Eternally Yours
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: New Chapter Up! What if there was a girl the Elrics had known in their childhood days, then suddenly disappeared with Hohenheim. What connection does she have with the Homunculi? EdxWin & AlxOc! Story better than summary.R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

Heya! This is Sugar-Induced-Duck! This is actually my first fan fic and I'm looking forward to it, so play nice!

Oh and most importantly i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! If i did my character would be rocking the Manga and Anime right now!

So! I'm currently on my 30th chapter! -_- But I decided to put my first four chapters as one! 'Cuz originally it was 1 chapter but i divi'd it up so i could catch some readers! So Pls read on! Nothing has changed but the amount of chapters on display! GO E.T!

* * *

**Eternally Yours Chapter 1- Mystery Girl**

It was late at night in East City. Talk had spread around the city about a man with a scar on his face, who murdered countless state alchemists. People had made sure not to stay out too late, in fear of meeting this "scarred" person. However there was one still strolling the streets of East City. A young girl, slightly taller than average height, long golden blond hair flowing down to the back of her knees and a red ribbon tied just at the base of her hair. She was wearing an open white button-up shirt, a black tight tank top underneath and a short black flowing skirt and white tights.

She walked into a cheap hotel inn requesting the cheapest room the inn had.

"Excuse me, young miss," said the inn keeper as he was leading this young woman to her room.

"Aren't you a bit young to be requesting an inn on your own?" The girl turned around to face the man as she took a step in her room. The man shook a little when he caught sight of her eyes. The deepest set of golden ever displayed to him. The look she gave him could intimidate any man or woman, but couldn't help to be intrigued by them, as if there was a great history in which the eyes had witnessed waiting to be told.

"It's okay if you're worried about why I'm here on my own, I can take care of myself, and no I'm not meeting an older man if that's what you're really concerned about." said the young mystery.

"If you say so, but will you at least tell me your name?" said the man, he felt instinctively that he should know.

The girl gave him a small smile and said "The name is Serenity."

"What? No last name ma'am?" the inn keeper asked Serenity.

"There is, but it is irrelevant." Then with that she shut the door leaving a bewildered man at the door step. Thinking why a beauty should be walking alone at night by herself.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Vague Memory**

It had been two days since Edward and Alphonse, escorted by Major Armstrong, had arrived to Resembool after their incident with Scar. Things had been quiet and peaceful and Winry was working hard on restoring Edward a new automail limb.

Edward and Alphonse were sitting outside, Alphonse still in his disembodied state, and Edward with his new temporary prosthetic limbs. Both of them reminiscing about their past.

"Hey Al?" questioned Edward.

"Yes brother," replied Alphonse.

"How…long has it been since we've seen her?"

"Who brother?" asked Alphonse, confused, yet knowing who he meant.

"You know who I mean, Ree!" exclaimed Edward.

"Brother…" sighed Alphonse. Then looked up to the sky with his metallic helmet for a head and said "You should know that answer brother, we haven't seen her since Mom's burial, when she mysteriously appeared and then disappeared." The last part sounding like a whisper.

"Al, I wonder if she's okay, sometimes, after the incident with Nina, she appears in my head. The face she made at the funeral...I regret what I said and did to her but I couldn't help it. She left with that Bastard and suddenly came only to the funeral, and she didn't even bother to bring him with her! Well at least that's what I thought then. Honestly how could a kid have traveled on her own. "

"Brother do you think she's okay?" Al asked with a worried tone. "I at least hope she's still with father."

"Well Al I hope she is. But we shouldn't worry too much about that now, we have to worry about ourselves and getting our bodies back. Then maybe we can work on finding her."

"Yeah brother, I just hope…I just hope she didn't turn out like Nina."

* * *

**Meanwhile in East City**

Roy Mustang was at his desk in his office, unwillingly filling out some paperwork when he got a call.

"Hello, what is it?" he spoke into the telephone.

"Um, sorry to bother you sir, but there is a person here who claims to know you." said the receptionist who called Mustang.

"Yes, and who is this person?" Mustang asked seemingly finding this more interesting than the paperwork he had to fill out.

"She claims herself to be Serenity, sir." Replied the caller. Roy's eyes widened suddenly. Remembering that name, silence could only be heard in the office.

"Um, sir?"

"Send her in." Mustang replied very bluntly.

"Yes sir!"

Within a few minutes Serenity had stepped into the office a small suitcase in hand.

"Hello **Colonel **Mustang." Said Serenity emphasizing the Colonel part.

"Wow, is that really you Reena?"

"Its Serenity by the way, and yes in the flesh," Serenity answered back, irritated by the old nickname.

"How long has it been since I last saw you, how old are you now 14?" Roy asked again, shoving the paper work aside and focusing on Serenity, a small smile gracing his face.

"15 to be exact sir, and its been exactly six years," Serenity answered again in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really now? So what brings you over here, what have you been up to?"

"Really now Mustang, its been six years and all you want to do is ask me questions," Serenity sighed, running her hand through her bangs and smiling at Roy Mustang, " I only came to pay a visit to Hughes, he wasn't in Central when I arrived, I got news from miss Gracia that he's here and I heard that you're assigned here as well."

"Ugh, I remember you preferred Hughes to me. So you came just to say hi?" Roy laughed, remembering the years back.

Serenity gave an exasperated sigh feeling for her short bangs one again.

"Nah, I have other business, y'know me studying and research."

"Now that you mention it" Roy chuckled standing up from his seat "You remind me of someone."

"Who?" asked Serenity tiredly.

"The new state alchemist, he's about your age, the Fullmetal, can't tell you his name though against the rules." Roy said a teasing look plastered on his face.

"Whatever Roy, if you see Hughes anytime soon tell him I said hi." Serenity said while walking to the door, "And that you guys don't need to worry about me, I'm doing fine."

"Wait! What you're leaving already? You just got here." Roy exclaimed trying to get Serenity's attention.

"I'll visit you later I have other business to attend to." Serenity said as she was looking for an excuse to leave.

"But wait this is round about the time Hughes comes to my office to torture me." Roy said walking towards Serenity planning to prolong her stay.

"Hughes is coming!" Serenity perked up, color filling her cheeks and her eyes looking more alive.

"Yeah…" Jack-point was probably what Roy was thinking.

"Why didn't you say so from the start! I guess my business will have to wait awhile. After all it has been six years" Serenity exclaimed trying to calm her blush down.

"HEYA ROY!" yelled a fellow officer with black hair and glasses, who had stormed into the room, followed by Jean Havoc, Lt. Hawkeye, and the rest of the crew.

"Hughes good timing, guess whose here?" Roy said, not even attempting to hide his smirk.

"Oh I know I know!" exclaimed Hughes with utmost glee, pulling out photographs from his pocket, "Me and my beautiful pictures of my dear Elysia, and it's the winter edition!"

"No Hughes its-"

"Yo boss who's the kid over here?" questioned Havoc, pointing straight at Serenity.

"Its rude to point, sir." Serenity corrected the man.

"Woah, Sir, I haven't been called that by a kid before." Havoc said, wide eyed at Serenity.

Then all went silent when Hughes had walked up to the young girl, with a serious look on his face, as if he were really concentrating hard. Then astonishment flickered on his face as he realized who he was looking at.

"No way, is that really you, Serena? " All eyes fell on Serenity. Her gaze looking quite cross, her lips pouting a little and a small blush formed on her cheeks as she whispered "How many times have I told you to call me by my name Serenity."

Suddenly Hughes' arms flung around Serenity, embracing her in a tight hug. Hughes' face looking old and worry stricken. Serenity's face buried in his chest.

"Where on Earth have you been Serena" asked Hughes "You made me worry sick."

"Um, this is somewhat embarrassing," Serenity tried to speak in protest to the embrace, although she was secretly enjoying it, "please, its only been six years."

Hughes letting go of Serenity but resting his hands on her shoulders, he looked her in the eye.

"You speak of six years like it was only yesterday." Hughes said with a frown on his face. "Plus you still act like an old woman, aren't you supposed to be 15 now, plus you look like you haven't slept in six years, do you still have trouble sleeping"

"HUGHES!" Serenity exclaimed, "Please not in front of strangers."

"hmph sorry for worrying about a kid I haven't seen in six years who had just suddenly disappeared." Hughes said pouting and lightening the mood in the office.

"Its been a long time hasn't it Serenity?" said Lt. Hawkeye.

"Miss Hawkeye, it's a pleasure to see you again its been a while." Serenity turned to face the familiar sniper, bowing at the woman.

"What you know this kid too Riza?" questioned Breda; Falman, Havoc, and Fuery wondering the same thing.

"Yes, " replied Hawkeye "We met her when the civil war had just ended in Ishval."

"If I recall clearly, Hughes, Lt. Hawkeye, and I were walking around the ruins of what was left of Ishval, and we met a seven year old looking child,wearing a very worn out garb for an Ishvallan child, apparently female, walking around surrounded by dead bodies, holding a lot of ragged texts, also carrying the eyes of a very old and tired person." Intervened Roy, each part of the sentence reminding him of the sights he saw in Ishval but most of all Serenity's sight at the end. She was dressed in a brown cloak, and stood over dead bodies. her body looked worn out, and her eyes was like a window of pain.

"Wow, what were you doing in Ishval Serenity?" asked Havoc.

Serenity feeling a little bit more tense decided to avoid answering that question by coming out blunt by saying "That is none of your business Sir."

"Good luck trying to find out from her Havoc," Roy scoffed sitting on his desk "In all the few years I've known her, she refused to tell me or even Hughes what she was doing there, except for studying."

"What about your parents?" Fuery asked Serenity

"I have none." She replied bluntly again with a shrug, wishing to leave now that she had no more of a reason to stay here if all was happening was people asking her irrelevant questions.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Hughes asked Serenity, he was still looking at her.

"Um actually I have to go, I have somewhere I have to be." Serenity replied almost too quickly.

"What you're going out of town?" exclaimed Hughes.

"Yes, but I went over to Central, when I heard that you lived there. I came by your house and saw Gracia and your daughter Elysia, its good to hear that you and Gracia finally settled down from the last time I saw you two." Rushed Serenity as she was trying her best to change the subject which was currently her.

"You met Elysia!" squealed Hughes. Encouraging a sweat drop from everyone in the room.

"I see that Mustang is still a lonely boy as ever though." Serenity said with a smug look on her face.

"Hey now I can't help it if I refuse to tie the knot." Roy shrugged with indifference, "I'm in no rush."

"Well I'm sorry for the sudden visit and all but I think you guys should get to work, you don't get paid to just sit around all day, plus I really have to go," and with that Serenity had left the room before anyone could protest, walking quickly down the hall.

As she had finally left East Headquarters, she turned around to look up at the building, a soft smile spreading across her face, the wind blowing her long golden hair, and her eyes filled with relief.

"Its good to see you guys again," suddenly said she turned around and continued her walk along a dark road of mystery.

* * *

Within a day or Two, Serenity had arrived back in Central City. Yet again it was late at night, and she did not have enough money to buy a room in any local inn because all the inns in Central were quite expensive.

Therefore, she had settled with playing Hobo, and spend the night at a nearby park.

Resting in a bench Serenity opened up her suit case, bringing forth an old looking gray trench coat. She had draped the coat over herself and lounged on the park bench. She then began to close her eyes, hoping for a good night sleep until she felt the presence of another coming towards her.

"Are you the young girl named Serenity?" asked a woman clad in black with a sensuous voice.

With that Serenity peeked an eye open, a bit irritated for not being allowed to sleep, but feeling a bit tense as she had a good idea who the person was.

"Yes, and who's asking?" Serenity replied. "Is it that damned beast who is manipulating you, Lust the ultimate spear?"

"Who else." Lust replied bluntly.

Opening both eyes now, Serenity had risen and was sitting straight on the bench, one leg propped over the other.

"What business do you have with me?" she asked seriousness in her voice.

"Father wants to know if you are here in Central to get in his way to achieving his goal." Lust said, throwing a dirty look towards Serenity.

"Well then tell him that he does not need to worry, I'm simply visiting Central because I felt like it, after all the scenery is supposed to be beautiful here."

"That's good to hear, but I must warn you if you ever decide to interfere don't be mistaken we will end your life." Lust said bitingly

Hearing that, all Serenity could do was snort. "I'd like to see you try" she said, getting back into her position of comfort on the bench. Closing her eyes once again, then immediately opening them, she said "You can go now Lust," with that Lust had walked away rather insulted, leaving the young girl to sleep.

"I hope I can get a quiet sleep tonight," and with that she closed her eyes slowly succumbing to slumber.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Glanced Meeting**

It had been a five days since the Elrics had left East City and now have arrived at Central, in high hopes of finding Doctor Marcoh's research on the Philosopher's stone in the First Branch Central Library, only to find rubble, instead of a prestigious Library.

Edward's mouth had opened wide, ready to start his ranting when he was cut off before he could continue.

"**C'mon!**" cried out a frustrated female not too far from where the Elrics and their two new body guards were standing.

"What the Hell, this cannot be happening, ugh, now there's no way I could hide it!" cried out the female again.

All eyes had fallen on the girl, long golden hair reaching behind her knees, wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, a black open button up shirt tied in a knot at the bottom, and brown khakis.

Noticing that she had screamed out at the top of her lungs she looked around her hoping no one had caught sight of the action she had displayed. Then abruptly looking to her side she caught sight of a group of people. Widening her eyes and a heavy blush on her face, she bowed quickly and ran off.

Maria Ross and Denny Brosh gave a sweat drop while Edward and Alphonse stared shocked at the spot the girl was standing at.

"Brother…" said Alphonse.

"Yeah Al, I know, I thought the same thing to." Said Edward

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Well I guess first branch rules out where I could hide this research, but I can't put it anywhere else, but these papers are far too delicate for me to be carrying around." Sighed out Serenity "I guess that explains what Lust was doing yesterday when she came to warn me."

Serenity had walked into an abandoned alley, stepping behind a dumpster to find a suitcase where her "belongings" were kept.

"I can't risk to lose this, its way too important, I guess its only safe with me since those Homunculi are running amok. I just wish Hohenheim would hurry up, we don't have that much time left, I've just about finished what I needed to do."

Serenity had walked all the way to the abandoned laboratory 5 at military headquarters. She was able to sneak past the guards very stealthily, not wanting to have to explain the reason for her being in a restricted area. Seeing that all obvious entrances had been sealed off she looked up to an old air vent.

"I could give it a shot but I'm not sure I will fit." Luckily for Serenity she had fit in the vent considering that she was quite thin, and was able to wiggle to produce movement. Unfortunately, the more she crawled in, the more the space became tighter, and for the first time in her life Serenity had felt very Claustrophobic.

Giving off a whimper Serenity sighed, "Great, just great I'm stuck in an air vent! Aah! I don't wanna end up like this, what if I get caught, if I could just feel my hand maybe I could perform alchemy!" Serenity thought out loud. However, she was unable to move her hands any further. "Oh, Sod it!" she cried out, then suddenly red electric light had sparked around her and she had fallen right through a hole, landing hard on her tail bone. "Oww!" she cried out, rubbing at the sore area, then she looked up at the hole "Best I cover that up before someone finds out."

* * *

Serenity had then walked into a wide open room, a giant transmutation circle on the floor. Serenity had sighed once again, noticing the inscriptions on the floor and wall. She walked towards the transmutation circle squatting down before it. Then giving out a low whistle she said "Impressive circle would make mine look like crap, well time for business." Then she had suddenly stood up and brought her hand to her mouth. She bit hard at the flesh between her thumb and index finger, blood gushing out of the skin and hitting the transmutation circle, then quickly dissolving into the ground, not leaving a blood stain behind.

Serenity then brought the hand to her mouth, licking the blood off, until it no longer bleed, then said "Guess I'm stuck playing wanderer until I find that bastard Hohenheim."

She then began to walk down many halls trying to remember which way she had come from until she heard footsteps. "Crap!" she thought, "I better hide!" Serenity looked around her frantically, she looked up and saw a couple of pipes and thought a brave idea. She would jump up there and use those pipes to hide behind them, since the area was so dimly lit.

"Hey Lust," said a menacing voice, "Did you hear someone in here?"

"That's just you Envy, I heard nothing, anyway we have to stick around here some more, those Elric brats are becoming a bother so they might trespass in here in a few days."

"Hahaha" laughed Envy, "I can't wait to see that bastard's children, I wonder what it would feel like punching his face so hard in ruptures!"

"No Envy, we cannot harm them, Father said not to that they are possible sacrifices, at least the older one is," replied Lust smoothly.

With that much said they had left the area, leaving Serenity to think about what they had said. She then quietly fell back on the ground.

"The Elrics, It couldn't be…I should stay around for a while longer." Serenity had then walked up to a wall and clapped her hands against it, a small hole becoming visible and inside the hole was a suitcase.

"Thank goodness that I can think and act fast." Serenity exhaled, "I would be in a bind if I was found by them." Serenity then grabbed her suit case and walked down the dark hallway.

* * *

**Chapter Four- Identity Confirmed**

Several days had passed, and the Elrics had long forgotten about their encounter, because of a bigger discovery that was found. They had discovered the recipe of creating a philosopher's stone. Human lives. They had also discovered that Lab 5 has something to deal with the creation of the stones, but they weren't completely sure. So they had decided to sneak into the Laboratory to confirm their suspicions.

Meanwhile in Lab 5, Serenity was taking a nap in a dark corner where it would be hard to be spotted, even for the Homunculi. A loud growl was heard and Serenity had quickly risen from her sleep, clutching her stomach, and moaning, slowly standing up.

"I'm so hungry; I should have thought things through when I said I'm sticking around for awhile." Then Serenity suddenly heard some shouting and ran directly to the source, of course not forgetting her suitcase.

She had run all the way into the room were the large transmutation circle was, upon finding a young blond boy, covered in some painful wounds, unconscious, but most of all Lust and Envy in front of the boy, and a destroyed suit of armor.

"What the hell happened here?" whispered Serenity as she stared at the scene before her.

Envy hearing the whisper turned around to face Serenity, followed by Lust who was wondering what made Envy turn around. Astonishment flickering across their faces.

"Serenity, what brings you here?" asked Lust.

"What this is the infamous bitch!" said Envy, making it less than a question but more like realization.

Serenity walked over to the boy, and slung him over her shoulder. "I'm here over my own whim, I was curious as to why the first branch library had been burnt down the night I had talked with you Lust, is this boy a sacrifice?" Serenity asked, trying to play it cool with the Homunculi.

Lust sighed and looked at Serenity tiredly, then spoke "Father will not be pleased, and yes the boy is a sacrifice."

"Well you don't want the boy to get badly hurt, so I'll take him away and you two go do your business." Serenity said as she started to walk away.

"Yo, you hag!" yelled Envy not wanting her to leave without him saying anything, "just don't get in our way, and we won't have to kill you! After all you're a special candidate too."

Picking up her suitcase with her free hand, she turned around, giving them both a glare that could scare any normal person enough to piss themselves, she said "Shut up I know that already," then she ran out into the halls knowing full well that the building was getting ready to collapse.

* * *

**Outside**

Alphonse looked at the crumbling building terrified for his brother, yelling out that he had to go back to get him but being held back by 2nd Lt. Maria Ross, until they saw a figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello, I came to drop of a package." Serenity said, feeling really pissed about what Envy had called her.

'Hag huh? That's a first,' was what she thought to herself as she laid the Edward next to the woman, not really paying attention to the suit of armor that was staring intensely at her.

"These wounds aren't life threatening but he should be taken to a hospital." Serenity answered bluntly, easing her shoulder.

Maria Ross then removing her gaze from the girl and to Edward she noticed to that he was badly hurt.

"Sergeant give me a hand!" Maria yelled out, with that Sergeant Brosh came running to the scene lifting Edward to his back.

Serenity feeling guilty decided to tag along; she felt that if she had just woken up sooner the boy would not have received as much damage as now.

Noticing that the building was collapsing even more they began to run quickly, leaving the disaster.

* * *

**Next day**

Edward woke up feeling some pain in his head. Slowly opening his eyes he raised his hand to his forehead feeling something wrapped on it, then realizing he was in a hospital room and quite upset with that fact.

"That's strange; the last thing I remember was hearing a girl's voice." Edward whispered.

Then the door opened and in came 2nd Lt. Ross and Sergeant Brosh, who was holding onto Serenity's arm, dragging her into the room.

"You've woken up" said Ross with a smile.

"This is a hospital of an acquaintance of 2nd Lt. Ross. We thought it would be a good idea if we didn't placed you in a military hospital, we would end up being questioned a bit. Plus you can recover in peace and quiet over here." Said Brosh

"Crap, it hurts." Edward said groggily as he scrunched over his stomach. "And I was so close to finding out the truth. There isn't time for me to be hospitalized."

Maria Ross and Denny Brosh quickly glanced at each other, signaling something then speaking out very loudly, "Fullmetal Alchemist Sir! Please forgive us for what we will do next!"

"Huh?" said Edward. Then suddenly a loud whap-like sound went across the room, startling Serenity awake, who was catching sleep in the corner of the room on the floor.

"Major Armstrong told you so many times not to act on your own, but then you two went and did it anyway!" yelled Maria. "Even when he told you to stay at the inn, because it was dangerous, and on top of ignoring the Major's kindness you almost died!"

Serenity feeling confused as to why she was dragged into this and also confused that by "you two" Maria meant was talking about the boy and herself. "First recognize the fact that you're still children!" continued Maria, which further continued to confuse Serenity, "Secondly, don't go trying to do everything by yourselves. Please trust the people around you." Maria's voice beginning to calm down, her face turning a little worry stricken "…can't you put a little more faith in us adults?"

The room becoming very quiet for a while and Serenity becoming increasingly confused and nervous, resulting an awkward cough from her. 'Amazing' she thought sarcastically, ' I'm in the middle of a soap opera.'

"That is all" both Maria and Ross said. "Please forgive us for our actions and words unfitting that of lower rank officers." Maria Ross said , instantly going back into formality.

"No, I am the one…who is at fault." Edward stuttered kind of dumbstruck. Both officers feeling relief to Edward's words and explaining why the felt that way, Serenity couldn't help but make her presence known.

"Um Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but can I leave now?" Serenity spoke, raising her hand as if she were in a classroom and hat was the only way to get a reaction from the teacher.

That being said all eyes turned towards her, all having something in common a hint of high suspicion, which Serenity hoped in all her heart wouldn't get her into trouble with the military.

"Who are you and what were you doing in a restricted area?" Ross asked accusingly.

"She was at Lab 5!" exclaimed Edward.

"Hey now, let's all calm down now, if I weren't there things could have gotten pretty bad for Fullmetal over there, who wasn't even supposed to be at that area in the first place." Serenity spoke in her defense, who was yet again trying to change the subject which as usual her.

"Don't try to change the subject you suck at that Ree."

Then suddenly Serenity looked at Edward's face for the first time. A curious look on hers. "Ree? Why'd you call me that."

Edward realizing what he had said blushed a little, shaking his hands in the air. "Oh sorry, Its just that you look like someone I know who I haven't seen in a while."

Serenity's eyes widening a little bit feeling familiarity with the boy she raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy up and down and said "Edward Elric is that really you, you haven't grown that much since I last saw you."

* * *

.

.

Okay! That's four chapters of my first Fan Fic!

Please tell me what you think, and yes i know Serenity is kind of like a cliche-ish and very Sue-ish kind of name! but there is a reason her name is like that and no it isn't because i used to love Sailor moon as a kid Lol! I only have one thing to say about this Fanfic...**DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS OVER! LITERALLY! YOU'LL BE SURPRISED! **And I'm talking from past experience here.

I'd like to have maybe one or two reviews before i continue with the story. I need to at least know that I'm doing this thing right, won't blame you though, my grammar sucks big time. I'll try using big words later when Serenity and Edward gets in fights. I was hoping to make this an AlxOC pairing cuz its kinda obvious Winry is meant for Ed. I know all u major Ed fans agree. Heck I'm not much of an EdxWinry pairing fan but you can't deny it when love is in the air! Plus i find it extremely hard to make my character fall in love with Ed and also i don't like AlxMei pairings, it makes my skin itch.

Ooooo! Serenity did it she called Edward Short! I wonder what kind of rant i'll come up with. If you would like to give me any ideas that would help a bunch.

Soz for the cliffy people but i need you to want to read this!

But trust me i'll update before you know it!

Thanks for reading! Sugar-induced-Duck signing out!


	2. Chapter 5

**Okay as promised i got a review and now onto Chapter five!**

**Thank You irksraz for the review! This is dedicated to you since you were my first! Reviewer that is!**

**Oh and I do not Own Fullmetal Alchemist. If i did i don't think i would let Hughes die, well maybe i would i dunno!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5- No Longer the same**

_Serenity's eyes widening a little bit feeling familiarity with the boy she raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy up and down and said "Edward Elric is that really you, you haven't grown that much since I last saw you."_

All had been quiet, Edward and Serenity starring at each other, while Maria and Denny were looking to and fro from the young blonds. Then a loud snap could be heard, or maybe more of like a switch being turned on.

A vein protruding on Edward's face, he gritted his teeth. "Who are you calling short?" he whispered earning a sweat drop from everyone in the room.

"**Who are you calling so short that if you were to put him beside an ant he would still look shorter!"**

Serenity feeling irritated by the loud noise clamped her hand over her ears and screamed out "Shut Up! You're louder than ever Edward!" her voice obviously out-matching his.

Maria, Denny, and even Edward were clutching their ears by the end of her outburst.

"Wow, it really is you Ree" said Edward.

"How many times have I told you, call me Serenity."

"Yeah, you were the only one who could really calm me down by yelling back at me."

Serenity then stood up, a soft smile present on her face, but on the inside was brought up by sad memories.

"Where's Al?" she asked

"Oh yeah where is Al" Edward said asking the same question. Denny and Maria getting over their shock they became relaxed again.

"I hit Alphonse and gave him the same sort of lecture," huffed out Denny Brosh. Suddenly tears started falling from his eyes and then he lifted up his hand which looked red and swollen. "Thanks to that my hand ended up like this."

"That's pretty hard." Edward laughed out.

Serenity noticing Edward's arm quickly figured out what he had done, it was obvious to her by now. The Homunculi Lust and Envy had said that Edward was a sacrifice, then that meant he had committed the Taboo. She felt sick to her stomach as she had a clue of what exactly Edward and Alphonse had done.

Then serenity heard a groan from Edward and saw that he had his hand over his face.

"There's one more thing I have to do that will deal with a lot of screaming," said the blond boy in the bed.

* * *

Serenity walked down the halls of the hospital. Finally escaping from the "bothersome" officers, she was looking for Alphonse. Knowing that the Elrics had committed human transmutation, she expected Alphonse not to be whole, but she wanted to see it for herself.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked to her side where she noticed a suit of armor sitting on a bench in the dark side of a hall.

She slowly walked over to the armor and stood in front of it. Holding her breath she spoke out "Alphonse?"

The suit of armor flinched a little, then slowly looked up. "Yes, what do you want?" Alphonse not bothering to sound nice stared Serenity I the eyes.

Horror filling Serenity of her very being she thought out to herself 'He's empty'. She continued to look at hi hoping this was all a dream. The sweet timid Alphonse, where was his body?

_His voice is echoing. He's empty! Why! Why! _Tears feeling their way up to her eyes she immediately forced them to stay put.

"What?" asked Alphonse rudely.

Serenity straightening up, she replied "Nothing. Just wanted to say hi Alphonse, its me Serenity."

Alphonse giving off a gasp then looking down, all he could say was "That's nice." This resulted in Serenity's eyes widening, fearing that his very nature had disappeared.

Suddenly the sound of wheels could be heard and Serenity looked to the side, sadness still evident on her face. Then the sadness quickly turned to anger and her expression became stone cold.

"Oh Al, what are you doing in that corner." Then Edward noticed Serenity with Alphonse then lowered his eyes to the floor. Serenity then walked of leaving Edward, Alphonse and Brosh alone, who was pushing his wheelchair.

"Hey, Al" said Edward, which had gotten no answer. "Heeey Al!" said Edward a bit louder, thinking Al hadn't heard him. This jolted Alphonse, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Brother," said Alphonse.

"Don't stay over there in the dark. Why don't you come over to my room?"

Alphonse then looked over at Edward, confusing the said boy, resulting a "Hmm?" from the boy.

"No never mind," said Alphonse, "let's go."

"…Yeah," said Edward noticing something off about his younger brother. "I'll go on ahead," he said.

Alphonse slowly getting up from the bench, looked up at a small mirror in front of him. A vision of Barry the Chopper, a fellow soul that is bound to a suit of armor, had suddenly come up in his mind, remembering what he had told him.

_What would you do if your personality and memories were artificially created by your brother! _

Alphonse raised his hand up to the mirror, his hand resting on the glass, as more memories of the night came flooding in.

_Accept it. You'll feel better right?_

With that last memory, Alphonse's hand shook, cracking the mirror, and him falling deeper into despair.

* * *

**Two days later**

Serenity had been avoiding Edward and Alphonse for a while now. She honestly didn't have a clue why she was still around. She could leave without being noticed at all, but because she was so angry and worried about the boys that remained stuck. She wanted to leave, but she didn't. She wanted to forget this happened, but knew even if she did, it already happened.

The only good thing Serenity saw good about her predicament was that the 2nd Lt. was accommodating her in the Lt.'s military apartment.

The 2nd Lt. was bent on getting answers from the Serenity who was not letting up. Obviously the 2nd Lt. could not report the case, because she herself should not have been in the restricted area, let alone have the Elrics escape her sight.

Every night Serenity would answer "Could you let this drop, I'm not telling you anything."

However, today was the day Serenity had decided to talk to the Elrics. She needed to warn them to be on high alert. She wouldn't give them much information, she figured they had to figure things out on their own and see how they would act.

She walked into the room hearing some shouts. She peeked her head in to see Edward covered in bandages, a snort escaping from her lips, then quickly covering her mouth with her hand, in an attempt to hold off the urge to laugh.

She then noticed to new people in the room. One insanely tall man, with a huge build, and a single strand of blond hair standing, and an average height girl, with blond hair. Both standing next to Edward, who was in his bed.

The blond girl then turned around, and stared at Serenity.

"Ree?" the girl said.

A vain visible on her head "You mean Serenity" she said. 'What is wrong with people and not calling me by my name,' she thought to herself.

Then suddenly a heavy force collided into Serenity, knocking her off her feet.

"Ree! Ree! Its really you!" cried the girl, "Its me Winry!"

Shock evident on Serenity's face she pulled away from the girl's hug. Holding her at arms length and looking the girl in the face.

"Oh my God!" Serenity squealed, "You're so grown up!"

Serenity now holding Winry in a tight hug. "You look so cute!" Winry blushing at her comment.

"I heard from Edward that you were here. I'm so happy to see you, we have so much catching up to do."

Serenity feeling happy to see Winry nodded then became curious to why the girl is here. "So Winry what brings you here to Central?"

Winry's reunion cut short, you could feel an air of depression around her. She then stood up and walked over to Edward.

Edward confused as to why Winry's mood suddenly changed, he asked her what was wrong.

"I was wondering if you got hurt because the automail broke down," Winry said, literally on the brink of tears, "because I didn't properly maintain it…"

Silence filled the room, everyone looking at Edward, wondering what he was going to say to make the girl feel better, and Edward looking around frantic and confused.

"N-No its not your fault Winry," he said encouragingly, "It broke because I was using it recklessly, Your maintenance was perfect as always, and I was actually able to avoid getting even more hurt because the arm broke, so don't worry about it okay!"

As Edward continued to talk, a gleam could be seen in Winry's eyes as the aura felt strange. At the end of Edward's rant Winry smiled seeming please and said "Yeah it's not my fault, now I'd like to talk about the maintenance trip right away!" she exclaimed, her mood happier than should be, and Edward looking pissed.

"Yes fix his arm and heal his injuries, then the energetic Edward Elric ought to come back soon," stated Major Armstrong, "To do that you must be well fed and rested."

Edward feeling more ticked he replied "I get it!"

Winry noticing Edward's milk bottle she bluntly stated "You left the milk." Serenity then looking over at Edward's food tray couldn't help but giggle at the remark.

After a minute of silence and staring Edward said nervously "I hate milk."

Serenity who couldn't take it anymore fell back to the ground clutching her stomach and started laughing hard. "Y-Y-You still don't drink milk! T-that's why you're still so short!"

"Shut up there's no way I could drink some white juice that was secreted from a cow!" screamed Edward.

"It's because you say crap like that that you're always going to be a midget!" screamed Winry.

"You're being selfish Edward Elric!" scolded Armstrong.

As the bantering continued Alphonse had stood up from his spot in the room and left the area.

Serenity stopped laughing and looked at the door, along with Edward and Winry, both thinking about the same thing. Al.

* * *

A few moments later when everyone had left the room leaving Edward, Winry and Serenity. Winry immediately started working on Edward's automail arm. Serenity noticing this couldn't help but feel curious.

"Winry, I didn't know you became an automail engineer."

"Yeah, I've always been interested in automail," said Winry, a soft smile on her face.

"Hah," Serenity sighed out, "What happened to my cute little Winry, who was only into dolls."

Edward and Winry both looking at Serenity both gave her an awkward look.

"Ree?" asked Winry.

"Hmm, what is it?" replied Serenity, forgetting that she was not called by her name.

"You really still talk like an old woman like back then, I remember you and granny could talk hours away together."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Said Serenity.

"How old are you now?" asked Winry

"I'm 15," Serenity said rather bluntly.

Edward eying Serenity at her bluntness. Not expecting an answer like that.

"Where had you been?" Winry asked quietly, worry evident in her voice.

Serenity's eyes becoming dull, she stared at the floor. Both Edward and Winry gasping at her sight. Despite Serenity's age she truly looked old and tired. She looked like she hadn't slept in years.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the young blonds in front of her, looking stern then she said "Nowhere in particular."

"That's a damn lie!" roared Edward "What were you doing in Lab 5! Why were you with those people!"

"Shut up Elric!" Serenity exclaimed "You want to be asking questions, how about what happened to you and Alphonse's body! Hmm? Oh wait I know you two decided to play God! Didn't you! You two tried to bring Trisha back!"

Edward looking shocked, but then recovering from it quickly was about to say something until he was cut off by Winry.

"You shut up Ree! You have no idea what Edward and Alphonse have been through, how would you understand?, you just willingly up and left them. You only visited once and that was their mother's funeral! They've been through hell!"

Winry's last sentence had struck the last chord. Serenity had snapped . Her fist came against the wall banging it hard.

"No its you who doesn't know anything!" Serenity screamed out looking at Winry with a look that could bring someone to their knees. Then she looked straight at Edward, locking eyes with him.

"And You!" she pointed at Edward "If you think you've been through hell then prepare yourself for much worse! As for me I've been through hell and am still living in it!" With that said she stormed over to the door. "And you better do something about Alphonse! He seems down," she said shutting the door hard and leaving Edward and Winry alone, Serenity's words sinking in.

Serenity was running down the hall ready to leave this place. 'Why, why are things so different now!' she screamed in her head. 'Everything has changed so much! I just want things to end for the better quickly'.

Serenity continued to storm down the hall suddenly bumping into someone.

"S-sorry," she stammered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Serena?" said an all too familiar, "What's wrong?"

Serenity looked up to see Hughes starring at her, a confused look on his face. No longer being able to bear it anymore she clung to Hughes tight and started crying her eyes out. 'God ' she thought 'I haven't cried like this in years.'

Hughes holding her for a while was starting to feel worried but he had things to get to but didn't want to leave Serenity by herself.

"Listen Serena," Hughes said holding her at arms length and bending over to look at her face to face.

"I have some business to take care of, but when I'm done do you want to spend the night at my home, I bet you're dying to meet Elysia properly," he said a warm smile on his face.

Serenity nodded, not feeling in the mood to speak. To her everything had changed so much, and not for the better. She felt like all that she cared about the most was gone. The lives that she wanted to protect from the brutal claws of life.

She then looked up at Hughes who held her hand and was walking down the hall back to Edward's room. Not even bothered to know why he knows Edward she just stayed outside the room leaning against the wall waiting for Hughes. Then Hughes came out dragging Winry with him talking something about presents and Elysia, then looking back at Serenity motioning for her to come along.

Serenity smiled widely, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She quickly went back in the room telling 2nd Lt. Maria Ross that she would stop by her apartment to collect her things. Then she left the room following behind Hughes who was still chattering about his wife and daughter.

_At least some things just don't change, _Serenity thought to herself, a wide smile now evident on her face.

* * *

**Gosh i hate myself for making Serenity being so attached to Hughes. Since he's gonna die soon... Ah don't get mad! But thats how the story goes!**

**If you guys are wondering if Serenity has a crush on Hughes, then the answer is...YES! But it isn't something serious. Its more like she loves him for his fatherly personality.**

**And if you're wondering why she sometimes is compared to an old lady, that will be explained in the next two or three chapters. **

**Oh and I should stop all those readers who haven't finished reading Fullmetal Alchemist or is new to it. This Fanfiction has a bunch of spoilers!**

**Okay if you want more of the chapters then i need reviews! i have like chapter 6,7, and nine done. And in chapter 6 it talks a bit about Serenity's past, with the Elrics and Hohenheim! So review! Remember i only need at least one review each time i update to continue. I'm new at this some my confidence is really low!**

**Thanks you for reading this far. Please continue!  
**


	3. Chapter 6

**Alright on to Chapter 6! I'm so excited! i got two reviews yesterday when i updated! With my luck i hope i get three reviews!**

**Well i have a special someone to say the disclaimer for me, Do it Serena!**

**Serenity: It's Serenity not Serena!**

**Me: yeah, yeah, we know just say the disclaimer, Oh and don't forget the thank you's to those who reviewed!**

**Serenity: Fine! * Reads paper, and talks in monotone* Thank you DarkAngelDream13 and Yolea Irk's for reviewing Eternally yours! Sugar-Induced Duck is also a fan of your works! and also Sugar-Induced-Duck does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, whoever said this is lying.**

**Me:That was horrible! Anyways onto the story! By the way i made some changes to Serenity age, i hope its accurate enough.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6- False Promise**

The walk by to Hughes home was quite entertaining. They had stopped by a toy store and bought a lot of gifts. Although, this event had somewhat confused Serenity she decided to stay quiet, she had other things on her mind.

"Um, Mr. Hughes?" asked Winry.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Uh, what is this for?" said Winry again, holding a Teddy bear half her size.

"I'm glad you asked!" Hughes exclaimed, "Today's my daughter's third birthday!"

That being said, Serenity stopped dead in her, she herself holding a big paper bag filled with gifts and cards.

"Serena what's wrong?" said Hughes who had turned around to look at her.

Then suddenly you could feel a sickening aura surrounding Serenity, little giggles escaping from her lips.

"She's Turning three today!" exclaimed Serenity out of the blue, you could see hearts in her eyes and sparkles around her face. **(A/N Lol! I had to put sparkles! I love Major Armstrong, he's weird!)**.

"Oh my God! She's so adorable when I last saw her! She's like a little princess!"

Winry sweat dropped at Serenity's reaction to the news, while Hughes agreed with Serenity's outburst, both of them continuing their walk back, only talking about Elysia.

* * *

"Papa! Welcome Home!" exclaimed a little toddler standing outside of Hughes' house door, right behind the toddler was his wife Gracia Hughes.

"Elysia! I'm home!" squealed Hughes as he nuzzled his chin against his daughter Elysia.

"Oh my," said Gracia, "We have cute guest today, oh and Serenity it is good to see you again."

"Its good to you as well Mrs. Gracia," said Serenity with a soft smile as she bowed.

"I told you about them right? The Elric brothers?" asked Hughes.

"Yes, you did." Said Gracia with a smile.

"This is their childhood friend Winry, she was looking for a place to stay so I brought her here."

"Winry, this is my wife Gracia and my daughter Elysia."

"Nice to meet you." Said Winry politely, as she too bowed.

Then Winry squatting down to meet Elysia's level. "Elysia, How old are you?"

"Tw-" said Elysia, holding up two fingers, then paused for a moment, "Thwee!" she said again holding out three fingers now.

"Aww so cute!" cooed Hughes, Serenity and Winry.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Serenity, thinking that she was kind of intruding. Winry nodding in agreement with her question.

"Isn't it more fun to enjoy festivities with everyone?" questioned Hughes, "Welcome to our Home."

Winry smiled feeling touched, same with Serenity, but still feeling doubt about the word Home.

* * *

The party was at full swing, but Serenity decided to stay upstairs in the guest room she shared with Winry. She always felt uncomfortable when around a lot of people, she wasn't claustrophobic or anything, she just didn't like being in a crowd.

Serenity sighed as she sat on a wooden stool in front of a dresser with a mirror on top. She looked at her reflection, tugging at the piece of cloth that was tied at the base of her long hair, letting it be free. She then brought her hand at the top of her head. Her hands digging in her hair. Pulling out her pins.

One by one the hair pins came off, loosening her hair. It had been about an hour and she had managed to take out eleven pins.

"Crap," she whispered to herself, "This will take all night to take off, not to mention the amount of time to put them back on, c'mon I have 7 more to go."

Then the room's door opened, and in came Winry, a solemn look on her face.

"Hey," she whispered out, "What're doing, the party's over."

"I'm trying to take the pins out of my hair." Serenity said, not bothering to look back.

"Do you want me to help?" asked Winry.

Serenity then turned around to look at Winry, "That would help a lot."

A few minutes had past and Winry was taking out the last pin in Serenity's hair. When the pin came off, Serenity's hair suddenly fell lower down her back.

A gasp could be heard from Winry as she looked at Serenity's back, then tenderly touching her hair.

"Y-your hair is so long!" said Winry, "Its literally touching the floor!"

Serenity stood up and walked over to her suitcase which was on the double bed in the room, her hair just brushing against the floor. Serenity pulled a brush out of the suitcase and looked at Winry, holding the brush out, and a warm smile on her face. "You want to help me brush it?" Winry smiled back, nodded her head and walked over to Serenity taking the brush in hand.

"Sure."

* * *

"Ree-Chan!" cried out a young boys running up to her. Two golden blonds, and golden eyes looked up at her when they caught up to her.

"Hey Ree-Chan, Ree-Chan," said a very young Edward, who looked a good few years younger than her, "Why do you always play on your own?"

A very young Serenity looked back at the boys, confusion in her eyes, "Ree…Chan?"

"Yeah! Ree-Chan lets play!" squealed Alphonse, still in the stage of being a toddler, "Momma says you don't like to be around too much people, but playing on your own must be boring so lets play!"

Serenity looked to the afternoon sun, then back at the young toddlers at her side. "I don't know how to play, so I will just end up boring both of you, go play on your own."

The two boys looked at her disbelievingly, how could a kid not know how to play, "Well we'll teach you!" the both stated. Earning a awkward look from Serenity and then a giggle.

"Okay, I'll play, but you better be good teachers."

**Two Years later**

"Hey Ree?" asked Edward, one early morning, the family was sitting at their dining table, eating breakfast.

"Hmm?" she said, "What is it?"

"Al was wandering how old you were, he won't stop bothering me about it, so please tell him we're the same age!"

Trisha and Hohenheim had stopped eating and looked over at Serenity, wondering what she would tell them.

Serenity dropped the utensils and looked over at the two boys who were waiting for their answers.

"Well Alphonse, yes I'm the same age as Edward, I'm five years old."

Edward had a grin on his face, looking smug "Told you" said Edward.

Alphonse, however, looked skeptical at Serenity, "B-but, you look the same, and you talk funny."

"Oh, Alphonse looks like someone is paying a bit too much attention to a particular person," teased Trisha, trying to distract her boys from the issue at hand. This made Alphonse to blush hard.

"I-Its not like that!" exclaimed Alphonse. Everyone at the table laughed at the scene, but Serenity knew her secret couldn't last forever.

* * *

"Hey, Serenity, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I had no right to say what I did."

Serenity who was brought back from her thoughts sighed, "Its okay, I shouldn't have blown up, I just don't won't the boys to be bothering themselves about me."

Winry giggled, earning a look from Serenity, "What?" she said"

"They're just like you, Ed and Al, and you really do talk like you're old."

"Huh?" was all Serenity could say, which was ignored by Winry giggling.

"Hey Ree?"

"Yeah?" Serenity replied

"Can you promise me something?" asked Winry.

"Sure what is it?" said Serenity.

"Promise not to leave them again, you're basically their only family, I'm surprised that you're not their sister, and I promise to support them in any way I can." Said Winry quietly.

Serenity looked at the floor at sighed again, nodding to Winry's request. _"If only," _Serenity thought "_If only that was a promise I'm able to keep."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading Eternally Yours so far! Its been decided, the pairing that is! Its gonna be an EdXWin and AlxOc pairing! **

**All those who were hoping for an EdxOc pairing please don't be upset, and please keep reading! i make it up to you by make this story rock! It not gonna be like you're typical AlxOc pairing! Plus it isn't gonna be centered only around Al and Serenity! They'll be moments with other characters!**

**Well we know the drill i need at least one or two reviews to continue the story! Please Review and u get a free hug from a currently cranky Al!**

**Al: Hey!**

**Well thats it please review!**


	4. Chapter 7

**I'm back Sugar-Induced-Duck is back with chapter 7! Oh my that was really quick! I want to thank those who reviewed my story and are encouraging me to continue! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

**Serenity: Yes thank you for everything.**

**See even Serena (Serenity: Its Serenity!) is happy and smiling! free hugs from Serena to Everyone! (Serena: Hey!) **

**Anyway! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Though i wished i do, i don't! Onwards to the Chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7- Proof of Existence

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone that is except for Serenity. She was tossing in the bed that she shared with Winry. However, it wasn't disturbing the girl lay next to her enough to wake her up.

Small whimpers escaped from Serenity's lips, sweat forming on her face, as she continued to fall deeper into her dream.

She found herself in a big room, surrounded in white. Her face paled more and more as she realized where she was.

She looked around the room frantically, behind her she noticed a giant metallic gate, slowly opening, and her eyes widened as she remembered what was going to happen.

What she noticed most about the gate was that it had a familiar shatter on the gate, where a handle supposed to have been.

Her chest started to glow, right below where her sternum is. She trembled in fear and started to run away from the gate. Black hands had shot through the gate, reaching for Serenity.

Serenity had then suddenly stopped running when she spotted a figure of a person, complete white humanoid. The humanoid had grinned at her, and then suddenly she felt something pierce her chest. She looked down on her chest, to see multiple black hands moving in and out of it, searching.

Serenity then started hearing the scream and moans of people, making her fall to her knees, and clutching her ears, wanting the pain and noise to stop all at once. She felt her body being lifted off her feet; the black hands were pulling her into the gate.

Serenity looked at the gate in horror, thrashing and screaming, resisting against the hands.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore, and then she opened her eyes one last time, to find herself to be back in the room she shared with Winry. Serenity gave out a shaky sigh, trembling as she climbed out of bed, nearly tripping over her long her.

She left the room and walked downstairs into Hughes' kitchen. She walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a glass cup, going over to the water facet and filling up the glass.

She then sat over at the dining table, resting her head on the table, placing the cup on the table, clutching the cup hard.

"Yo, Serena." Said Hughes quietly, who had walked quietly behind Serenity, leaning against a wall.

Serenity flinching then looked back to see it was only Hughes, sighed at the reaction, "Good evening Hughes."

Hughes walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Serenity, looking at her with worried eyes. "Bad dream, Huh?"

Serenity looked at Hughes, a weary smile on her face, "What's it look like to you?"

Hughes chuckling at Serenity's answer he said "It looks like you more than a bad dream, want to talk about?"

Serenity sighed and moved her hand over to her forehead, feeling the moist coolness of it. "Hughes…I wish I could talk about it, but you won't understand, some things are better left not known."

Hughes frowning at Serenity, he moved his hand over to hers that was clutching hard on the cup. "But Serena that's what family is for."

"But you're not my family, no matter how I wish, no matter how I pretend, you're not."

"Serena…" said Hughes softly, with a hint of sadness.

"Please," said Serenity, a pleading look on her face, "let me just keep my secrets my own, its my burden, my only proof of existence."

The next morning came by quickly, Serenity and Winry stood out of Hughes' home, Serenity not bothering to put the pins back in her hair, she tied her hair in a tight pony tail, using her ribbon to tie it, her hair stopping a few inches above the ankles.

"Thank you for taking care of us," said Winry, Serenity nodding in agreement.

"Are you really ok? You can stay her as much as you like?" said Gracia, a bit worried.

"Its fine," said Serenity, "I have somewhere I have to be, but I'll visit the Elrics first."

"Yeah," said Winry, "and I can't let myself get spoiled so I'll find a place to stay myself."

Then Winry and Serenity felt something tugging at their sleeves. Everyone looked down to see Elysia holding both girls, a determined look on her face.

"Elysia," scolded Gracia, "Oh my, it looks she's become really attached to you two."

"You three girls could pass as sisters!" laughed out Hughes.

"Eh?" exclaimed Serenity and Winry.

"Big sis'es, ** (A/N this is a three year old trying to say the plural of sister) **have a safe trip and come back soon okay!" said Elysia

Gracia and Hughes smiled at the scene, "Well I guess you know where you're spending the night Winry."

Winry knelt down and nodded to Elysia, "I'm happy to have made a cute little sister!" said Winry hugging the young child tight. Serenity smiled at this.

"Serena… remember you have a family to come back to, we'll definitely be there." Said Hughes rather warmly, catching Serenity off guard.

Serenity recovering quickly, she smiled wide, she smiled wide, "I'll hold that one on you!" she said daringly, then turned around leaving, followed by Winry, and Hughes.

Meanwhile

Edward was staring at a single bottle of milk, rather hatefully, earning a grumble from him.

"So you're here again punk," said Edward, talking to the milk bottle.

"I've had enough of this, what the heck is milk for, I'm definitely not drinking this shit!" said Edward, "Hey Al, drink this for me instead…wait, that won't work with that body…" said Edward, stretching slightly.

"…You have a real body brother, so you'll have to drink it," said Alphonse who was sitting in the room.

"I don't like stuff I don't like," said Edward as he was putting a fork in his mouth, eating the food on it, "Its not like I'm going to die from not drinking milk."

"And even if I look this small, I'm getting bigger, but everyone keeps saying small, small!" said Edward crossly, "Al you're lucky. Since you're body is so huge."

As Edward had uttered that last sentence Winry and Serenity had just walked in, Al standing up suddenly.

"I didn't want to get this body!" screamed out Al.

Everyone in the room stopping suddenly, shock evident in the eyes of Edward, Winry and Serenity.

"…I didn't want… to get this body" repeated Al shakingly.

"…Ah …I'm sorry" said Edward a crushed look on his face. "…Yeah, It's also my fault that everything got so screwed up…that's why I want to restore your body as soon as possible."

"And what proof is there that you're really going to restore my body," said Alphonse accusingly.

"I'll definitely restore you! Trust me!" said Edward very desperately.

"Trust, Huh!" said Al, "You're telling me to trust with this hollow body!"

"In Alchemy they say that the human body is made up of the flesh, the mind and the soul," exclaimed Alphonse, "But was there ever a person that proved that in an experiment!"

"If you think about it logically 'memories' are just information… so it ought to be possible to create one."

"What…are you talking about." Said Edward hesitantly.

"…Brother you told me there was something you wanted to tell me but you were to scared to tell me before, right?" said Alphonse frantically, "could that have been something soul and memories are fake!"

Edward to shocked to speak continued to stare at Alphonse in disbelief. Hughes and 2nd Lt. Ross and Sergeant Brosh already in the room watching the commotion. Serenity listening to this, started to pull the puzzle pieces together.

'Edward and Alphonse committed the taboo, Edward losing parts of his body, and Alphonse losing his whole entire body, then that would mean Edward had bound his soul to the armor.' She continued to think, 'So Alphonse thinks he's just artificially created! Who shoved that crap down his head, why would someone sacrifice their life to create something fake.'

"Brother how can you prove that an Alphonse Elric really existed?" questioned Alphonse, "Right, isn't it possible that Winry, Granny, and everyone is tricking me! Well is it brother!"

Edward banging his fist on the table in front of him, silencing his brother Alphonse, said "…is that…what you had been holding inside you the whole time?" Edward's bangs falling in his face, covering his eyes, "is that everything you want to say?" Resulting in Alphonse quietly nodding.

"I see," said Edward, a sad smile on his face. He then stood up and left the room. Winry quickly walking out the room "Edward!" she yelled out.

Alphonse still standing in the spot he was then turned around, suddenly met by Winry's wrench.

"DUMMY!" she screamed out, a loud bang heard, making everyone in the area to shudder.

"W-What was that for!" said Alphonse, fear in his voice. Tears falling down Winry's face.

"Al you Dummy!" said Winry again, banging Al again with her wrench. "You don't understand Edward's feeling at all, the thing he was scared to tell you…was if you blamed him for what happened."

Winry falling to her knees banging his body with her wrench as more tears began to fall, "In what world is there an idiot who would be ready to throw away his own life to make a fake brother!"

"Isn't he your only brother?" cried Winry softly.

"Alphonse," said Serenity, who had walked over to him, "There's no reason to doubt you're existence, there's plenty of people who care for you deeply, plus what would they really gain for keeping someone else's secret. Let alone me who hasn't seen you for many years."

Alphonse looked up at Serenity and back at Winry, then placing his gaze at the floor.

"Chase after him!" demanded Winry, finger pointing at the door.

"Ah, okay," said Alphonse getting up leaving the room.

"Hurry Up!" yelled Winry.

"Ok!" replied Alphonse.

Serenity then walked over to the door, about to leave.

"Where are you going Serenity?" asked Winry.

"Like I said earlier, I have somewhere I need to go," said Serenity.

"You're leaving already." Cried Hughes, "You haven't even properly said hi to them."

"Its okay," said Serenity, "I don't really have a reason to stay around, but I'm sure I'll see them again."

With that she left the room, although she didn't feel sure about the proof of her existence, she knew she would do all she could to protect the people she cared about the most, she would protect their existence.

* * *

**I feel really happy that i've been getting Reviews and that you think this story is good. Please continue reviewing for the story to live! Please don't kill Serenity!**

**Oh and if you guys have an idea what Serenity's secret it is then wow you are smart! Its really complex! However, if you can guess why she was hearing Screams and Moans and why she saw the gate then you get a free hug from Edward and Al!**

**BtW! Serenity's hair is going to go through a very devastating change! In maybe a few chapters. So enjoy her hair while you can! You know the drill! I need one or two reviews for this story to continue! Preferably two right now but i don't want to be Greedy! So please Review! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for the little wait! I don't really stopped me from updating! **

**Thank you 4shadowedice4 for the review! Yeah i did have some grammar and spelling mistakes. I will continue the story! I intend to finish it!**

**Veggievamp183 that was i really good guess, at first i wanted to go along with it but no that's not it, but you're on the somewhat on the same line as me.**

**Well i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, although Serenity is mine! Plus i need at least one or two reviews to continue the story per chapter, its a easy win! so please review it wud mean alot to me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8- New Deal

Serenity had yet again left for a new destination, knowing well that the Elrics were in good hands for now. She had heard from Hughes that he's helping the Elrics any possible way with information on restoring their bodies, and any clues of the Philosopher's stone. Although Serenity had felt uncomfortable about the talk about the Philosopher's stone she couldn't help but smile at their efforts. She figured sooner or later she could tell them the true existence of the Philosopher's stone, and how many people's lives in could and has ruined.

However, she needed to gain some more information on the movements on the Homunculi and their father, and she knew the right person to talk to. She would go to Dublith and find Greed, the ultimate shield. She heard from a certain bird that he's hiding out at a bar called the Devil's Nest.

She sat in her cabin in the train that was taking her to Rush Valley where she'd catch another train to Dublith. Her mind strayed back over to Hughes and her stay in Central. She sighed, knowing full well that she wouldn't see Hughes, Mustang, Winry, the Elrics, and everyone else again for sure.

What she didn't know was how true her words were, because later that night a murder had been committed at a local telephone booth, where a dead man laid, clutching a single picture of him and his wife and daughter.

"Gracia…Elysia…I'm sorry, Serena…damn… I wish…I had a recent… picture of you with me." With that the man closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face as his body lost against the clutches of death.

* * *

Serenity had finally arrived at Dublith, asking people for directions to the Devil's Nest. Obviously she had gained a lot of weird looks from people. As she continued to walk around Dublith, she continued to think about the situation with the Homunculi.

"I need to know more about the sacrifices, so far I know Edward is a sacrifice, and Hohenheim definitely, I'm still a candidate, but their onto me…"

Serenity continued to walk not paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped into someone taller than her, with a bigger build.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Stammered Serenity, "I didn't mean to bump you."

"Hey Hey its okay." Said the man she had bumped into.

"Where ya heading to." He asked.

"Uh um could you, perhaps know where the Devil's Nest is?"

The man almost stumbling over himself looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, "W-Why would you want to go there?"

Serenity feeling irritated with the usual answers she got from the people she asked she said, "Well I need to go find my Uncle, he owns the bar but I need to find him for something."

The man looked at the girl skeptically, and then he said "Sure I'll show you where it is, only if I come along and see that you're safe."

Serenity looked up at the man and smiled thanking him, but on the inside she was somewhat boiling.

"_Just what I need,"_ Serenity thought to herself, _"Someone trying to meddle in my business just because I look to weak to fend for myself." _

The two walked down some alleys and sooner reached the infamous parts of Dublith.

"Wow," whispered Serenity, "No wonder no one wanted to tell me where this Devil's Nest is."

They later reached the so called bar, a sign right above the entrance saying _**The Devil's Nest**_.

"Talk about a way of staying on the low Greed," said Serenity rather unimpressed.

As Serenity walked into the bar with the man at her back, she noticed a lot of eyes staring at her. The sight of a young girl walking into a bar with a man must have seem somewhat suspicious, or to these people's case, interesting.

Serenity sighed then turned around to stare at the man, "Thank you for bringing me here, I can take care of myself now …um Mr.?"

"Mason, the name's Mason."

"Mr. Mason, thank you for your company."

"Hold on now, I'm not leaving until I know you're safe."

Serenity's patience wearing thin, and her irritation building up from her lack of rest, she smiled at mason rather menacingly and said "Mr. Mason, could you take come outside with me for a moment; there's something about my circumstance I should tell you about, to avoid future problems."

Mason smiled and headed for the door, still feeling skeptical about the girl. Then suddenly he felt a jerk at the back of his neck, someone had hit a pressure point, rendering him into unconsciousness.

Serenity looked at the body she had just knocked out outside the bar and sighed for the up-tenth time.

"Why do people feel like they have to interfere with my life?"

* * *

**Later**

After Serenity had placed the sleeping man in a safe area away from the bar, she walked right back into Devil's Nest. Earning a lot of stares and dirty looks from people, she walked up to the bar tender and sat at a stool.

"Hey Girlie," said the bar tender, "Y'know you ain't old enough to drink anything in 'er so scram."

Serenity not caring to strike conversation with anyone and feeling more irritated by the minute, she bluntly said "I'm looking for Greed I have business with him."

All went immediately silent in the room; if possible more eyes were on her.

"What do you want with Greed sweet cheeks," said a random man, looking like the sleazy kind that would probably get drunk by the end of the day. He slung his arm around Serenity's shoulder, trying to get her attention. However, Serenity just pushed his arm away not acknowledging is presence at all.

"What do ya want with Mr. Greed?" asked the bar tender accusingly.

"Its none of your business, and please tell your customer to leave me be or I'll force him to."

The random customer hearing what Serenity had said felt his anger rising, his friends cat calling him for being a wuss.

"What did ya say little girl, you should learn to respect your elders," said the man, holding onto Serenity's wrist tight, yanking her off her stool.

Serenity not bothering to give the man a second warning raised her leg high enough to knee the man in the groin, which resulted in him to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Typical," Serenity said looking at the man with an irritated look, "You provoke a fight and can't even guard yourself."

"If I may be mistaken Princess, but you were the one who instigated it." Said a man clad in black with a short black fur coat on, grinning wide with sharp evident teeth.

Serenity not bothered to look at the man closed her eyes, feeling for her short bangs yet again, noise slowly coming back into the bar.

"One way or another a fight would have ensued, Greed, I have something I must talk with you about."

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Princess," said Greed sarcastically, "how long has it been since the last time, sixty years?"

"And not enough," said Serenity bluntly.

"Why don't we head downstairs where no one can bother us," suggested Greed.

* * *

Once they had gotten away from the crowd and gotten to a secluded room, you could say Greed's headquarters, Greed motioned Serenity to sit on a couch next to him.

"Would you like anything to drink Princess?" asked Greed.

"No thank you, I don't drink," said Serenity bluntly.

"Yeah I guess, you haven't changed at all you old bag," laughed Greed, which got a sour look from Serenity.

"What's this did I strike a sore spot?" snickered Greed.

"Its not that," admitted Serenity, "I got called a hag by that Envy not too long ago, he acted like he never met me, poor memory."

Greed then turning serious he looked at Serenity, his grin disappearing.

"So what is it you want?"

"I wanted to know if you have any clue of who the sacrifices are, since you used to be teamed up with the other Homunculi."

"Tsk tsk tsk," said Greed, "I can't answer your question."

"Why not?" exclaimed Serenity.

"Because what's in it for me, I am Greed y'know, there has to be a catch for me," stated Greed.

Serenity giving Greed a look that could kill, closed her eyes later in defeat, "What do want Greed?"

"Well I've been really itching for some immortality juice and all, and then I found out about these Elric brothers."

Serenity flinching at the mention of the Elrics could only continue to listen.

"I heard that the younger one walks around in a suit of armor, what best about it is that the armor is empty, and that his soul was bound to it."

"What are we getting at Greed," Serenity interrupted.

"I'm getting there Princess, in exchange on my information on who the sacrifices are, you tell me how to bind my soul to a suit of armor, eh, sounds like a good deal to me."

Serenity paused for a moment, it sounded like a good deal indeed. Its not like she would be losing anything, guess that's what you call equivalent exchange. Then she remembered what she had sworn to herself many years ago. She had sworn never to give her knowledge freely, that whoever wanted something had to really get in the mud and get it themselves.

"I'm sorry but that goes against my principles, and you of all people should understand having principles."

Greed gave a small frown, and then sighed "Well that beats me getting my information the easy way."

"Trust me Greed," said Serenity, "I know exactly how you feel, however, I highly doubt you know who the sacrifices are now, you have a good way to deceive people to meet your standards."

"How about you stick around for a while and maybe if you be good, like cooking and cleaning then maybe I'll tell you want you want."

Serenity sighed again, in the past when she had known Greed; he was obsessed with her cooking.

"Fine, but no more than two weeks, I actually need a place to stay for a while, park benches aren't the most comfortable places to sleep on."

With that the deal was struck and Serenity was staying at the Devil's Nest.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Oh Mason, where on earth have you been?" asked a tall woman with black braids for hair, standing in front of a meat shop.

"Mrs. Curtis, welcome back, that's strange," said Mason, rubbing his neck.

"What is?" asked Mrs. Curtis.

"I was escorting this girl to some bar, she had Golden hair and eyes that it reminded me of the boys, then everything went blank, I went back to the bar to see if she was safe, but then she was gone."

Mrs. Curtis then sighed entering the meat shop, "Mason, that's why you shouldn't interfere with a strangers business."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I was just so curious, she seemed different than most people."

With that he shrugged, deciding to forget the events of the day, entering the meat shop to continue on with his own life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far! Please review so this story can continue and u won't regret it!**


	6. Chapter 9

Its chapter 9! Yay! wow 10 reviews! that's amazing thank you everyone! You've made this duck very happy!

Well i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!

**

* * *

Chapter 9- Easy as Pie**

It had been about a week since Serenity had arrived in Dublith, living in the infamous part of the town, in a bar called The Devil's Nest. She had been given a place to stay only if she catered to Greed and his Henchmen, which she had later made acquaintances with.

Its not that she felt unhappy about her circumstances, to her it was an easy win, she'd give Greed what he wants which was a clean hide out and good food for two weeks, and he'd tell all the information he knows on the Homunculi's plan.

However, recently, Serenity had noticed some restlessness in Greed and his followers. She had a good idea that they were planning something, and with her past with Greed she knew it would cause a bit of trouble for those involved.

Serenity sitting on the couch a bit away from the circle of chimeras, and Greed, she was busy flicking through a Girls Gossip magazine. Feeling even more bored from reading the magazine she tossed to the floor, and sighed.

"Yo Princess," said Greed.

"Yes Greed," sighed out Serenity.

"Why don't you go treat yourself to some clothes or get some groceries or something, we have a guest coming over soon, plus you look bored as hell and its killing my mood."

With that Serenity, took some money from Greed and left the Devil's Nest. She wondered why Greed wanted her to leave, he was never the type to be a giver, the one thing she could narrow it down to was that something bad was going to happen and he didn't want her to interfere.

"Oh well," sighed out Serenity, "I get to go buy myself some clothes, and I'm not using my own money, speaking on which, I need to earn some more, I'm running out of cash."

Serenity walked past a bakery and looked into the display window, all sorts of pastries and confectioneries were there. Serenity looked longingly at the window, getting the attention of the store keeper.

"Ah hello," said a humble looking, young woman, with short brown hair. She had noticed Serenity through her window and walked out the store's door to talk to her.

"Oh, um, hello," said Serenity quickly pulling her gaze from the cakes.

"Would you like to come in, we have even more inside," giggled the woman.

"Oh its okay I didn't mean to bother you,"

"Its alright we just opened and you'd become our first customer of the day," said the young woman, gently pulling her in, "And since I'm in such a great mood, you might get to try one of my inventions for free."

"Eh?" exclaimed Serenity, "F-free!"

"By the way," said the woman who was now pushing Serenity into a chair were a small table lay in front, "My name's Yasmin and this is me and my husband's bakery, _Valentine confections_, I handle the baking and he handles the rest."

Serenity giggling at the woman before her, she smiled at her and said, "You have a lovely bakery, it feels very homely."

"My, my, thank you. My husband and I just moved to Dublith in high hopes in making this bakery a success, we've been married for about two years now, and this store has been around for a year."

"That's wonderful, how's the business?" said Serenity, having already been drawn into the conversation.

"The business is actually doing great, but let's stop the chit-chat for now, you must try out my new creation, Douglas, my husband, refused to try it, he says he's going to have even more cavities if he keeps eating up my new ideas!"

Serenity laughed as Yasmin, walked into the back of the store, where the kitchen supposedly is, to bring out the so called creation.

Serenity sucked in the feeling of the store, so welcoming and warm. Serenity always had a thing about bakeries, they always felt that way. The smell of dough and bread all around, smiling children, excited about getting a treat, but most of all is the feeling you get when you have a taste of the confectionery. The feeling of knowing the person who made this put their efforts to make it, to perfect it, just for you to enjoy.

"I'm back, I hope you're ready," said Yasmin coming out with a metal tray in hand, "Close your eyes then look when I tell you to."

Serenity obeyed closing her eyes and chuckling at the same time.

"Ok, now open." Serenity slowly opened her eyes then to gasp at what she saw.

She saw a small cupcake, smooth looking, a yellow body, icing that looked like syrup on a pancake, and a strawberry on top.

"Here," said Yasmin, passing Serenity a plastic fork, "Sorry I couldn't get a real fork but they're all in the dishwasher."

Serenity took the fork, cut a small piece from the cupcake. She put the piece of the cupcake in her mouth and let it melt slowly on her mouth, savoring the taste.

It had a bittersweet taste, the taste of lemon and maple syrup. It was incredibly soft, but had some chunks of strawberry. Serenity continued to eat the cupcake, taking big bites, until she was stopped by Yasmin.

"Hey, I think its best you start eating it with your hand."

Serenity too shocked by the taste of the cake, didn't bother to speak but took the cupcake in hand and took a bite of it.

Then when her eyes widened, she had bitten into the center of the cake, and something had spilled out of it, something sweet and warm, and liquid, it was caramel.

A blush crept in her cheeks as she finished the cake, small bits of leftover cake on her face.

"Thank you, I've never felt so enthusiastic about eating a cake in a very long time," thanked Serenity.

"Really that's good to hear, I've been thinking of what to call it, but I think I've got it now."

"Hmm what is it?" asked Serenity wiping the cake off her face with a napkin.

"Well I decided to call it Serenity," sighed out Yasmin.

Serenity jerked a little at this, shocked at the choice of name.

"W-Why would you call it that."

"Well," said Yasmin, drawing out the word, "Its very nature is Serene, when you first feel Serenity, you notice how life can be bittersweet y'know, the bitter side and the sweet side. Then you notice how soft life is, how easily it can be broken, life is short and can be easily taken from you."

Serenity frowned at this, of course she already knew that, but how could that be described as Serenity, it's quite depressing.

"However, no matter how long you live, life throws chunks at you, y'know hardships, and its up to you to get through them, chew you're way through. Once you've done that you reach then center, the warmth and sweetness of life enveloping you, and once you've done that you have truly reached Serenity."

Serenity not knowing how to feel about what she heard could only stare at her plate. The cake had somewhat described herself. She may look to others delicate and beautiful, but once you know what goes on on the inside it's a different story. Her life is very bittersweet, and she's very soft, and easily broken. She's had chunks thrown at her but she persevered and is still persevering, but a single question came to her mind. _When will I get to my center, will I ever taste the caramel of my life? Will I end up dying before I reach it?_

Serenity continued to look at her plate, a determined look on her face. _"No"_ she thought, "_I never lived the normal lifetime of a regular person, so it doesn't truly matter if I don't reach it. What matters is everyone else continuing on with their own lives, going through hardships and reaching their center, their Serenity."_

"I definitely agree with you miss Yasmin," said Serenity, earning a small grin from the woman.

Serenity got up from her chair, "do you have any more of those, I would like to purchase them?"

Yasmin had also gotten up from the chair she had pulled for herself.

"Sorry I have no more of those, it was my first and last batch, I concentrated on making it, it would take way too much time to make."

Serenity looked confused at the woman, then why had she given such a dessert to a complete stranger.

"Then why did you let me try it?" asked Serenity.

"I did…because I had a feeling you yourself have seen Serenity," with that said a few customers had come into the store, ready to buy some pastries. Serenity quietly walked out the store, a confused look on her face.

"What did she mean she thought I've seen Serenity," Serenity whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

Serenity had walked back to The Devil's Nest, in a bit of a daze, not paying attention to what was around her. She lazily flung herself on the couch and picked up the magazine that was on the floor.

"_I wonder if I can make a cake as delicious as that" _thought Serenity as she skimmed through the magazine.

"Ree?" said a very familiar child like voice.

"Wha-?" said Serenity as she flung out of the chair, staring at a suit of armor sitting at the back of the room, surrounded by Greed and his henchmen.

"Ree, What're you doing here?" said Alphonse.

Serenity once again stunned out of her words looked over at Greed, with a stare that could kill.

"Greed what's the meaning of this, why is he here?"

"Wow Princess, you really do get around, well I had to find out how to get immortality one way or another," sighed out Greed

"What! So you go and kidnap him! That's very irresponsible of you!" yelled Serenity

"Yeah, Yeah mom I know," said Greed sarcastically, "Chill okay, its just a harmless exchange, no one gets hurt if things go smoothly."

Serenity sighed and walked closer to the circle, pushing people aside then squatted I front of a tied up Alphonse.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, I didn't mean for this to happen, if I had known this is what the idiot was planning I would have stopped him, or probably beat him black and blue."

"Hey hey Princess, chill I didn't even hurt him," said Greed giving off a small sweat drop, along with Al.

"So did you get what you wanted Greed?" asked Serenity exasperatedly.

"You know if I did Martel wouldn't still be in the brat," said Greed, "He said that he has no memories of how he got his body, that it was his brother that bound him to the armor."

* * *

**A few moments later**

The room was dimly lit and a bald man wearing shades held a lit lighter in front of Alphonse, trying to get him in a trance.

"Nothing at all," said Alphonse shaking his head.

Serenity turned on the light, a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Hypnosis isn't going to restore his memories."

"Sorry boss, this is the first time trying it with a guy like this," said the bald man.

"So troublesome," said a nearby follower, "let's take him apart and let me analyze him, I know a little about alchemy."

All went silent for a while, Serenity about to say a word of protest until she was cut off by Alphonse.

"If you're gonna do that, let someone at state alchemist level do it, it's not a pleasant thought being tampered by amateurs."

Everyone had stared at the boy in armor, shocked by his words. Serenity had no idea that Alphonse could be like that.

"Oh well said, well said," said Greed breaking the silence.

"Hmm this guy has some guts, I like guys like that," said the random henchmen, "But, it really pisses me off," the henchman grabbing onto the horn that stood on Alphonse's helmet of a head.

"That attitude of fearlessness," said the man slowly losing his temper, "I'll break you apart."

"Hey Greed, calm your dummy down, I'm leaving I don't want to be part of this, but if you hurt Alphonse I'll kill you until you turn to dust," threatened Serenity.

Serenity was about to leave the room, but suddenly she started hearing loud noises.

"It's here, the terror," whispered Alphonse. Then suddenly the door that lead to the room jerked, getting everyone's attention, then slowly opening, and out protruded a woman. The woman came in dragging an unconscious man with her; she wore a long black dress and sandals that said 'W.C'.

"Hi, please excuse me," said the woman who walked past the rest of the henchmen and a stunned Serenity.

"H-Hey who are you?" asked a stunned henchman.

The woman suddenly grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and threw him hard at Alphonse's sitting body of metal.

"You idiot!" yelled the woman, pointing a finger at Alphonse. "Why the hell did you get kidnapped?"

"sssssoooorrrrryyy!" stuttered out Alphonse.

"Hey you!" intervened another batch of henchmen, "don't pretend we're not here, who the hell are you!"

The woman looked at the two men that asked her the question. Pointing a thumb to herself she said "I'm a housewife!"

* * *

_**More Moments later**_

All the henchmen her down on the floor unconscious, the only people left conscious were Greed, Serenity, the housewife, and Alphonse (technically sitting).

"Hey hey hey," said Greed disapprovingly, "Missy, suddenly doing that it's not very nice."

"You're responsible here; you've been taking care of my family member."

Serenity not knowing what to do decided to lay low. She'd decided to not have anything to do with this and take Alphonse out of here when things got even messier.

The housewife walked up to Greed somewhat face to face with him, the height difference a bit in the way.

"Well then I'll be taking him home," stated the woman.

"Nah, its not open for the discussion," Greed replied back.

"Is that so?" said the housewife, giving Greed a quick hard punch to her face, hard enough to do really bad damage to any normal human.

"You really do things without warning," said Greed unhurt by the punch, "Your fingers,… must be hurting a lot huh?"

Little shock shown on the woman's face, he quickly flung her arm back.

"Master!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"Give me a break; I'm not interested in fighting a woman, "said Greed disapprovingly.

"That's quite a unique body you have," said the woman.

"Sort of, you're not gonna scratch me with that weak kind of attack," said Greed, metallic kind of substance spreading over him.

"Ah," exclaimed Alphonse, facing the woman, "Brother, big brother didn't come?"

"He's no back yet," said the woman.

"Hey," said Greed, "I thought you said your brother is dead."

"I didn't say anything like that!" retorted Alphonse. "Master, this man is a Homunculus!"

"…What are you talking about?' said Alphonse's master.

"Oi don't go spilling my secret out."

"He has information on how brother and I could get our bodies back."

This new piece of information made Serenity raise an eyebrow as she sat over on the couch once again. She'd let them fight it out for a while.

"So all I have to do is beat the secret out of him," said the woman pointing a bloody hand at Greed.

"Well yeah…whoa teacher, your hand it looks serious, don't don't!"

"That's right," agreed Greed, "I don't want to have to hit a woman."

Bantering went across the room and Serenity was feeling even more bored, so once again she picked up the same magazine she was reading and started flicking through it.

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading this far! Please i need reviews for the story to continue. i hope this chapter didn't have as many Typos and Grammar and spelling errors as before. Please one review could earn u another chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 10

**_Hey Guys! Sorru for the Delay! I made some changes to the age that Serenity was when Al asked how old she was! i noticed that they were a bit young when her and Hohenheim left. Thank you for reading so far and i hope you continue to and as for your reward here's a long chapter! YAY!_**

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, btw!

**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Found Out_**

_Bantering went across the room and Serenity was feeling even more bored, so once again she picked up the same magazine she was reading and started flicking through it._

"Argg, enough of the yapping," growled out a very frustrated Greed, who had suddenly wrapped an arm around Alphonse's armor body, "Here's the catch, I'll teach these boys who to make a homunculus, and they'll teach me how to transmute a soul."

"A trade…" said Alphonse's master with a sneer on her face.

"Equal trade right? Lets do this peacefully," said Greed with a smug look on his face.

"You're telling me I should listen to the kidnapper," yelled the woman, "Don't mess with me!"

"Master!" said Alphonse, "Please bring big brother here!"

Alphonse's master's eyes now turning to him, with a questioning look on her face, he said, "I beg you, this is the chance we've been looking for."

The woman turning away from Alphonse with a defeated look on her face she turned to Greed.

"You're called Greed right?" she questioned Greed, as she started to walk towards the door. "We alchemists primarily believe in creation so I don't like to say this kind of thing but…" She turned around looking Greed in the eye, with a ferocious glare. "If anything bad happens to Alphonse I won't hesitate to obliterate you!"

With that the woman left and the room had an awkward silence to it.

"Your master is amazing," said Greed patting Alphonse on the back.

"Thanks…" he replied.

Greed now turning to where Serenity was lying on the couch, he said "Yo Princess, do me a favor and baby sit the big guy for me while the others take their time to wake up," Greed then also leaving the room, to see how much damage was done when the woman came.

Serenity sat up and put the magazine she was reading down. She looked up at Alphonse, knowing full well he was staring back at her and wondering why she was here.

"Ree…" said Alphonse.

"Its nice seeing you again Al, last time I saw you we didn't really get to talk at all," Serenity interrupted, not in the mood of explaining why she was here.

Alphonse shifting a little, a bit embarrassed since the last time they met, he had blamed others, thinking they tricked him of his existence.

"Y-yeah," he replied, "Sorry for the misunderstanding Ree."

"Its no problem, we all have our moments," she said with a soft smile on her face then picking up a novel that Martel had been reading earlier.

Alphonse shifting in his position again, looked over at Serenity. He felt surprised to see how much she had grown from their childhood days. She had always had the aura of an adult, since he'd known her, but now it felt beyond that.

He looked at her more intently, her posture was straight and elegant, her skin looked smooth and soft. Her golden eyes looked aged but still had the sight of a new born. Her long golden hair looked to him the most smoothest than silk.

He knew he had a crush on her when he was still a naïve child, but all that had changed when she had disappeared from his life. Back then he didn't know how to feel, should he have held hatred, or should he have felt remorse? Should he have felt disappointed or heartbroken.

Of course his infatuation with Serenity had to have vanished when he grew older, especially when their mother was sick, when she died, and when he and his brother tried to resurrect her.

The day their mother was buried came flooding back to him. The devastation he felt when he saw her body placed underground. The anger he felt when he saw Serenity alone, looking at his mother's grave with a blank expression. To him at the time he thought she was looking down on them, after all he had gotten the idea that their father had left them behind, only choosing to take Serenity with him. He had felt his father chose Serenity over his family.

* * *

**Flashback**

Trisha had just been buried six feet under, and there was still a hand full of people around still mourning for her. The influenza that had passed through had caused few deaths, and unfortunately the young woman had suffered it.

Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric sat in front of the grave, ignoring the people that tried to comfort them. Occasionally they would look back at Serenity, eyes filled with anger each time they did that.

Serenity devastated by what she saw could not know how to react. She had received a letter from the boys begging for her and Hohenheim's return. Unfortunately she was no longer with him, she was currently living with Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang, but once she got the letter she immediately got ready to leave to Reseembool. What she didn't know is that she was too late, and the letter she got was sent to her about a month ago.

Serenity took tentative steps to the grave, an emotionless look on the face, the color in her eyes disappearing, and her mind went blank all she could think about was yet again another person she loved had died.

The Elric boys noticing Serenity towering over them looked up to meet her eyes. However, she didn't look at the boys, she felt petrified, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't face the boys. Moments like this she wished terribly for her older brother, but he was gone as well.

The boys got even more agitated as she stepped even closer to the grave, her staring intensely at the grave stone.

"T-T-Trisha?" she whispered , still finding it hard to believe what she saw.

That was the last straw for the boys, Edward had stood up, meeting Serenity, a fist colliding into her face which brought her to the floor, Serenity still not registering what had happened.

She looked up to the boys that stood over her, hatred burning in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here! Don't you dare come up to her, don't you dare say her name bitch!" screamed Edward.

"Why did you come back I thought you decided to leave us, you came back to see your handiwork!" screamed Alphonse as well, kicking Serenity at her side as hard as he could.

Horror felt over her body, she realized how much hatred they felt for her, she felt all sorts of emotions as the boys had attempted to cause her pain, the adults trying to separate them from the girl who just laid there, not doing anything to retreat from the beatings. The punches to her didn't hurt, but the thought of their hatred was like a sword through her heart.

Once the boys were finally separated from her, she got up from the ground, dusting the dirt of her clothes, her eyes completely dead, that she looked like a ghost. She turned about to walk away.

"That's right why don't you leave again!" screamed Alphonse tears streaming down his face.

"Don't even bother coming that, and tell that Bastard that too, you were never even part of our family to begin with, go find some one else to use!" screamed Edward tears on his face, but pure anger evident on his face.

Shock shook through Serenity, realization quaking through her, she knew the boys were just saying these thing because they were angry with her, and didn't really know the real truth of what they said. However, she realized all the time she had lived all she did was take advantage of people and use them for her benefits, after all, she was pretending to be a orphaned girl, and staying with Hughes and Mustang free of charge, using their sympathy to continue on to her goal.

She continued to walk to the station, she needed to leave immediately she couldn't stay any longer. People were still mourning so they didn't notice her leave. Serenity had decided to disappear for a while, not forever, but until she had reached her goal, although she doubted she see anyone ever again, she'd probably be dead when he mission was completed.

If she were to see Hohenheim again she wasn't sure what to tell him, should she say his wife is dead, or ignore the fact and let him find out himself.

Serenity shook her head as she stepped into the train, sitting on her seat, she didn't know what to do, another person she knew had died. She brought her feet to the seat, cradling her head into them. Her body shook again, she was tired of seeing people disappear from her sight. She made a decision not too let people get involved with her. The rest of the train ride, she quietly cried her eyes out, not making the slightest sound, because to her, it was best to suffer in silence.

* * *

**Back at the Devil's Nest**

"Ree?" said Alphonse.

"Yes, Alphonse," said Serenity putting her gaze at Alphonse a soft smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry," whispered Alphonse.

"Sorry about what?" she questioned, "You didn't do anything?"

Alphonse shifting again because of the nervousness he felt, "I'm sorry for what me and my brother did and said to you, you were also sad as well, because if you weren't you wouldn't have come but you did, and we vented horribly on you."

Serenity looked at Alphonse, confused about what he was talking about, "I'm sorry Alphonse I'm not sure what you are talking about, you and Edward didn't do anything horrible to me, well at least what I know of," Serenity replied with a smile.

Alphonse staring at Serenity surprised by her answer to his apology, shrugged in his mind thinking she must have forgotten since it was kind of a traumatic event.

"Ree….tell me why are you here?" asked Alphonse, "I heard fro Greed everyone here are not normal people here, they're all chimeras, and Greed's a Homunculus, what…what are you….no who are you?"

Serenity looking to the floor sighed exasperatedly, there's no way she could tell him, she was going to drag him in, plus explaining who she was would take the whole day or more, she was so many things.

"Are…are you a chimera, or maybe a homunculus?"

Serenity looked at Alphonse raising an eyebrow at him, "_Nice try," _She thought to herself.

Serenity smiled softly at Alphonse, a hint of sadness in the smile, "No I'm not…but I'm whoever you want me to be."

Suddenly Greed came into the room, talking to Serenity about what he wanted for dinner, leaving Alphonse's question unanswered.

Alphonse felt unsettled, he felt like he had to know, that he'd regret greatly if he didn't. He decided that when his brother came, and things were settled he would ask her again, expecting an answer.

Two days had passed and Alphonse and Serenity kept each other company, not to mention the conversations they had with Martel and the other chimeras. Alphonse had noticed the deep connection they Chimeras had with each other, and their dedication towards Greed. To him it was quite amazing, like they had formed a big family.

However, he couldn't help notice Serenity the most, she talked to the other chimeras but refused to be comfortable around them, whenever he talked to her, she refused to speak about herself and what she did the times she had disappeared. The only person that seemed to understand Serenity was Greed, it was like Greed had known her for a long time, even longer than him, and for some reason that made him feel slightly irritated. He realized just how much he knew nothing of the girl, and he made him want to force her to tell him, he wondered why a bunch of criminals know her well but not him.

* * *

Everyone was busy chatting in the room, Serenity in the kitchen cooking, when the front door opened and in came Edward, his hands in his pockets, and a scowl on his face.

Greed turned to look at Edward a broad smile on his safe.

"You're Greed right?" asked Edward who was walking up to Greed.

'And you're the one called Mr. Edward Elric?" Greed replied, "Sorry about this, we wanted to have finished this with only the armor boy."

"Big brother, I'm sorry…but this man is-" Alphonse said filling his brother in on the situation.

"Uh huh, a Homunculus, eh?" said Edward interrupting Alphonse, "I'm surprised is this for real?"

Greed smiled smugly at Edward, titling his head slightly, "My policy is to never lie, I'll give you proof." Suddenly Roa appeared behind Greed, his hammer in hand ready to bash Greed's head like he did before.

"No wait never mind, it'll get messy and then the Princess will really beat me to dust," Greed raised his hand signaling Roa.

Once Alphonse had explained to Edward what Greed wanted from him, Edward looked to Greed with a brow raised.

"Equal trade?' Edward said.

"Right it seems you guys are interested in Homunculus, it's a good deal no?" said Greed leering at Edward.

"**DON"T TALK SHIT WITH ME!" **yelled Edward, which resulted with everyone in the room plugging their ears, with their fingers.

"**YOU BASTARDS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH? DO YOU NOT UNDERTAND THE SITUATION HERE?" **he continued to yell a distorted look on his face, **"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR UROBUROS SQUAD IS THINKING RIGHT NOW! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER, INJURED MY TEACHER, AND STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO TALK ABOUT EQUAL TRADE? AT THIS POINT I DECIDED YOU'RE THEY WORST VILLAIN OF ALL I'VE SEEN! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"**

Edward suddenly pointing a finger at Greed he said **"VILLAINS WILL GET NO EQUAL TRADE!"**

"Silence went across the room, everyone staring at Edward, dumbfounded. A clap from Greed breaking the silence.

"The boy's an idiot," said Dorochet, beginning to unsheathe his sword, in a fighting stance "Resort to force again huh?"

"Don't kill him," said Greed.

"Yeah, yeah" Dorochet said, slashing his sword at Edward, "But I might break one or two of his bones."

Edward had jumped up dodging the attack, "You're slow compared to a death row convict, you're too slow."

Suddenly dropping to the floor giving Dorochet a quick hard punch to the face, which sent the man to the floor. Edward then stared over at Greed, alchemizing his automail hand to a sharp blade.

"Next!" he said glaring at the homunculus.

Serenity hearing the noise suddenly stepped into the room, wearing a frilly apron Greed had gotten her to get on her nerves.

What the hell's going on here?" she said holding a spatula irritated.

Edward quickly glanced at her, eyes widening in shock, then turned to a suspicious glare.

"Ree what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Roa," said Greed.

"Yes," replied Roa who was standing behind Greed.

"Take the armor boy away, we'll dissect and analyze him."

"Yes sir," Roa replied, picking up Alphonse's tied up body.

"Wha?" said Edward his attention back at Greed.

"Take Dorochet and tend to him," Greed commanded Roa.

"Hey Roa handle it more delicately!" said Martel who was in Alphonse's body, which was slung over his shoulder.

"Mm sorry Martel," said Roa.

Serenity slightly confused took off her apron, she wasn't sure what was happening but she wouldn't let them hurt Alphonse, but she wasn't sure to leave Edward with Greed, he might get hurt, but then again she wouldn't think he would kill him, since he needed information.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" yelled Edward who was running towards Greed.

He flung his blade for an arm at Greed, but was blocked by Greed's own hand.

Edward suddenly noticed a black armor forming around Greed's hand, "Ignorant kids need to be punished," said Greed.

Edward and Greed continued to fight, Edward attacking and throwing punches, and Greed dodging his blows and blocking them with his armored hand.

Serenity seeing that Edward won't have too much trouble decided to follow Alphonse and his current captors, once she had made sure of Alphonse's safety she would come back to help Edward escape, she wasn't about to try kill a Homunculus, that would be like trying to go to her grave.

* * *

Serenity followed Roa behind, making sure not to seem like a threat until later.

"You alright Dorochet?" asked Roa lowering Dorochet to the ground.

"Ow that hurt," he replied, "I've been on a losing streak lately."

"Live with it," said Roa patting Dorochet's back.

Suddenly Dorochet started sniffing the air, an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Roa.

"I smell something unpleasant," he answered a sneer on his face, "it's the scent of those military bastards."

Roa gave Dorochet a somewhat surprised look, then he looked over to Serenity.

"Girl you should leave now its no longer safe here?"

Serenity sensing their anxiousness shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere until Alphonse is safe, and if the military is here, then I know there's not much you guys can do."

I like your guts kid," smiled Dorochet, "Okay lets go."

A few soldiers had stormed into the area, searching the place until they were suddenly cut down by Dorochet.

"Let me go!" cried out Alphonse who still had Martel in his body. They were currently in an underground sewer along with Serenity. They were left behind by Roa and Dorochet who went to fight the intruders.

"Hey don't even think about escaping," Martel yelled back at Alphonse, restraining him.

Alphonse was trying to crawl his way into freedom with Serenity right behind him, following with a sweat drop.

"Be obedient!" yelled out a very frustrated Martel.

"I don't want too!" moaned Alphonse.

Suddenly they saw a figure step out of the shadows.

"Mr. Greed!" said Martel with obvious cheerfulness.

"So Martel, armor boy and the Princess are all safe huh?" said Greed approaching them.

"It was getting dangerous up there…so Roa left us here before going back up," explained Martel.

"Yeah its quite a troublesome situation here, we should plan our escape," he said glancing back.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," said a man stepping out of the shadows, he was dressed in the military pants and a black muscle shirt, he had on a black eye patch covering his left eye and was holding two swords with several at his back.

"Who is that?" said Greed

"Mr. President why are you here?" asked Alphonse.

"King Bradley!" exclaimed Martel, while Serenity looked at the old man before her, sensing an all to familiar aura.

"Hmph," grunted Greed looking at King Bradley disapprovingly, What is the most powerful man in the country doing here?"

"How old are you?" King Bradley suddenly asked, earning a "Huh?" from Greed.

"I'm turning sixty this year, this body doesn't move as well as one ages," said Bradley who was fastly approaching Greed, "I want to get this kind of work over soon, so I can go home."

"Retire or something pops," said Greed immediately putting on his shield.

However, before he could even get it to completely cover his arm King Bradley had sliced it off with the blink of an eye.

"ooh," said Greed glancing at his arm, now sensing the danger he was in started to move back slowly, "Hey hey what do you think you're doing pops!"

Bradley already in front of Greed once again brought his sword forth for another attack, Greed quickly dodging it. With Bradley's quick movements Greed was suddenly cut in his arm and legs again, not giving him time to regenerate his body.

Bradley kicking Greed through a wall, Greed quickly gained his stand, using his other hand ready to hit Bradley until he was caught by his two swords in his neck.

Blood spluttering out instantly, and Bradley's eye patch falling off, showing a deep scar on his left eye.

"I…do not have an ultimate shield like yours, or ultimate blades that can cut through anything," said Bradley. Serenity stepping closer to the scene whilst Alphonse's protests.

"So how can a person like me survive through a battlefield of flying bullets and shells and raise to this rank." he continued slowly opening his left eye, making both Greed and Serenity gasp.

"Y-You…" stuttered Greed.

"Do you understand," said Bradley who had now fully opened his eye, revealing an Uroburos tattoo, "Just as you have the ultimate shield I have the ultimate eye!"

Serenity quivering a bit on the information she had just heard, she knew she was in deep shit.

"So now Greed," said Bradley, "How many times do I have to kill you before you die?"

* * *

Serenity ran back to where she had left Alphonse and Martel, she needed to get Alphonse and Martel away from here, Bradley was a Homunculus and that means they were in trouble since it was the fuhrer.

"Ree!" cried Alphonse, "What's going on!"

"We need to leave now!" she said with no hesitation.

Then suddenly Greed stepped out of the shadows, all eyes turned to him as he collapsed to the floor, a sword in his neck.

"Mr. Greed!" screamed out Martel, Serenity quickly shutting Alphonse's helmet so Martel couldn't get out.

"No you shouldn't!" Serenity said to her.

"Open up you little brat!" shouted Martel.

"Idiot its dangerous here!" yelled Serenity.

"That makes the fifteenth time, how much more huh?" said Bradley.

"Greed getting up, his body regenerating as quickly as it could, he said "You…bastard…"

"Ahh…shit!" exclaimed a random voice, eyes moving towards the new intruders. Stepping into sight came a badly injured Roa and Dorochet.

"It might have been an easier death if we had stayed back there," said Dorochet, "Boy we are so unlucky."

"Its okay if you run with your tail between your legs Dorochet," said Roa

"I sure wanna, but seeing my master like that…" said Dorochet who looked at Greed then started to walk closer, sword in hand, "I really hate this dogs are too loyal for their own good."

Suddenly Dorochet cut the chains that bound Alphonse's hands, "You still inside," then he looked over at Alphonse placing a hand on his shoulder, "Please help her escape."

Getting up he walked over to Roa, "we're counting on you," Roa said a smile his face.

"Ah~" came out Alphonse's voice with a bit of a quiver.

Roa and Dorochet ran over to Bradley to deliver their attack, Serenity looked away not wanting to see what they'll become of.

"Roa!" screamed Martel trying to climb out of Alphonse's body, "Hey! Stop blocking it let me out!"

"No!" cried Alphonse.

"I don't have time to fight with you right now, I'm telling you to open up!" she screamed back.

Their argument continued as one by one Dorochet and Roa were killed by Bradley.

"Open up, I'm begging you," said Martel tears streaming down her eyes.

"No," said Alphonse, his voice sounding hurt as well, "You can't go out."

"Hey hey Mr. Bradley," said Greed, "What are you gonna pay for doing that to my subordinates?"

"Feeling sympathy for the pawns too, foolish," replied Bradley.

"Sympathy!" exclaimed Greed, "Who the hell do you think I am, I'm the Greedy Greed, money, women, subordinates, all of them, they belong to me! Everything belongs to me! That's why I won't give my possessions up, I'm super greedy after all!"

"Your Greed is getting even more foolish!" said Bradley ready to attack again.

Pinning Greed down to the floor with his sword Bradley walked away from him, "Stay down there for now."

Bradley walked up to Alphonse until he was blocked by Serenity, "Sorry sir, but I can't let you go any further."

Bradley looked at the girl, giving her a small glare, "You must be Serenity, I've heard about you from Hughes' files ," with that Bradley drew his sword.

"Ree! Don't" cried out Alphonse.

Suddenly Alphonse's arm shot out grabbing Bradley by the neck.

"No miss Martel don't! Stop!" cried Alphonse.

"Bradley!" Martel screamed out!

Bradley instantly drew his sword into the armor body stabbing Martel which ended up killing her. Alphonse jolting suddenly and his body fell to the ground laying limp.

"Alphonse! Alphonse!" yelled out Serenity kneeling beside his body, shaking it.

"Miss Serenity is it?" said Bradley, getting a napkin from his pocket to clean the blood off his sword.

Serenity glared at the man, standing up instantly.

"Relax, I was told not to harm you that you would become of use later in the future." said Bradley.

"Who the fuck cares about that shit," stated Serenity lunging towards Bradley.

* * *

When she came to she was covered in a red jacket on a bed, she found herself in a room with the curtains opened, she looked outside, noticing it was night time.

"_What was I thinking going against a Homunculus on my own with no plan!" thought Serenity to herself, she felt for her head, feeling sore there, "Wow, he like tried to kill me, thank goodness I don't die easy."_

_Serenity climbed out of the bed noticing she had different clothes on, after all the were probably badly destroyed with her run in with Bradley._

"_Boy did I get my ass kicked," Serenity sighed to herself looking at the mirror in front of her noticing she had no scars or wounds what so ever on her body._

_Then she remembered the events of the day and the slight chance that there were any of Greed's men that survived._

_She was about to walk out of the room until Edward, Alphonse and their master came in._

"_Sit down," said the woman._

_Serenity immediately doing so, sitting on the bed._

_Edward and Alphonse looking intensely at Serenity, Edward pointed a finger at her._

"_Okay I've had enough of your games, you're gonna tell us everything about you, and what connection you have with the homunculi!"

* * *

_

**Ooooo! XD i know i'm horrible i stopped with a cliffy but i'm sooo tired of typing and i need you to be interested!**

**Okay so i decided to change things up a bit! I need to have at least two reviews this time to continue the story! I know i may be asking for alot but i need to know if people are really reading this shiz! **

**Oh and those who read the previous chapter whaddaya think abt they cupcake! I know it sounds gross and full of nothing but sugar! I'm no much of a baker or a chef so i just put random stuff in there! I wonder if it tastes really good?**

**Thanks for reading do far please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 11

**_Heya Everyone! Thanks for the updates! Don't worry i'm still dedicated to this story! You all must have been dying to know about Serenity's past. I'm sorry but you won't learn much about, but you get some huge hints that by the end of the chapter you should know where she's from. _**

**_I'm happy that you all continue to support the FF and i'll try my best to make it enjoyable._**

**_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but i do own Serenity, Yasmin, the random customer, the bartender, George, and any OCs than come along Ree's journey. :P  
_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Confession_**

_Edward and Alphonse looking intensely at Serenity, Edward pointed a finger at her._

"_Okay I've had enough of your games, you're gonna tell us everything about you, and what connection you have with the homunculi!"_

Serenity just stared dumbfounded at the people in front of her, she was not expected such a direct question and hadn't gotten enough time to explain herself.

"Uh, excuse me?" said Serenity nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"You heard me," said Edward accusingly, "Explain yourself, what is your connection with the homunculi!"

"Edward, Alphonse," said Serenity, "I'm not sure about what you're talking about, I don't have a connection with these homunculi whatevers."

"Ree!" yelled a now frustrated Alphonse, "Stop trying to lie! I was right there, you and Greed talk like you've known each other for years!"

"Not to mention you were at lab 5!" added Edward, "Just what the hell is going on, and we're not going to let you go until you tell us!"

Serenity blushing bright red felt her own irritation rising, she didn't need to tell them what was going on with her or whatever involvement she has with the homunculi.

Serenity standing up from the bed looked over to Edward and Alphonse, a demeaning look on her face, she crossed her arms over her chest and said; "I'm not obliged to tell you anything."

Edward making a frustrated noise suddenly grabbed the front of the nightdress that his master had loaned her, he gave her a very intimidating glare.

"The hell yes you are, we found you left behind in the sewers, you were unconscious and you seem to be deeply involved in this!"

Serenity still looking at Edward with disdain, she sighed and looked to the side, "Listen to me Edward, you have your reasons to why you are involved with this corrupt military, and I have my reasons why I won't tell you anything."

Edward letting go of Serenity could only stare at the floor, what she had said made somewhat of a sense to him, but he still wanted to know. Edward and Alphonse had been worried about her since the last time they had seen her in Reseembool, now that they had finally found her, she seemed to be a completely different person. She seemed so secretive and filled with mystery and it made them feel very uneasy, like they didn't know her at all.

"I'm sorry for all the hassle I've cost you all, I did not intend for you all to worry about me, I would have been fine, after all **I don't die **easy" said Serenity emphasizing her words which only caused confused looks from the people in the room.

"Excuse me miss" said Serenity facing the boys master, "I'm assuming this is your home and clothes, thank you very much, but I'm fine now and I have a change a clothes in my suitcase…"

Serenity now figuring out that she didn't have her suitcase in her room started searching the area with her eyes haphazardly.

"Oh no, my suitcase" groaned Serenity clutching onto her hair, "I can't believe this, I mean its good that I finally lost it but its very delicate!"

"What're you talking about, you mean that old thing?" said the boys master raising an eyebrow at Serenity, "It's down stairs in the living room, all your clothes are kind of a mess since they're soaked in sewage water, and you had some papers in there, just to tell you they're useless now you can't read a single thing on it.."

Serenity gave a small awkward blush to what she heard, _"Great," _she thought to herself, _"I don't have any spare underwear now."_

"Uh well um…" was all Serenity could say until she was cut off by the older woman.

"Its okay you can stay here for a while and borrow some of my clothes, if you're a friend of these idiot boys of mine you're welcome here."

Serenity looked up at the woman with hopeful glee, happy that she'd be getting some clothes and a place to stay before she left.

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver, oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Serenity." she said while bowing slightly.

The older woman smiled at the girl then brought her hand forth to Serenity, "Pleasure meeting you my name is Izumi Curtis, and its nice meeting a kid with good manners."

Serenity grabbed hold of the woman's hand and shook it, grateful for her kindness.

"Why don't you come downstairs we have dinner waiting for us."

* * *

**After dinner**

Serenity had excused herself from the living room where everyone was chatting and went to her new room to rest for the night. What everyone didn't know was that she was getting ready to leave the next day before dawn.

Alphonse watched Serenity as she walked up the stairs to the guest room, since he found Serenity he couldn't take his eyes of her, it was like in any moment she would vanish before him again.

"Hey Al," said Edward who was sitting in the couch beside Alphonse.

"Yes brother," he replied.

"There's something incredibly fishy about Serenity and the military, we need to be extra careful."

"What are you getting at brother," said Alphonse, confused, of course he knew that already.

"I'm saying we can't let Ree out of our sight, she's coming with us back to Central," said Edward, resting his chin in his hand thinking hard.

Alphonse shifted and made a small sound of agreement, he figured Serenity would try to sneak her way out of the house by tonight, so he would have to stay by her door to keep watch.

"Well I guess I'm gonna turn in too Al," said Edward stretching his hands over his head, "You coming?"

"No brother," said Alphonse hesitantly, "…I'm gonna stay here for a while."

* * *

**In the Guest room**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," whispered Serenity as she paced around the small room.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck here, I need to leave, but those texts, what a waste, I needed those papers to complete my task," she said stopping by the mirror table to loosen her ribbon and letting her long hair fall, touching the wooden floor.

"But I know there's an extra copy, I just hope the person that I think has it is still alive," Serenity said while collapsing into her bed, draping an arm over her face, "I wonder what happened to Greed,"

Events of the day came flooding in again, all the blood she saw, all the people she knew had died, the harsh beating she got from Bradley. Her body slightly shook as visions came to mind. It reminded her all too much of the night her world was turned upside down.

"I have a feeling I'm not sleeping well tonight," sighed Serenity as she fell into a deep sleep, knowing full well she won't be waking up before dawn.

* * *

**Next Day**

Alphonse sat by Serenity's door, he had checked up on her countless times during the night, only to find her in deep sleep.

Occasionally he heard a whimper come through the room but when he entered she was still, although her face did not look peaceful when she slept, she looked alright. He had seen his brother have nightmares plenty of times, and there was always hands and feet every where.

What Alphonse didn't know was that Serenity was dreaming of the gate, or to what she says, transported there while she slept.

It was now noon, and Serenity still had not woken up.

Edward came out of the room he and Alphonse shared that was down the hall. He walked up to Alphonse who was still sitting in front of Serenity's room.

"Brother…" said Alphonse as Edward came closer.

"Yeah," said Edward, "What is it?"

"Brother…how old is Ree?"

Edward chuckling at what he said remembered the last time they had an argument like that when they were still toddlers.

"Well she said she was 15, it kind of surprised me, but then I remembered that we're supposed to be the same age."

Alphonse kept quiet for a while, his gaze directed to the floor. It didn't make sense to him, he always had a hunch she was older than what he thought, but she truly looked fifteen.

"Brother, I'm not sure that's true, I just get this feeling that there's a lot of things about her we don't know."

Edward looked at Alphonse, and eyebrow raised, he looked at the door to the guest room, in thought. He felt the same thing about Serenity, she had the aura of something. To him Serenity had always been there when they were kids. Also he had realized when they were children she didn't seem to age much.

"_What she's immortal," _thought Edward sarcastically to himself, _"And I like to drink milk."_

Edward and Alphonse continued to look of in thought until they were interrupted by a loud thud coming from the room.

Edward had quickly rushed to the door, opening it to find Serenity limp on the floor. Suddenly her body started to shake convulsively, her head banging the floor and her pupils dangerously dilated.

"Ree!" yelled out Edward and Alphonse.

Alphonse pulling Serenity in a sitting position, grabbing her shoulder to stop her shaking a little. Her head still moving dangerously that it could snap off.

Her eyes now rolling slightly to the back, her mouth slightly foaming, she gave off an ear-splitting scream.

"REE! WHAT'S WRONG!" cried out a panicked Alphonse, Edward quickly leaving the room to call his teacher.

Alphonse looked at her body, he saw a big bump, slightly below her sternum, throbbing up and down. The sight of the bump was disgusting to any eye, veins protruding all over it, looking very purple.

Serenity reached up to her chest, clawing on the bump while screaming her head off. It looked like she was trying to pry whatever was on her chest off it. Izumi and Edward came back in the room, followed by Mason and Sig Curtis, Izumi's husband.

Izumi crouched over Serenity, holding onto her head, restraining it from hitting it on anything.

"This slightly resembles a seizures so I think we'll have to wait until she stops shaking, it shouldn't take too long, but if it continues we will have to take her to the hospital." said Izumi calmly.

"But teacher, she screaming! Seizure patients don't scream do they?"

"STOP! STOP! ONII-SAN HELP!" screamed Serenity even louder.

She was now trying to pry Alphonse and Izumi off of her, this definitely wasn't a seizure.

"Ree, its okay its me Alphonse! What's wrong, its okay!" said Alphonse trying to calm Serenity down.

Serenity, now stopping her screaming still shook slightly, the bump on her chest stopped throbbing, and started to decrease into her chest.

Serenity's eyes now coming back to normal looked up to Alphonse, her body now laying limp and tired.

"Onii-chan, am I home yet, was this all a nightmare?" she whispered to Alphonse.

Alphonse feeling awful and wanting to put Serenity at ease looked at her and said; "Yes, its okay now."

Serenity smiling softly closing her eyes, cuddling up to Alphonse, "Onii-chan…I'm tired, don't go."

Alphonse silent for a while, watched Serenity lay in his arms, looking completely vulnerable and defenseless, completely different from how he saw her before.

Everyone leaving the room except for Edward and Alphonse who still had Serenity in his arms. Edward sat right beside Alphonse, a shocked look on his face.

Edward looked over to Alphonse then over at Serenity, she suddenly looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping in the comforts of the clouds.

"Hey Al, we should put her back in bed."

Alphonse quietly put her on the bed, tucking her under the covers, a slight frown appeared on Serenity's face, returning back to a restless look Alphonse had seen on her face the night before.

"That explains why she looks like she hasn't slept in years," said Edward sadly.

"Brother…what was she dreaming about? It was almost similar to your dreams of the gate."

Edward keeping silent could only look out the window, "I don't know Al, we don't know anything about her."

* * *

Three hours had passed since the event and Serenity had finally woken up. She quickly got up from the bed, disappointed that she didn't wake up in time to leave, when the door to the room suddenly opened and in came Izumi, holding a food tray.

Serenity shocked by this gesture, blushed slightly realizing she had slept most of the day away.

"Oh um excuse me, I didn't know I was this tired, I would have come downstairs myself." she said a bit flustered.

"Its okay," said Izumi, setting the food tray on the mirror table Izumi sat down on the bed next to Serenity. She glanced over the girl, noticing her long golden hair.

"You have really beautiful hair," Izumi said, "Must be really proud of it huh?"

Serenity put a hand to her hair, a look of indifference on her face, "Not really, where I'm from, I'm supposed to have long hair."

Izumi looked at the girl a brow raised, "You make it sound like you're a noble of some sort."

Serenity blushed slightly at this, smiled bashfully, "Well, I don't really think too much about it, you could also say my hair is a reminder of who I am, plus I've had it long ever since I could remember, why cut it now?"

Izumi smiling back at Serenity looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what connection you have with boys but you're really special to them, they really care about you, so of all people to talk to you can definitely talk to them about your case if you can't trust anyone."

Serenity looked shocked at what the woman had said to her, " Did they tell you to talk to me about this?"

"No," Izumi now looking at Serenity in the eye, "I can just tell, those two are like sons to me, they're very special to me, and I just don't want to see them hurt, you understand."

Serenity slightly quivered, knew exactly what she was talking about, "Izumi, you of all people should then understand that because you care deeply about them, you wouldn't want to hurt them in any way, I don't want to involve them with me."

Izumi looked at Serenity an awkward smile on her face, then she suddenly started laughing, leaving her confused.

Edward and Alphonse suddenly bursting in the room, scared to hear their teacher laugh.

"They're so much like you," said Izumi to Serenity, "I guess you're the cause of their behavior."

The three teens looked at each other confused at the scene in front of them.

"Listen girl, no matter how you try to push them away, they're gonna come back, I'm sorry to tell this to ya, but they're already involved." With that Izumi got up to leave the room then she turned around to face Serenity.

"Oh and I left you some clothes in the drawers and a suitcase right by the bed."

Izumi left the room closing the door, you could still hear her chuckle as she walked down the stairs to the meat shop.

"So…" said Edward, "How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine…did something happen?" asked Serenity, resulting in Alphonse flinching a little.

"Uh-uh nothing, nothing happened!" said Edward and Alphonse, flustered.

Serenity looked at them for a minute then sighed, "I must have had an episode huh?" she asked.

The boys stopped and looked at her nodding.

"Its okay you two, I get those a lot, its normal, its just a little condition I have," she explained.

Alphonse looked over at Serenity, he didn't know why but he wanted to yell at her and tell her no it wasn't okay.

"Ree…what were you dreaming about?" asked Alphonse, Edward looking sternly at Serenity.

"I…I …" she said wondering if it would be okay to tell them a little about herself.

She looked to the floor and spoke, "You guys should already know, it…was about the gate, and something I messed up on."

The Elric brothers could only stare at her, she had a dream of the gate, that means she had done the taboo.

Serenity brought her hands to her face, masking whatever expression she had, "I -I let them die, I let him kill everyone and do this to me."

"Who?" said Edward softly. Serenity softly whispered something but the boys didn't catch what she said.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Edward.

Serenity now raising her head from her arms she said, "Sorry I really need to get dressed you guys, we're leaving to Rush valley early tomorrow right, so we should go get ready for our trip."

With that the boys left the room Serenity closing the door. Her hand still placed on the handle, she looked to the wooden floor, a look in her eyes filled with pure hatred, she said four simple words.

_Dwarf in the Flask

* * *

_**D-GASP! _Who is this dwarf in the flask, why would someone call them self that, and what was up with that icky bump on Ree's chest! And since when did i form a habit of calling Ree Ree! So much mystery going on all we can do is what for the next chapter! And the only way for that to happen is if YOU that's right you, leave a review! Thats right only you can uncover the truth! ;P Just remember i need at least 2 reviews to continue!_**

**_Thanks for reading so far! Eternally Yours loves Ya!  
_**


	9. Chapter 12

**_Hey its Chapter 12! wow i've gone by so far, i was hoping to stop at chapter 20, then i realized, unless i do Reallyyy long chapters i'm not gonna make this fic 20 chapters long. Well thank you everyone for the support and reviews. I won't forget this story! I'm even thinking about making a sequel (Lol thinking of course i'm gonna make one) and its gonna be what happens after the whole situation in Amestris. _**

_**Well i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but it would be cool if i did, Serenity would be a star! **_

* * *

**_Chapter 12- Comrades from the East?_**

The next day had quickly come by, and it was time for the teens to leave Dublith. Izumi had given Serenity a generous amount of clothes, and every second she was by Izumi, Serenity couldn't stop a flood of 'thank you's' escaping her lips.

The boys were outside the meat shop, waiting for Serenity to get ready and come out so they could catch their train to Rushvalley. Serenity was the type of person who took pride in the way she dressed without others knowing she actually tried. One would wonder just how someone who lives on the road could look so clean and well dressed.

"Ugh, we've been waiting for like twenty minutes, how long does it take to just throw something on to wear!" exclaimed Edward, getting impatient on waiting for Serenity.

"You're one to talk brother, you like to take just as much time tending to your hair," teased Alphonse.

"No I don't!" said Edward blushing beet red, "Ree! Hurry up we're gonna miss the train!"

"Then leave without me, I never said I wanted to come along with you," yelled Serenity back, but in a sing song tone.

Serenity came down the steps and out the door to see both Edward and Alphonse staring at her. Serenity was wearing a blue short dress with small white polka dots, the dress cut from her chest and ends mid thigh. she wore short spandex tights poking out slightly from the dress, and a white short sleeve, open, button up shirt, with black boots that stopped slightly below her knee.

"Well guys," said Serenity twirling in a circle, not revealing anything inappropriate because of the tights, "What do you think about the dress Izumi-San gave me."

"I think I'm more surprised that teacher had an outfit like that," said Edward dumbfounded, picking up his suitcase from the floor.

"It looks very nice on you Ree," said Alphonse, inwardly thinking about how too nice it looked on her.

"Thank you Alphonse," said Serenity picking up her carrier bag that Izumi had given her to carry her new items.

"Are we leaving now, have you two already said goodbye to Izumi-San?" asked Serenity, walking down the streets with the boys to the train station.

"Yeah, we have, then brother almost forgot we were supposed to take you with us," said Alphonse chuckling lightly.

"Oh well it would have been nice if you forgot me, it would make all our lives easier," sighed out Serenity.

'Don't start, you're coming with us whether you like it or not, you seem to know a lot of things Alphonse and I don't," stated Edward, "We're not gonna keep our eyes of you that easy."

Serenity sighed again, the boys persistence weighing her thin. She came to the conclusion to stay with boys to keep them out of trouble, since they were already in the military they were bound to be in a whole lot of mess in the future.

"I have just one question you two," said Serenity, the brothers looking over at her, "Why are we stopping at Rushvalley for a few days?"

Suddenly the atmosphere around the boys gloomed, dark clouds literally appearing above their heads.

"Brother needs to have his arm repaired again by Winry," Alphonse said for his brother who was quietly moping in the background.

"I don't see why you should be that depressed, isn't it her job?" said Serenity confused.

"Yes…but you don't understand how Winry gets when brother breaks his arm…its scary!" exclaimed Alphonse.

Serenity not quite getting what the boys were saying just shrugged her shoulders, honestly what could one ordinary girl do?

* * *

They had arrived in Rush valley not too long ago, and the boys were trying to device a plan as too save their skin.

Serenity not paying too much attention to them was soaking up the heat from the sun, she always loved it when it was sunny and hot. Others would think she was insane for like it when the weather was like that, but to her it felt very nostalgic.

Alphonse snuck a small peek over at Serenity, a strange feeling over coming him anytime he glanced at her. The way the small breeze blew in her hair, her tall slender figure, her calm golden eyes.

_I wonder what it would feel like holding her_, thought Alphonse, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

_Woah! _he continued to say in his thoughts, _I can't start thinking about her like that, we've barely seen each other, its been like six years!_

Edward noticing his brother's distress nudged Alphonse's arm, "Yo Al, what's wrong?"

Alphonse slightly startled by the question flinched at the contact, resulting with Edward raising a brow at him.

"Its n-nothing brother, just thinking about how you're gonna tell Winry without getting your head bashed by her wrench.

Edward going back into despair, Alphonse continued to watch Serenity, as she continued to walk ahead of them.

"Um, Ree?' said Alphonse, "Do you even know where we are going?"

Serenity turned around with a look that could make anyone feel dumb, until she realized she really didn't know where she was going.

Serenity now blushing lightly and fingered a strand of her hair that was in a high pony tail that behind her ankles, she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm just so used to traveling on my own, I usually just walk around the area until I find the place I'm looking for."

The two boys sweat dropped at what she said, if they had done exactly what she usually does, it would have taken them a long time until they found the automail shop Winry worked at.

* * *

They had finally reached the store and Serenity had then found out why the boys were scared of Winry; she was truly terrifying when in possession of a wrench.

Serenity also made friends with two, in Serenity's words 'Unique Character'. Winry's boss Garfield and a former pick pocket Paninya.

Winry had ushered Edward to the back of the room to check up his broken arm and she what kind of repairs were needed. Alphonse and Paninya were busy talking in the background and Serenity was just looking around the room clueless.

"Ree what's the matter," asked Alphonse in a somewhat giddy voice.

"Uh, nothing really I just haven't ever been through Rushvalley, let alone in an automail shop, its somewhat new to me," she said staring at an automail arm in display.

Alphonse listening to what she said couldn't help but laugh.

"W-What did I say something weird?" said Serenity blushing hard from embarrassment.

"Sorry," said Alphonse calming down, "Its just that you sound like someone who just discovered a new culture or something."

"Hey Alphonse," said Paninya with a teasing look on her face, "Is this new chick your girlfriend or something?"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Alphonse, waving his hands in the air, "No no no no no!"

"Doth does protest too much," said Paninya with a wink, then she looked over to Serenity, "Ya can't really hide the chemistry between you two."

"Uh, Al, what's a girlfriend?" said Serenity cocking her head to the side, confused.

Everyone in the room just stared at Serenity, even Garfield couldn't help stare.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" said Paninya with a dumbfounded look on her face, "Are you for real?"

Serenity feeling irritated for not knowing what a 'girlfriend' is crossed her hands over her chest and looked to the side with a pout on her face.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not the most normal to know what it is."

Edward and Winry now entering the room sensed a tense atmosphere. Edward holding a drink with a straw he was sipping from.

"Hey guys why so tense?" said Edward.

"Brother, Serenity doesn't know…what a girlfriend is," said Alphonse, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh are you serious?" said Winry looking at Serenity with an amused look.

"Geez people just tell me what it is already!" yelled Serenity still blushing from embarrassment.

"Uh well a girlfriend is like a guy's special girl, y'know, a _Girlfriend_." explained Winry.

"Oh," said Serenity, realizing what was said, "Well now that you think about it it makes sense."

Serenity now turning to Alphonse and Paninya, she smiled at them like they were little curious children, "Of course I'm Alphonse's girlfriend, so is Winry right?" she said turning to Winry.

Edward suddenly choking on the drink he was drinking, and Winry eyes almost bulging at what she said, and not to say a very flustered Alphonse and laughing Paninya and Garfiel.

"No I'm not!" yelled Winry blushing at Serenity.

"Winry, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, I thought Al was special to you?" said Serenity in a somewhat scolding voice.

"You've got the wrong idea! That's not what I meant by a girlfriend!"

Serenity now looking confused and irritated at Winry, "Then what did you mean by a girlfriend, you're confusing me."

"A girlfriend is basically a person a guy likes very much, wants to have by his side and y'know DATE!" yelled Winry.

Serenity now concentrating on what Winry said had a sheepish look on her face when she looked over at Winry again, "I'm sorry but why would a guy want to put a girl on a calendar?"

Everyone in the room now sweat dropped, Winry looking tired at Edward still looking red from choking on his drink.

"Just forget it Ree," said Winry tired, "Oh and I wanna go to Central with you guys!"

"How did you know we were heading there?' asked Serenity, suddenly forgetting about the whole girlfriend issue.

"I heard from Edward you were heading there," said Winry brightly.

"Why do you wanna go?" asked Edward.

"I want to visit Mr. Hughes," she replied.

Serenity now looking to the ceiling, she gave off a small blush, "I'd like to visit him too."

"Ah but I have work," said Winry, realization striking her.

"Its okay Winry, ever since you came you've been working restless, it's alright to take a break from time to time," said Garfiel cheerfully.

"Thanks Mr. Garfiel," said Winry now turning to Edward and Alphonse, "Then, lets go together."

* * *

Edward's automail had now bandaged up Winry left the store. She had said she was going to order some parts.

"So go around and kill some time," she said to Edward, Alphonse and Serenity.

The trio now walking the streets of Rushvalley, Serenity ahead of the boys.

"Its so boring here, all there is are automail shops!" sighed out Edward who was slurping his drink.

"Really…" said Alphonse, who was still looking ahead of him glancing at Serenity now and then.

"You seem to be having fun," said Edward sarcastically.

"That's cause everyone thinks I have a full automail body!" he said cheerily, waving to passing automail mechanics, "I can relax without being found out."

"I see…" said Edward, "Well I don't like it here because these kind of people target me," Edward said motioning to a couple of engineers in a dark alley with glowing eyes and tools.

Serenity now looking behind sweat dropped at the people who approached Edward.

"Well that must suck" she said, then looking to the side she saw Alphonse crouched over at an alley.

"Alphonse, what's there?" she said looking over his shoulder.

Edward who now pried the engineers looked over at Alphonse, "Al, what are you doing."

"B-brother…" said Alphonse sheepishly.

"That better not be you trying to pick up a stray cat,' said Edward taking a sip of his drink.

"Yep!" said Alphonse who stood up, holding onto a man, who looked very unconscious, and Edward spitting his drink out.

"A wanderer?" said Serenity shaking the body slightly, that was now plopped on the ground.

"I guess," said Alphonse.

"Put him back where you found him," said Edward.

"But that's inhumane!" said both Alphonse and Serenity.

* * *

**A few moments later**

"I'm revived!" said the young man that they had picked up.

They were at a near by restaurant, the man stuffing his face in. He had the look of a foreigner and clothes too, a small sword at his back and his eyes constantly closed.

"You guys saved my life," said the young man, "Thanks that was yummy!"

The three teens sweat dropped at the amount of plates that was in front of them, all not theirs.

"I didn't say anything about treating you," said Edward sternly.

"Hahaha, don't mind over such a small thing," the man said.

"Don't say small!" exclaimed Edward.

" You're a foreigner?" said Alphonse, Serenity now eying the young man suspiciously.

"Yep, I'm from Xing!" said the man smiling.

"The nation of the east, Xing!" exclaimed Edward, now paying interest in the man.

"You sure must like to travel, to come all the way here," said Serenity, giving the man another suspicious look.

"Wasn't it a lot of trouble to cross the desert?" asked Alphonse.

"Yeah the Desert was hellish," said the man, noticing the girl's glare.

"It was because the railroad got buried under the sand and became unusable," he now started to draw a map in the dirt, " I swapped between horses and camels, and I was finally able to get to this country through the route that passes the Xerxes ruins."

Serenity now knowing something was up, leaned up on her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, "It would've been easier to use the sea route, despite the longer trip," she said glaring sweetly at the man.

Edward and Alphonse not noticing the tension between the two nodded in agreement.

"Yep, that's true," said the man halfheartedly, "but I wanted to the Xerxes ruins first."

Serenity now clutching her hands in fists was restraining herself from jumping the man.

"Xerxes huh? I heard that there was nothing there," said Edward leaning on his automail hand.

"There's only a legend that says it crumbled in one night, I'm sure you've heard that," said Serenity smiling with her eyebrows a bit crossed.

"You're a tourist?" asked Alphonse.

"Nope, to search something, I wanted to find out the Alkahestry of this country," said the foreigner.

"Alkahestry?" said Edward.

"Oh right," said the man "In your nation you call it Alchemy, Right?"

"Yeah," said Alphonse.

"Its called Alkahestry in their country and was only developed for medical purposes," said Serenity leaning her head in her hand which was on the table.

'Yes and in this country its specialized as a scientific technique, right?" said the foreigner glancing at Serenity.

"Yeah, its usage is different depending on the country, military is the primary user of this technique," said Edward.

"Right now we're having non-stop border-line battles of Aelgo of the south and Creta of the west," continued Edward, "And there's the Drachma empire of the north, although we have a non-trespassing agreement, the situation may have break out, if it weren't for the Briggs Mountains that separate us."

"Such a scary country to be in," sighed out the man.

"Yeah, we used to have troubles over them in the old days, but alchemy has become so military-focused ever since King Bradley became the President."

"If this nation were more peaceful, then Alchemy would have evolved to be become more human-beneficial, like in Xing." said Alphonse.

Serenity now looking over at the table could only sigh at what he said.

"In my opinion I think life would be a whole less complicated if there were no alchemy," sighed out Serenity.

Edward looked over at her and gave her a skeptical look, as if she had said a really dumb thing.

"Oh yeah,' said Alphonse changing the subject, "I'd like to know more about the alchemy in your country."

"Oh yeah yeah, I'm interested in that too, alchemy that specializes for medical purposes!" interjected Edward.

"Ah by chance are you guys alchemists?" asked the man.

"Yep, I'm Edward Elric, I'm a state Alchemist."

"I'm Alphonse Elric, his younger brother."

"I'm not much of an Alchemist, my name's Serenity," which resulted with the three boys staring at her.

"What?" she said.

"I thought out of all of you guys you'd be an alchemist for sure," said the man pointing at her.

"I'm just an ordinary girl who knows a thing or two," said Serenity not giving away any information on herself to a stranger.

"Whoa well I'm lucky to have met such knowledgeable people," said the man now shaking hands with Edward and Alphonse, "I'm Ling Yao, nice to meet you!"

"Well then about this Alkahestry thing, could you tell us more about it?" asked Edward with childish curiosity.

"Nope, I'm not an Alchemist!" said Ling Yao proudly. Which resulted with irritated look from Edward and a tired one from Serenity.

"What're you looking for here if you're not an alchemist!" yelled Edward.

"Hmm to look for something, maybe you guys know about," said Ling Yao, Serenity and Edward now looking at him Skeptically, "The Philosopher's stone."

Serenity slightly flinching at what he said quickly recovered, not wanting to give him a clue that she knows something.

Edward and Alphonse both staring at the man with shocked looks and Serenity looking at her shoes sighing.

"I want it really badly, do you know about it?" said Ling Yao opening his eyes to reveal a slit like eyes.

"Nah dunno," said Edward getting up to leave, "Since we have no business with ya, bye."

Serenity now feeling a presence, suddenly stood up, just at the same time a Lin snapped his fingers, "Oops wait a moment."

Suddenly with the blink of an eye, two masked strangers were behind Edward and Alphonse, daggers by their neck and shoulder. Serenity now sighing at clutching her bangs sat back down, trying to keep her cool.

"Looks like you guys know something," smiled Ling, "Care to tell me?"

"What're you going to do with the Philosopher's stone?" asked Edward a serious look on his face.

Serenity looked up to see Ling Yao grinning at Edward, "To gain Immortality."

Serenity's glare now widening at Lin, she clutched her hands to fists again.

"Immortality you say," said Edward, "Now that you mention it, not too long ago a guy was on about that, what is it a new trend?"

Serenity now glancing at Lin she placed both her hands on the table, she was really restraining herself from not trying to get the man, "Why would you be seeking it?"

Ling now looking pleased that Serenity spoke with seriousness he looked at her, his eyes closed again, "For family reasons."

"How idiotic," said Edward scoffing.

"Truly," agreed Serenity.

"I'm serious," Ling said bluntly.

"Is this really an attitude you show to someone when asking something," said Edward suddenly bringing a fist to the person holding a blade to his neck.

"Ah brother don't fight!" said Alphonse.

The masked stranger that was behind Edward quickly dodged the fist, twirling into the air, then kicking Edward in his face.

"You commoner!" said the other masked stranger that was behind Alphonse, who sounded like an old man, "The young lord is asking you a question, know your position."

"Young Lord?" said Serenity now looking at Lin with a questioning look, "don't tell me you're…"

Suddenly hearing a loud clang like sound, Serenity looked behind her to see both Edward and Alphonse were fighting the body guards.

Serenity sighing, then turned back at the Ling.

"So miss are you really not an Alchemist, because I highly doubt that, you even felt the presence of my friends, you must have skill."

"Nope I just picked up a thing or two, after all I travel a lot," Serenity said glaring at the man, "And you should drop this your search for immortality before you drag yourself into something you might regret."

With that Serenity got up to find the boys who were now fighting somewhere off in town.

"Damn it, why they suddenly leave, I don't know my way through this place!" Serenity said to herself.

"That girl must know something," sa Ling grinning as Serenity left, "Oh waiter could I make another order."

* * *

**_Oh Dear! Serenity is quite dense when it comes to relationships! That's why i love her, she never had the time to be a normal girl to grow up and know about this stuff. Kind of like me, i wasn't really interested in boys until like the 8th grade. After all i have two brothers and 0 sisters! :P_**

**_Serenity doesn't even realize she's crushing on Hughes! Poor Al good luck. Hmm hmm, I'm really stuck on getting the romance rolling between Al and Ree (OMG! that fits so well!) I think you've noticed Al's crushing on Ree, but I'm stuck on getting her to start crushing on Al, and then i'll slowly turn that Crush to love. I'm not gonna be like those peeps who'd make their characters fall in love in like a chapter or two, thats a bit unrealistic. It takes time for love to build._**

**_Although there is love at first sight, but sadly Ree does not believe in that shiz (I Do!) If you have any ideas to Ree falling in love i will be glad to hear it, though there's a small chance i'll use it, but it would be nice to know. And i want to hear your opinion with the AlxRee pairing. If you suddenly think its not so good now, you'll be suprised by the chapters to come, and my sequel of course._**

**_Well any way please review, I need two or three reviews to continue the story! XP I know i'm being Greedy with Reviews but i needs to hear what y'all thank (yes i purposely said thank) _**

**_Oh and check out my display pic, Thats actually a photo i got of a Google (tee hee copy & Paste I'm sooo evil!) and i have an idea for it with one of my coming soon fluff scenes with Al & Ree, probably will happen in one of my filler chapters._**

**_But your gonna have to review if you want to find out what happens next! :D  
_**


	10. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys i got a really long Chappie for ya! Although i didn't get as much reviews as the last chapter, i guess i'm still doing good by the many reviews and support. Anyways i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Gypsy by Shakira, and Imaginary by Evanescence! Why you say, just read and find out!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13- Paper Flowers_**

_I linger in the doorway _

_Of alarm clocks screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the rain drops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_**Imaginary-Evanescence **  
_

An hour had passed since the encounter Serenity and the brothers had with meeting Ling Yao, and still Serenity could not find where the boys were fighting. Although the loud noises of battle were loud and clear. Serenity now giving up decided to head to the automail shop, if that man wanted information he wouldn't kill his source, besides he didn't seem like the killing type.

Serenity's mind had lingered back to what Lin had said earlier, about Xerxes being nothing but ruins.

"Of course it would be ruins now," sighed out Serenity, "After what had happened I wouldn't be surprised."

Serenity now walking into Garfield's automail shop noticed no one was inside, she took a seat o the couch that was in the back room and looked at her hands.

"How long has it been since I last saw you…Onii-San?" whispered Serenity, now laying on the couch, her arm over her face.

"I'm so tired," said Serenity exasperatedly. Then she suddenly started hearing moans and screams of other people, closing her eyes shut, Serenity tried to block out the noise.

"I'm scared," whispered Serenity as she became to fall into a silent sleep, her face turning pale, and a tear falling down her cheek, "I'm scared…"

* * *

Serenity woke up late that day, with a blanket over her body, and a pillow under her head. Serenity abruptly stood up, looking around the room, until she remembered where she was.

"Hey you're finally awake," said Edward who was in the room, Winry fixing his arm, "You slept for a while."

"Oh," said Serenity hesitantly, "Is it dark outside?"

"Yeah," said Winry, "For some reason Al got kinda worried when you wouldn't wake up."

"Really why?" said Serenity, slowly getting up from the couch, then falling back.

"Hey what's wrong Ree?" asked Ed.

"Its nothing, I just got a bad headache, that's what you get from sleeping too long."

"Oh, if that's it we have some pills in the storage room," said Winry pointing out to the store.

"Okay thank you," Serenity said, walking out the room, only to see Ling Yao and his guards in the room.

"Oh I almost forgot about the pest," said Serenity bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Hello to you too," said Ling Yao who was sitting in a chair.

"Do not speak to the Young Lord like that commoner!" said a young woman and old man clad in black.

"And who the heck are you?" said Serenity pointing to the two in black.

"Ree! You're up how are you feeling?" asked Alphonse who had appeared behind her.

"I'm fine, just got a headache from sleeping too much, then I see some noisy pests."

Serenity now walking to the storage room looked in to find the pills.

"Ah got it!" she exclaimed, she then took to pills and swallowed them dry.

"Ree that's dangerous!" said Winry who had walked into the room.

"But there wasn't any water nearby, and my head really hurts," said Serenity not looking very concerned.

"As long as you didn't choke everything is fine," sighed out Alphonse, "You should go lie down for your head to calm down."

"I don't see why she's got a headache," said Edward walking into the room, "She wasn't the one having to deal with these idiots," he said pointing to Lin and his guards.

Serenity hitting Edward upside his head hard walked off to the back room.

"Oww! You bitch that hurt!" yelled Edward clutching the back of his head.

"I have an excuse what's yours," said Serenity from the back room.

"Brother that was uncalled for," said Alphonse who was scolding his brother.

"Geez Al what's up with you," said Edward still feeling pissed.

"What do you mean?" asked Alphonse.

"You're like always fussing over her, like when we came back you were freaking out that we left Ree behind, and when we saw her asleep you were still fussing over her."

"Uh, well, I was just worried about her that's all," said Alphonse flustered.

"Hmm whatever," said Edward stalking off.

* * *

_**Next day**_

Winry was still busy fixing his Edward's arm so they would be stuck in Rushvalley for a while. Serenity sitting outside of Garfield's shop, on the steps, feeling bored was fingering her hair that was loose, and was pooled on her knees.

Today Serenity was wearing a black tank top, over it was a baggy long sleeve grey shirt that cut at her shoulders, and was also wearing a white frilly skirt that stopped at her knees, and black sandals.

"I'm so bored," she sighed out, "I wonder what I could do in a town for gear heads."

"Oh good afternoon, Ree," said Alphonse stepping out of the store.

Sitting beside Serenity, Alphonse looked over at Serenity, noticing her hair.

"You have really long hair," he said unconsciously fingering it.

"Mmm," said Serenity not noticing Alphonse, "Yes, I've always had it really long."

"You look bored Ree," said Alphonse, a smile in his voice.

Serenity sighing a little stretched her arms, "Yeah, just a bit, I've not stayed in an area for so long in a while, at least not without any action."

Alphonse a bit startled by her choice of words looked intensely at her, "What kind of action are you talking about."

Serenity realizing what she said could only blush, "Uh nothing really, just you know something happens."

Alphonse about to retort a comment, Serenity immediately stood up looking towards a crowd.

"Hey Alphonse look at that crowd I wonder what's going on," suddenly she grabbed a hold of Alphonse's hand, dragging him to his feet, "C'mon let's go see what's happening."

Alphonse a bit surprised at the sudden contact only nodded and followed. As they got closer to the crowd they heard music flowing from the crowd.

"It must be a traveling band of musicians!" cried Serenity, "I know this song!"

Pushing their way through the crowd, they saw that it was indeed a crowd of musicians. One was playing the drums and others playing flutes, guitars and such.

Suddenly the man that was playing the drums looked over at Serenity who was staring at them.

"Hey there young miss, do you know this song?" asked the man.

"Uh um…yes?" Serenity replied blushing.

"Well it seems no one in this crowd does, would you like to sing for us?"

"Uh no I couldn't!" Serenity exclaimed blushing hard, her hands behind her back.

Suddenly the band of musicians started to whine childishly trying to persuade her to, then the crowd also followed in, cheering her to do so.

"Uh Alphonse!" said Serenity looking over at him with a pleading look.

Alphonse looking over to the side, teasing her, "Hmm looks like everyone wants to hear you, but if you're tone deaf then we best go."

Serenity feeling insulted by Alphonse blushed even harder than before, "I'm not tone deaf!"

"Then miss please sing!" said a bystander.

"Fine!" exclaimed Serenity back at the man. Then looking at the musicians her blush still evident, she nodded, her face looking sheepish.

The music playing softly at first Serenity loosened her body and slowly started to sway to the music. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes, total calmness taking over as she began to sing softly.

_Broke my heart on the road_

_Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on_

_Crayons and dolls pass me by_

_Walking gets to boring when you learn how to fly._

Alphonse staring at Serenity not too surprised, because he always knew she could sing after all when they were little Serenity would sing some nursery rhymes with him all the time.

_Not the homecoming kind_

_Take the top off, and who knows what you might find_

_Won't confess all my sins_

_You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win_

_Cause I'm a Gypsy, Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements just like a Gypsy_

_And I won't back down cuz life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry, I'm too young die if you're gonna quit me_

_Cause I'm a Gypsy, Cause I'm a Gypsy._

The song continued to flow and more and more people joined the crowd to listen to the performers. Bystanders swaying as well to the music.

_I can't hide what I've done_

_Scars remind me of just how far that I've come_

_To whom it may concern_

_Only run with scissors if you want to get hurt_

_Cause I'm a Gypsy, Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_I don't make agreements just like a Gypsy_

_And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me_

_Cause I'm a Gypsy_

The music now becoming more upbeat now, and people cheering Serenity to continue, Serenity grabbed onto Alphonse's arm dragging him into the spotlight with her.

_And I say, hey you, you're no fool_

_If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes_

_People fear what they don't know_

_Come along for the ride, Oh yeah_

_Come along for the ride, ooh_

_Cause I'm a Gypsy, Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements just like a Gypsy_

_And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me_

_Cause I'm a Gypsy_

The song finally came to an end, and the suddenly big crowd started clapping and cheering loudly for Serenity. Serenity now blushing furiously quickly bowed to the crowd and musicians, thanking them for their time. Then she quickly grabbed Alphonse's hand and walked off further into town.

"Ree, you were amazing!" said Alphonse, "How did you even know the song?"

Serenity turning to Alphonse, still holding his hand, she brought a finger to her lips and whispered, "Cause I'm a Gypsy." Which then resulted with the both of them laughing hard as they continued to walk into town, still holding hands.

* * *

Night time came and those who Alphonse and Serenity left behind started to get worried.

"What's taking Al and Ree so long, they've been gone for most of the day!" exclaimed Edward who was pacing around the room.

Winry still working on Edward's arm calmly looked at Edward, a wicked gleam in her eye, "Maybe they went on a date."

Edward now staring at Winry like she had said the impossible, "Huh?"

"Y'know Ed, a date, Alphonse is a normal boy as opposed to you," said Winry going back to her work smiling peevishly.

"That's impossible, Ree is like the queen of density, and Alphonse isn't too far off, plus he's too young for her," stated Edward, crossing his arms and putting up a defensive front.

"Don't be silly Ed, there's only a year difference between those two, I think its fine just like that." replied Winry.

Ling Yao now entering the room interrupted the conversation, "Guess what I saw in town, your brother and the sour blond holding hands and walking around."

"WHAT!" exclaimed both Edward and Winry.

"No way no way no way!" said Winry squealing like a little girl, "I knew it, Alphonse likes her!"

"Huh, what, when, where, HOW!" exclaimed Edward, not knowing how to take in this information.

Suddenly laughter was heard and Alphonse and Serenity entered the room, Serenity's cheeks a bit pink and Alphonse chatting away with her. Then they stopped noticing all eyes were on them.

"Uh did we miss something?" asked Alphonse.

"I think that's what we should be asking you" snickered Paninya in the background.

"Eh?" said Serenity equally as confused as Alphonse.

"C'mon admit it you guys went on a date behind our backs," teased Winry.

"What, no, we didn't! we were just killing time that's all!" said Alphonse flustered yet again.

All eyes went to Serenity as she looked at her feet then back at Alphonse, "Don't tell me Al, are you gonna try put me on a calendar?"

Edward and Winry groaned out loud as Paninya started to laugh hysterically.

"W-What did I say something funny!" exclaimed Serenity, stomping her foot.

"Uh no Ree, they're just being idiots," Alphonse said with a sweat drop.

* * *

A few more days had passed and Winry, Edward, Alphonse, and Ling Yao had boarded on their train to Central.

"We were all in a hurry and this had to happen," sighed out Edward, "We wasted a lot of time fixing my arm and it was all because of you guys!" Edward said pointedly at Ling Yao.

"It'd have been all good if you didn't break again!" scolded Winry who was sitting beside Edward.

"Yeah yeah," said Edward irritated, "It's all to black suited guys fault, I'll make you pay the repair fees."

"I scolded those two, so gimme a break," Ling laughed, who was seated in a seat facing towards Edward and Winry's.

"The Missy is Ran Fan, and the Geezer is Fu," continued Ling, "They are from a family that served us for generations."

Serenity seated in a cabin opposite of where the others were seated, she snorted at what Ling had said.

"What you have two followers, are you from some wealthy family."

"Hah," snorted Edward as well, "You're a man and you're too scared to travel without followers."

"Well it is kind of dangerous for a young teen to be traveling on his own," Ling said sheepishly.

"Young teen?" said Winry.

"How old are you?" asked Alphonse.

"I'm fifteen years old," said Ling with a smile, which resulted with everyone staring dumbfounded at him.

"Aren't you almost sixteen, Ed?" whispered Winry into Edward's ear.

Suddenly getting up from his seat, Edward motioned to Ling to do the same, "Stand Up!"

Ling standing in front of Edward their height difference was as clear as day, Edward was a full head shorter than Lin.

Edward being quiet for a while look over at Ling with an irritated look, he pointed over at Ling "You have a freakishly mature face.

A sword going through the roof of the train, Edward quickly dodging it, an eye peeped through the hole.

"Ah…Ran Fan…" said Alphonse exasperated.

Edward then looking over at Serenity who was staring out the window at the passing valleys.

"So Ree, when are you turning 16?" he asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I usually wait a year then I confirm my age," she replied absentmindedly.

"What! You don't know you're birthday?" exclaimed Winry.

Serenity then looking over at Winry, bluntly said "Well sorry, but I don't even remember what my mother looks like so I don't remember my birthday."

Serenity turning back to the window sighed loudly, "Just ignore me okay, I'm feeling kind of tired."

Serenity really did look tired, she had bags over her eyes, and a restless look in them. Her skin looked somewhat pale, and worn out. Just like the day Edward and Winry spoke to her in the hospital.

"I just can't wait to get off this train."

* * *

Finally arriving in Central Serenity and the others got of the train, Serenity stretching her limbs, relieved.

"Well let's go check out headquarters, Lt. Colonel should be at the military council department, right?" said Edward who flung his suitcase over his shoulder.

"Yup," replied Winry who was walking beside him.

A grin spreading on Serenity's face, she clutched onto her carrier bag that was hanging onto her shoulder, walking right beside Alphonse.

"I wonder if he continued to research information on the philosopher's stone…" said Alphonse.

"Hmm I dunno, The Fuhrer is eyes on him though…" replied Edward.

Serenity shook as she heard what Edward, the fuhrer was keeping his eye on Hughes, and the fuhrer was a homunculus.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" asked Serenity, feeling a bit distressed.

"Men's talk," replied Edward.

"Grrr, its always like that," huffed Winry.

"Look you guys-" said Serenity until she was cut off by Fu.

"Hey, where's the young lord, I thought he was with you the whole time."

Looking around they noticed that Ling really wasn't with them, Edward and Serenity walked ahead, ignoring the fact that someone was missing.

"Well that's too bad, let's go."

* * *

Eventually reaching Central Headquarters, the trio had stumbled into meeting Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. Roy explaining that he was transferred to Central headquarters.

"Oh Roy, its been a while since I last saw you," said Serenity shaking Roy's hand, "In my opinion not long enough but it'll do."

"Hey now Serena, is this how you should address your elders?" replied Roy.

Edward and Alphonse confused that Serenity knew Roy Mustang, they interrupted their heated conversation.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Serena!"

"Uh Ree, how do you know Colonel Mustang?" asked Edward.

"Eh?" she replied.

"Yeah that's right Serena, and how do you know the Elric brothers?" asked Roy.

"Uh well, you could say I lived with them in my younger days," said Serenity answering Roy's question, then turning to Alphonse and Edward, "And I lived with Mr. Hughes and Mr. Mustang for a while after the Ishvallan civil war."

"Oh…" said Alphonse.

"Yeah it was kind of a surprise finding her on the battlefield and all," said Roy.

"What?" exclaimed Edward and Alphonse, "You were in Ishval during the civil war!"

"Roy you idiot your not supposed to say that!" said Serenity.

"Oh sorry, just thought they'd know by now," he replied.

"Well now we do," said Edward, "Geez Ree what is up with you being in dangerous places?"

"Eh? Did I miss something?" asked Roy.

"No no you didn't!" exclaimed Serenity avoiding any more questions, "oh but how's Mr. Hughes?"

Roy who had turned around to enter the vehicle waiting for him stopped at what Serenity asked. He slowly turned around with a grave expression, then quickly recovered.

"He's no here," he said.

"Huh?" Serenity said raising her brow at his response.

"He went back to the country side," he continued, walking to the car, "Recently there had been some disturbances in Central, so he took his wife and daughter back to the country side. I heard he's taking over the family business. So he's not here anymore."

Serenity sighed with relief smiled softly, everyone else looking a bit disappointed.

"I see…that's too bad," said Edward.

"Its dangerous working in the military after all," said Alphonse.

"Aw but I wanted to see him," pouted Winry.

"Philosopher's stone and Homunculus, right?" said Roy "I'll contact you if I find anything on that. Let's go Lt."

"Yes sir," said Riza.

"Oh and Fullmetal, be careful." he said just before he left, "Don't jump to conclusions and act without thinking it out."

"Yeah, whatever?" Edward said slightly confused for the caution.

* * *

Later in the evening that day, the teens were staying at a nearby military hotel. Serenity and Winry were sharing a room, while Edward and Alphonse were sharing another.

Winry was on the bed reading a magazine, while Serenity was on the floor, going through the ruined papers that she saved in her bag.

"Its going to be impossible to restore these papers," sighed out Serenity.

"What are those anyway Ree?" asked Winry.

"Oh these are just some alchemy research a friend of mine made, I was studying it for a while until they were destroyed," most of what Serenity said wasn't a lie.

"Wow, you and the boys are alike, both alchemy junkies," Winry sighed herself.

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want, but this stuff is really important."

Suddenly loud sounds were heard from Edward and Alphonse's room, then an open door. Winry quickly getting to her feet, opened her door to Edward and Alphonse leaving.

"What is it Al?" asked Winry, Serenity standing up from the floor and walking towards Winry.

"Sorry we'll explain everything after we confirm it for ourselves," rushed Edward as he moved Winry aside.

Serenity feeling confused as to why the boys rushed off looked over at Winry.

"I'm sorry Winry, but I'm going to go follow them," said Serenity, knowing something serious happened.

"What, then I'm coming too!" Winry said.

"No Winry I need you to stay here," said Serenity, giving Winry a no nonsense look. Winry hesitantly nodding she gave Serenity a small smile.

"OK, but you better come back soon!"

"Sure," Serenity said, running off to catch up with the boys.

Serenity finally catching up with the boys, they barely even noticed her. Suddenly they ran into 2nd Lt. Maria Ross.

"2nd Lt. Ross!" exclaimed Edward.

"Edward, Alphonse!" she exclaimed.

Then Alphonse pointed to a walking suit of armor like himself, "Its you from that time!"

"What you know her too!" exclaimed the other suit of armor pointing back at Alphonse.

"Ling what are you doing here?" asked Alphonse.

"Hi~" Ling said sheepishly.

"Eck! Don't stand in the way!" said the armor slashing his knife at Alphonse, but Alphonse dodging him.

"2nd Lt. Ross! What's going on! Lt. Colonel Hughes…Did you really…" said Edward, Serenity suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"What about Lt. Colonel Hughes?" she said her voice shook a little.

Ignoring what Serenity had just asked they continued to run after Maria Ross and the suit of Armor.

"Hurry! You'll be killed if the soldiers get here!" yelled the suit of armor at Maria, suddenly stopping to face the teens.

"I'm sorry Edward I'll explain later!" said Maria Ross as she continued to run down the dark alleyway along with Ling Yao.

"Wait a sec-" Edward said until he was cut off by the suit of armor that was slashing his sword around, trying to lure the three away.

"Don't come I have no time to play with you guys," said the armor.

'What the hell is going on!" yelled Serenity.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and to the side of the road, you could see a bright flash, like fire had been lit.

"Shit!" exclaimed Edward, who was now running to the source of the explosion along with Serenity. Alphonse eventually following behind.

Edward and Serenity finally reaching the spot, looked to see Roy Mustang and a burnt carcass.

"Hello Fullmetal," said Roy, an emotionless tone in his voice.

"What's going on…" said Edward his anger rising.

"What the hell is going on, explain yourself!" Edward yelled once again. Serenity continuing to stare at the burnt up body.

"Since when was it…why was Lt. Colonel Hughes killed, and why is 2nd Lt Ross…" Edward continued frustrated, "For what reason was 2nd Lt. Ross…"

Serenity now feeling sick to her stomach heard what Edward. Hughes was dead?

"W-What Hughes is dead? No he's at the countryside like how Roy said! Right Roy?" said Serenity, a delirious look in her eyes.

Roy looking over at Serenity and then Edward, immediately punched Edward, who was holding onto his collar.

"You dare lay hands on a higher rank, behave yourself properly," Roy said straightening up his collar.

Edward feeling anger beyond anything, quickly lunged at Mustang, a fist ready to hit him, until he was heal back by his brother Alphonse, who had appeared just on time.

While the boys were making their noise, Serenity continued to look between Roy, the supposed corpse of Maria Ross, and Edward and Alphonse.

She was deeply confused, she didn't know what to think. All that went through her head was that Hughes was dead.

_How did he die? Who killed him, why did Roy kill Maria Ross _was what Serenity thought in her head.

Suddenly military police officers came in the scene, ushering the teens to sit at the side. All three quiet and confused. Edward staring hatefully at Roy Mustang, Serenity staring at the dirt, her eyes like void, still having a hard time believing what she heard.

* * *

_**Later that Night**_

Serenity and the others were now at headquarters, sitting in the halls waiting to be told what next to do. Serenity still quiet from the whole ordeal sat in the middle between Edward and Alphonse, clutching her hands into fists.

"I am greatly sorry for not being able to tell you about Brigadier General Hughes' death," apologized major Armstrong to Edward and Alphonse.

"He was killed because he got involved into the Philosopher's stone….It's my fault," said Edward with a pained expression on his face, "I pulled him into this."

"Its not your fault, don't think of it like that," said Major Armstrong.

"Winry was looking forward to meeting Lt. Colonel Hughes…how am I going to explain this to her." said Edward.

Serenity getting up now turned around to face the boys, "I'm going back, Winry's waiting for me."

The boys protesting that Serenity should stay, she ignored them and continued to walk down the hall, leaving everyone behind.

Suddenly a man wearing glasses and clad in a doctor's surgical gown came out the door, the others were waiting by.

"Everyone's here?' asked the man, a serious look in his face. "Since the injury was so severe, you can't tell if she was dead or alive before being completely burnt."

"So its possible that it wasn't her?" asked Armstrong.

"No," the man replied, "It was confirmed that it was Maria Ross from the dental tests on the teeth that were found." he continued, "How cruel to burn a chick like that into a pile of cinder, you must have had a grudge against her, ain't that right…Mr. Mustang?"

Now turning to Mustang the doctor continued to speak, "couldn't you have taken it a bit easy, t makes us doctor's lives easier y'know."

"It had been a long time since I had used my flame, I guess I over did it," replied Roy.

"An Ishval war hero shouldn't go so far as to do this to a young lady, disgusting," said the Doctor, walking off peeved.

A few moments later, Mustang had walked out of headquarters, and he had spotted Serenity sitting at the sidewalk. He slowly walked up to her, stopping when she flinched at his presence.

"….Reena…" said Roy.

"I don't know what's going on Roy, I don't fucking know, and I'm tired, I thought I knew, but I don't, why, why is he dead! Why is Ross dead! Why are people dying everywhere I go!" screamed Serenity clutching onto her head, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"Reena take it easy," said Roy crouching down to Serenity, moving Serenity's hand from pulling her hair out.

Serenity now calming down a little, loosened her hands from the balls of fists they were, then dropped them to her side.

"I have no right to be this devastated, I used him, I never told him anything, even when I knew that searching for the Philosopher's Stone was dangerous I said nothing, I didn't want to get him deeper involved, but it was too late, he was already involved, Edward and Alphonse are involved, and so are you Roy."

Serenity now standing to her feet, she looked up to the starry night, tears falling from her eyes, "If only this was a nightmare I could wake up from, things won't be as painful, but its no longer about me, its about everyone now, I have to put this all to an end."

Serenity laying both her hand on her chest, as if she were praying, she gazed to the ground, tears dropping to the ground. "I just wish I wasn't so scared, after all this time I still haven't grown at all."

"Serena…" said Roy, now standing to his feet, holding onto her shoulders, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Roy, you'll find out soon yourself, just watch yourself Mustang, I'm not sure if you're someone I can trust right now, but I'll leave with you with this warning, the military is a dangerous place to be in."

With that said Serenity left Roy, walking off back to the hotel. Not entirely sure if she was going to tell Winry, since she herself, had still not completely accepted what she heard.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

The next day had come and Serenity woke up in the bed she had shared with Winry, in the Hughes' home. Remembering how she got here the night before, she discovered that Winry had found out about Hughes' death from the newspaper the boys had in their room. They had both decided to go over to Hughes' home and visit Gracia and Elysia the following morning. However, Serenity was unable to sleep through out the night, so when she had arrived at the Hughes' household, she had collapsed from exhaustion.

Serenity getting up from the bed, noticed that her hair was no longer in a pony tail. She got up from the bed and went down stairs, feeling guilty to see Gracia talking to the Elric boys and Elysia in Winry's lap.

"Oh, boys…" said Serenity quickly looking to the floor.

"Ree, there's something we need to apologize to you for…" said Edward.

"Its okay Edward, I understand already, I should have done something sooner…" whispered Serenity.

Alphonse noticing Serenity hesitation felt immense guilt, "We're so sorry Ree, we didn't know Hughes practically raised you, he died because we involved him with our affairs."

Serenity looking over the boys with grief stricken eyes quickly avoided their gazes and turned hers to Gracia.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hughes, I'm partially responsible for this, I should have said something when Hughes said he was searching information on the Philosopher's Stone, I knew that it was a dangerous thing he was searching but I said nothing." said Serenity, on her knees and her head bowed to Gracia, tears streaming yet again.

"I knew from the beginning what the Philosopher's Stone was made of, how many lives it could and has ruined but I still didn't warn him, I didn't want him to be dragged deeper into things, I thought that keeping shut would have kept him safe from finding out more, but I was wrong! Please forgive me!" cried out Serenity, her body shaking all over.

Gracia now on her knees pulled Serenity up, holding her in a hug, "Sssh it's alright, we knew from the start you were hiding a lot of things and still are, its okay, you were like another daughter to Hughes and I since the time we met you."

Serenity controlling her tears wiped her eyes with her sleeves, a small smile on her face.

"And there's still going to be a family waiting for you," said Gracia sternly to Serenity.

"Y-yes ma'am," she replied.

* * *

The teens had now left the house when everything had been solved between them and Gracia. As they walked out the gate of Hughes' home they looked up to the window, and caught Gracia holding onto her daughter and softly crying, tears falling down her cheeks, and her hand over her eyes.

* * *

A few days had passed and the atmosphere around the teens still felt sour. Serenity hardly ever spoke and was always busy in the room she shared with Winry, busy trying to restore the notes she had to a brand new one.

Winry was in Edward and Alphonse's room, polishing Alphonse's body.

"The more I look the more dents and scratches I see," said Winry, "You guys must be making a hard Journey," resulting with Alphonse chuckling at what she said.

The room becoming quiet, Serenity walked into the room, a concentrated look on her face.

"Oh Ree, what're you doing here?" asked Alphonse.

"I came to ask if you guys had a pencil I could borrow, I'm still working on my notes," she replied, stalking over to their table moving aside books and papers.

"Hey…what're you going to do next?" asked Winry, facing Edward, who was lying on the bed.

After what seemed like a minute Edward said, "Not sure, what do you want me to do?"

Winry suddenly becoming still looked over to Edward, like she didn't hear him right.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You've never…consulted me about…yourselves…" said Winry, still sounding dumbfounded.

"I see," said Edward looking up to the ceiling.

"Nmm," Winry hesitated, "…It scared me, it scared me that you guys were putting yourselves into so much danger that it would cost Mr. Hughes' life…It scared me a lot."

Winry now stopped polishing Alphonse's body slouched her shoulder and continued to speak, "It means that you could get killed, you know? You might just disappear and I might not see you ever again. When I thought of that I got really frightened….to be honest, it made me wish you'd stop traveling."

Serenity now stopping her search for a pencil looked guiltily down at the table.

"But then, when Al mentioned about giving up on getting back your original bodies…I thought 'no I don't want that.'"

Winry now picking up the rag, continued to rub Alphonse's armor like body, "Both are my true feelings. I want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to stop your dangerous journeys, so um…I'm sorry I'm not really sure what I want either."

"You're very kind Winry," chuckled Alphonse.

"Huh?" Winry said blushing, "What are you saying I'm always kind!"

While the bantering continued, a knock was heard at the door and Edward got up to get it, Serenity finally finding a pencil also got up to the door.

"Yeah who is it?" said Edward as he opened the door. Only to see Major Armstrong towering over him and his hand in the air, clutched in a fist.

"Eh?" said Serenity as she looked over Edward's shoulder.

Suddenly the fist landed at Edward's automail arm, the impact sending him across the hall, and Armstrong walking up to him.

"What was that for Major!" Edward exclaimed, Serenity running over to Edward.

"Oh no this isn't good!" said Armstrong picking Edward up, sparkles evident around his head.

"Your automail is broken!" he continued, "How terrible!"

Putting Edward down, he patted his shoulder, "This is a grave problem indeed, we must have it fixed right away!"

"Huh? What the heck's going on?" said Serenity looking at the scene before her.

Armstrong looking over at Serenity now, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "You look gravely ill as well Ms. Serenity, while I escort Edward to Reseembool, I shall bring you along, I heard the air there is good for your health!"

"Huh?" said both Edward and Serenity.

"Winry is right here so I don't need to go ba-"

"Come now don't be reserved!" said Armstrong cutting Edward off.

"What are we going back to Reseembool?" asked Alphonse, who stepped out of the room with Winry.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric," exclaimed Armstrong, "You stay here because you are conspicuous."

With that said Armstrong left the hall, dragging Edward by his collar and Serenity over his shoulder, screaming her head off too be put down.

"Err?" said Alphonse, a bit confused by the situation.

"Going somewhere?" Ling said, who had popped into the scene out of nowhere, which resulted in both Winry and Alphonse jumping on spot.

"L-Ling where did you…" screamed Alphonse.

"Through the window," Ling said pointing to an indeed wide open window.

* * *

**_Oh...My...Gosh! If that wasn't i long chapter to you, I'd like to see you devote one whole day typing up more than seven thousand words,my longest yet!, just for random people to read!_**

**_Any who whaddya think so far? Good Bad? I know you must be thinking "Shakira?" well just to say i ain't really a Shakira fan , but to me, her song Gypsy really described Serenity's life somewhat, so i was like why not add it. I know i ain't that creative enough to come up with my own song. I'm a story teller, not a song writer give me a break, i can't rhyme to save my life! Although when i listen to my music, i really listen to the words and then the beat. _**

**_Poor Ree, she's in inner turmoil at the mo and is now being kidnapped by a muscle bound freak! What's a girl to do :P So please people review this time i am hoping for twice as many reviews i got for my last chapter...which was one Review! wahhh i know! Thank you 4shadowedice4 for remebering to review!_**

**_I've started to notice that people are kinda using my idea of the story with theirs and its kind of making me paranoid, if you want to use an idea that doesn't belong to you you should ask first, I wouldn't mind at first because it would give me a reason to twist the plot of my story, but if you're gonna do so, that's gonna make me feel like quitting this story, cause i don't like to be stolen from, but never mind that this is fanfiction, not Sugar-Induced-Duck's fiction so i should just ignore it for the time being._**

**_Anyways please please review people it make my world go round at the mo! :D Thank you for reading Eternally yours!  
_**


	11. Chapter 14

_**This chapter has got to be my second longest, i think over six thousand words, and all for you! Yeah i'm on a roll here! Well i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but i do own Serenity and any OCs that may appear! But now just read this chapter that was posted only for your entertainment! :P  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 14- Reunion**_

_When I was a child _

_There were days that I hurt my mom badly_

_I want to change Everything_

_I went to a sunny spot and tried holding your hand tightly_

_I will destroy that place_

_that time so I can change my life_

_But I really can't express everything that is in my heart_

_It's because it's not simple _

_That I can go on living_

_I went to a sunny spot and spread out my map, but_

_I know…You know…_

_That even the paths of doubt can't be helped_

_I can change my life_

_All the days that have passed _

_Make up the me that's here now_

_It's because it's not simple_

_That I can go on living_

_I can change my life_

_**Life- by Yui

* * *

**_

_"Oh no this isn't good!" said Armstrong picking Edward up, sparkles evident around his head. _

_"Your automail is broken!" he continued, "How terrible!"_

_Putting Edward down, he patted his shoulder, "This is a grave problem indeed, we must have it fixed right away!" _

_"Huh? What the heck's going on?" said Serenity looking at the scene before her._

_Armstrong looking over at Serenity now, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "You look gravely ill as well Ms. Serenity, while I escort Edward to Reseembool, I shall bring you along, I heard the air there is good for your health!"_

_"Huh?" said both Edward and Serenity._

_"Winry is right here so I don't need to go ba-"_

_"Come now don't be reserved!" said Armstrong cutting Edward off._

_"What are we going back to Reseembool?" asked Alphonse, who stepped out of the room with Winry._

_"Ah, Alphonse Elric," exclaimed Armstrong, "You stay here because you are conspicuous."_

_With that said Armstrong left the hall, dragging Edward by his collar and Serenity over his shoulder, screaming her head off too be put down._

Before Edward and Serenity could say anything, they boarded a train, arriving in Reseembool. The station conductor recognizing Edward getting off the train went over to Edward to say hello.

"Oh, hey, what happened to your brother?" said the train conductor.

"Left him in Central when I got kidnapped over here," sighed Edward, Serenity and Armstrong following behind.

"Hey, Major, tell us what's going on already," said Edward facing the Major as the walked out of the train station.

Major Armstrong ignoring Edward's question, just looked to the side and laughed, avoiding the question. Serenity giving the older man a look like she was about to strangle him.

"Gee you're freaking me out," sighed Edward, looking tired of the games.

"Ah there he is!" said Armstrong out of the blue.

"Who, who's here?" asked Serenity, looking towards the direction to where Major Armstrong was pointing to.

"Good morning Major," said 2nd Lt. Breda, suddenly noticing Edward, "Oh and hey there boss."

"Huh? Why's 2nd Lt. Breda here?" exclaimed Edward.

"No most of all, why am I here, I don't know any of you, except for Edward," sighed out Serenity.

"Oh it's the blond from before," said Breda, pointing to Serenity, "Its been a while since, we last met, remember me from the last visit you paid to East City?"

Serenity looking at the man intensely, scrunched her eyebrows and concentrated on his face, sighing, she look at the man with an unconcerned face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, don't recognize you," she said.

Breda sweat dropping at what she said, he slouched his shoulders and began to mope.

"So are you here to tag along at watch my automail be repaired?" asked Edward, as they began to walk into Reseembool.

"Not interested, besides we don't have time for that," said Breda leading them into a coffee shop, "Come this way."

"I don't really have time either," sighed out Serenity.

Walking into the store, they met a man in a desert garb and black sunglasses, sitting at one of the tables.

The man noticing them waved at them, "Hello,"

"This is Mr. Han, he's an Immigration coordinator," explained Breda.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fu told me all about the situation," said the man in the desert garb.

"Mr. Fu?" said Serenity confused.

"Now about our plan to leave the country," continued the man talking to Breda.

"Leave the country?" exclaimed Serenity.

"What we're leaving the country but I don't have a passport." said Edward, confused as Serenity.

"Duh, Passports would leave traces of us, wouldn't they," said Breda bluntly answering Edward.

"You mean we're smug-" Edward immediately caught off from completing his sentence by Armstrong's hand over his mouth. Serious expressions on the three men that were in front of both Edward and Serenity.

"Bastards," said Edward, now getting serious and seating himself in the chair in front of the strange man.

"Whatever your up to better be worth it," said Serenity, leaning on the wall looking out the shops window.

"So, where are we off to?" asked Edward.

"To the East," answered Breda, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Hot, Hot, Hot," said a young blond boy, cloaked in a desert cloak, and riding a horse with traveling material attached to it.

"Suck it up Edward, its not that hot," replied Serenity, in her desert cloak and riding her own horse, was coincidentally wearing a denim shorts and a yellow tank top with black stripes, and black combat boots.

"Ah shaddap, you probably knew this was happening and got ready in time for these bastards to set their plan!" yelled Edward.

"Well Edward if you weren't an ignorant idiot, you'd know that leather pants is not the best traveling clothing to wear," said Serenity bluntly, not even breaking a sweat.

"The hell, why aren't you sweating!" yelled Edward.

"Its simple, proper ladies do not sweat, they glow," said Serenity flicking her hair.

Edward grumbling curses to himself, continued staring forward.

"Come now, be tough young man," said Armstrong pulling up closer to Edward, his horse obviously struggling to carry him on its back.

"Well you know what," grumbled Edward, "I have automail limbs hanging around."

"Ah I see, pardon me," apologized Armstrong.

"Mr. Han," said Breda in front of Edward, "Do we still have a long way to go?"

"Yup," replied Mr. Han, passing a pair of binoculars to Edward and Serenity, "But we crossed the borders a while ago."

"Take a look," he continued, "That's the center of Xerxes, that used to be an urban district of a once glorious kingdom, now it's a stop point for traveling caravans."

Edward and Serenity spotting a small ruins in the distance, Serenity lowering her binoculars passed it back to Mr. Han.

"What a shame," she said, her expression not revealing the emotion of the words, "I bet it would have been a beautiful place to have been in."

* * *

Eventually arriving to the stop point, the spotted Mr. Fu waiting for them. After settling themselves in, Edward sitting in a small pool of water, and Serenity resting under a tent. The others began to talk about what they were planning to do next.

Edward getting out of the pool, looked around the area, "I only heard of Xerxes from the "Tale of the Sage of the East Desert."

"The sage of the East you say?" said Fu, making conversation with Edward.

"Yeah, it's a fairy tail about an Alchemist that taught alchemy to our country," explained Edward, "After Xerxes had perished, it's survivors had fled to a new developed country, Amestris and spread Alchemy."

"So similar tales do exist," said Fu, "Its called the "Sage of the West" in our country. There's a tale about an alchemist that came from the west of our country, Xing, he was also seen carrying a young child on his back, supposedly his daughter. Since the sage came, our alchemy progressed dramatically."

Serenity hearing the tale couldn't help but giggle slightly at it.

"Well I never heard about a young child in our country's tale, but your country specializes in medical alchemy, right?" asked Edward, facing Fu.

"Yes, however, that of the old days was nothing but creation of delusion and imagination. There's even a story about an Imperial family, who upon believing that it would grant them immortality, kept drinking mercury, and died of poisoning in three generations."

"Then a great man from the west came and taught us alchemy, his techniques merged with the Xing's traditional arts, and became the Alkahestry of today. We call him with the utmost respect 'The sage of the West'."

Serenity getting up from under the tent stretched her limbs. "Ahh, I think I'm gonna explore the area," Serenity said suddenly walking away.

"Eh, wait Ree!" but before he could say anymore, Serenity had disappeared, "Tch, that girl never listens…" groaned out Edward.

* * *

Serenity continued to walk around the place, a nostalgic feeling overcoming here.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed too much, I can still remember some places, right now I'm standing in the throne room." Serenity said glancing around the perimeter.

Twirling in the spot she was standing, she pointed to a broken pillar, "That way leads over to the wives quarters, and over there…" Serenity said pointing about out to some buildings that were still standing, "…is where I pulled a prank on one of the maids, when Onii-chan was with his mother."

Serenity laughing softly at the memory, her hands dropped to her sides, "Geez, what the hell am I doing here, I don't have time for this."

"No time for what Ms. Serenity," came a female voice from above.

Serenity looking up couldn't believe her eyes, then she heard people behind her and turned.

"Damn that Colonel," said Edward with a grin spread across his face, Maria Ross was standing right in front of them in the flesh.

"**I was worried about you 2****nd**** Lt. Ross**!" exclaimed Major Armstrong who had taken off his shirt and attempted to give Ross a hug, Ross quickly dodging him, "**I'm glad you're alive**!"

"You can't hide someone who's supposed to be dead within the country," explained Breda, "So the only option was to get her out of it."

"So she didn't kill Lt. Colonel Hughes right?" asked Serenity.

"Go ask her yourself," said Breda.

"So the Colonel did all this because he knew all about it?" asked Edward, turning to Breda.

"Just think about it, it was already suspicious," said Breda, "Staging a suspect take in in front of a crowd, and making a public disgrace by making headlines about a murder within the military…it was too much of a performance on their part."

* * *

After everything was explained on how Roy had smuggled Ross out, and Maria clearing her name, they had come to the conclusion that it was one of the homunculi that were guilty.

"I have nothing to do with this Philosopher's Stone business, so why did I get swept into all this?" said Maria, moping.

"I guess you really didn't kill Lt. Colonel Hughes," sighed out Serenity.

"Isn't that obvious now!" exclaimed Ross.

"That's good, I don't have to use this fella then," said Breda, pulling out a small hand gun from his sleeve, "I had orders from the Colonel that in the unlikely event that you happened to have been the culprit, that I had to kill you after getting all the information from ya."

Everyone stared at the gun intensely, an awkward silence in the air.

"Mr. Hughes….he really is dead," whispered Serenity.

After the whole talk and Edward declaring that he was still going to restore him and his brother's body, while still protecting others, Maria Ross and Fu got ready to leave to Xing.

"But at least let your parents know in advance that you're safe," said Armstrong to Maria.

"No…in the unlikely event that my parents were to find out that I'm still alive, it ma be leaked and then we won't be able to repair the damage done." replied Maria Ross, a determined look on her face.

"Then how about Sergeant Brosh?" suggested the Major.

"No no, definitely not him, he can't keep a lie to save his life! So don't tell him."

"haha..." said Edward sweat dropping.

"Major Armstrong, Lt. Breda, could you give this message to the Colonel, tell him that I am truly grateful to escape with my life, and if an emergency were ever to happen, please do not hesitate to call me."

2nd Lt. Ross now saluting to the men she continued with her message, "To repay my debt of gratitude, when the times comes, the life that I am hanging onto, can be made of use for something!"

"Yes," said Armstrong, saluting as well with the others, "And we will also be working towards the day we can greet your return to our country with open arms."

Edward slightly saluting to Maria Ross, he was stopped when he saw her hand in front of him, beckoning him to shake it.

"Edward, keep your spirits up," she said, shaking his hand.

"I owe you a slap in the face," Edward replied, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe next time," she relied chuckling. The turning to Serenity, she shook her hand as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, I don't know your circumstances, but please be careful."

"Yeah, same to you too," replied Serenity, smiling.

With that all said Maria Ross and left into the desert with Fu, traveling towards their new destination Xing.

* * *

_**A few Moments later**_

Serenity had walked back to the spot she had located earlier, looking up at a large carving of a transmutation circle.

"Why is this old thing still here?" she whispered bitterly.

Edward suddenly behind her, looked up to the circle as well, "Compared to an Alchemical sigil there are many differences," he whispered to himself.

"A two headed dragon, the sun…" said Serenity, her chin placed between her thumb and fist, "If you look closely Edward, it resembles the one at Lab 5."

Edward now turning to Serenity, a serious look on his, "Ree, you know you never explained yourself before."

"But I bet you can't understand this thing since its missing its top," she continued to say.

"Ree, I don't have time for your games, if you have information you should say it before people get hurt!" exclaimed Edward.

Serenity looking over at Edward with an expression that could make your knees shake, she walked over to Edward, standing right beside him and looking up at the circle.

"Edward, do you believe immortality is possible?" asked Serenity.

Edward glancing over at her, felt that she was finally taking things seriously, "I'm not sure anymore, anything is possible right now."

"Do you know if you had just the enough amount of souls combined into a philosopher's stone, you could make yourself immortal, funny thing is not a lot of people have tried to do that, the amount of souls needed would be too great."

"Ree…what're you talking about?" asked Edward.

"Edward, do you believe in the tale of the Sage of the West, the man from Xerxes who carried a young child on his back?"

"Huh?" said Edward.

"You could say that those two were somehow involved with the fall of Xerxes, which happened over night, which brings up my saying of how to gain immortality."

"What, you think those people are immortal…" said Edward hesitantly.

"Well the man at least," replied Serenity, "The child I'm not so sure."

"Why do you say that?" asked Edward.

"Its simple, because she was hardly mentioned in any of the tales, she probably died from a disease in Xerxes." she replied bluntly.

"I'm not sure if I follow what your saying Serenity, what has this got to do with the circle?"

Serenity sighing looked to the floor, her eyes gazing at the ground.

"Xerxes was indeed a beautiful place," she trailed off.

Suddenly, the two teens felt the presence of someone behind them. The person behind them bringing a club to attack them, Edward easily slid to the side, and Serenity doing the same caught the intruder by the arm, and flung him to the ground.

"Arggh!" said the intruder which was a man.

"Wow Ree, I didn't know you had some moves." scoffed Edward.

"Whatever Edward," said Serenity, pinning down the struggling man, "You what was your intention?" she said to the man.

"Have to tell you though we have no money…" trailed off Edward, then he stopped when he noticed the man before him.

"An Ishvallan!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?" said Serenity.

"Things will go bad if you do not behave and hand yourselves over," said some more Ishvallan men that appeared from the back.

"I'm sorry but you can't collect a ransom off us, because our parents aren't around," said Edward, sweating slightly.

"It is not about money," said an Ishvallan man, the side of his face distorted, "It is for the liberation of Ishval's sealed off areas. As well as the request for the pull out of the national army treading upon Ishval's holy ground, will you become our hostages, young man, young miss."

"Idiot, the military won't do squat to save the life of a couple of brats!" exclaimed Edward.

"Public opinions can be changed, like how the war started with the military killing a child…for instance. Do you not understand what are the motives for changing history, young man?" continued the man with a scarred face.

"Stop it this disgracefulness," came a old sounding voice.

The young teens looking to the source of the voice, spotted another group of Ishvallans, an old woman and young boy standing in front of the crowd.

"Are you idiots trying to ruin the name of Ishbala," said the old woman.

The men now backing away from the two teens, the young boy looked over at Serenity, "Could you please release him, we are no longer attacking and such."

Serenity letting go of the man stood up, dusting herself from the dirt.

"I apologize for our youth's transgressions," said the old woman speaking to Edward.

"Its fine," said Edward, "I know very well the hatred the Ishvallans are holding towards the Amestrians."

Edward now look at the woman, "But why did you help us, don't you hate me and my peers?"

"That's because we know not all Amestrians were evil thugs," said the old woman, "after all our lives were saved by those doctors."

"Eh?" said Edward.

"When Mistress Shan and I were suffered with mortal injuries, we were saved by Amestrian doctors," said the young boy, "Honestly I bear hatred to your people for what you did to Ishval, but because those doctors saved our lives, I cannot hate you completely."

"Indirectly, we were saved by those doctors," said Serenity.

"Wait, doctors, I knew a pair of married doctors that went to Ishval during the rebellion," said Edward, clenching his fists.

"A pair of married doctors…" said the young boy, "Wait are you possibly referring to the Rockbells?"

Serenity startled just realized that Winry's parents had indeed died during the war, she just didn't know they were serving in the war.

"Eh? You know them?" exclaimed Edward.

"Know them!" exclaimed the boy, "Anyone who had their injuries healed knew the doctors!"

"So you were acquainted with the Rockbells?" continued the boy, "They had told me they had a daughter my age and they treated me like I was her. I always wanted to express my gratitude."

Edward smiling sadly at the boy, "Is that so…uncle and auntie Rockbell."

"Even when the rebellion worsened with the command to exterminate us, they never left the country but stayed until their final moments saving people." said the old woman smiling warmly.

"How was their final moments?" said Edward, a mournful look on his face.

The old woman and young boy, shuddering a little by the question looked over at Edward.

"The Rockbell couple…" said the old woman, "when they were treating some patients, were killed by an Ishvallan."

Edward looking over at the two people in front of him, devastation evident on his face.

"That kind of unreasonable thing can actually happen…I'm so sorry, we were not able to stop him."

"What did this person look like," asked Edward, anger in his voice.

"His face was bandaged so we couldn't tell, he had a tattoo on his right arm, and he looked like an Ishvallan warrior priest."

Serenity shuddering at the information widened her eyes. The description sounded familiar, she remembered when she was still in Ishval, she knew a man with a tattoo on his right arm.

"The war to exterminate us started later after that," continued the old woman, "The hospital immediately fell into the hands of the military and we barely escaped with our lives, we haven't see the warrior priest since then."

"Is that so," said Edward turning to leave, followed by Serenity.

"Are you going back?" asked the boy.

"Ah, yeah, I've made my companions wait long enough." he replied.

"If you have the chance, could you please visit the tombs of the Rockbells for us, to give our thanks…and our apologies." said the old woman.

"I understand," said Edward nodding to them, "I certainly will."

* * *

A day had passed and Edward and Serenity had found themselves back at Reseembool.

"Ugh, I'm never going to do something like that again," said Edward as Serenity waved goodbye to the others that traveled with them.

"Come now Edward, you travel all the time, a little heat doesn't hurt." said Serenity.

"Well whatever, let's just head over to Granny's to fix my arm." sighed out Edward.

"Oh I haven't seen Pinako yet, I wonder how she's been." said Serenity.

"Same as usual, a moody old woman," sighed Edward, "Oh since we just got here, we should pay a visit to Auntie and Uncle Rockbell's grave."

"That seems appropriate I guess," said Serenity, lowering her head and whispering to herself, "I haven't been around so I never got the chance."

Walking closer over to the grave yard, Serenity and Edward noticed someone standing there over a grave. The person had the stature of a man, and had long golden hair that was put up in a pony tail.

"No way," whispered Serenity, a small grin spreading.

Edward suddenly paced up to the man, pure anger filling his very being. Serenity running right after him knowing a fight is about to start.

The man noticing Edward turned to face him, golden eyes behind glasses.

"Hohenheim…." said Edward anger in his voice, "VAN HOHENHEIM!"

"Ed…ward?" said the man, silence filling the air between them, "You've grown…bigger?"

"Why are you phrasing that as a question?" said Edward slightly irritated.

"You've gotten quite a reputation in Central, the smallest state alchemist in history," said Hohenheim cocking his head to the side.

"It's the youngest!" exclaimed Edward.

Serenity snorted at Edward's response, attracted attention from Hohenheim.

"Serenity?" said Hohenheim, a frown on his face, "You've grown."

Serenity running over to Hohenheim, stopped right in front of him and kicked his shin hard, "Idiot is that how you're supposed to say hello to me after how long."

Hohenheim looking up to her in mock pain, and then smiled "I'm so sorry Princess, forgive me."

"Idiot," she said, giving him a small hug, then whispering in his ear, "Don't worry about the growth spurt, I'm fine."

Hohenheim now straightening up looked over at Edward, "I heard from Pinako…that you did Human Transmutation."

"You bastard, you have some nerve to show up here at this time," sneered Edward, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Edward…" said Serenity trying to calm him down, Hohenheim placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, you shouldn't call your father a bastard."

"You're not just any bastard, you're THE bastard," continued Edward, "If you weren't in front of mother's grave I would have knocked you down by now."

Hohenheim turning back, facing the Trisha's grave a looked down, sad, "Trisha…why did you die?"

"Why? Its because of shit like you, you made her go through a lot of hardship!" yelled Edward.

"A little more…just a little more time…" spoke Hohenheim.

"Ahhh! You planned to give her more hardship in that `little more time`" exclaimed Edward.

"I promised you so…" Hohenheim continued.

"You don't even know how much work a single woman in a household had to handle!"

"Trisha….don't leave me alone," said Hohenheim little sniffs escaping from his lips.

"You're the bastard that left her!" said Edward screaming his head off in pure irritation, "Argh we're not even communicating on the same level."

Serenity giving off a sweat drop, looked over to Edward, "Now Edward, calm down…"

"Calm down," Edward exclaimed, pointing over to Hohenheim, "You came back late, and now you have no place to stay, whatever did you return for!"

Hohenheim facing over to a hill were a burnt house lay, he spoke "Ah yes, my house, why has it been burnt down?"

Hohenheim's expression deeply sad , "Nothing, there's not a single thing left."

Serenity looking over to the hill felt Hohenheim's sadness as well.

"We decided not to turn back from our chosen path," said Edward glancing to the side, "It would be best to not have a home to return to."

"That is a sign of our resolve, on our decision," stated Edward glancing at Hohenheim.

"You're wrong," said Hohenheim bluntly, "Its because you didn't want to be reminded of your mistakes, right?"

"Oi Hohenheim," hissed Serenity, "That's going to far."

Hohenheim now turning away from Trisha's grave, stared Edward in the eye, "You tried running away from the horrible memories, it was to hide the evidence."

"Y-You're wrong," stuttered Edward.

"Just like a child who wet his bed at night and hid the sheets," said Hohenheim.

"Edward, you were running away," stated Hohenheim, looming over Edward.

"What would a bastard like you understand!" yelled Edward.

"I do understand," said Hohenheim bluntly, Serenity looking at the grass. Yes they did understand.

"…conversing with a bastard gives me a disgusting feeling," said Edward walking off.

"Uh Edward, didn't we come to visit her grave?" said Serenity.

"Not while I'm in this foul mood," he replied.

Serenity turning to Hohenheim gave him a cross look, "You went too far," she hissed. Turning back to Edward, she followed right behind him, Hohenheim at her heels.

"Stop following me!" yelled Edward to Hohenheim.

"You're going over to Pinako's right, since I have nowhere to go I'm headed there as well, it can't be helped." Hohenheim replied, not really concerned.

Hohenheim glancing over to Edward's back he noticed his hair style, which was put in a pony tail just like his.

"You left your hair long," he said, "In the same style like mine," pointing to his ponytail as well.

Edward looking even more pissed quickly did his hair in a braid and continued to walk. Serenity sighing over his stubbornness.

* * *

Once arriving at Pinako's house, Pinako had opened the door, surprised to see Serenity.

"Serenity-Chan? Is that really you?" said Pinako.

"Yes, its nice to see you again Ms. Pinako," said Serenity bowing slightly.

"My, my, more and more surprising guest arrive," said Pinako just as Edward stormed into the house and went up the stairs to his room.

"Oh, did I miss something?" said Pinako, her brows raised.

Serenity sweat dropping, "No just a rough reunion." she explained.

"Well that doesn't matter, make yourself comfortable while I go prepare dinner," said Pinako heading for the kitchen.

"Oh would you like me to help?" asked Serenity.

"Its okay just sit here and rest, you and Hohenheim must have a lot of catching up to do, I heard from Winry that you've been traveling with the boys for a while."

Hohenheim who was already seated on the living room couch, stared at Serenity a brow raised, "Really?"

"Yes really," said Serenity sitting next to Hohenheim, "I accidentally ran into them in Dublith and they dragged me along with them," sighed Serenity.

"What were you doing in Dublith?" asked Hohenheim.

"I was getting a little information from Greed, another homunculus," sighed Serenity, fingering her hair, "Then I ran into the boys, and meet a new homunculus, I'm thinking is wrath, and everything went downhill from there."

Hohenheim looking over to Serenity sighed, a worried look on his face, "You were always the reckless type."

"Oi baka, don't say that, it just happened, and it ended up putting my research to a hold."

"Research?" said Hohenheim.

"Yeah as to why I have so little time left," said Serenity, leaning into the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Speaking of which, are you feeling alright?" said Hohenheim, glancing over at her.

"I'm fine, just a lot more tired than usual, but I can deal with it," said Serenity looking down at her hands.

"Don't overexert yourself…its bad enough that you see the gate every now and then." sighed Hohenheim.

"Mmm sure Daddy," said Serenity teasingly, "Y'know guess where I just came from?"

"Where?" asked Hohenheim, going along with Serenity.

"I went to Xerxes, the other day, I heard some interesting things," said Serenity a small smile on her face.

Hohenheim a bit startled by what she said continued, "What did you hear?"

"Oh y'know, the tale of the sage of the West, who carried a young child on his back, changing the way the land of Xing saw things and such."

Chuckling softly Hohenheim looked up to the ceiling, "Mmm, it has been a while since that time, right?"

Serenity looking up to the ceiling as well nodded her head, "Yeah, it has…Hohenheim, where to next?" Serenity said looking over at Hohenheim with a serious expression.

"Its almost time isn't it?" said Serenity.

Hohenheim gazing at his knees sighed, "Always straight to the point…it's almost time, Lior is where we're going next, that's if you're coming?" said Hohenheim now locking eyes with Serenity.

"…I'm not sure about leaving immediately, I have to tell Winry…and Alphonse, and get my things, I can't leave without my notes, so I'll meet you at Lior later."

Hohenheim placing his hand on Serenity's, which was shaking badly, a small smile on his face, "Oi, it'll be fine,"

"Yeah, I haven't really changed much since we left Xerxes huh?" said Serenity her voice shaking.

"Hmm considering that you were only my five year old apprentice, I would say only some," teased Hohenheim.

"Baka! I was also your superior, slave No. 23!" said Serenity punching his arm softly.

"Yes yes, my apologies troublesome sixth daughter of King Xerxes, born of the late third wife Celestine Xerxes, Princess Serenity Xerxes," said Hohenheim bowing his head down.

Serenity scrunching her nose at what he said looked sourly at him, "It never had a pleasant ring to it, knowing that's how people saw me as."

"Well that's what you get for being a menace," chuckled Hohenheim.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, what would you expect, I wasn't just gonna be like every other princess and sit around and do nothing all day," said Serenity bringing her leg up to kick Hohenheim off the couch.

"What're doing?" said Hohenheim as he was being pushed off.

"What does it look like, I'm trying to make you move, I'm tired and this couch is too comfy." stated Serenity.

Hohenheim getting off the couch chuckled softly, then looked over at Serenity, who had snuggled into the couch. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it over Serenity's now sleeping body. Moving some stray golden hair from her face, to behind her eyes, he smiled softly and whispered.

"Sleep well, old friend."

* * *

_**Yay Hohenheim has arrived! Now you know their relationship, they're old buddies! and Serenity is actually the 6th princess of Xerxes, Princess Xerxes, although she wasn't anything special, just a menace. But who is her older brother? Hmm still deciding if i should introduce him in the nxt chappie.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews ppl! I'm still going on with the story, so spread the word! XD Please remember to review, i need to know what you think about the story and if i made any mistakes, which i am prone to do. Just like the other day i got a review say i spelt Ling's name wrong by spelling Lin. Oh and the old Ishvallan woman i couldn't tell if it were a man or chick, so tell me if i got it wrong or right! :p**_

_**Weell toddles until the nxt chappie and don't forget to Review!  
**_


	12. Chapter 15

**_Hey Folks sorry for the wait I had a small case of writers block! :P don't worry I over came it and brought you another long chapter, over nine thousand words, really close to ten thousand! I keep doing chapters longer and longer, who knows i might finish by chappie twenty. Anyway each name here has a meaning to it which is supposed to describe its person. So if you would like to search up the meaning of the names go for it, it might make you go aww, or that makes sense or even Bwahaha! I dunno how ur reaction would be but go for it._**

**_Anyways i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only Serenity and any OCs to come! :D_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Child of the Past_**

_Tell me doctor_

_Where are we going this time?_

_Is it the fifties?_

_Or nineteen-ninety-nine_

_All I wanted to do,_

_Was play my guitar and sing_

_So take away,_

_I don't mind._

_But you'd better promise me,_

_I'll be back in time!_

_I gotta get back in time!_

_**Back in Time- by Huey Lewis and The News

* * *

**_

"Look at that girl, what a shame, her mother died immediately she was born."

"Shame, there's no shame, that girl is a nuisance, who on earth is raising her."

"No one is, just a handful of slaves, and maids."

"I heard she had somehow persuaded the King to get her a teacher of science."

"How disgraceful, a princess should not even be thinking of such things."

"She is just a child, she'll learn her lesson soon enough."

A small group of women in colorful robes and such, gossiped on about the child in the palace gardens. All golden hair, and golden eyes. Servants that had passed by had bowed to the women, knowing of their superiority.

"It is a shame that our fellow wife and Queen, Celestine, was not here to raise her child." said one of the women, a soft and tender nature, with long hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Quiet, Jianna, you are too timid, I do not know why you let your son converse with the child, her bad nature will rub off on him." said the other woman, a strong and mature nature, her hair falling behind her thighs

"Yes, Queen Agilina is right, it is very Ironic that the child is named Serenity, there is nothing Serene about her," said the woman with the nature of a cruel and scheming nature, her hair reaching behind her shoulder blades.

"But my first lady," said Jianna, lowering her head to Agilina, the first wife, "Do you not think the child is like this because we have shun her from our eyes, no matter how rowdy she acts, she is still a little girl."

"If you ask me, I say the child is cursed," said the woman with a cruel nature.

"Bryne!" cried Jianna, "That is a horrible thing to say,"

"Hush now girl, know who you're speaking to, you are the fourth lady, and Bryne is the second, respect yourself." scolded Agilina.

"Thank you first lady," said Bryne, bowing her head, "As I was saying, although Celestine was the third wife, she did not bear a single child, at least not until a year after Jianna gave birth to her youngest boy, plus she had died from child birth, Serenity is so forth a cursed child."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to speak that way Bryne, you are just upset that Celestine was the most favored of all of us." said Jianna, defending Serenity.

"Watch your mouth, just because you bore three sons, and the first lady and I didn't, you think you know any better!" yelled Bryne.

"Quiet both of you!" said Agilina, "We are the chosen queens of this kingdom, show some nobility."

With that the first wife had left the two women and continued to walk through the palace's garden.

"I only have a word of caution for you Jianna, that child is trouble and she will soil our name if she is not disciplined." hissed Bryne and left to follow Agilina, leaving Jianna behind.

"Momma!" said a young boy with short golden hair, and golden eyes, dressed in royal garbs. Right behind him was a young girl, with fierce golden eyes and long golden hair that fell at the middle of her back.

The two leaving their caretakers, ran up to Jianna, each giving her a hug.

"Momma, were you having another fight with the other momma's?" asked the boy.

"No my son, you could say it was more of a debate,"

"A debate?" questioned the boy, now turning to the girl, "Serenity what is a debate?"

"The meaning of a debate is to consider something; deliberate or to engage in argument, discussing opposing opinions, or to engage in a formal discussion or argument," said Serenity in a monotone voice.

"Eh? I think I'm more confused," said the boy.

"Onii-Chan, basically auntie Jianna got in a fight with the other mothers," sighed Serenity.

Jianna sweat dropping at the exchange of words between the children sat on the garden floor and picked some flowers, the children doing the same.

"So Serenity, how is your etiquette lessons progressing," asked Jianna, making a flower crown.

"Its boring auntie Jianna, I don't learn anything that is really useful to me," said Serenity, making a flower crown as well but not as good as Jianna, "but my alchemy lessons are going great, my teacher, he has a new assistant now, he told me he was a former slave and now has a name."

"Oh really," said Jianna, "What is this former slaves name?"

"He calls himself Van Hohenheim, I'm just surprised a former slave got such a handsome name," giggled Serenity.

"Momma, Serenity is really good at alchemy now, she already can do transmutations, I'm still stuck at drawing a circle." said the boy pouting.

"Now don't worry son, its just that we are all talented in our own ways," said Jianna to her son.

"Auntie Jianna….mother Agilina and mother Bryne were discussing about me weren't they," said Serenity, her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Now Serenity, you mustn't let them get to you, they're just jealous that none of their daughters is as beautiful as you," coaxed Jianna.

"Maybe its because I killed my mother that they treat me like this," whispered Serenity, "I heard mother never got to see me, I heard from the maids that she named me immediately as I was born."

"Yes that's right," said Jianna, a solemn look on her face, "She named you Serenity Olympia Xerxes, it is our Kingdom's belief that our children live up to the likeliness or meaning to their name, so we are very careful when it comes to naming our children, especially first borne children, so she must have felt something special in you, knowing that her time was up as well, named you."

"I think she made a mistake," said Serenity, anger in her voice, "There is nothing Serene, and calm about myself, and as for Olympia what a joke, I'm not heavenly more of a demon."

"Hush now Serenity, I had almost forgotten that you were still a child to not know why your name was chosen," said Jianna scolding Serenity.

"I'm sorry auntie but I don't understand," said Serenity, bowing her head in apology.

Jianna sighing, looked over to the side, a small smile on her face, "Serenity does not just mean Serene and calm, it also means a name of virtue, and as for Olympia it means heavenly," Jianna now turning to Serenity looked at her with determination in her eyes, "Your mother had felt something great in you Serenity, while you were still in her womb, she knew who you were, do you not understand, she had named you our Heavenly Virtue."

"I remember the day that your father had courted me to be his wife," continued Jianna, "My family of high nobility was greatly pleased, but to tell you the truth I was deeply nervous, after all I was at the young age of eighteen years."

Jianna looking at her hands, smiled at the flowery crown she made, putting it over Serenity's head.

"That was until I met your mother, the most beautiful woman of all the kingdom I had ever seen, she had the most beautiful of skin, and beautiful long golden hair that trailed against the ground, and those deep loving golden eyes."

Jianna now patting her son's head as he continued to play with the floors, looked at her son lovingly.

"The king had five daughters at the time, three from the first lady and two from the second. Sadly your mother unable to conceive, your father was very hesitant you marry again, but his advisors had pestered him to do so, after all he was no longer a young healthy man, and needed a male heir to the throne."

Jianna now picking up another nearby flower, started to pull of its petals, one by one.

"He had finally wedded me when the pressure from the advisors were too great for him, and within a few months I had conceived my first son, Atalo, meaning youthful. I was at first scared, because the other wives and shunned me when I first came and was now pregnant."

"However, Celestine had chosen to put me under her care, she took great care of me and helped me throughout my pregnancy. She told me she saw me as her younger sister than as a fellow wife. I was deeply moved by her, she truly was like an angel brought down from the heavens."

"Of course the first lady and second lady did not like her, but since she was favored they did not shun her from themselves. Then when I had my son, they now spoke to me to get on my good side, then I had my two other boys, Eliora, and my little boy, Selim," said Jianna, bringing Selim to her lap and cuddling him.

" and you could say I climbed up the social ladder, and the King was no longer pestered by his court. Then great news had spread that Queen Celestine was with child, you should have seen how much your father had pampered her, it's a wonder she didn't become spoilt."

Serenity now standing from her spot looked to Jianna, "I'm sorry auntie Jianna, but I have to get to my alchemy lessons I don't want to be late."

Jianna then nodding to Serenity to take her leave, Serenity bowed, walking over to the servants that were waiting to escort her to her master.

"That girl," sighed Jianna, "She resembles her mother too much, especially that brain of hers."

* * *

Serenity had been escorted out of the palace and into her master's home. It wasn't as big and elegant as her home, but she loved it because of the amount of books and such.

Once the servants had left her in the house, she climbed up the stairs to her master's study. Opening the door abruptly she had on a cheeky grin on her face. Startling the man that was in the room.

"Oi, you scared me," sighed the man, who then sat down in front of some flasks.

"Whatever Hohenheim, you should know that round about this time I come for my lessons, by the way master's not here?" she asked.

"No," sighed Hohenheim, cleaning some of the flasks, "He's busy and doesn't have time to teach you now, so you're looking at your new master."

"You!" exclaimed Serenity, "Do people really think that badly of me, to give me a slave as my master."

"Hey, I may be once a slave, but at least I know more than you," said Hohenheim, a bit insulted by her words.

"Says the man who's taking a five year old seriously," retorted Serenity back, a teasing grin plastered on her face.

"Hmm you want me to quiz you?" said Hohenheim, teasing her back.

"Go ahead, I've been studying my brain away, so I can answer anything you throw at me," Serenity said crossing her arms and huffing proudly.

"Y'know you're really a strange princess, and you talk like a peasant," sighed Hohenheim as he went over to get some notes to quiz Serenity.

Serenity noticing a flask with a black substance inside, sitting on the windowsill, walked over to it.

"Its not my fault that I feel like living like Princess of society, is like being shut in a cell." she replied, inspecting the flask.

"Hello," said a voice, Serenity looking all over the room now, "Did you say something Van?"

"Eh? No," said Hohenheim, raising a brow as he then realized what had happened, "Oi, Homunculus, don't play around with this girl before she drops you,"

"Ah, that would be troublesome if it were to happen," said the voice again, now coming from the flask.

"Eh!" said Serenity, looking closely at the flask, "Did the flask just talk?"

"No, you idiot, it was me inside the flask," said the black substance, an eye now becoming evident.

Serenity jumped a little, nearly dropped the flask, until she steadied herself and put it back on the windowsill.

"Idiot, you almost dropped me!" said the Homunculus.

"Sorry, but you kinda shocked me when I saw your eye," blushed Serenity.

"Hmm hmm," said the Homunculus, "Very well I'll let it go since it was partly my fault."

"Hey how come I never met you?" asked Serenity leaning into the window, hands propped on the windowsill.

"That's because you never bothered to notice me," said the homunculus, "But never mind that, you're quite smart, for a child and a female at that."

"Hey don't go judging my intelligence by my gender!" exclaimed Serenity.

"I think I'm going to like you," said the Homunculus. And the days continued to progress from then on.

* * *

A few months had passed since Serenity started having her lessons with Hohenheim and the Homunculus. She was learning things far more advanced than what she had with her former master and was surprised.

"Oi Homunculus, how come what I'm learning is much in depth than what my other master was teaching me?" asked Serenity to the homunculus in front of her.

"Well silly girl, I'd thought you'd have figured that out by now, you are a female, not to mention the princess of this kingdom," stated the Homunculus, like it was old news.

"Hmm I should have known," said Serenity calmly.

The homunculus staring curiously at the girl felt interested in her, "Tell me girl, are you not upset?"

"Not really, if you think about it, it's obvious, but then again it means I'm just like Hohenheim, you and everyone else."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Homunculus.

"Well you see just as how you are trapped in that flask of yours," Serenity said, pointing her feather pen towards the flask the homunculus lived in, "I and every other person is bound by in society."

"But what if there was a way to change that, for yourself, what would you do?" asked the Homunculus.

"Hmm, I guess like any other reasonable person, I'd go for it, being the single black dot on a piece of paper sound more interesting," said Serenity unconsciously, getting back to her studies.

After a small silence had passed the room, the homunculus started to laugh.

"What did I say something wrong?" asked Serenity.

"No no, I was just thinking about how true your words are," said the Homunculus, "Since you've been such an entertainment to me I think I'll reward you with something."

"A reward huh?" said Serenity, a brow raised, "and what would that be?"

"The King has asked me to help him become immortal, and I would like you to come with me to speculate the event, how does that sound to you?" asked the Homunculus, looking at Serenity, a devilish grin on him.

"That sounds…" drawled out Serenity, dropping the pen to the table and looking the Homunculus in the eye, "….Interesting."

* * *

Suddenly waking up, Serenity bolted off the couch she was sitting on, her body sweating all over.

"….it…was just a dream…damn…I thought I was reliving things again," sighed Serenity, her hand untying her ponytail.

Serenity looked out the window to see it was dark and raining outside, and inside was as quiet as a haunted house.

"Edward?" called out Serenity, her voice echoing through the empty house, "Pinako?"

When no one had answered, she figured they had left the house, already knowing Hohenheim was long gone.

Getting up from the couch Serenity noticed a small board with plenty of pictures on it. She glanced at the ones of Edward, Alphonse and Winry as children, smiling softly to herself. Then she noticed a single picture of Trisha, looking softly at the camera.

"Damn Trisha, your like the exact copy of auntie Jianna, except for your brown her and greens eyes," chuckled Serenity, "It's a good thing Hohenheim didn't know what the Queens looked like, or he would have felt awkward at times."

Suddenly the door opened and in came Pinako and Edward, who looked like he was in pain.

"Oh you're awake," said Pinako, taking off her gloves and putting it on the work bench.

"Yes, I just got up, I must have been really tired," sighed Serenity straightening up. Edward walking right past her to the telephone.

"Did something happen?" asked Serenity, pointing her thumb at Edward.

"The rain's just not good on his stumps," explained Pinako, "Are you hungry, you didn't eat yesterday, you slept through out and wouldn't wake up."

"Mmm, I guess I'm a little bit hungry," said Serenity absentmindedly.

"Good, I'm going in to make some stew, you want to help this time?" asked Pinako.

"Sure, but this time I'm cooking, you're yet to taste my stew," said Serenity rubbing her hands.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Edward, Pinako and Serenity had visited the graveyard, Serenity paying her respects to the Rockbells grave and then went over to Trisha's to pay her respects.

"I'm so sorry Trisha that we didn't come back on time, it must have been rough for you," Serenity said smiling sadly at Trisha's grave.

"I met a lot of nice people though, Hughes, Roy, Ms. Hawkeye and Izumi-San. They're all very strong and kind people, each with an interesting personality," laughed Serenity as she listed on, "Its all going to be over soon though, and everything will go back to the way things should be…so I need you to wait just a bit longer Trisha, I promise this time it won't be too long."

Edward and Pinako now standing behind Serenity started their own conversation, although their voices were too low for Serenity to catch what they were saying.

"Oi Ree, let's go!" said Edward who had turned to leave. Serenity quickly turned around and followed.

"You're going back to Central already?" asked Pinako.

"Yeah, before Al gets mad at me," Edward smiling with a worried look on his face, "He might cut our bond as brothers…"

* * *

Serenity and Edward arriving the following morning in Central, at the military hotel they were staying at before their kidnap, saw Winry talking on the phone, worried.

"Hey Winry?" said Edward, walking up to her.

"IDIOT!" Winry cried out.

"What! I didn't break the automail!" said Edward raising his hands up in defense.

"That's not it! Just go to Al!" continued Winry, pushing Edward towards their room, Serenity going into the room she shared with Winry.

"WHAT THE-!" yelled Edward as he spotted Alphonse's broken body, when they had stepped in the hotel room.

"What the heck did you do while I was gone!" exclaimed Edward, then pointing over to Ling and Ran Fan, who were eating, "And what are you doing here!"

"We're eating," replied Ling, his face stuffed with food, and Edward immediately throwing them out.

* * *

Serenity who was in the room she shared with Winry was looking over her papers once again. It looked like someone had been searching through her stuff, and she had a clue that it was Alphonse.

Serenity picking up a pencil started looking through the old research notes and wrote down whatever she could muster into the new notes.

"I guess I'm back to square one," sighed Serenity as she continued with her work, "I wonder what the others are up to, I didn't get to say hello to Alphonse."

Getting up to the door, Serenity suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, "Shit!" she cried out, "Why now!"

Everything then began to become hazy, and Serenity found it hard to walk. Collapsing to the ground, Serenity's hands went towards her chest, as the bump from before had appeared, pulsing with agitation. Finding it hard to breath, Serenity was gasping for air as the attack continued, falling deeper into her subconscious, Serenity passed out, a whimper escaping her.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Serenity was stuck in her predicament, Edward and Alphonse were discussing their next move. Coming to the conclusion of protecting the others while getting their bodies back, they then began to notice Serenity's absence.

"Huh? Where did Ree go?" asked Edward facing Winry who was walking behind them.

"Uh, she went back to our room, I think she went to study again," sighed Winry, "It's a wonder how she can devote herself so much to her work, and she never even let me see what she was researching about."

"Researching?" said Edward, a brow raised as they continued to walk towards their room.

"Mmm…speaking of that, brother, while you and Ree were gone, I kinda did some snooping around," said Alphonse, bending over to Edward so Winry couldn't hear.

"What kind of snooping, on Ree?" said Edward, unlocking their room door.

"Yeah, I looked at those notes she was carrying, and there was something I didn't quite understand."

"Huh? Not understand, what was it?" exclaimed Edward as he sat on the couch in their room, Alphonse sitting on the floor, and Winry on the bed.

"It was mainly about Alkahestry, and the flow of Ki, but most of all things about the gate." explained Alphonse, "It wasn't complete or anything but all that research was pretty in depth, I even learned that each person born has a gate of truth in their subconscious, and once they commit the taboo and such, it provides a stronger link to the gate."

"…that's a bit confusing," said Edward, scratching his head, "Alkahestry, the flow of Ki, the gate, I'm not sure if I can believe all this."

"Brother, Ree, there's something really strange about her that we don't know about," continued Alphonse.

"Yeah, I know Al…she seems to know well about the Alchemy of the old days as well, when we were kidnapped by Armstrong and taken to Xerxes, she acted like she'd been there before, and I saw this circle, that resembled the one at Lab 5, and she seemed to understand it like any normal transmutation circle."

"Brother…she said she'd seen the gate, do you think she tried to commit the taboo, and what did she sacrifice?" said Alphonse, gazing at the floor.

"You all are confusing me," stated Winry getting up from the bed, "If you want to get answers you should just go ask her yourself."

Suddenly leaving the room, ignoring Edward and Alphonse's protests, Winry walked into the room she shared with Serenity. Silence was all that could be heard until Winry busted back in the room, startling both Edward and Alphonse.

"Ed, Al, come quick its Ree!" exclaimed Winry.

Edward and Alphonse getting up quickly, followed Winry, back into her room. There they spotted Serenity on the floor, her skin ghostly pale, and her body showing little signs of life.

Quickly putting his fingers to her neck Edward checked for Serenity's pulse, sighing a little from relief.

"Her pulse is a bit weak, but she's alright, we should take her to the hospital fast."

Alphonse picking up Serenity, they quickly left the hotel and into the hospital. Once Serenity was admitted into a hospital room, the doctors had told the tees in waiting to go back to their hotel, that Serenity's body was just feeling fatigued from stress, and needed to rest.

* * *

"So she's going to be alright," sighed Alphonse, back in their hotel room with Edward and Winry.

"Yeah, they said she should be awake by tomorrow morning," said Edward looking through a small book.

"Eh? Brother what're doing?" asked Alphonse, noticing his brother, "T-that's mine brother!"

"Oh yeah, this list," said Edward, teasing Alphonse, "I wanted to see your lists of must try, when you got your body back."

"Ooh, I wanna see it too," exclaimed Winry, looking over Edward's shoulder.

"Noo don't that's embarrassing!" said Alphonse reaching for the book, but Edward, moving away from Alphonse's hand.

"Ooo what's this," said Edward, a gleam in both him and Winry's eye.

"It's written in bold too," snickered Winry.

"Guys! Give it back," begged Alphonse.

"Hmm, must do when body has been restored," said Edward in a monotone voice, reading what was in the book, "Must get the chance to hold Serenity for at least a minute."

"Pffft!" laughed both Edward and Winry.

"Hey!" said Alphonse, snatching the book from Edward's hand, "It's not funny!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry Al," laughed Edward, "Who would have thought you're crushing on the sour puss."

"She's not a sour puss!" defended Alphonse, Winry smacking Edward upside his head.

"Oww, what was that for!" exclaimed Edward, holding his head.

"Don't worry Alphonse, I think its cute that you like Ree," squealed Winry, ignoring Edward.

"Eh? I didn't say I liked her," said Alphonse flustered.

"Sure whatever you say," said Edward rolling his eyes, and receiving another smack from Winry.

"Dammit, what the hell did I do?"

"Why can't you be more sensitive like Al," sighed Winry.

Therefore, whole night continued with a relaxed feeling, as they began to plan their way into the future.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Hours after Serenity was admitted into the hospital, she woke up bolting out the bed, her eyes darting around the area.

"A hospital…room?" she whispered.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," said a voice in the shadows. Serenity turning to the voice, stunned in the bed continued to stare.

"K-King Bradley?" she exclaimed, her brows suddenly narrowing, "What do you want with me?"

"My, my, so straight to the point," said Bradley, walking up to a chair and sitting down.

"I'm just doing some community service and visiting the sick," sighed Bradley.

"Bullshit, you're here for a reason, come to kill me, just to tell you I won't die," snorted Serenity.

"Yet, you mean," stated Bradley, looking Serenity with such coldness in his eyes, "I heard you've become quite defective, and is being drawn into the gate."

"Pfft, what's it to ya," said Serenity looking towards her window, "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Hmm, well I don't know much about you, but I'm quite curious, I thought after living for this long, death sounds appeasing to you, so why do you still struggle to live?"

"Its simple," sighed Serenity looking at Bradley in the eye, "If I become part of the gate, I want be dead, I'd be alive, as a completely different organism…and…"

"and?" said Bradley.

"I have to at least, protect the people I care about, just before I die," sighed Serenity looking at the bed's sheets, "And to free my Onii-San's soul."

Bradley now standing up, turned around facing the wall, "I have a little bit of information for you,"

"What is it," said Serenity looking over at Bradley's back with an intense glare.

"There is a man who has been hunting down State Alchemists, I believe you've heard of him," continued Bradley.

"Yes, I've heard rumors about the man, they call him by Scar," said Serenity, confused by the statement, "What does this have to do with anything."

"I hear, by description he has a long tattoo on his right arm, resembling Alchemic symbols, and it has the power to destroy those it touches from the inside."

"A…tattoo…" said Serenity, her gaze on the sheets before her, "It couldn't be…"

"It seems father was right, you do know something about it," chuckled Bradley.

"Huh? Still what has that got to do with me?" hissed Serenity.

"It simple, Edward Elric is a State Alchemist, so protect him from this scar person, since he is a valuable sacrifice."

"I don't understand, why are you asking me to put a front against this Scar person, aren't I a valuable sacrifice as well?" asked Serenity, hands in fists now.

"Its simple, you won't die," and with that Bradley left the room, without making a sound, and dawn came, brightening up the room.

"I don't need this," sighed Serenity, getting up to leave the hospital as well.

* * *

Serenity had spent all morning patrolling Central looking for this 'Scar' person, but all she could find was word spreading about the State Alchemist Edward Elric and his good deeds.

"Geez Ed, nice job with making my work harder," sighed Serenity, following Edward's very obvious traces left behind.

"What is he planning, but most of all what am I going to do, I'm not up for killing someone" sighed Serenity as she continued to walk through the alleys.

Hearing a familiar noise, Serenity walked to the source, only to find Edward and Roy Mustang arguing, and Lieutenant Hawkeye pointing a gun towards her.

"Eh?" Serenity said, putting her hands in the air and cocking her head to the side.

"Did I miss something?" asked Serenity.

"Ree?" exclaimed Alphonse, "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"The Hospital?" exclaimed Mustang, "Why was she admitted into the hospital?"

"Uh, I left early," said Serenity scratching the back of her head, then turning serious, she looked over to Edward.

"I heard about the whole Scar situation, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What about you Ree," retorted Edward, "Are you trying to get yourself killed, what're doing here."

Serenity feeling her agitation rising, was finding it hard to keep her frustrations in. Crossing her arms over chest, she looked over to them haughtily.

"I'm here because I'm interested in Scar's arm, he has something that belongs to me."

Lt. Hawkeye once again cocking her gun, everyone had fixed their sights to where she was pointing her gun at, and right in front of them was scar.

"Holy Crap, you're not who I was expecting," whispered Serenity.

"He's here," said Edward, sweating.

"Well, you got him where you want him…right Fullmetal?" said Roy Mustang, sweating nervously.

"Hmm, you're not nervous are you?" said Edward to Mustang, feeling equally nervous.

"So you must be Scar?" asked Serenity, going in a fighting stance.

Riza about to pull the trigger was stopped by Edward, pulling her hand down.

"Wait a moment Lt. don't attack him!" exclaimed Edward.

"What're saying?" said Riza, quite frustrated.

Scar suddenly taking off his hood, Serenity stared at him in shock, she did recognize him. Quickly running up to Scar, she crouched down, avoiding Scar's hand , delivering a swipe with her leg to disrupt his footing, but him avoiding the attack.

Rolling away from underneath Scar, she immediately jumped to her feet, charging at him once again, throwing numerous punches and kicks.

"Do I have any business with you girl?" asked Scar, bringing his left hand to her face once again.

"No, but you have something that doesn't belong to you!" Serenity hissed moving her head to the side, avoiding his arm, raising her leg to knee Scar's spleen.

Scar scrunching over his side, stared over at Serenity, "You girl, you fight using the styles of an Ishvallan Warrior Priest, and a mix of something else, why is that?"

Serenity grinning at him, straightened her pose a little, her hands in front of herself defensively, "I have my connections," she replied slyly.

Scar leaning into the wall brought his right hand towards it. Serenity's eyes widening a little. Suddenly electric light had traveled up to where Serenity was standing at, and suddenly the walls had blown up around her, trapping her under the debris.

"SHIITTT!" was all you could hear when she had been attacked.

* * *

"Ree!" exclaimed Alphonse. Scar fully recovered from the kick, turned to Edward and Mustang.

"Now that that distraction has been taken care of…" Scar now striding towards the others, hand hitting the ground, the floor spiking up to hit its victim, "It is now your turn."

Edward transmuting a wall for Alphonse, Mustang and Riza to stay behind, he ran towards Scar, dodging his attacks as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, while the fight continued, Serenity found herself stuck in a dilemma, she couldn't move from under all the debris on top of her.

"Crap, I can't get up, that Scar guy must have really wanted to pin me down," whispered Serenity, the pressure of the debris slowly crushing her.

"Ugh, if I don't get out from under here, I'll be sore for a few days," she sighed to herself, looking to the ground Serenity suddenly got an idea.

"Under here should be a sewage system, so if I can't go up or over…" suddenly red electric light sparking around Serenity, "I should go under!"

* * *

Falling through the whole that she transmuted, she quickly moved before more of the debris that were above her would hit her.

Running down the sewers, she could still here the noise of battle above, "What the hell, they're making so much noise up there I can here it!"

Stopping in her tracks, she looked to the ground, her eyes widening bigger than before, "Seriously! That monster gives me the creeps, the underground has a sick feeling to it."

Putting her hand to the floor, Serenity started to feel the Ki of the place, grinning to herself, "Thank you Homunculus, you've given me the answer to my research."

Getting up Serenity dusted her hands and began to sprint down the long sewer, "I have to go to Scar quickly, he might have what I've been looking for."

* * *

Serenity continuing to follow the noises, stopped when she could clearly pin-point that the battle was happening above her.

"Time for the hero to appear," snickered Serenity, clapping her hands to the ground, which started to elevate her up, "And the hero always arrives with a grand entrance!" slamming her hands against the roof of the sewers bursting through the open air.

Jumping off the pillar she created, she stared angrily at Scar, who looked at her shocked.

"Aww thought you could easily get rid of me," said Serenity in mock anger, clearly pissed, "Sorry but I don't die easy!"

Hearing sniffing she noticed Winry in the corner crying and Edward, holding onto her shoulders.

"Did I miss something?" said Serenity raising a brow, "Cuz I don't think I was gone that long."

Serenity looking over to Scar once again, noticed his right arm, and instant anger over came her.

Suddenly Serenity felt Scar's hand wrap around her head, an electric current flowing through his hand and into his body, blowing up her insides. Her body convulsing under his hand and blood splattering from her mouth, ears and eyes.

Scar still holding onto her head looked at her body disgusted.

"Ree!" cried Alphonse and Edward. Winry not realizing what just happened.

Then sudden shock over came Scar as he felt Serenity move, her hand clutching on to his. Squeezing it hard. Then she looked over to Scar, her expression royally pissed.

"Oi, Scar, you don't hesitate to mutilate a young girl do you?" whispered Serenity, still hold onto his hand and then letting go.

Suddenly the ground underneath Scar, had alchemic electricity sparking around it, Scar jumping from the spot, spikes protruded from it. Glancing over at Serenity, her eyes looking clouded, she dropped her hand to the ground, alchemizing it to a blade.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, because you're related to a colleague of mine, and because you might have something I need, but apart from that, prepare yourself," Serenity said, holding the blade in a fighting stance.

"Ree! Get away!" yelled Alphonse, sending a kick to Scar, who avoided it and slammed his hand to a wall, blowing it open and running through it, Serenity running right behind him.

"BASTARD GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" yelled Serenity, Alphonse sweat dropping.

"Idiot what're you trying to do get us killed," yelled Alphonse, turning to Edward, "Hurry up and get Winry into a safe place."

With that he ran after Serenity and Scar, "Ree, what am I going to do with you?" sighed Alphonse as he continued to pursue them.

"But what's more strange is she didn't seem hurt, when Scar had dropped the walls on top of her, and even when he put his hand on her," thought Alphonse as he was behind Serenity, "…Just what are you Ree?"

* * *

Finally catching up to Scar at a small factory, Serenity sprinted up to Scar, swinging her blade over to Scar's side, him dodging quickly.

Then suddenly she had been picked up by Alphonse and pushed to the side, "Stay there Ree! You're getting in me and Brother's way!" he yelled. Running up to Scar, both fighting, but to Serenity were talking too much.

Serenity feeling like she had watched them fight for too long decided to join in the fun as well.

"Argh! You guys talk too much!" yelled Serenity, her eyes filled with blood lust, licking the blood that was trailing down her cheek, "This Bitch is mine!"

Running up behind Alphonse, she jumped over him, landing over Scar, her legs locked around his neck, then she used her weight against gravity, and fell to her hands, attempting to have Scar hit his skull onto the ground. Scar, luckily, bringing his hands forth to cushion his fall, and rolled away from Serenity. Grabbing onto Serenity's long hair, and yanking her off her feet, Sending another electric current towards her body. However, Serenity seeing through his act acted quickly, sending another current through her hair, rebounding on Scar's.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Serenity, "MY HAIR! I-IT'S GONE!" Serenity cried, glaring at Scar as she cradled her very bad hair cut.

"I must say, you're a good fighter, quite energetic," said Scar, glaring at Serenity, "But my arm has no effect on you, why is that, are you not human!"

"I'm insulted," snorted Serenity, forgetting about her hair, since the predicament she was in was way more important, she placed her hands on her hips, "I had a lot of time to pick up a few moves."

"Besides," said Serenity, her hand raised, motioning for Scar to come at her, "I'm not letting you go, I told you, you have something I want."

"Is that so," said Scar, his hand on one of the gas chambers in the area, "I'm sorry but you won't be getting what you want."

Scar blowing up the gas chamber, Serenity's sight became hindered by all the fog around. Scar then running up to her a hand aiming for her side, Alphonse suddenly behind her, pulling her away and Edward arriving at the scene delivering a kick to Scar, and him blocking it with his shin.

Alphonse putting Serenity down, clapped his hands against the ground, earthy hands wrapped around Serenity, keeping her from moving her hands.

"What the- Al!" yelled Serenity.

"Sorry Ree!" yelled Alphonse going after Scar, "But you need to stay still!"

After some whispers exchange from Edward and Alphonse, they looked over at Scar, crouched over the ground. Suddenly Gluttony, one of the Seven Homunculi had appeared.

"I found you!" exclaimed Gluttony facing Scar, "I've found you Ishballan!"

"You!" said Scar, turning to face Gluttony.

"It's the Homunculus!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"%$*^&!" yelled Serenity, "I can't be doing this all the time!"

The earthy hands suddenly blowing up and flinging Serenity in the air, she somersaulted and landed on her feet.

Looking up she saw Scar crushed between Gluttony and a wall, Edward and Alphonse running up to him.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Edward, "He said he was going to catch the Homunculus, what the hell is this!"

Suddenly Ling had jumped up from the sewer hole, a grenade in hand he quickly shoved it into Gluttony's mouth. Sitting on Gluttony's shoulders and quickly pulling his hand away.

"Get Down!" yelled Ling as everyone, quickly headed for the floor.

Gluttony exploding, his body parts flying everywhere, blood splattering around as well, some of it hitting Serenity in the face.

"Eww," drawled out Serenity, wiping her face with her hands and then wiping it on the ground, "How come I'm the only own that got hit?"

Serenity looking over to Gluttony, half his body gone, she could see his body starting to regenerate.

"Metal Wire!" yelled Ling. Edward quickly going over to the train tracks, transmuting out the metal wires, and passing it over to Ling who was hurriedly wrapping it around Gluttony's regenerating body.

"The problem is that he regenerates too fast," explained Ling who was now tying up the wires, "When his flesh grows back, these wires will press hard against him, holding him down."

"I've got you now Homunculus," declared Ling, anger in his voice.

While the others continued to talk, Serenity noticed Scar starting to move, "Oh no! you're not getting away!" she yelled.

The suddenly a loud bang was heard, and in came a blonde woman with glasses, holding a gun pointing at Scar, who she had shot.

"Get on, we're escaping!" said the woman, Ling immediately carrying the homunculus and putting it in the car, driving off with the woman.

Officers now gathering, Edward ran over to Scar punching him in the face, and dodging the attacks Scar made with his hand.

"I'm not going to get to him if I keep having distractions" sighed Serenity.

Hearing a loud clang, she turned around to see Alphonse being knocked down by a little girl with black braids, wearing a foreign outfit.

"Eh?" exclaimed Serenity her eyes widening as she saw the small girl kick Edward in the face. Then suddenly throwing daggers at a gas chamber and some coal, she quickly drew a circle on the ground with her foot, causing the chamber to explode along with the coal.

"HUH? Alkahestry?" said Serenity, coughing from the smoke.

Luckily for her she was near Scar so she was able to trace his steps from the smoke, quietly following him and the girl as they retreated.

* * *

Catching up to Scar and the girl, they hid in one of the alleys, not too far from the factory, meeting up with another man, although he looked scrawny and weak. Leaning against a wall so not to be seen, she decided to listen to them first before she approached them.

Not quiet hearing what they said, she witnessed the small girl perform Alkahestry on Scar's injured leg, where the woman with blond hair and glasses had shot him.

After giving them a minute to talk she began to slowly walk up to them, causing the other three to jolt at the intrusion.

"You!" exclaimed Scar, quickly getting up to his feet.

"Scar-San!" exclaimed the small girl, "Please you'll open your wound."

"Relax," sighed Serenity, "I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to talk."

Scar glaring at her, slowly began to sit, motioning for her to do the same.

Serenity now sitting down, across from were Scar was, glared back at him, then glanced at his leg.

"You're his brother aren't you?" whispered Serenity.

Scar's eyes widening from what he said tensed, "You know my brother!"

"I knew him for a short time, you could say we were colleagues," sighed Serenity, "Relax you're not doing that leg good if you go on like that."

Scar now relaxing, he looked over at Serenity to continue, "That arm of yours, it contains some Alkahestry in it, you're brother invented it."

"Just who are you to my brother?" asked Scar.

"You could say I taught him most of the Alkahestry he knows, then he went and created his own style to it, blending it with the alchemy here, got me quite confused for a while," chuckled Serenity.

"Then as I continued to study with him, we kind of figured something out, but I kind of lost my copy of the research he did," said Serenity blushing slightly as she played with her fingers, "I was wandering if you have his papers, you see they're very delicate, and shouldn't be placed in the wrong hands, plus they're very important."

"Yes I have it," said Scar, pulling a small book from his pocket.

"Ah!" exclaimed Serenity sparkles in her eyes, "There it is! So I can be on my way now," she said, reaching for the book, but to have Scar put it back in his pocket.

"Huh? WHY!" yelled Serenity.

"Its simple, I don't trust you, and I don't like your personality," said Scar looking to the side.

"Hey now that's not fair, can't we start over?" pleaded Serenity, on her knees now.

"No, you were really vulgar," sighed Scar, "Plus my brother entrusted this to me, not you."

Serenity now standing on her feet, looked over to Scar, a serious look on her face.

"Did…did he survive the war, did he give you that arm?" asked Serenity.

"No…and yes." he replied bluntly.

"I'll…leave the notes to you then," sighed Serenity, "Since he handed them to you before he died, I shouldn't disrespect that." with that said Serenity left the alley, leaving Scar to himself, walking back to the hotel.

* * *

While she was walking the streets she noticed some people were staring at her, so she turned to a store's window, looking at her reflection.

Serenity then blushed red at her reflection, the black and yellow tank top that she had worn was torn all the way up to her chest, blood stains all over her body, although she had no cuts and bruises, and if the wind blew enough at her direction, you could get a good glimpse of her bra, not to mention her messed up hair, she looked somewhat like a lady of the night.

Serenity quickly wrapping her arms around her body ran straight to the hotel, ignoring people's looks and to her room. Unfortunately she found out that the door is locked and if she were to bust it down that would get her and Edward in trouble with the hotel manager.

Sitting down against the door, Serenity hid her face in her legs, that were propped up against her chest. "God, hurry up and get here you guys," sighed Serenity. Then reaching up to touch her hair, she noticed some of it fell to the floor, some rested on her back, and the rest on her neck.

"My hair…." whimpered Serenity, "Hohenheim was right, I'm way too reckless."

"Ree?" said Alphonse as he and Edward and Winry came beside her, "What're you doing here?"

"The door was locked," she said bluntly.

"O-oh," said Alphonse, motioning for Edward to open Serenity and Winry's door.

As Edward did so, Serenity stood up and bolted right into the room, followed by Winry, and into the room's bathroom, shutting it. You could her a small whimper from the door.

"Woah, talk about Bipolar," sighed Edward as he opened his and Alphonse's door, "I mean her attitude changed completely when it came to fighting, something snapped in her, its like she became some fighting maniac."

"Like you brother?" sighed Alphonse.

"I can't believe you like the girl, Al, if you ask me she's crazy," sighed Edward again.

"Brother don't be mean, she's only upset about her hair," scolded Alphonse, sitting in the couch.

Edward doing the same started to snicker, "Did you see the look on her face when it blew up in front of her!"

"Brother!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"But its true she looked so funny! It was like she was about to cry and strangle Scar and not to mention that grin she had on! It was hilarious!" laughed Edward.

"Brother, now isn't the time to be laughing," said Alphonse looking down.

"Mmm your right, we'll talk to her when Winry leaves." said Edward looking down guiltily as well.

* * *

**Next day**

The next day had come by, and Edward and Alphonse had said their goodbyes to Winry, Alphonse teasing Edward all they way back to the Hotel by what he had said to Winry, of the next time he makes her cry it would be tears of joy.

Alphonse passing by Serenity's room noticed it was unlocked. Bringing his fist to the door, he hesitated at first to knock. When he did so he heard no answer.

"Uh, Ree?" said Alphonse, calling to Serenity, "Are you in there?"

"…yes," she replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"…yes…come…in,"

Alphonse slowly opening the door, he spotted Serenity on the bed, she was wearing baggy black denim jeans, and a blue and white panda bear hoodie, that stopped below her chest, and a black tank top underneath, her face covered up by the hoodie.

"Ree…I bet it doesn't look bad," sighed Alphonse sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yes it does, I've never had it short, its always supposed to be long," sniffed Serenity, rubbing her eyes with the hoodie sleeve.

"Supposed to?" said Alphonse confused, "Who told you that?"

"My aunties, they said so, I'm not aloud to have it short, its untraditional," sniffed Serenity again.

"Well they don't know anything for them to say that," said Alphonse bluntly, "A girl's beauty isn't measured by the length of her hair."

Serenity now looked up to Alphonse, her eyes puffy and red now, she moved closer to his armored body, "D-do…do I look pretty?"

Alphonse feeling nervous now laughed, his voice a little loud and shaky, "Ree, well um what brought this up."

"Well…" Serenity said her face blushing wildly, "No one's ever honestly told me if I was pretty or not, I've heard others say it but its usually out of courtesy."

"Uh well Ree…I wouldn't be able to tell if you keep your face hidden under that hoodie," said Alphonse, the nervousness still in his voice.

"O-Ok!" said Serenity eagerly as she slowly brought her hands to the hood of the jacket, pulling it down and revealing her face, her hair stopping just behind her neck, but she was able to save some of her side bangs that rested on her shoulders, and the bangs that used to rest on her forehead were now turned into a side fringe, hair pins holding it in place.

However to Alphonse, Serenity looked the most beautiful, the way her face shun in the moon light, and her eyes glowed, she looked like someone of a fairy tale.

"I-Its suits you Ree, you look very beautiful," he whispered.

Serenity's face becoming red now, she cupped her cheeks with her hands, "T-Thank Y-You, um If Alphonse thinks I'm pretty then I guess my hairs okay."

Alphonse grabbing both of her hands, moving them away from her face, he looked straight into her eyes, she doing the same.

"No Ree, you look beautiful, not pretty," he said softly, the urge to hold her filling his soul.

Serenity smiling softly at Alphonse, her cheeks now pink, whispered a 'thank you' and then curled up into Alphonse's laps.

Fiddling with his loin cloth, she began to feel sleepiness overcome her, but she was going to resist it for a while longer.

"So did you like my hair long or short?" asked Serenity, "and be honest."

"Hmm," said Alphonse, playing with her hair, "I would have… to say…shorter…definitely shorter."

"Eh? Why's that?" exclaimed Serenity, "Isn't long hair good on me?"

"It is," said Alphonse, his voice in a whisper, "but you look lighter with your short hair, y'know, like you're not carrying as much burdens,"

"Really," said Serenity, yawning a little.

"And besides, I always thought long hair didn't fit your personality," chuckled Alphonse.

"Hmm, true," sighed Serenity as she snuggled into Alphonse, closing her eyes as she began to sleep.

"Uh Ree, you should sleep on the bed, you'd fell warmer," said Alphonse, about to get off the bed with Serenity in his arms.

"No," she protested clinging to his arms, "I don't know why but I feel more relaxed like this."

"But you'll catch a cold," said Alphonse.

"No I won't" said Serenity, her voice becoming soft, "No I won't because Alphonse's soul will warm me up through the night.

With that Serenity fell asleep in Alphonse's arms.

* * *

_**Awwww nothing beats fluff like FLUFF! Sorry i took long to update! i dunno what happened, i just wasn't feeling my usual inspiration hitting me in the face! But two days later in slapped hard! lol!**_

_**Well you all must be wondering what the four wives names mean so i'll tell you but you have to search everyone else's name though.**_

_**Agilina-Strong or Noble **_

_**Bryne-Fire**_

_**Celestine-Heavenly**_

_**Jianna-God is Gracious**_

_**There you go, hope the name's fit their personalities in some way. Hmmm wat else oh yeah! Please review! Since this chapter was really long I'm hoping for three reviews to continue the story so please don't be shy, tell me what you think. Oh and as a bonus i searched up what Selim means and it made me go awww. it means Peaceful! Eeek, i want to hug Ree's Onii-Chan sooo much! Anyways review please! Adios  
**_


	13. Real chapter 16!

**Sorry Guys for the wait! I was just doing a last minute vacation! :D Ugh School is back and that means one more year of Highschool to go! Yay! Hmm well thank you for reviewing and as promised i will continue on, I am going to finish this if you were worried i wouldn't (Geez first time writers they're all like that) But here i go, this chapter is really short compared to my others but make due, cuz i'm not using my computer! :P  


* * *

Chapter 16: Secrets**

As Serenity fell into hands of slumber, Alphonse continued to stare at her sleeping form. He felt guilty knowing what he was about to do, but he had to leave, he couldn't tell her anything, so not to involve her into danger. He then stood up from the bed, Serenity still in his arms then he started to tuck her in the bed.

"I'm sorry Ree, but I have to go, I'll be back," he whispered, as he moved some hair from her face.

The suddenly the room door opened with a small creak, and Edward came into the room; a small frown on his face.

"Hey Al, are you ready to go, Mustang is waiting," said Edward, standing behind Alphonse.

"She'll get worried brother," whispered Alphonse turning to his brother, "Why can't she come?"

"Al…you know why," sighed Edward, tucking his hands into his pocket, "She's suspicious."

"So, she's not like them brother, she's not bad, she would never try to hurt anyone," continued Alphonse, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know Al!" exclaimed Edward, then he looked over to the floor, calming down, "I know, but we don't know anything about her, you saw the way the debris crushed her and she came out fine, and don't forget when Scar put his hand on her and tried to destroy her."

Edward now looked up to Alphonse, determination burning in his eyes, "Alphonse, she has some major characteristics of a homunculus, plus she seems to know something we don't, this is enough to suspect her."

"But Brother," said Alphonse his voice sounding tired and angry, "That doesn't mean she's like them."

"I know Al," sighed Edward, "That's why we have to go and find out what we can about these Homunculi people."

Edward now walking over to the door opened it, then looked over at Alphonse, "Don't worry Al, we'll be back before you know it."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Alphonse and Edward had left and Serenity still lay deep in sleep on the bed, unknowing that something had crept into the room, a shadow looming over the dimly lit room.

"Serenity," whispered the shadow, "Wake up, Serenity."

Serenity hearing the voice stirred in the bed, still not waking up.

"Serenity, Father has business with you and wants to speak," said the shadow again, its voice getting a little louder.

Serenity abruptly getting up from the bed she looked around the room, "Pride, is that you?"

"Sharp as ever Serenity," said the voice sarcastically.

"W-What do you want?" she replied, clutching her fists, "Where are the boys!"

"Straight to the point eh?" said the voice, a hint of amusement in it.

"They're off somewhere with Gluttony and Envy, but more importantly Father wishes to speak with you."

"What're they doing with Gluttony and Envy!" yelled Serenity, getting up from the bed, tripping over the covers.

"Slow down you imbecile," said the voice, "No harm will come on the boys, and they are sacrifices after all."

Serenity going over the door to get her shoes, "Then why is Envy there, he's like dynamite waiting to explode!"

"He's only there to collect Gluttony, that you helped get into that situation, it's your entire fault they're in this situation, if you had just stopped them-" continued the voice peeved.

Serenity now in her boots and in some shorts looked to the shadow, "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" her voice filled with venom.

"But I know you won't ever try to hurt me," laughed the shadow menacingly.

"Shut up and let's go," said Serenity, turning to the door and opening it, "Let's get this over with before I decide otherwise."

* * *

A few moments had passed and Serenity found herself in a large room, underground Central Headquarters. Facing forward, Serenity glanced over at a large throne like chair in front of hair, obvious that someone was sitting in it.

Serenity now crossing her hands over her chest, she looked over at the chair with spite.

"Yo!" she yelled at the chair, rolling her eyes in the process, "You rang?"

"Ah, you're here," said the voice behind the chair, slowly standing up and plugs exiting from his back.

"Yeah, and what do you want isn't it a bit too early to be gathering your sacrifices?" asked Serenity, as the man came closer to her.

"Hmm, what's wrong with wanting to see my little pet?"chuckled the man before her, with the same features as Hohenheim.

"Don't call me that when you're wearing his face, it feels disgusting," shivered Serenity as she looked to the side.

"Don't tell me you're still upset for the gift I gave you," sighed the man, trailing a hand over her short hair, "And not to mention the bonus I gave you…over here," he said poking her chest.

Serenity moving the man's hand away from her, glared at the man, her anger heightening.

"Don't touch me; I don't want to catch your stupidity."

"Now, now, I didn't ask you to come here just to hear you throw insults at me," sighed the man.

"Then what did you want me for?" growled Serenity.

The man who looked like a duplicate of Hohenheim, suddenly became serious, his look becoming dangerous enough to kill.

"Do you still visit the truth?"

Serenity flinching a little from his question looked back at the ground, "What's it to you?"

"If that's so then you are still very useful to me," smiled the man, patting her head.

"As a sacrifice?" asked Serenity looking him in the eye.

"But of course," chuckled the man.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you but I've become so defective I don't think even I can visit the gate," said Serenity, an obvious lie, but hoping the man was catching on.

"Is that so," said the man, his expression becoming neutral, just as he said this Gluttony and Alphonse walked in the room.

"Ree?" said Alphonse confused.

"If that's so," said the man, a hand to her chest now, "I must check for myself." And with that said, he plunged his hand deep into her chest, blood spewing from Serenity's lips as her eyes darkened and she fell to the ground.

"Ree!" yelled Alphonse.

Serenity laying limp on the floor, looked towards Alphonse, an arm stretched towards him.

"A-Alphonse…Please….Don't look…at…me."

"What's happening to her!" yelled Alphonse.

"Simple," said the man, expressionless, "She is basically my key."

Serenity's hand then suddenly fell back down, her world becoming black, last thing she heard was the distant cries of Alphonse.

* * *

Serenity suddenly saw herself falling from the gate once again, but this time like from her dreams, she knew she was fully there, body, soul, and mind.

"I see your back," chuckled the humanoid that terrified Serenity to the core.

Serenity turning to the other side of the gate, she saw another person in front of her sitting on the white void, long golden hair, and pale skin.

"Alphonse…" whispered Serenity.

"No matter how long you run, you know that this is where you'll end up," said the thing, also sitting in the void.

"No…no I won't, I'm going to pass just like any other person," said Serenity shaking her head.

"You are already beyond normal, child," grinned the humanoid.

"I just want to be left alone!" screamed Serenity, clutching her head, as she felt the voices of other souls overwhelm her.

"Know your place!" boomed the white void of a man in front of her, "You refuse to look at the truth, like a child running away from a nightmare.

Suddenly Serenity body began to turn into a black void like the truth standing in front of her.

"Please I don't want to go back," screeched Serenity as black hands were dragging her into the gate.

"I don't want to see! I don't want to see!" screamed Serenity, the gates shutting in front of her.

Small whispers were heard all around Serenity moans and screams of people, laughter and cries of others. Flickers of the truth of the world and universe and more; filling up her entire being. But no matter how much she tried to scream, she couldn't make a sound. It was like she was no longer human, part of the darkness, part of those things that live within the gate, another piece of the gate.

Suddenly she felt the presence of another passing the gate, the aura familiar. Then she felt the gate being open, now was her chance to escape, if she clung to this person that is passing she could leave.

The gate slowly creaking open, she felt a very unfamiliar instinct come over her. Her hands reaching forward to the human, she clung to him. Although, the person was screaming and thrashing, she felt no emotion towards him, she didn't care if he felt pain, or fear. Why should he be whole while she stayed here? He must suffer, he must pay a price.

"Al!" yelled the person, "Alphonse!"

"E-Ed…" whispered Serenity, a consciousness coming forth, although he did not hear.

Barging through the gate again, but Serenity still clinging to him, she looked over at the body across the white room. The pale, deathly skinny body starring back at Edward.

"**Alphonse**!" yelled Edward, "**Someday! I'll come get you! So just wait! Wait for me**!"

Then the gate shut, Serenity following him, she felt her corpse of a body pulling her in. Her soul being sucked right back where it belonged, for now.

Her eyes slowly coming back to life she heard the faint sounds of thrashing and noises, from a small distance.

It took her awhile before she was finally able to stand up, and walk over to the Hohenheim-look-alike, staggering in her steps. However, as she got closer she found saw Ling pointing a sword towards the man, fear in his eyes.

"What's going on?" said Serenity her voice a bit hoarse.

"I see you're up," said Father looking over at Serenity, "You know you are a very bad liar."

"You too!" yelled Ling pointing his sword at Serenity now, "What are your insides, it reeks of evil!"

"…Ree…what's going on…who are you?" whispered Alphonse.

Serenity looking down to her feet, he face filled with evident shame, she knew her time was up and she could no longer continue.

"I am a monster," she said tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

**Gosh the chapter was so short i almost screamed at myself, but i'm not mental like that. Well since this was a short chappie one review should do good for me to continue, remember people i need your reviews to continue with the story! I'm sorry if this one had so may typos and errors it was a really quick job hence the short chapter! Well anyways please review if you want to know what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 17

_**Sorry Guys for the oh so long major wait! I had my first annoying writer's blog, and it was all because i am so busy with this being my senior year in Highschool and everyone has so many expectations of me and then there's the drama club, which i am the secretary of. then there's homeworks and projects. then the Drivers Ed (I'm 15 btw so don't think i'm just being lazy with taking this class when i'm a senior) and then there's the winter play, which i am hoping to become assistant director in.**_

_**But most of all what stopped me from writing anything at all was the feeling that i was moving awfully fast with the story. So i had to stop and think for a while! Think really hard on what to do to make Eternally Yours a bit more interesting, and to get more readers!**_

_**Well you'll see when you read this what i did. Bleh, its nothing special mind you! Oh and you should check my profile picture out in the next 20 or so hours. its my self drawn picture of Serenity when she had long hair. its not really awesome, i'm not a great anime artist. i tried my best. oh and you should read my short rant on the relationship btween Kaname and Yuki from Vampire Knight. its a subject that ticks me off that most Zero&Yuki fans keep bringing up! It drives me INSANE! I'm sorry to those who may find what i say there offensive and don't take it to heart it is something i think needs to be explained properly.  
**_

_**Well any way please continue to read Eternally Yours and support it. it is much appreciated! XD  
**_

* * *

**_Chapter 17- Dead land_**

**_Let us freeze the present for now_**

**_And look back to the past_**

**_Let us remember how this began_**

**_How the pain, death and misery_**

**_started to unfold_**

**_The past is a lonely thing_**

**_Although time waits for no one_**

**_This time, we will make an exception._**

_inspired by Yours truly  


* * *

_**_  
_**

"Stop…please…quiet," I moaned out, "Please…calm down!"

I suddenly woke up and looked around the throne room. It was eerily quiet, everyone was laying limp on the floor. Are they sleeping?

I can't find Hohenheim, I'm scared, why isn't anyone moving, father looks very pale, and why is he naked. The king shouldn't be that way, he might be sick. I need a doctor, I need to call a doctor. Everyone is sleeping but they won't wake up.

I ran out the room frantically, occasionally tripping over my extremely longer -than -necessary white and gold dress.

"Hohenheim! Van Hohenheim! Where are you! Quick get a doctor! Papa, Master and the advisors are not waking!"

I ran into the wives chambers, knowing full well I am not allowed but I needed help, but I saw them all asleep, even Jianna was not moving. I ran to find my brothers and sisters but they as well were in the deep sleep, even Selim was not rising, and I started to become scared that I was the only one awake in this dead kingdom. I continued to run around the palace, continuously greeted by more and more sleeping people. I ran into the palace gardens, stopping a while for some breath. I've never ran so much before, and I hope never to do so again.

As I continued to catch my breath, I heard some whispers in the higher grounds of the garden, where the fountain and the statue of father is placed. I quickly moved up the steps and felt extreme relief as I saw Hohenheim on his knees. As I went up the last step, a wide grin spread on my face until I came upon a confusing sight. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I hadn't gotten the eye disease, where one sees double, because I was seeing two Van Hohenheims.

I looked to the Hohenheim sitting dementedly beside me, his hands clutching his head. Then I looked to the other Hohenheim standing in front of me, wearing what looked like the clothes my father was wearing earlier.

"Oh, you finally awoke," said the Hohenheim in royal wear, "Visiting the gate must have been tiring."

The other Hohenheim next to me turned sharply when he noticed my presence, horror filling his expression. Then he turned back to the other Hohenheim.

"You monster," he spat out.

"Now, now," the well dressed Hohenheim said, "I don't see why you should be mad, I thought you would be happy that I spared the child."

Then the Hohenheim in the royal garbs came down the steps before me, coming closer and closer to where I stood. Noticing something dangerous about the man, I started to move backwards, then suddenly tripping over the dress, falling down the steps behind me head first into the ground. I instantly thought my life was over. My vision blurred and I was waiting for the pain, but I didn't feel it. When my sight came back I looked up and saw the Hohenheim standing above me with a small frown.

"You should be more careful child, although it helps to be immortal."

"I-Immortal," I stuttered, "B-but what about Papa, is he immortal too? Will everyone wake up soon?"

"No child," said the man, now squatting to my height level, placing his hand on my head, like any normal adult would do when trying to console a confused child.

"W-what do you mean, Papa isn't Immortal, No one's going to wake up!" I screamed out, clutching onto Hohenheim's clothes, staring at his face in distress, "Why! Why!"

"Because this is the price to pay for those who become arrogant," said Hohenheim, whose presence started to become dark.

Stepping away from Hohenheim, I looked at him in astonishment, realization shaking my very being.

"Y-You're not Hohenheim! Who are you! What did you do?" I screamed at the man.

Then I felt great pain in my chest, I instantly fell to the ground limp and unmoving.

Then I saw myself falling and falling into darkness. Nothing but dark void was all around me and I was all that was alive. I continued to float around, as the whispers and moans of others started to become loud. I started to feel a scotching pain in my chest, like I was being ripped open from there. As the moans became screams and the pain became too unbearable for any normal person, I felt the force of hands push me forward, information about the world, the universe and beyond started to fill up my mind, I felt that my brain was about to explode until I slammed hard against something. Finally finding some footing, I stood in front of what felt like a metallic wall. Suddenly it started to creak open, and this bright white light blinded my sight. Feeling slight relief that I saw some light instead of darkness, I stepped forward into the light.

As I stepped out of the darkness, I noticed that I had walked into a completely white room. I looked around at every corner I could find, but the room just kept going on and on in constant whiteness, me and the gate being the only objects within sight. I stopped my searching when I heard the chuckling of another, turning my head to where the sound came from, I saw a person, who didn't look like a person. It had the shape of a human but that was it, a complete white void of a body. I stepped back when I saw it give me a the widest grin possible, it looked maniac.

"Welcome," it greeted, "To your new home!"

"My, my what?" I asked my body shaking in fear.

The white being's grin then became a frightening frown and stood up, walking towards me. I could no longer move for the fear of this deity was confusing my senses.

"Your home," it replied very dully, "Do you honestly think child, that turning your body not only immortal but also creating yourself as a pathway to the truth, that you would not pay the price?"

"No!" I screamed, "D-Don't come any closer!"

"Oh but I will," sneered the deity, "I will, I will keep coming, until you are mine, until you fully pay your debt, until you become a part of truth."

The deity now standing before me, looked down on my trembling form, its grin returning.

"We'll see how long you can continue to play cat and mouse," it said poking my chest, "We'll see how long those souls can hold you and this power, and when you run out of time and energy, you will be mine!"

"Who-Who are you?" I asked silently, my trembling stopping and me staring at this being before me.

"Who am I," it grinned, loving being asked the question.

"I am what you call the world," it said taking a step forward, and me taking another back.

"Or perhaps the universe, Or perhaps God, or perhaps everything, or perhaps one, " I then slumped down to my knees, knowing there was no escape.

Then the being pulled my face up with its hand still grinning at me, "And I am you."

Suddenly I felt my chest ripping open, I screamed as loud as my voice could let out, the pain was too much, I saw blood dripping from my chest, and then I looked. I looked at my chest. And what I found was the most horrifying thing my immature eyes had ever seen. I saw an eye as wide as my torso, the pupils darting around searching for something. Little hands from the eyes came forth, grabbing onto my head and pulling it downwards. Whispers, moans, screams, and childish giggles was all I could hear, as I felt my head being pulled into my chest.

I continued to scream and fight, trying to pull the hands of me, but it wouldn't budge. As by some miracle, my head had fitted into my chest, all I saw was darkness again. I blinked and then I saw a sea of blood, inside my body, and then another ounce of information fell into my mind, and I could not move in fear of snapping my neck, and when I felt my body weaken, the black hands had let go of me, and I fell to floor, limp. Then the gate behind me had opened and more hands had clutched onto my body, pulling me into it. As I finally opened my eyes, I saw the gates shut before me, the last thing I saw before the darkness overwhelmed me, was truth, that white being, deity, grinning at me, and for some psychotic reason I know not of, I grinned as menacingly as it did back.

* * *

I'm not sure how long it was I spent in the gate, the darkness, but I could feel my sanity slipping from me. I was scared, confused and lonely. I started to think like the other beings in the gate, that up until today, I know not what they were. My only theory was that they were things that were similar to the dwarf in the flask, which I had come to learn on my own, had done this to me. Had destroyed my home, killed my people, and killed Jianna and Selim and trapped them within his body. At first I searched all the souls in my body, looking for them but I could not find anyone familiar to me.

I don't know how long I spent reminiscing on my loss, but then I had finally come to the conclusion that I wanted to destroy him, the homunculus that destroyed my life, I wanted to avenge my people and myself, and I will not let him be, before I become a part of the gate. It had taken another amount of time until I had finally figured out a way to transport my soul out of the gate, by concentrating on the flow of life in my body and reaching towards it.

When I had finally found my body, and gained consciousness, I found myself on the back of what it felt to be the real Hohenheim. I studied the area around me and realized that we were crossing the desert.

"H-Hohenheim," I muttered, my throat feeling dry beyond anything, "Where is Xerxes?"

"Gone," he whispered out, his voice shaking a little, "Xerxes is gone, no more, dead."

"Hohenheim, how long have I been asleep?" I asked once again.

"For seven sunrises and seven sunsets," answered Hohenheim, his voice revealing small relief that he was not alone.

"….Hohenheim….where is Momma Jianna, and Selim-Onii-San?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was but not wanting to believe it.

"They're gone, their souls our bond by the homunculus," he said his voice trembling.

Feeling tears fall down my cheeks I began to cry silently, Hohenheim's shoulder's shaking as well. Realizing that he too, a grown man was shedding tears, I placed my small arms around his neck and gave him a hug, him placing his arm on mine to return the embrace, both of us giving each other a silent message of our understanding of each others grief.

* * *

**Ten years **has passed since Hohenheim and I had been living in the land of Xing, teaching the people the ways of Alchemy, one that is slightly different than the one from back in Xerxes, thanks to me seeing too much of the gate. The people are friendly, but are uncomfortable with me not aging, but relax around Hohenheim. I have made a friend. Her name is Lian Yao, she is ten years old, and is the future (as well many other young girls) queen of Xing. By the time she turns fifteen, she must leave home and live with the king of Xing and bear his children. What a cruel tradition, a part of mine that I am glad I will not go through, since I myself am fifteen years old.

**Twenty years **has passed since our teaching of Alchemy in the land of Xing, I am now being called a demon child and should never come near other children, or I will eat their soul. The old witch doctor says so because he can sense the souls of many dead people in my body, and children are the easiest to kill. Lian Yao died this year. After giving birth to her tenth child. Poor girl. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She was only thirty years, and I am thirty-five.

**Twenty-five years **since I arrived in Xing for the first time, and drought has befallen on the land. I am to be sacrificed to their god, since I am a bad omen. Hohenheim pleads with them, and performs his first miracle, making it rain.

**Five years **has recently passed, and Hohenheim has been crowned a deity, but he humbly declines. I am still a bad omen, and a demon child. I have never shown my face to the outside world to anyone for the past fifty years. I don't want to burden anyone anymore. I'm demonic, I am a monster.

**Twenty years **has passed and I had fallen back into the clutches of the gate since the fall of Xerxes. It was terrible, more painful than before, and scarier. I was trapped in the gate for two weeks. My body was hard to reach, it kept slipping away, and the gate kept trying to steal my soul, and bind me to it forever. But I awoke in time. Hohenheim was terrified, I had never seen him so worried before, his eyes were so red. He said he thought I had died and left him alone with this burden of living forever. I tell him I would never, because I cannot die, even if my soul was no longer bond to my body, it would become part of the gate, no longer a human being. But secretly I wish for death, I wouldn't mind dying, I wouldn't mind leaving Hohenheim behind, and I know he feels the same. We are already stuck in a living hell. Every one we ever cared about has died before us. What is the point in living if you are always going to be left behind.

**Eight years **has passed and I have realized that I have forgotten my date of birth, but I calculated that I should approximately be eighty-eight years old. Hohenheim should be over a hundred and thirty. I'm not sure how old he was when our lives were destroyed, he never told me no matter how many times I asked. I approximated, but you can never be right with that, just close to the answer. I realize that I'm not that old at all compared to the countless years I have to live. I hope I can die before I reach the age five-hundred and fifty-five.

**Twelve years **has passed and I am a hundred years old. Hohenheim and I had a party. Just the two of us. I enjoyed myself so much. I laughed so hard. I've never felt this good before. I am a hundred year old child. That to me is hilarious. I have seen many wars. Many deaths. Plagues. And more. But I have withstood it and kept my sanity. I feel like I can do many more hundred years to come. Now that I think back, this is the first time that I had laughed from the bottom of my heart since Xerxes was destroyed. I feel invincible again. I feel like the Serenity I once was.

**Two-Hundred and Eighty years **has passed now, I am now three-hundred and eighty years old. Hohenheim and I have decided to leave Xing, the land that we helped build. They will do well and prosper. But now we must go. A new land calls us from the east, Amestris. And we know who is the one who built the foundation of this new country. It is none other than Homunculus, Dwarf in the flask. Hohenheim and I suspect him. I had also learned why Homunculus had created me to be his key to the gate. It was so to gain Godly-hood. To gain knowledge and use me. I was basically his guinea pig. He left me with Hohenheim thinking I would not wake up. I am grateful to Hohenheim for being in his desperate state to take me with him, because then I believe I would have been lost.

* * *

We successfully crossed the border of Amestris, and traveled to the city called Central, where we knew the Homunculus hid.

When we arrived in Central we were greeted by soldiers, like they were expecting us and they led us to him. The Homunculus, who stayed underground.

Then I saw him. I saw Onii-san standing next to it. Next to the Homunculus. But it wasn't my Onii-san at the same time, he had black hair and black eyes instead of golden locks and golden eyes like that of the sun, he reeked just like the Homunculus. I stared at the Dwarf in the flask. Eyes shooting hot daggers.

"I see you truly did survive just like the rumors I heard," chuckled the Dwarf as he sat in his fake throne.

"Yes, I did not die, for I have lived for over three hundred years," turning to Selim, I looked at him with hurt eyes. "What have you done to my dear brother."

"Nothing actually," smiled the Homunculus, "basically my start to becoming a perfect being."

"This is Pride, once an emotion in my body that I removed and made into a homunculus of lower status of myself. My pawn. I basically pulled some souls of the people of Xerxes and Selim of course and used his DNA structure to make pride look like your brother, although he is still of my blood."

"YOU HEATHEN!" I screamed loudly a wave of electricity coming forth towards the Homunculus, "DAMN YOU!"

The Homunculus made a wall of stone to take the hit of the electricity, blowing it to rubble as it crumbled to the ground.

"Oh," said the monster clapping its hands, "You have grown up quite a bit, no longer the naïve but entertaining child I once knew,"

Hohenheim, now holding onto me, pulled me backwards, in his efforts to calm me down.

"Calm down old woman," sighed Hohenheim, resulting with a kick to the shin from me.

"Shut up! I am not an old woman!" I yell.

Hohenheim recovering quickly from the kick picked me up and held me like he would hold his suitcase, and started to leave the underground room.

"Leaving so soon Hohenheim?" asked Homunculus.

"Yes, but you'll see us around, be warned," cautioned Hohenheim, as we left the area, and up into the city.

Hohenheim finally putting me down, when he was convinced that I would not go back and start to try and cause a fight. I sighed and continued to walk with him.

"You know we can't relax anymore now right?" I asked Hohenheim, "We have to be careful now that we've stepped into the Lion's Den."

"I know," he sighed back at me, looking up into the sky, "But the sky here is beautiful, do you not agree?"

I as well faced up to the sky. The sky looked so blue and peaceful, and the clouds were so white and soft looking. I could spend hours just gazing at it, it looked so peaceful and it drew my fears away, only for a moment though. A sight different form Xing. But still I knew this moment of bliss couldn't last long. I let out a shaky breath and continued to look up to the sky.

_**I'm Scared.**_

I thought to myself

_**I'm Scared, I'm going to lose myself…Hohenheim.

* * *

**_

_**AAAAnnnnddd! CUT! Thats it folks! I know this is shorter than what i usually do. Like 4,000 words! Yeah but i hope it was great for taking so long to update. Sorry again guys for the wait, i tried my best. I'll try hard to update next time but don't expect it too soon! Well i'm tired and need to rest people! it 1Am and i am sooo not a morning person!~**_

_**Well please don't forget to R&R&R Read, Review, and Recommend! I got that off someone i can't remember Lols!~ I feel super psyched that i was able to update! Thank you so much for supporting Eternally Yours! I love you guys! That's right you! So please review and give me a peace of your mind! (Cough but no flames!) Thank you and buh-bye!  
**_


	15. Omake! XP

_**Hey sorry for the long wait again! Thank you for reviewing as well. I wanted to lighten up the mood a little with the drama in the story now with a little short tale, of Serenity growing up! Please enjoy i know you guys were waiting for some mind boogling action, but please give me time as i put my ideas together. I'm still struggling between Fanfiction and School and on tip of that started another Fanfiction (For all those Furuba fans) but don't worry its just a little side dish i'm doing nothing too big. I'm more concerned about Eternally Yours and finishing it. So please continue to support Eternally Yours and read and review! Oh and spread the word, i have become a review junkie and need you guys thoughts as my next fix! So please enjoy!**_

**_Oh and i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Just my OCs!_  
**

_

* * *

Omake Theatre: Serenity's First Bra_

It had been some time now since Serenity had been living under Hughes and Roy's watch in West City. The blissful two years they spent Hughes spent dotting on Serenity was priceless, and Serenity spent on giving Mustang hell was priceless. Until one day something came across Hughes' mind. Serenity was growing up, and rather quickly.

It had been eating away at him. Serenity was starting to grow into her woman curves, and shape. Her hips becoming wider and her chest becoming bustier.

No matter how many times Hughes had tried to convince her to him taking her to but a bra, she would harshly decline, saying she didn't have any breasts so why bother. However it was obvious her body was growing in that sense and there were times Hughes just wanted to kidnap her and force one on her, but that would be noticed as pedophile.

"Oh God," Hughes cried out loud, "She's only nine! Do girls really grow that fast!"

Yes Hughes, yes they do. And in two years she might be complaining about her time of the month. But let's get back to the matter at hand.

Hughes started to notice that when the weather became cold or rainy, her female lumps told him so, and others might notice too. So he came up with a wonderful plan. They were going shopping, and obviously Gracia and definitely Mustang were coming along.

"Serenaaa~" chorused Hughes as he came into the kitchen, ere currently living in the military's apartments.

"Hmm," said Serena who was busy cooking the morning breakfast, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just excited that you agreed to come shopping with me today~" he answered happily.

"T-That's only because you said you would take me out later for some cake," Serenity blushed harshly.

"Yes, yes," said Hughes sitting at the table across from Roy, who was drinking a cup-o-joe, "And I'm glad that Roy is coming too!"

"Idiot, the only reason I said I'd come is because you kept on 'whining on how it would be a great way to spend time together with Serena~'" Roy said impersonating Hughes' voice.

"Oh and Gracia is coming too!" squealed Hughes, "Today's gonna be perfect!"

Serenity frowned slightly in disappointment when Hughes mentioned Gracia, then sweat dropped at his declaration, today was bound to be far from perfect.

Serenity in her nine year old body, dressed in a dark green, long sleeve, cardigan and a black turtle neck shirt underneath it. She wore her hair up in a high, tight pony tail, her hair dropping above the back of the shins, and she wore faded blue jeans and black winter boots.

Then a blinding white flash came before Serenity's eyes as she came down the stairs, almost falling over.

"Hughes!" she exclaimed.

"Aww, but you look so adorable!" he exclaimed taking more pictures of Serenity as she walked over to the door when the door bell had rung.

"Good Morning Ms. Gracia," smiled Serenity at the brown haired beauty before her, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Gracia smiled at Serenity, then giving off a surprised look, Hughes had just taken a picture of them.

"You both look like mother and daughter!" laughed Hughes, who now put on his jacket as Roy confiscated the camera from Hughes.

"I swear you should have become a photographer," Roy mumbled to himself, as he put on his jacket.

* * *

As the exited the apartment building and into the shopping district, Serenity shivered slightly from the cold.

_Damn _she thought to herself, _I never do great in the cold._

Gracia noticing Serenity's coldness, grabbed her hand and put it in her jacket pocket, Hughes doing the same for the other.

"Now don't we look like a family!~" said Hughes gleefully, turning to Roy who had mysteriously disappeared and was chatting up some lady in a store.

Hughes sighing turned to look at Serenity, who was blushing beet red, and Hughes couldn't help but smile at the sight. Then he started to notice Serenity's body giving off the weather forecast and quickly gave Gracia a stern look who had also noticed the predicament.

"Ready?" said Hughes to Gracia.

"Ready," she replied nodding her head.

Then suddenly Hughes slung Serenity over his shoulder and began sprinting down the district and into none other than a Lingerie store.

Serenity noticing where the were taking her started to scream bloody murder, as other shoppers just stared at the odd trio. Not sure if the wanted to find out what was going on.

* * *

"No!"

"But-"

"I said no!"

"How about you just-"

"No means No!" yelled Serenity who was trying but with no avail to free herself from Gracia grip and Hughes prodding, and wow did Gracia have a grip.

Roy then walked in the store and cocked an eyebrow at the sight before him. In the far corner of the store were Gracia , Hughes and Serenity. Gracia sitting on a chair with a death grip on Serenity, and Hughes holding a little kiddie training bra.

"What's going on here?" asked Roy who approached them. "No luck persuading the princess?" he snickered.

"This isn't funny Mustang!" Serenity exclaimed, "I have better things to do than to wear that abomination!" yelled Serenity, whose face was tomato red and pointing distortedly at the bra.

"What makes it such an abomination?" groaned Hughes.

"Because its just weird, why should children be wearing women's clothing at such a young age! That's unnatural!" she yelled again.

"But Serena, your contradicting yourself, you're the unnatural child here, besides your little body issues are bright as day!" cried Hughes.

"I don't care!" huffed Serenity who was kicking her legs childishly, "First you told me you were taking me out for dessert then you bring these two along, and now you're trying to fit me in those mini child restraints!" yelled Serenity again, small tears flooding her eyes out of small anger.

"I want to go home!"

Hughes realizing why Serenity was upset had to hold in his laughter and the urge to take a snapshot of Serenity's expression. She was absolutely so simple to read and adorable. All she wanted was to spend the day alone with Hughes. Hughes getting a bright idea smiled warmly at Serenity and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry Serena," he said softly, "I didn't know."

"Wa-?" she said confused but calm now.

"How about this, if you try on the bra and buy it, we'd spend the whole day together **alone **shopping and having dessert later?"

Serenity blushing slightly looked at Hughes sternly.

"Promise?" she asked him fiercely.

"Promise," he said bringing his pinky finger forth, "I'll even pinky swear on it."

Serenity twirling her pinky around his smiled a big satisfied grin, and ran into the changing room with Gracia, the kiddie bra in hand.

"Wow Hughes," whistled Mustang, "You played her good."

"I don't know what you're talking about Roy Mustang!" exclaimed Hughes in mock shock.

"Whatever punk," said Mustang grinning at Hughes, "just make sure she doesn't find out your plan."

* * *

After the trip to the Lingerie store, Hughes and Serenity said their goodbyes to Gracia and Mustang as they proceeded with their day, Serenity complaining along the way how the bra was way too itchy.

"I hope this will bring her growth spurt to a slow pace," sighed Hughes to himself.

"Did you say something Hughes?" asked Serenity who was stuffing her face with an ice-cream parfait.

"Huh oh nothing," he replied enjoying seeing Serenity get a milk mustache and taking a picture of it. And Mustang thought he had taken away his camera. Ha his whole jacket is stuffed with them.

Although what Hughes didn't know was that Serenity's growth spurt did not slow and by the time she reached the age sixteen and a half, she would be a very uncomfortable large D-cup, and she would forever curse Hughes for putting her on a training bra. After all its an old myth that a girls breasts start to grow faster and bigger when she wearing a bra at a young age.

At the end of the day, Hughes and Serenity arrived back in the apartment, tired from the day's event when Mustang had handed something to her.

"Here," he said, "Found this in the mail for you, it from some place called Reseembool."

Serenity feeling shock took the paper and clutched onto it. She definitely was not expecting something like this. She could only hope it was nothing serious, after all it had been a long time since she left Reseembool, and she had still a lot of research to do.

Hastily opening the envelope she read the letter quickly. Her body froze, she couldn't believe what her eyes had read to her. What the words on the paper said.

_To Serenity or Hohenheim_

_Its us Edward and Alphonse. Please hurry back home, we need you help. Mom isn't feeling to well and we know that if she saw both your faces again she would definitely get better. Please mom is very very sick and she misses you terribly. Please come back to Reseembool, at least for a while if not forever._

_Edward Elric  
_

_Alphonse Elric

* * *

_

**Lol this story was kinda dedicated to me and a friend of mine's old memory of our first bra. Sorry if there's any guy's reading this. Anywho! I felt like i needed to update but wirter's block is a horrible thing so please wish me luck as i try to struggle through! I'm trying hard! Really i am but i keep going from one idea to another and its getting on my nerves but i definitely won't give up and might have a story but next weekend! No promises but you'll see!**

**Thank you for reading this far into Eternally Yours! Please Review! And Hughes Rocks! Oh and don't forget to check out my new Fruits Basket Story Takehiko is his name and he rocks noodles! :P**


	16. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! Sorry I know it has been forever! Sorry, all i have to say is thank god for Fred! and His new awesome movie! I watched the premiere and couldn't stop laughing, then i thought about all my readers who are probably waiting patiently for my lazy butt to get near the computer and type! The thing is i had already gotten this chappie down but didn't want to move so quickly, so now and then I'm gonna and some things about Serenity's past! Oh and this chapter is gonna be good...well i hope it will its all up to you! So please don't forget to review! I need at least two to continue and you guys are probably like sure sure whatever but please knowing that people read this crap makes this reader very happpy! So i repeat review!**

* * *

"_Ree…What's going on…who are you?" whispered Alphonse._

_Serenity looked down to her feet, her face filled with evident shame. She knew her time was up and she could no longer continue._

"_I am a monster," she said, tears streaming down her face._

**_Chapter 19- Monster_**

"…huh?" said Alphonse, confused by her choice of words.

Serenity releasing her glance from the floor, she looked over at Father, pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"What is it, are you upset?" said the man, no emotion in his tone, "You are the one who wasted your time with these pitiful humans."

Serenity then made a sound that was somewhat of a cross between an angry snarl, and a strangled cry. This was one of the last situations she ever wanted to be in, and now she was stuck.

"Wait Ree," said Edward, also confused as well, "What do you mean by a monster?"

"Tch," growled Serenity, "I've been around you all this time and you haven't noticed anything!"

"Well how the hell are we supposed to notice anything if you won't tell us something!" yelled Edward back at Serenity.

"The fuck," sighed Serenity, her head tilted towards the ceiling and her hand in her hair, "What the hell am I doing here."

Serenity looking over to Edward and Alphonse once again, she really had no clue on how to explain this to them.

"I'm not normal," she said bluntly.

"No shit, I could tell that a mile away," growled Edward.

"No I mean, I'm not like the average person, I don't need to do Alchemy the way you do, I don't need to worry about getting sick, and I definitely don't need to worry about dying."

All went silent for awhile and Serenity went back to looking at her feet.

"I'm Immortal," she whispered.

"And a little something extra," added Father.

"They don't need to know that," snarled Serenity at the Homunculi's father.

"Hmm but wouldn't it be interesting, I remember when you were just an ordinary human, you would find talk like this the most interesting thing of all."

"I don't understand anything you guys are saying," mumbled Alphonse.

"Who are you!" yelled Alphonse, "What are you!"

Flinching at Alphonse's choice of words, her heart ached.

"I'm the lie that hides behind the truth," whispered Serenity, closing her eyes in pain. She really hoped things would not end up the way it was going, she wanted to keep herself and her existence a secret for a while. "I'm all the little white lies, that slowly began to build up! I'm a demon! I'm an abomination! A monster!"

"Shut Up!" yelled Ling, "What is this, a joke! What are you!"

"I'll ask the same," interjected Father, a dark feeling overcoming the place, as he stared at Ling, "What are you?"

Father now looking away from Ling then turned to Serenity, "You may eat him Gluttony."

"What!" exclaimed Serenity, "Leave him be, he's just an idiot!"

Gluttony now walking over to Ling in pure bliss, Edward hurriedly stepped in front of them, his hand stretched out.

"Wait, wait! He's our friend!" exclaimed Edward, "So for my sake, see?"

"Please leave him be," pleaded Serenity, her energy wearing thin, "He's just a mere **Human**."

"I don't care," said Father, his expression not betraying his words, "This **Human **is of no use to me, us."

Then Father now holding onto Serenity's shoulder looked at her sternly, "Friends? I know nothing of that, neither should you care, its all a matter of usefulness."

Serenity looking away from the man, her expression seemed like she was in pain. She could barely keep herself standing.

"Just what you'd expect from the Homunculi's boss," hissed Ling, "Laughing at Humans and calling them "fools"…he even has the same eyes as them."

Father now looking over to Ling and the Elric brother's then suddenly sighed, letting go of Serenity's shoulder, resulting in her to stagger some more.

"Foolish?" he began, looking like he was about to explain to someone something of common sense, "I do not think that."

"Do you Humans see a beetle crawling on the ground and think of it as foolish?" he asked, "Even when you see an insect struggling, aren't your levels so different that you don't spare any emotion?"

The air now becoming denser than usual, you could feel the presence of this "Father" looming over you, "What I feel towards you Humans is the same as that."

Suddenly Edward slammed his hands against the ground, spikes coming forth, aiming for Father. Serenity being close by the man had fallen on her butt, just as the man quickly alchemized a wall without even moving an inch.

Arguments and yelling were heard between Edward and Ling, about Edward acting to soon. Suddenly Envy in his monstrous state came forth to attack them, but Edward and Alphonse quickly dodged him, trying once again to hit Father, to restrain him with pipes, but to no avail the man had destroyed the pipes without moving.

As the fight continued, and the boys useless attempts to land a strike on "Father" progressed, Serenity was having a war with her body. She was very unable to stand, what Father had not known was that Serenity was slowly reaching her limit each time she saw the gate, and now that she had actually been in there all in all, her shell of a body was trying to readjust itself, which was proving to be hard.

Before she saw it coming "Father" had sighed from the boys attempt of a battle and had placed a foot forward. A gust of wind was felt through the area from the moment he stepped his foot onto the ground, and Serenity shuddered at what he had done.

Edward and Alphonse had quickly clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, but nothing had happened, shock filling they're bodies, they continuously tried this over and over again, but it was no use, their alchemy wasn't working.

Envy seeing this as his time to act, he quickly held the boys done with his monstrous feet, restraining them from moving any further. Gluttony also seeing this as a time to act, grabbed hold of Ling's sword in his mouth, and quickly sat on him, his body weight obviously holding Ling down.

"Hahaha! Now calm down Pipsqueak!" roared Envy gleefully, then turning his gaze to Serenity, who was still struggling to get to her feet, "Aww what's the matter Princess! The gate getting too much for ya!"

"B-Bastard," hissed Serenity, now on her knees, clutching her chest, because it felt that if she didn't it would rip open, and that was the last thing she needed.

"What did that bearded guy do!" hissed Edward who was under Envy's grip.

"Why!" questioned Alphonse, who was also under Envy's hold, "Why can't we use it?"

"When it comes to you lower life forms…" chuckled Envy, "When you obtain power you become excited and over-eager, you continue to use it, without even knowing what it is!"

Serenity gazed at the floor as Envy said this.

"Yes," she thought to herself, "We are somewhat like that, even I was like that, and look at what I've become."

"They even thought they were able to create this prosperity with their own power!" laughed Envy, shaking the room, "What a laugh! You fools!"

"Bastards! What are you planning!" yelled Edward, looking towards Father and Serenity, "Envy! Didn't you promise to tell me when we got out of Gluttony!"

"I don't remember any promises with you insects," lied Envy.

"WHAT!" yelled Edward.

"You've said too much Envy," scolded Father.

"Yes, Yes," said Envy in a twisted innocent voice.

"Look how you damaged my house," said Father looking around the underground house, "Its pathetic you allowed people to trespass all the way here."

Stopping his gaze at Ling who was struggling under Gluttony's weight, he studied him for a moment.

"This one has a good up bringing," stated Father, "And he seems strong as well."

Father bringing his index finger to his forehead, an eye appeared and some blood trickled from it.

"If I'm going to kill him, I shouldn't let the resources of a human go to waste…I might be able to add to my usable pawns."

The air in the place becoming heavy, some blood had poured onto Father's had, turning into a philosopher's stone, "I just so happen to have an empty seat for Greed."

"No!" yelled Serenity, panic over-coming her, "He'll die!"

"Red…a philosopher's stone!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"A philosopher's stone you say?" exclaimed Ling, looking up to Father, with slight curiosity in his eyes.

"What's he doing!" yelled Edward.

"He's about to make a homunculus," answered Envy, just as Gluttony was taking off a bandage that covered a cut on Ling's cheek. "He's about to pour a philosopher's stone into his blood and if things go well, a human based Homunculus will be complete."

After a moment of Envy explaining what was about to happen, the boys realized that there was a very big chance that Ling's soul will be consumed by the philosopher's stone, and his body might die, end up being taken over by the sin.

"You bearded bastard stop!" yelled Edward panicked, "He has someone waiting for him! Let go!"

Edward then suddenly noticed that he had a gun tucked at his back to use, if he could just reach towards it, then maybe he would have a chance in saving Ling. Meanwhile Serenity was quickly working on a Alkahestry transmutation ray.

Edward grabbing the gun and quickly pointing it over at Envy but stopping when a soul's face that was attached to Envy's morbid body caught his attention.

"You won't be able to shoot, if I do this, Pipsqueak," snickered Envy.

Edward's body laid limp it could not move, through the mere fact of harming another's soul.

"Don't Shoot Ed!" yelled Ling from afar, a determined look on his face.

"I'm fine with this!" he continued, pointing towards Edward, "Don't butt in…Don't do anything unnecessary!"

"W-What're you…?" replied Edward flabbergasted.

"Got it no matter what happens, don't butt in!" yelled Ling a final time.

"Interesting," said Father stepping towards Ling with a Philosopher's stone in hand, "So you desire my greed."

Dropping the Philosopher's stone into Ling's open wound, it started to bubble and veins protruding on his face.

Serenity turned away from the sight, as she continued to hear the screams and shouts of Ling, and Edward and Alphonse.

"Ree! Do something!" yelled Alphonse, "Why are you just standing there?"

"I told you not to butt in!" yelled Ling again, pointing towards Serenity, his body writhing in pain, "Just… stand… right… there."

"Who…do…you…think I am," spluttered Ling, as he looked like he were about to puke, "I'm…the man…who will become…Xing's Emperor…Ling Ya-GOAHHHH!"

After Ling had puked up blood, from the stress of the Philosopher's Stone, his body laid limp on the ground. His body going through its own inner battle.

All in the room could only but stare at the body. Did Ling survive, or did he die? Did he overwhelm the Stone, or was it the other way round.

Alphonse and Edward looked up to Serenity, and they flinched at the expression she made. It was the same she made at their mother's funeral. That exact same cold, emotionless expression. It somewhat resembled the one father was holding.

"Ree…why?" whispered Alphonse.

Serenity flinched when she overheard Alphonse. It hurt that she was stuck. Oh how she wanted to kick this father's ass, and take off with Edward, Alphonse and Ling, but she wasn't strong enough, and it wasn't yet time.

"GAHHH!" screamed Ling's body as it suddenly rose to its knees. Edward and Alphonse staring at Ling's body.

Once his body had calmed down, he gave off a little cough, and started to straighten its neck.

"Ling?" asked Edward, resulting with a wide toothy grin from the questioned person.

"Ahh, must mean the owner of this body," grinned the person.

"Hah…?" exclaimed Edward.

"Gahahahaha!" laughed Greed while taking the bandage off his hand to reveal his tattoo, "This is a nice body old man! Thanks for giving birth to me!"

"Aww," sighed Envy, "You succeeded and taken the form of the cheeky brat. You disgust me Greed."

Greed looking over at Envy's repulsive body, cracked his neck, a smirk on his face, "You're looking pretty repulsive yourself."

After Greed was introduced to his new Homunculi family, he looked over at Edward who was staring at him intensely.

"Greed you say…" muttered Edward, "You mean THAT Greed?"

"Who do you mean by THAT?" asked Greed who was now crouching in front of Edward.

"You don't remember?" exclaimed Edward.

"Huh?"

"What about the bar called Devil's Nest?" asked Alphonse.

"Which Greed was that?" asked Greed even more confused.

"That was the Greed that preceded you," answered Father coolly.

"Ah, I see!" exclaimed Greed, "Sorry, but I'm a different Greed from the one you knew."

"Ling…" muttered Edward.

"Ling is this some kind of Joke!" Edward's voice rising in desperation, "Are you the type to be taken over so easily! Answer me Ling! Ling!"

Suddenly the large doors that lead to the room slowly opened, and in came in a beastly chimera. Which had then stumbled to its feet, bleeding profusely.

"Ungh!" grunted Serenity, as she felt her chest hurt more at the sight of blood. She was so close, way too close.

Then in came Scar, and the weird foreign girl she had met from a few days ago.

The girl glancing over at Father and Serenity shuddered and stepped closer behind Scar.

"What is it girl?" Scar asked.

"I don't like it," stuttered the girl, pointing to the direction of the immortals, "Those people…I don't like it. They're people, but at the same time, they're not."

"Hmm, indeed," replied Scar, as he studied he people in the room, eyes falling on Serenity's weak body, that knelt to the ground, "None of them are people."

As talk continued in the room, then the loud sound of battle progressing, Serenity was losing her own war with her subconsciousness. The pain intensifying she gave off a loud ear-splitting shriek. The sound was so toe-curling that it could be considered almost inhumane.

Father who had a shocked look on his face from witnessing the intruders perform alchemy glanced over at Serenity.

"Oh, it seems you have awakened," he said with a small smirk, as if he was seeing an old friend after a long time.

Serenity's golden eyes turning red, you could see bones sticking out in a straight line from her sternum, to the bottom of her torso. Blood spilling from her mouth she continued to scream.

Edward and Alphonse, who were now free from Envy's grip stared at the sight. What was happening to Serenity?

The bones expanding was ripping her jacket and tank top underneath in two. The clothes barely hanging over her, to cover her breasts.

The bones continued to separate, creating a large open wound which you could see through into her stomach and organs. But all you saw was a black void.

"Tell me," answered Father, "How starved have you been?"

Small cackling sounds emitting from Serenity's lips she stood up. Legs, arms, and face covered in blood. Her tongue sticking out, licking her blood off her lips. Her eyes were a deep blood red, and she then grinned menacingly.

"…Ree?" asked Alphonse who stared at Serenity.

"No," answered Father, "She is no longer Princess Serenity, but the Lies of this world."

"Truth is meant to punish the arrogant," Father spoke.

"And Lie is meant to swallow them whole," continued Serenity, Lie, her voice the sounds of many.

And as you looked into her dark torso, the bones peeking out like teeth, a large eye had appeared, pupils looking around, searching.

* * *

**I tried making this chapter intense for all the unnecessary wait! **

**Sorry if mission wasn't accomplished! So anyway remember when i said Serenity was a very complex character? Well I wasn't kidding, she is a very complex character. After becoming Immortal and the pathway to truth something wrong happened along the way, creating Lie. Which explains some things. Don't worry you will get to find out more, so pray to God, Buddha or whatever (Preferably God) that I update by this weekend, I've been brainstorming alot lately! So review I need at least to to continue (Or feel like it) XD**

**Thank you so much for supporting Eternally Yours so far! Love Ya!  
**


	17. Chapter 20

Oh wow! I updated! Anyways for future info, i think i'll be updating every weekend so make sure u check the story out! And thank you all for still remembering to review! You guys reviews actually help me get off my lazy bum and type! anyway keep doing that! Gosh this chappie was hard to type for some strange reason! :P

* * *

"_Truth is meant to punish the arrogant," answered Father._

"_And Lie is meant to swallow them whole," continued Serenity, Lie, her voice the sounds of many._

_And as you looked into her dark torso, the bones peeking out like teeth, a large eye had appeared, pupils looking around, searching._

_**Chapter 20- I'm Sorry**_

"…Ree?" muttered Alphonse, stepping a bit closer to Serenity he continued to stare in disbelief.

"Ree, what's wrong?"

"Alphonse!" yelled Edward, "Don't get any closer to her!"

Stopping in his stride Alphonse flinched and abruptly looked back at his brother then back at Serenity.

Her form was swaying side to side, her eyes darting around as if in a trance. The eye at her belly doing the same, then it stopped and glanced at Alphonse.

Alphonse took a timid step back as he gazed into the eye. It was as if it were peering into his soul. Was this really Serenity? The girl he thought he knew.

Father placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder again gaining her attention, he smiled sweetly at her.

"Tell me Lie, are you hungry?"

Lie looking Father in the eye gave a sheepish nod, and took another peek at Alphonse, then rose a hand, pointing towards him.

"…Him" Lie whispered, "…I want him…"

Father frowning, he shook his head softly, as if speaking to a child.

"No," he said, "You can't eat him, not now, he is special."

Lie frowning like a child being denied of her candy, sniffed, "But I like him, and he's seen the gate, truth punished him, but I want to eat him."

Father sighing at the girl's stubbornness, he ruffled her hair.

"Like I said you can't not now, but I have something for you to eat."

"What," said Lie, her blood red eyes becoming darker, and the eye in her belly quivering.

"You see the Ishvallan over there, and the small foreign girl, if you dispose of them for me, I'll give you some philosopher stones, just like old times."

Lie grinning menacingly at his statement quickly looked away at Father and looked over at Scar, still grinning.

The eye in her belly widening small black hands began to crawl out, clinging to her body.

"B-Brother," stuttered Alphonse, "This looks familiar."

"I know Al," sneered Edward, "It looks a lot like Gluttony."

"Of course it does!" laughed Envy, "Gluttony was a failed experiment to create a gate, but really Father just wanted to create another Lie, especially since she went and ran away with your Father when she regained her senses, but by then she had swallowed up many souls and had already been through the gate plenty of times!"

Scar looking at the girl in slight shock and brought forth his destructive hand.

"I don't understand what is going on here," spoke Scar, "But a creature like you does not deserve to live."

Lie now running up to Scar, with a mad smile had the black hand stretch from her belly and grip onto Scar's hand.

"Time to eat," she sang sweetly, with pure delusion.

Scar startled quickly brought his hand to her head and zapped her, the black hands turning to ash and Lie sitting on her butt astonished.

"That hurt…" muttered Lie, tears falling down her eyes, "THAT HURT!"

Scar immediately moving to the side sensing danger, a large blast of black hands came out of the belly little sharp mouths at the center of the palms, swallowing whatever was near. A couple of them stabbing scar on his side, making it bleed profusely.

"Ungh!" he grunted in pain.

Standing up once more Lie crouched over her belly, the eyes pupils dilating. She gave a beastly like snarl.

"REE!" yelled Alphonse, "SERENITY STOP!"

Lie suddenly stopped, flinching at the call of her name, turned around she looked at Alphonse.

"Why?" Lie asked, "Why should I?"

"Because…" said Alphonse looking down to the ground, "Because the Ree I know would never hurt someone!"

Lie staring at Alphonse for a good few seconds, straightened her posture, a small frown coming forth on her face.

"Then the Serenity you think you know does not exist." she replied in child-like manner stepping closer to Alphonse, "If it were up to her, killing a mere human would not matter, if it meant protecting herself."

"W-Why are you talking like that Ree?" stuttered Alphonse, his voice sounding angry, "Why are you talking like Serenity isn't real!"

"Because she is Lie, and I am she, and Lie was never meant to exist. That is why."

"Ree, snap out of it!" yelled Edward stepping closer, "I don't care if your Lie or Serenity, but I won't forgive you for hurting Al!

Lie stopping, looked sternly at Edward and Alphonse.

"And why shouldn't I?" growled Lie so loudly the voices that spoke with her darkened the mood.

"You say you won't forgive if I hurt him, but what about all of you, all of you who claim you care about me! All you did was burden her! Torture her! You speak of hurting! You! You! You all were killing her!" screamed Lie hysterically as she lunged for Edward and Alphonse.

Her movements were so fluid it looked like she were dancing as she continued to "fight" with them.

"Those talk of caring and love, those smiles, hugs, and most of all those promises of forever! They were suffocating her! Me! And the stupid girl had the audacity to try and put me away, and _protect _everyone from her killing instinct, when on the inside she was itching to hurt them all! Torture them! Kill them! And do it all again and again! You have no idea how it feels to be drowning in those feelings!"

"Shut Up! We have no idea what happened to you, but you are not Ree!" yelled Alphonse, dodging her many attacks from both her and the hands that would devour anything at contact.

"You seem not to understand what I am saying!" said Lie, stepping back and sighing, "I am a piece of Serenity that was locked away at the back of her mind her subconscious in the gate. Right now, that is were she is locked away in that dark place. Every living human has a link to the gate in their sub consciousness, that is how they perform alchemy. And the only way to travel to the gate is through human transmutation."

Alphonse shook as he remembered the same thing Lie had said, in Serenity's notes. _An unbreakable link in the back of our minds that connect us to the gate, the flow of our body's Chi, thus helping us perform alchemy._

"However," continued Lie, "While Father was on the verge of turning me immortal, he had become curious as to how to make that permanent link to use. He wanted to be able to get information from the gate at any moment he liked. So not sure of how the outcome would be, he used me as his guinea pig for this experiment. Thus a success, I have an unlimited pass to the gate without the need for committing the taboo."

"What, you expect me to believe this bullshit!" yelled Edward, "Where's the equivalent exchange!"

"That is where the complicated parts come in," sighed Lie, "Something went wrong along the way, every time I, Serenity, goes through the gate and back, we swallow them, absorb a lot of the Lies of this world."

"Lies?" said Edward and Alphonse.

"Yes Lies, those little hands and eyes you see in the gate, they are the little lies of this world, universe and beyond, waiting for their next victim. The reason why Truth is painful is because humans fail to recognize it, they flee from it and make up their lies to protect themselves, not knowing it is slowly eating them away. And once it is too late for them, and the Lie has swallowed them into despair, that is when truth hits, and it makes them suffer!" Lie explained dancing in ecstasy of the details of punishment.

Edward and Alphonse shuddered when they remembered the time they lost their bodies to the gate. Did that mean Serenity was there when they had committed the Taboo?

"That still doesn't explain much about this 'Lie' person," exclaimed Edward.

"Have you ever heard the term, every little white lie you tell builds up to this big one, that slowly crushes you?" snickered Lie.

"…Yes…somewhat," slowly replied Edward.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Lie, "That is I! Lie! The abomination of this world! Born with the unlimited power and access to knowledge of mankind!"

"I-I still don't understand Ree," said Alphonse quietly, "If we were hurting you…why didn't you say anything."

Lie starring sadly at Alphonse, you could somehow tell, a piece of Serenity was listening to his words. Looking up from the floor, Lie stared into Alphonse, gold eyes meeting hallow lids.

"Its simple, she was afraid. The feelings of attachments, she has grown to loathe them, because once it dies, she is left alone to bear it. Such torture. And promises of understanding and trust. What a joke you humans make. You cannot understand something or trust it if do not see any resemblance of the object in you. You fear it! Hate it! And you would want to destroy it! Even Kill! So for a human to know of such a creature as I and love it! That is a horrible Lie!"

The room was silent for a while then the sound of clapping was heard, all eyes turned to look at Father, who was applauding the scene.

"Bravo, Bravo, but I'm afraid now is not the time for a touching display of human emotions. It seems Lie is no longer interested in you anymore, well then, Gluttony, Envy, take care of the intruders."

Scar running up to Father, he placed his destructive hand on his head, sending a electric volt through his body. For a moment Father was silent then looked up at Scar.

"Hmm, so it really does work, Human destruction…no decomposition."

Scar moving quickly away from Father, Father had copied the same attack Scar had done, only not moving an inch and injuring scar slightly.

"Scar-San!" yelled the young foreign girl, who was suddenly knocked over my Gluttony and hitting a nearby rock hard.

Lie now looking over at the girl, gave a toothy grin, recognizing her nationality. Xingnese.

"Ah, y'know your people tried to sacrifice me once, I never really got my revenge," snickered Lie, the eye in her belly quivering again, small black hands coming forth.

"Gluttony, stand aside, I think I'll eat this one."

Suddenly Alphonse had kicked Lie's back hard, pushing her to the ground as he picked the girl up and ran out the room followed by Scar, then Envy and Gluttony.

Lie getting up she frowned at the loss of her prey.

"I'm getting rusty," she said, dusting her self.

"Ah its no problem, its been sometime now, plus this isn't your full form," said Father as they decided to watch Greed and Edward fight.

Suddenly there was an explosion, then in came Envy holding onto Alphonse and Gluttony, who looked crisply burnt.

"Hey old man I got him!" called out Greed who had pinned Edward to the ground.

"Go above, and take these three to wrath," said Father, who had crouched above Gluttony.

"Eh Three?" asked Envy.

"The Elric brothers, and Lie. They need to rest," Father replied bluntly, pointing to Lie who was playing with a rat, and then dropped it into her belly, crunching sounds being heard.

"Ah!" said Lie with a bright smile on her face for the first time, her belly sealing up, "Where's Onii-San?"

"Hmm, you mean Pride, he's busy with keeping an eye above, you won't see him for a while." said Father, getting up to leave.

"Mmm, okay…let's go." said Lie with a sad smile, Edward and Alphonse stared at her, where the enormous eye should have been, but all was left was a big painful looking scar from her sternum, down to were the scar came parallel to her hips.

"..Geez, if you all just stayed obedient all this wouldn't have to happen," said Envy, holding onto Edward as well.

Lie walking out the door, Envy and the brother's followed after her.

* * *

As they reached the top of the stairs leading to an abandoned office. Lie had sat down on a chair and shook.

"Is something wrong?" said Envy, who had transformed into a random military officer.

"My time is up," Lie sighed as she continued to shake, "My dominant part is coming forth, quicker than usual, but its alright, I severed the mind seal pretty well."

"Well hurry up to wrath, we'll meet you there," said Envy leading the boys out the room.

"Of course," Lie said getting up and leaving the room as well, "Its sad how I try to lie to myself, you can't shut off your hidden feelings, it something that springs up on you."

* * *

As she walked down the halls leading to Wrath's office, she leaned of the walls for support. Traveling through the gate put a lot of strain to the mind and body. One of Lie's red eyes turned gold, and the lump on her torso came down. Of course she did her best not to be seen by other's, well the part of Serenity made sure of that as she was slowly taking over. Her clothes were still tattered showing to much cleavage.

Opening the door, she stepped into the Fuhrer's office, only to see a shocked Mustang and Wrath.

"My my I wasn't expecting to see you of all people," said the Fuhrer coyly.

"Shut…up…" Serenity said panting, both eyes now gold, she staggered to a wall and slid down, sitting on the floor and leaning over.

"I could use a shirt," said Serenity, her head in her laps that were pulled to her chest.

"Demanding aren't we?" chuckled the Fuhrer signaling one of his men to get her a shirt to wear.

"Serena, what's going on?" asked Mustang.

Not answering the Colonel, she kept quiet and continued to hide her face in shame. Not too later the Elric brother's came in, not giving Serenity a second look and the Fuhrer explained their circumstances and conditions. Then in came the officer with Serenity's shirt. It was a blue button up shirt. A bit small for the average man, it was on the baggy side for her.

Walking to a corner, Serenity turned around, her back facing the others, and shrugged the remains of her shirt and jacket of. Putting on the military shirt, the boys glanced back at her wearily.

The talk between the men continued and Serenity still had her back to the boys, trying to figure out what to do next. Then a loud bang was heard bringing Serenity back to the present, she turned around.

Serenity now focusing back into the scene looked at the Fuhrer, the boys holding a devastated look on their face. Edward was standing over the table and glaring ferociously at the Fuhrer.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Edward barked, "None of the people around her either!"

_They must be talking about Winry, _Serenity thought sadly to herself. She decided she wasn't going to speak. She was in no place to say anything.

* * *

A few moments later of discussing, the men got up to leave but Serenity didn't move, she looked up to the boys only to see them glance at her, then turn away, evident anger in them.

"And as for you Serenity, you will continue to walk freely but stay by the Elrics side," demanded the Fuhrer.

Serenity who was still sitting on the floor in the same position looked darkly at the Fuhrer.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," she spat, her golden eyes flickering red.

"It seems your old self has recovered," said the Fuhrer indifferently, "I heard it had a bad-temper to itself."

Serenity struggling to stand, she glared at the Fuhrer once again, her body shaking out of weariness.

"Bastard," she growled, "You wanna see for yourself!"

"Calm down, I wish no such thing," the Fuhrer said calmly, standing up from his seat, "I was just suggesting, we have no use for you anyway, we've found more than enough sacrifices, so you lucked out, but at the same time you're too valuable, and dangerous to try and kill."

Serenity coughing loudly looked down to her feet, she noticed she wasn't wearing shoes, and curled her toes. She oh so wanted to continue traveling with the boys for some odd reason that she didn't know why. But she knew this was it, this was the last time they would ever speak to her, now that they knew what she was.

"Oh, may I ask one more thing your Excellency?" said Mustang, his back to the Fuhrer.

"Yes what is it?" he replied.

"Were you the one who killed Maes Hughes?" Mustang asked in a grave tone.

Serenity flinching slightly she frowned even deeper than before.

"No it was not me," the Fuhrer answered bluntly.

"Then who?," Mustang asked not soon after.

"I said I'd only answer one question," the Fuhrer replied not giving anymore information.

"Then excuse me," Mustang said walking out of the room, Edward and Alphonse following after.

"Oh, wait a moment Alphonse," said the Fuhrer motioning for him to come closer.

"Yes?" said Alphonse turning to face the Fuhrer. Then suddenly a sword went through his armor.

Pulling the sword out the Fuhrer inspected it, surprised that there was nothing on it.

"Um…is something wrong?" Alphonse asked, his voice quivering a little.

"…No…you may go," said the Fuhrer sheathing his sword.

The boys and Serenity finally walking out of the office room, the stood still for a few seconds.

"That was close!" yelled the Elric brothers.

"Huh?" Mustang said a brow raised.

"Colonel," said Alphonse, "Please could you give us Doctor Knox's address?"

"Uh, sure," said Mustang confused.

After getting the address, Alphonse had instinctively picked up Serenity my her waist, and ran off with his brother to get the girl in his armor to a doctor.

* * *

It had been some days now and Serenity was staying in Dr. Knox's home with the injured Mei Chang and Ran Fan. The boys still weren't talking to her and anytime she looked at the injured girls she couldn't help but feel immense guilt swallow her. She honestly had no clue why she was still around, maybe she was hoping they would forgive her? Or was waiting for them to reject her and send her off. She didn't know what to do or what was going on in their minds.

At night she would stay by Ran Fan and wet her face with a towel, to make sure her fever doesn't rise. Since the boys had left her in the house Dr. Knox told her to make herself useful.

"Don't touch me," muttered Ran fan to Serenity, who was changing the towels.

"I'm sorry but I need to put this on," Serenity said silently, with a tired smile.

"My Young Lord! What happened to him!" Ran Fan screamed at Serenity her remaining hand holding onto Serenity's shirt collar.

"They told me everything! You monster! The moment we met you we could sense your dirty presence! But still the Young Lord remained calm around you! You Demon!"

Serenity eyes remaining blank, she shoved Ran Fan back down to her bed and placed the towel on her head. Edward and Alphonse then walked into the room.

"Shouting at me won't change anything," Serenity said in the same non-emotion tone she had used in the underground lair.

"What's done is done, so stop swallowing yourself in self pity," Serenity said picking up the bowl of warm water.

Suddenly Serenity was punched in the face. She dropped the bowl, spilling the water, and her landing on the floor.

Looking up she saw Alphonse towering over her. Looking down at her. Edward a few inches behind him.

Alphonse then picked her up by the collar, her body dangling in his grip, both staring at each other.

"Why, why, why didn't you say anything! All this time Ree! All this time! I thought you cared about us! I thought we were friends! I thought we were FAMILY! Why!"

Serenity looking down to the ground she began to cough huskily, blood spurting from her mouth now and then.

Alphonse setting her down, Serenity crumpled to the floor and began to cry very loudly. Now and then having to stop to breath.

"Enough…I've had enough…" she cried loudly rubbing at her eyes harshly, "I'm tired…enough…stop!"

Alphonse grabbing unto Serenity he hugged her tightly, not caring if it hurt, he knew she wouldn't feel the pain. She had grown used to the pain, to betrayal, and deaths of many that she had loved. She was scared and lonely. Who could she honestly turn to for comfort. Edward kneeling beside them looked at the ground with an angry face, but not because of Serenity, but at himself, and his powerlessness.

"I-I'm sorry," Serenity stuttered as she buried her face in Alphonse's grip, "I'm sorry."

Alphonse carried Serenity's sobbing body out of the room and into the living room. Wrapping a blanket around her, and sitting on the couch, he let her continue to shed her tears and let the word "Sorry" stream from her lips.

"Don't leave me, I'm sorry, Alphonse, Don't go," Serenity repeated over and over again, sobbing, holding onto Alphonse tightly like he would disappear.

"I won't," he constantly repeated to her, "I won't."

While on the inside, there was something that Alphonse had constantly wanted to repeat to her.

And this time, Alphonse held Serenity, never letting go or moving. He stayed with her the whole night until she woke the next morning, and still did not move until she got up to check on Ran Fan.

_"I love you"_ he thought to himself, _"I love you_."

* * *

BEHOLD YOU FOOLS! (Sorry been watching way too much Soul Eater) FOR I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY!

Well thanks again for bothering to read, you guys are UH-mazing! hmm hmm. not much to say but Review! Like i need at least two reviews to continue! But you already know that! Plus check out my new Fruits basket fanfiction. Its only two chapters but hey its an experiment.

*Sniff* I hate myself for making my child (Serenity of course, I'm not really a Mom ppl! I'm only 15!) cry! Seriously, I felt tears welling up when Alphonse demonstrated his tough love (Lmao!) I bet y'all thought it was Edward who punched her huh? Well Ha! It isn't! Because I don't want major Edward fans chasing after me for making Edward a meanie! Plus if its Alphonse then it would make things a bit more tense and dramatic (mwahaha)

Okay so basically Ree doesn't wanna open up to ppl not just cuz she doesn't want to hurt them but because she doesn't want them to hurt her. She's afraid of getting too attached to ppl. For example Trisha's death, Hughes' death, hmm her whole kingdom's death! Plus all the people she had to watch die in Ishbal and Xing! Which i will write about later!

Well toodles! and please review AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ETERNALLY YOURS SO FAR! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY...AND SCENE! XD


	18. Chapter 21

_oh wow i was just about to update this story theni suddenly got a review from Novi Zemog and was like woah lucky gurl your prayer gets answered like now! (LOL Jk JK) well anyway thank you for reviewing and i shall dedicate this chappie to you! XD_

Ah sorry sorry! I had promised I would update this weekend but didn't! Sorry I had midterms last week and during the weekend I just couldn't roll off my bed and to my laptop! Grr! Well here's chapter 21. it was actually supposed to be longer, but I didn't feel like checking up all those corrections so you'll have to wait until next chapter! Speaking of which I'm gonna change things up a bit, instead of doing two reviews a chapter...how abt three! I'm sorry I know I'm being greedy, but I'd like to see how it goes! If i get three reviews I'll have the next chappie done definitely by saturday! New Mexico time, why New Mexico time...because it rocks thats why...and cuz I'm random! anyways ENJOY! and don't forget to review and need at least three now to continue!

_

* * *

And this time, Alphonse held Serenity, never letting go or moving. He stayed with her the whole night until she woke the next morning, and still did not move until she got up to check on Ran Fan. _

_"I love you" he thought to himself, "I love you."_

_**Chapter 21- Truth Hurts, Lie's a Bitch**_

It had been later that afternoon, and Ran Fan had later excepted Serenity, although she still felt uncomfortable by her presence she had decided it be best to deal with her emotions towards the girl.

Meanwhile, while Alphonse was upstairs talking with Ran Fan Serenity was downstairs in the kitchen, using whatever she could find to make something for her and the two patients to eat.

"We have some potatoes and vegetables, and onions," muttered Serenity, as she pulled out some cans from the cabinets and looked inside the fridge.

"Hmm, funny the guy's got some chicken broth, guess I'm making soup," chuckled Serenity as she pulled out some more necessary ingredients and placed them on the table.

Once the food was done Serenity had started to wash some dishes to help clean the place up a little, suddenly a gnawing feeling crept up in her chest, like a small fire slowly building up. Leaning onto the sink, Serenity started to cough and gasp for air. Her body felt heavy like she was being forced to the ground.

"This has never happened before!" screamed Serenity in her mind, as she began to descend to the floor, "Crap, this has never happened, what's going on!"

Then Serenity found herself standing behind the gate again, black hands holding onto her, the door, opened ajar. Serenity feeling a bit awkward noticed that she were naked. Also noticing that the door was left ajar, she took a small peek through, not fully wanting to step into the light.

"Why are you hiding?" said Truth, peeking in at Serenity through the gap, "You pitiful monster,"

Serenity almost screaming covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back.

"I've been watching you Lie," spoke Truth, stepping back as well, the door opening more, as if welcoming her in, "Don't worry I didn't call you to hurt you, I want to talk."

Serenity not believing Truth, shook her head and crossed her hands over her chest as if to comfort her from the expected pain.

Truth sighing took another step back, giving them some space, "There I won't come after you, and if I tried you could just run back into the gate, you know I cannot go anywhere besides here."

Serenity feeling a bit more relaxed took a tentative step forward, when she put a foot forward her skin started to disappear and replaced by a black void.

"Wha-!" exclaimed Serenity as she brought her foot back into the gate.

"Don't worry," cooed Truth, like it were trying to calm down a stray dog, "Come forth, it won't hurt."

Serenity still looking uneasy stepped into the bright room, her whole body turning into a humanoid that of Truth but instead of a black void.

"Ahh, so my presumptions were correct, you truly have evolved, the first human to surpass the laws of any creature," laughed Truth.

"What happened to me," whispered Serenity.

"You Serenity, have begun to transform into my true counter part Lie, although you are not complete, give it some time and it will happen."

"Wait, what do you mean, your true counter part, what do you I'm not complete?" asked Serenity, although you couldn't see her expression, her voice told you she was scared.

"You are slowly disappearing child, you're not dying but departing from the human world and into the gate were your domain…" Truth said pointing to the inside of the gate, "Is were you shall be bound for all of Eternity."

"I don't understand," said Serenity her voice tired, "How could this happen I thought the gate was swallowing me, not me becoming bound by the gate."

"Well child, although no mere human has gone this far, but don't get cocky, you are not becoming some sort of a monster, just bigger than before, the only reason why you haven't become one with the gate is because of your stubbornness and emotional ties with the humans," said Truth, his voice filled with venom.

"…I see…How long do I have left, before I'm overwhelmed?" asked Serenity, her voice solemn.

For a while the two stood in front of each other in silence, Truth frowning, Serenity showing no expression.

"You seem to be accepting things rather quickly? Did I miss something?" said Truth, confused.

"I want to know how much time I have left with the humans, suddenly being bound by the gate, and my humanity being stripped away doesn't sound so bad, human emotions and ties are a terrible burden to carry," said Serenity, bitterness filling her.

"Humans repeat the same mistakes time and time again, thinking they've learnt but still remaining oblivious to their world, the dangers and evil lurking in the shadows, waiting for someone else to take care of them, depending on God or Science to lead their lives. Then they have promises of forever, false preaching, why do they lie to themselves, there is no forever, not for anyone, and certainly not for me. Humans pitiful beings, so fragile, so weak, and yet so trusting and compassionate."

Serenity turning around to face the gate, she walked back to it, then turned to face Truth.

"Child, I am disappointed in you, I was expecting some kind of retort to defend your people. But you decide to run away and leave your people be…Why must you hide behind your Lies?"

"Yeah it's a shame huh?" laughed Serenity, shrugging her shoulders, "Can't help it, Truth hurts, but Lie's a bitch."

"Is that so?" questioned Truth laughing at her joke.

"However, there is something I want to confirm, truth," said Serenity her tone deepening.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm sure you know who the Elric brothers are, from the way I've studied they're soul's chi, they're chi's are very much linked together, and when I was called into the gate when my subconscious was coming out, I had seen Edward and Alphonse at they're gate."

"Yes," said Truth, nodding its head, "When they had both committed the taboo, they had inserted drops of their blood, or more like their soul evidence together, mixing it up in a way, so naturally they would be connected in a way, both they're gates linked together, since that is where the younger Elric lies."

"The answer me Truth," demanded Serenity, "Why is it that I was able to transport myself through one of the Elrics portal? I share no blood relation, so this should be an impossibility!"

"You don't seem to understand the steady transformation of your soul child," sighed Truth, obviously getting tired with Serenity, "I had already explained this to you, geez you humans sometimes amuse me by your simplicity."

"What are you saying?" said Serenity, feeling irritated.

"What I'm saying is that you are truly becoming my counterpart, maybe a bit more faster than expected, you time left with the humans must have drastically cut down by now."

"What do you mean by drastically?" whispered Serenity, "It doesn't matter either way I'm going to have to disappear, I've been running away for too long, and its about time I get caught like the little rouge I am."

With that statement said Serenity had stepped into the inside of the gate black hands and a large eye welcoming her.

"You have until the end of the year to fully become Lie," said Truth, in an indifferent voice, and then the doors shut, "So live up the time you have left."

* * *

Opening her eyes Serenity noticed she was laying on the couch, a blanket over her body. Looking around she saw Mei resting on another couch, a wet towel over her forehead and Dr. Knox and Alphonse at the messy dinner table talking.

_You have until the end of the year to fully become Lie._

"Really it's nothing but horrible things and Ishbal," sighed Dr. Knox, then turning to see Serenity awake on the couch.

_So live up the time you have left._

"Tsk, you finally woke up," Dr. Knox grunted out.

"Discussing about Ishbal?" sighed Serenity, steadying herself on the couch, her head felt dizzy and eyes tired.

"Nothing special, you should know, you were there," replied Dr. Knox.

"Hmm…oh yeah…I was," said Serenity indifferently, "How do you know that?"

"You were quite famous when you were found by Mustang and Hughes and the battle ground, there were rumors that you were held there against your own will and stuff like that," said Knox.

"Oh yeah, I remember Mustang mentioning that once," said Alphonse, his voice low, "It must have been awful Ree."

"…I'm not sure…" sighed Serenity, stretching in the couch, letting the blanket fall to the ground and getting up.

"Oh Ree are you okay?" said Alphonse his voice a bit worried, "Don't push yourself so much."

Serenity not looking at Alphonse nodded her head and walked off into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner, what would you like to eat Dr. Knox?" called out Serenity.

"I'm fine," said Dr. Knox, taking a sip of his beverage, then dropping it into the sink, "The soup by the way was delicious, you'll make your husband a lucky man."

"I'm not sure about that," chuckled Serenity, a hint of sadness in her voice, "I'm way past that,"

"Look at you, talking like an old woman, you're only what sixteen," replied Dr. Knox walking out of the room, "Go back to sleep…and Mei, Ran Fan…don't fight, this old man doesn't want to see children killing each other."

"Ah, Dr. Knox it's late so Serenity and I will be going back to the hotels," said Alphonse standing up.

"Huh?" said Serenity, uneasy about seeing Edward again.

"Sure, be careful in case someone starts following you two," answered Knox, facing Alphonse.

"We'll come back tomorrow." answered Alphonse, handing a confused Serenity a jacket, 'It's cold outside Ree, put this on."

"Um…Armor-San…" said Mei, who timidly walked up to Alphonse, "I haven't given you my thanks…thank you very much for helping me."

"Oh, it's Alphonse, Alphonse Elric," said Alphonse to Mei.

Serenity smiling softly at Mei brought her hand forth to her, "And my name's Serenity."

Mei shaking Serenity's hand flinched a little at her touch. Still a bit afraid of her.

"Elric?" said Mei, looking over to Alphonse again.

"Ah yes, the shorter one was Edward Elric, I'm his younger brother," explained Alphonse.

"You were inside this armor earlier, so I'm sure you've noticed it, but for some various reasons I don't have a body, could you keep it a secret for me?" asked Alphonse, Mei looking even more confused.

"Your body…what happened to it?" asked Mei.

"Uhh, it was taking to this place, so now brother and I are on a journey to retrieve it," explained Alphonse awkwardly.

Mei pausing for a while turned around, her back to Alphonse and a disgusted look on her face, her pet panda doing the same.

"He's the younger brother of that, so I wonder what he really looks like…"

"How rude!" exclaimed both Alphonse and Serenity.

"Of course I'm way taller than brother!" yelled Alphonse defensively.

"What about facial features?" questioned Mei.

"It's not all intense like that, he has a very gentle face!" stated Serenity in Alphonse's defense.

"How is your hair?" asked Mei.

"Crisp and fresh. Short golden hair! I'm better at fighting too! But I'm not short tempered! I'm a gentleman!"

Serenity staring at the young girl started to get an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. The way Mei looked at Alphonse was starting to bother her. It was like she wanted to stuff the small girl in a box and ship her off back to Xing. Serenity didn't know why but Mei seemed to pose some kind of threat to her. But what was it, what was it?

"Alphonse-Sama!" squealed Mei, who looked like she were about to leap at Alphonse after figuring out that he may be the better looking Elric.

"Hey don't you get any ideas!" yelled Serenity who looked like she were about to step on the little girl.

"Says who!" yelled Mei.

"Says me of course!" yelled Serenity back.

"Huh?" exclaimed Alphonse.

"What are you his Wèihunqi?" asked Mei seriously.

"Uh! What! Of course not! He's only a boy! That's impossible!" yelled Serenity even louder, her face furiously blushing.

"Huh? What? What did she say?" pleaded Alphonse.

"She said nothing!" exclaimed Serenity closing her eyes in embarrassment and storming out of the house and waiting for Alphonse to say his goodbyes to Mei and Ran Fan.

* * *

As Serenity and Alphonse walked in the dark streets they were eerily quiet. Usually when they took walks they talked and laughed together, this was the first time they had become so distant since Dublith.

"Ree…did you play a part in the civil war as well?" asked Alphonse, straight to the point, "I'm sorry if this is sudden but, its been eating away at me Ree, I-I need to know."

"And what would you do if you knew?" asked Serenity stopping as well as Alphonse, "What would you do? If I had anything to do with the war like the Homunculi, what would you do? Would you try to kill me? Will you be disgusted? Will you leave me? Will you begin to hate me?"

"I-I'm not sure Ree…" admitted Alphonse, "I'm so confused I'm not sure, it really hurts to find out that the people who you thought you knew so much turned out to become a total stranger. That your enemies can even relate to them better. Ree, I -I want to know who you are."

Serenity looking to the side she stared at the street lamps, and the bugs that flew towards the brightness of it. The wind blowing Serenity shivered a little from the cold. She was still wearing the blue military shirt and black baggy shorts and boots along with the black coat Alphonse had given her.

"Alphonse, I've done some pretty horrible things in the past. I can't tell you the whole story though, its not my tale to tell. But there's something I can assure you, I love you guys," whispered Serenity, fully facing Alphonse with an incredibly sad face.

"I love you so much that I can't stand it, I hate it. I want it to go away, connections are painful Alphonse, after seeing so many people leave you, you don't ever want to get close to anyone again. I'm sorry Alphonse I can't tell you, I care about you guys, but at the same time you frighten me."

"I'm sorry Alphonse, I'm going to do to you the same thing I did to Hughes, please don't ask me anymore questions of my past, let me carry my burdens on my own, it's the only proof of my humanity. Please let me do this for the short time I have left here with you humans."

Alphonse grabbing Serenity's hand, he pulled her to his armor body and gave her a gentle-as-can-be hug. Serenity unmoving in his limbs. No tears spilling from her eyes, no sound from her lips, she just stared into the night sky.

"All this time Ree, you have been suffering in silence, crying, bleeding internally, don't you think being unable to open up all this time has created your distrust. You're strong Ree, very strong, but even the strong have to cry! You say we're just human, what about you! Weren't you human once Ree! Aren't you still human! You have a heart, mind, and soul, your HUMAN! So please, please stop treating yourself like you're a monster, please talk to me Ree! If no one else then me! I'll listen, I'll never hate you, never! I promise!"

Serenity still staring at the sky her eyes became hollow at Alphonse's protests. He was truly scaring her. Why was he doing this to her, why was it when it came to him, she wanted to pour everything out to him, this child, this child, why is he like this?

"_Maybe this is what they call love_?" said Serenity's subconscious, Lie.

"Impossible, loving someone is impossible for me…besides he is just a child while I am hundreds of years old, that is just perverted." Serenity said to Lie.

"_Tsk, when will you open your eyes and stop lying to yourself before you swallow yourself up in regrets_." said Lie before she faded out again.

"Ree?" asked Alphonse, who had now let go of Serenity, "Are you okay, you don't look good?"

"Yes…I'm fine, a bit cold but I'm doing fine, thank you Alphonse for listening to me, but I'm not really as strong as you make me out to be, but thank you Alphonse, thank you!" said Serenity giving him the most gentle smile she had on her face, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold.

"Ree…" said Alphonse.

"Um…Al…" said Serenity, blushing a bit redder.

"Yeah Ree?" answered Alphonse.

"Sorry but could you carry me, my legs are feeling really numb," Serenity said her head lowered in embarrassment.

Alphonse staring at Serenity for a few seconds then began to laugh, Serenity was just too cute at times.

"Huh? What, is it weird?" exclaimed Serenity.

"No, no, its just that it's that your feeling cold and you want me to carry you which would be even more colder," he said squatting down so Serenity could climb on his armor back.

"Yes, but I don't know why, but you're just really comfortable," sighed Serenity who got on Alphonse's back.

"Its must be my charm that gets you relaxed," chuckled Alphonse as he began to walk with Serenity on his back.

"Don't flatter yourself just cause you're being used as my new pillow," Serenity said sleepily.

"You've sure been sleeping a lot lately Ree, are you sick?" asked Alphonse worried.

"Do you really wanna ask after seeing all that the other day?" said Serenity sarcastically, "Leave the Princess be, if she wants to sleep, let her sleep."

"Of course Milady," laughed Alphonse as Serenity began to fall into slumber.

"Alphonse,"

"Yes Ree?"

"Thank you."

* * *

As Alphonse continued the walk towards the hotel as Serenity slept on his back, he met up with Edward along the way, stopping at a small park to talk while Serenity slept.

"I'm feeling a bit down after hearing about Ishbal," sighed Edward who was sitting on the edge of a water fountain.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Alphonse who was sitting with Edward.

"…They told us everything…not hiding or glossing it over for us kids," said Edward looking up into the sky, " "Alchemists are those who pursue truth" even though talk big like this, we still know very little."

"So…the Colonel's even seen beyond where he reaches his goal." said Alphonse absentmindedly.

"Beyond reaching the goal huh…" said Edward thoughtfully, "Al, what's the first thing you want to do when you get you body back, like any dreams for the future?"

"…Oh that's right," said Alphonse like he had thought about it a long time ago, "…If I tell you, you won't laugh?" asked Alphonse looking at his brother.

"I won't laugh what is it?" said Edward, giving Alphonse his word.

"I want to enjoy some apple pie with Ree."

"Pffft!" laughed Edward.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"Ha! What's with that girly dream Al-Chan!" laughed Edward even harder.

"Well its because Winry promised she'll make me pie!"

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry, that's right, her pie is to die for, but why with Ree?" laughed Edward.

"Well that's because…" Alphonse said, his voice calming down, "That's because when I get my body back I want to be able to make her smile and enjoy herself all the time."

Edward staring at his brother smiled warmly at him.

"What about you brother, after you get your body back?" Alphonse asked.

"Hmmm," said Edward concentrating on his answer, "My head's been so full I haven't really thought about it, for the time being, probably just going teacher's place or Reseembool saying "We're back!""

"Ah, I see," said Alphonse, "We are indebted to them in many ways."

"They'll all welcome us with smiles won't they?" asked Alphonse.

"Yeah," answered Edward.

"We'll all be able to see they're smiles right?" asked Alphonse again.

"Yeah," Edward answered again, "Before I had said I wanted to see your smiling face again Al, but now I want to see everyone's."

"Even Ree?" said Alphonse.

"Yeah even Ree's" replied Edward, facing Serenity who was sleeping on a bench.

The next day had come and Serenity found herself sleeping in a bed that wasn't hers. Quickly getting up she looked around and remembered the boys had taken her to their hotel room. They had given up the other room, in fear that the were spending too much money for a vacant room.

Also noticing that there was no one in the room, Serenity got up and looked for her belongings. Happy that the boys remembered to save her clothes she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Not noticing that presence of another had entered the room.

"Oh well," she said scrubbing under the shower head, "I guess I'll have to confront them today, I might have not much time left, but I should make the most of it. I also need to get to Lior, that's probably where Hohenheim is, I've forgotten what my true motives were, I need to stop thinking about myself, and start setting things right, and putting that Homunculus in its place."

After having a hot shower Serenity stepped out of the bath, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.

"Ah, I was such in a rush to have a shower I forgot to get my clothes," sighed Serenity as she looked at herself in the mirror, studying her body.

"It's so weird," chuckled Serenity, "Having an adolescent body. I've been so used to my child form, that when I started to grow again, it became awkward. I guess that's the only advantage of the Homunculi's presence. I might even have to resize my chest again, dammit Hughes."

Stepping out of the bathroom, and walking towards her bag she suddenly noticed that she wasn't the only person here. Immediately turning to her side to her the bed was she saw a flustered old man, it was Fuu-Jiisan.

"Huh? Fuu-San?" said Serenity shocked.

"Uh, oh, excuse me young miss!" exclaimed Fuu had turned around now. Then suddenly the room's door opened and in came Edward and Alphonse.

"Eep!" squeaked Serenity who was now covering her body, Edward and Alphonse staring at her and Fuu. Edward of course blushing.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Serenity who had punched Edward, Alphonse and Fuu out the room, and the shutting and locking the door, leaving the flabbergasted men in the halls.

A few moments later Serenity had opened the door for the men, hiding her face in embarrassment. Her hair was still a bit wet but she had cleaned up nicely. She wore a tight black long sleeve shirt that clung to her curves, and dark green skirt that fell to her knees, black tights and black leather boots.

"C-Come in, uh, sorry about that, I didn't think you guys would be back so soon," apologized Serenity bowing slightly.

"Yes, I apologize too, I should have been more careful when I came in," said Fuu.

"Yeah, sorry Ree, brother and I should have knocked," said Alphonse, "You too brother, apologize."

"Huh? Why should I the girl shouldn't be prancing around a guy's room half naked, she had it coming!" said Edward, still not looking at Serenity.

"Sorry Ree," sighed Alphonse, "Brother's just really embarrassed."

"Am not!" defended Edward.

"Its okay," chuckled Serenity, smiling sweetly to Edward and Alphonse, "It's all okay."

* * *

AWW! Sorry if the ending seemed rush, its past eleven p.m on a school night, and I now I won't be a happy girl in the morning considering I have to wake up so early! Well anyway incase u didn't read my little author's chat above I need at least Three reviews now to continue, only one can be anonymous! I need actual members to comment. Though I know you guys are commenting I just need to be reassured! Sorry my confidence isn't that great XP Well I've been working on drawing Serenity perfectly but now I'm trying to figure out a way to scan it onto my laptop without making the drawing look like crap, cuz c'mon, I know my profile pic looks horrible and blurry!

Well anywho, thanks for reading my little chat! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ETERNALLY YOURS PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! I LOVE YOU ALL SO DEARLY FOR NOT KILLING OF MY LITTLE REE! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD


	19. Chapter 22

_**Woohoo! Chapter 22! Sorry for the long wait everyone, my only real excuse is that its me last year of High School so I'm studying like crazy! Yeah but who will believe that :P But thank you so much for waiting patiently, So I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Well there will be some Chinese and Japanese words in here, but do not fret! For I have provided the translations at the end of this Chapter! So Enjoy and please don't forget to review, I need at least three to continue now! So if u have anything u want to point out please do so, but at the same time try to restrain yourself from Flaming me, I don't take too well harsh criticism and might turn into the She-Duck! (Imitation of the She-Hulk for all those who don't know) So please enjoy and Review!**  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 22- Fate is something that loves to screw me over.**_

"Huh? We're going to the Library?" said Serenity who was looking up from her notes, sitting on the room's couch, wearing large spectacles, in large blue pajama shirt and pants.

"Uh yeah, Ree...since when did you wear glasses?" asked Alphonse, peering at Serenity.

"Oh this old thing," laughed Serenity removing the specs from her face, "Hohenheim had gotten me these glasses a long time ago, saying I'm as blind as an old maid! I should have kicked the fool in the gonads than fisting his face back then."

"Ree," sighed Alphonse, sitting next to Serenity, "Please take me seriously how come you know so much of Xingese culture and Alkahestry?"

"Hmph, why don't you just run off and look for Mei, maybe since you're her now proclaimed Weihunqui!" pouted Serenity, looking away from Alphonse.

"Ugh! Ree for the thousandth time I am not Mei-Chan's _Weihunqui_! I don't even know what that word means! And how come all of a sudden you can speak Xingese!"

"Shì nî gêi wô guàntóu!" exclaimed Serenity, her face towards Alphonse.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" yelled Alphonse.

"Why is it that you go to Mei first about Alkahestry, instead of me?" growled Serenity storming into the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand, since she was currently wearing a nightgown and it was early in the morning.

"That's because we didn't want to bother you after the harsh yelling Fuu-Jiisan gave you when he saw Ran Fan's state!" yelled Alphonse at the now shut bathroom door.

"Well you should have said something! I'm not a angsty teenager!" yelled Serenity, the shower being heard in the background.

"Yes! Yes you are! You're barely sixteen!"

"WRONG!" yelled Serenity in a sing song tone.

"What do you mean wrong? Brother's sixteen, so you should be too, since you're the same age as him, right?"

"…."

"Ree…why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

"Because…never mind you must not remember."

"Wait? What?" persisted Alphonse.

"Never mind!" exclaimed Serenity shutting off the shower, the rustling of clothes being heard, "I still don't understand why you boys are so interested in finding Mei to learn Alkahestry, when you have me."

"That's because you don't make sense!" grumbled Edward as he was sitting on the bed, eating popcorn and watching the show.

"I just don't see how you don't understand, it's simple alchemy, you all have just been learning things all backwards that even the simplest of forms seems like a foreign language!" exclaimed Serenity.

"What's there to understand!" exclaimed Edward, flopping on the bed, "Alkahestry is the art of understanding the flow of Chi and then the rest?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Serenity stepping out of the bathroom, she was wearing a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt, long white gypsy skirt, and black leather boots, "To be able to deconstruct, and reconstruct you need to understand!"

"And we already know that! But what about this Chi thing?" sighed Alphonse.

"Every substance has a flow of Chi, down to the dirt we stand on, like the circle of life, the one thing alchemy does not teach you is how to trace this Chi and break it down, once that has been understood, it would very obviously widen your understanding, thus creating more, and creating a stronger link to the gate, thus making your alchemy even stronger. The reason why it specializes so well with medicine is because of the aspect of flow of the Human Chi, one of the simplest yet most delicate forms of energy!"

"See! That's what's so confusing! You make it sound so ancient!" whined Edward loudly.

"That's the thing that is strange with this country's Alchemy, a strong, large Chi is what is hindering the potential of this country's alchemic potential," sighed Serenity walking out the hotel room.

"Okay, then that's when we step into things that we know has to do with the Homunculi," said Edward, locking the Hotel room door.

"Yes, and that's why I must do something about it before the promised day," sighed Serenity, her hand in her short hair that has now grown a few below her neck, "So what are we going to the Library for?"

"Uhhh," drawled out Alphonse and Edward.

"Spit it out or I'll make you puke it out," said Serenity, pissed.

"To look up information about Alkahestry," said Alphonse quickly.

"Al!" exclaimed Edward, "How can you be so weak!"

"Brother! I don't want to die!" retorted Alphonse.

"Ugh, fine don't take my word, I'm practically the biggest Library concerning Alkahestry you'll ever come by," huffed Serenity going walking out the hotel followed by Edward and Alphonse.

A few walks later the gang hand reached the new Central Library. The boys eagerly went it while Serenity began to feel an uncomfortable feeling crawl up her spine.

"That Chi…I can sense him," Serenity growled to herself.

"Ree are you coming or what?" asked Alphonse, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"…coming."

* * *

"Ree…"

"_Hoenhaimu watashi wa o nichan no senaka o shitai_…"

"She sounds like she's crying, what should we do armor-san?"

"_Ani-San? Watashi wa gomen gomen anikida_!"

"REE! WAKE UP!"

"WAAH!" exclaimed Serenity jerking awake from her dream, a pile of books around her and one falling from her face.

"SSHHH!" went a little boy, with black hair and dressy clothes.

"Eh, Uh, What?" Serenity said blushing from embarrassment.

"We got some information on where the little bean-girl may be!" exclaimed Edward.

"That's great," sighed Serenity getting up.

"You sound happy about it," sighed Alphonse.

"Uwah!" cried out the little boy that was with them, "She's so pretty!"

"Eh?" said Serenity, suddenly noticing the boy.

"Oh…thanks," She said her voiced low, and her hands in her pockets.

"…Ree, is something the matter?" asked Alphonse.

"Uh…no, we should get going, it was nice seeing you," Serenity smiled at the boy, a hint of pain in the smile.

"Ah Selim!" exclaimed a motherly looking woman.

"Oh Mama," smiled Selim, suddenly embraced by the woman.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself its dangerous," said the woman.

"Ah, but mama, its just the library, and the guards were with me this time," whined Selim.

"Yes but we have to leave the alchemists to do their work," scolded the mother.

"It's alright," laughed Alphonse, "We were about to leave anyway, we were just looking for Ree."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you," greeted the woman, extending her hand to be shook by Serenity, " I'm Mrs. Bradley, and this is my son Selim Bradley."

"It's Selim Xerxes," whispered Serenity looking at her boots.

"Eh?" said Mrs. Bradley, confused, "Pardon, I didn't quite hear you."

"Oh…excuse me, My name is…my name is…" suddenly Serenity froze, her brows furrowed.

Letting go of the Fuhrer's wife's hand, she moved her hand to her forehead, like she was trying to concentrate on something. Stepping backwards she looked over at Selim, staring at him, then the first lady.

"Uh, excuse me, I need some fresh air," said Serenity leaving the others.

"My name…what is my name?" Serenity thought to herself, "Why can't I remember my name!"

* * *

Stepping out of the library the cold winter breeze hit her, making her shiver.

"It's almost winter, I guess if I counted the months I have left from now will be around promised day, so I really don't have time," laughed Serenity, lowering herself to the library's stairs.

"It seems perfectly reasonable, but I don't want to leave this way, why can't I remember my name?"

Looking up to the sky, Serenity laughed bitterly, her hands covering her face, causing other pedestrians to stare at her.

"So this is what truth meant by my human ties, my memories is what's really keeping me here, my great burden."

"But it shouldn't make me so sad, all I've ever wanted was not to remember…"

"I guess it finally makes sense as to why I kept saying my burdens were my only proof of existence. I guess I had it coming, I guess the game's over."

Suddenly thinking about Scar and the notes he carried, Serenity began to think maybe she should travel with the boys to find Mei, having a good clue that the girl would be with Scar.

"Ree!" called out Alphonse coming out of the library with the others.

"Ree…is that my name…" muttered Serenity her head against her knees.

"Serenity!" shouted Alphonse, now standing beside Serenity.

"Wah!" exclaimed Serenity, falling on her back, "Oww!"

"Oops, sorry," apologized Alphonse.

"Here let me give you a hand," said Selim offering Serenity his hand.

Serenity staring at Selim's face, a horrified expression, she scooted backwards and stood up on her own.

"Um…I'm okay, I can get up on my own."

"Well, okay…It was nice talking to you!" said Selim Bradley, entering in the vehicle waiting for him and his mother, "Let's speak again sometime!"

"Anyways! Where to?" laughed Serenity, trying to change the mood.

"Uh, we were told by Major Armstrong that Mei-Chan was spotted going North, so that's where she's most likely is right now."

"North!" groaned Serenity, "Of all the most stupid of areas, it has to be North!"

"Is something wrong with that?" asked Edward.

"Yes, it's freezing cold up North, not to mention I hate the snow, absolutely hate it, my fingers get numb, and you always have to dress heavily, that's no good for combat."

"Eh?" said the two brothers, both cocking their heads to the side.

"Anyway, did you guys have any luck on any information on Alkahestry?" asked Serenity.

"Fat chance, I think I learned more listening to you than here in this Library about Alkahestry," complained Edward.

"Pfft. Told you I'm the biggest Library about Alkahestry you'll ever come by, I can bet that I even know a great miles more than that Bean girl," said Serenity emphasizing "Bean" with obvious venom.

"Well whatever, let's just go over to the hotel and pack for the trip, North is a long ways from here," sighed Alphonse, "Actually Ree, I'm surprised that you're going this far with us, I kinda got worried you wouldn't go with us."

"Really? How is that Alphonse?" asked Serenity stretching her arms over her head as the walked into the streets.

"Well, I just…never mind," said Alphonse looking away, then grabbing a hold of Serenity's hand.

"I just have a feeling that if I look away for too long you'll disappear," he thought to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" asked Serenity, almost as if she heard Alphonse's thought.

"Uh, no…nothing," he said, holding Serenity's hand tighter.

* * *

_**A Certain Memory Ago**_

"Chibi-Chan where are we going?" said a young prince Selim, running after the young Princess Serenity.

"You'll have to come with me and find out!" laughed the child as she ran into the meadows in the night breeze, the tall grasses hiding the children.

"Chibi-Chan you know, we are not allowed out of the palace without an escort! We must hurry on back before someone notices!"

"But then we might miss it! Wahhh!" yelled Serenity, who was now stumbling down the meadow's hill.

"Chibi? Are you okay?" called out Selim, who was now by Serenity's side, "You didn't injure yourself did you?"

"I am well…" mumbled Serenity who was trying to hide her tears.

"Where does it hurt?" sighed Selim, bringing Serenity closer to him.

"My-my Knee, I think I scrapped it," Serenity whimpered, tears falling from her eyes.

Selim looking at Serenity's knee indeed noticed a small scratch on her knee, small bits of blood pouring out the scratch. Bringing his to her knee, he gave it a light kiss, and used his sleeve to wipe the blood away.

"Aru, sore wa sore wa iigada, daijobuda daijobu arimasu, watashi wa sore o hanarete kisu o kika sete, watashi no kodomo no itami o oiharau, daijobudesu!" sang Selim softly, like a mother would comforting a small child, then he embraced Serenity and started combing his fingers through her hair.

"What was that all about?" sniffed Serenity, pouting at the display, "I'm not a child, you don't have to sing me a lullaby to stop crying.

"But you stopped did you not?" teased Selim, "Its okay, Momma told me that your mother taught her this song when she was trying to comfort Ani-Atalo. So I thought since no one was ever there to sing it to you I should, since I'm your big brother."

"Mm," muttered Serenity who buried her face in the sleeves, not wanting Atalo to see her blushing.

"So what is it that you brought me out here to see?" asked Selim.

"Oh," exclaimed Serenity, grinning at Selim instantly, "You're day of birth gift from me!"

Suddenly getting up Serenity walked a few steps from Selim, turning around to face him, her long flowing dress blowing in the wind, she pointed up to the night sky.

As if on cue, falling stars accompanied the many stars that had lit up the night. As if they were singing to the children. The crisp night breeze whistled for the children, backing up the song that was being performed for them as they continued to stare up the sky.

"You see," grinned Serenity, still pointing up the sky like an child trying to show off a new discovery, "I know you have admired looking up to the stars, I've seen you study so hard and I find that too admirable, so I wanted to get you the perfect gift that had to do with the thing you love best, and then I heard this rumor that if you wish upon a falling star your wish would come true! So I looked in your masters notes in hope of finding something like that happening this year, and as fate may have it here we are!"

"Ni-Chan is the most important person in my life, and I pray for him to live the most happiest of all, since he makes me happy whenever I am sad. So tonight all these stars are here to sing for you, ready to take any wish you have!"

"Because Ni-Chan is a good boy, who God sent down to watch me, and keep me from hating people. My Onii-Chan is the best person in the world to me!"

"So-" Serenity suddenly putting her hands together, as well as Selim, they both made a small wish, if a stranger were to walk by, he would think they were young spirit children praying under the stars.

"I wish to have Ni-Chan by my side forever, and for Nii-Chan to be happy wherever he goes and never feel sad, and to find another that will make him happy as he has done for me." Serenity whispered to herself.

"I wish for Chibi-Chan to learn to love others as she does me, and for one day to find another on her own, that would make her happy as she has done for me…and I wish to be with Chibi-Chan for as long as God allows it, for she is the angel God sent down for me, the one who understood me, and I am already content with that, this is my wish, oh stars, this wish may sound selfish but this is what I truly want, this is all I request for." Selim said in one little prayer.

When they were done making their wish, Selim and Serenity held each other's hand and climbed up the hill.

Selim looking to the side, he saw a young woman. She was tall and slender, probably in her early twenties. She had long golden hair that went down to her hips. She had eyes of an intelligent person that would put most men to shame, but wore strange clothes of unique fabric, not that of his country.

The woman had her hands to her face small tears falling down her cheeks, she looked sad, but at the same time she looked at peace. To her side stood a tall man, even taller than her, short golden her and golden eyes of another intelligent person, eyes that resembled someone who has seen many things, good and bad. The man looked like a complete stranger, dressed in the same fashion like the woman. He had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist, as she continued to cry, her face buried in his chest. However, the man continued to stare at Selim, and Selim continued to stare at the man, then once again looked at the woman's crying face, recognition obvious in Selim's expression.

Selim once again looking at the man, smiled lightly at him, as if he understood everything at once.

"Take care of her," Selim said to the man sternly, the man nodding at Selim's demand, determined.

And with the blink of an eye the couple had vanished into thin air. Selim turned to Serenity to see if she had noticed anything but she was just staring at Selim, confused.

"Is something the matter Ni-Chan? You did like your gift, did you?" asked Serenity, feeling concerned.

" Oh yes I did," said Selim, looking back at the spot the couple once stood.

"Was someone there?" asked Serenity, tugging at Selim's sleeve.

"Uh, no, no one was there," Selim smiled sadly at the spot, "Let's go home Chibi-Chan."

"Okay!" exclaimed Serenity running up the hill, "I will race you back to the palace!"

"That's unfair! You had a start before me!" exclaimed Selim running after Serenity.

Suddenly stopping Serenity turned to face Selim, a childish look on her face, "Ni-Chan! Will you make an oath with me?"

"An oath?" exclaimed Selim, "I'm not sure we should."

"Don't worry you chicken," teased Serenity, "Not those kind of oaths that Father makes, its much simpler."

"Really?" said Selim an eye brow raised, "What is this oath?"

"You have to promise to keep the oath before I tell you!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Okay fine!" sighed Selim, laying his right hand above where is heart should be, "I swear to take this oath and keep it with my life and beyond!"

"Good!" laughed Serenity doing the same.

"So what's this oath?" asked Selim.

"Its simple," smiled Serenity her back facing Selim as they began to walk, "We just swore to be together forever, and ever.

Selim looking sadly at Serenity's back, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Serenity," Selim thought, "If only I could keep that promise."

"By the way Ni-Chan, do you know what this means?" said Serenity, grinning at Selim.

"Hmm, what?"

"This means I don't have to get you anything for you real day of birth which is three full moons from now!" laughed Serenity running down the path to the palace, "Last person to the palace is dry camel's dung!"

"Hey!" Selim shouted running after Serenity, "You're cheating again!"

_If only_

"Then beat me you snail!"

_If only I didn't make you take that oath_

"Chibi-Chan!"

_Then maybe fate, wouldn't try to screw me over_

"NI-CHAN! HURRY UP!"

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you_

_I'm sorry_

_Nii-Chan.

* * *

_

_**I swear this Chapter almost made me cry! Poor Ree and Selim! I want them to be together forever, But I am the horrible Fate that is errr Screwing with Serenity...awkward...Anywho! What should I talk about before the Translations! Oh yes Well You all might be thinking I hate Mei, really I don't I love that character to bits and the AlxMei pairings are sometimes cute, but it makes my poor Al look like a Pedo! And that is a no no! Hmm what else! Oh yes! Serenity see Mei as an obstacle to Alphonse, although she doesn't really understand she Loves Alphonse to death...plus she loves cats! (Yuck I hate them, but meh)The part where Selim gets that vision of the couple seems to have pulled my heartstings, I hope it was easy enough to interpret, if not then I'm sorry, but if you have a clue who those two couples were then tell me, and also why you think Selim became sad. Because that Vision is gonna become really Important in my sequel...that's if I have one...no spoilers here! So please Review! I need about three reviews to continue so please do! Thank you for supporting Eternally Yours! Yay! made it to Chappie 22 with 40 reviews! Please keep 'em coming it is very much appreciated! And now the Translations!

* * *

**_

**OKAYYYYYY! It's time for some translations! Okay I apologize for all of you who read this, if u can't understand Japanese or Chinese (I can only understand them to a very early beginner stage) and for those who do understand them and are like Huh? (Well that's cuz the Microsoft Word I have doesn't have all the necessary symbols for the Japanese and Chinese words/characters/ whatever) My friends gave me these translations and I never remembered any of them being able to know Chinese or Japanese, so if there's major mistakes kill them...not me...:D**

_Weihunqui- Fiancee (Chinese/Xingese)_

_Shì nî gêi wô guàntóu!- Leave me be you tin can! (Chinese/Xingese)_

_Hoenhaimu watashi wa o nichan no senaka o shitai_… - _Hohenheim, I want my big brother back... (Japanese/Xerxes)_

_Ani-San? Watashi wa gomen gomen anikida_! - _Big brother? I"m sorry, I'm sorry Big brother! (Japanese/Xerxes)_

_**(Ah, And now time for the killer! -.-)**_

_Aru, sore wa sore wa iigada, daijobuda daijobu arimasu, watashi wa sore o hanarete kisu o kika sete, watashi no kodomo no itami o oiharau, daijobudesu! - There, there, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, let me kiss it away, and chase away the pain, it's alright! (Japanese/Xerxes)_

_**Phew! Finally done! I just felt like adding a bit more culture into this fanfiction, the part over when Selim saw that Vision made my heart squeeze just a little, I hope I made the vision easy to interpret, so please tell me who you thought the couple were and why you think Selim felt sad. :D Ha! This way I think I'll get reviews! So please review I'm hoping to get three reviews to continue to please! Keep Supporting Eternally Yours, you are all very much appreciated!**  
_


	20. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly long wait! I'm slowly getting over writer's block so so sorry if this chappie is a bit dry! But Hope u had a merry Christmas, and Have a Happy New Year! Don't forget to R&R Ur support is a great helper to me! :)****  


* * *

Chapter 23- Standing Still**

_So what do you say to joining the family?_

Opening her eyes from her deep slumber, Serenity stared out the train window. Sighing inwardly she pulled her heavy coat closer to her body for warmth.

"Honestly, what am I doing?"

"Did you say something Ree?" asked Alphonse, who was sitting across from her, "You still look cold, and we haven't gone that far up north?"

"Mmm," was all she said to Alphonse, still staring through the window, her mind somewhere else.

"Geez Al, why do I have to sit next to her?" pouted Edward.

"Brother you know why, if I sat next to any of you two, you would get too cold before we even reach North city."

"Just saying," said Edward, peeking over at Serenity, who was obviously not paying attention to them.

After a while in the train, the atmosphere became tense and the boys obviously nervous now.

"So Ree, tell me do you like the snow?" asked Alphonse, trying to add some conversation.

"I hate it," Serenity said bluntly.

"Eh?" Edward and Alphonse said, sweat dropping.

"I never did well when it snowed," sighed Serenity, finally peeling her gaze from the window and staring at her hands, "I could never tolerate the cold, it would always make me feel numb."

"Uh, really?" said Alphonse fidgeting in his seat. Something seemed odd about Serenity, since their trip to the library she hadn't been the same.

"Edward, Alphonse, tell me you do remember what happened in that underground lair…right?" said Serenity, her hands clenched in fists.

Yet again the air in the closed space became thick with intensity. No one daring to make eye contact with the other.

"I'll take that as a yes," Serenity said, her eyes softening with sadness, "Then answer one question for me."

"What is it?" said Alphonse.

"You saw…you saw what I was like back then, something similar too…umm…that bearded man right?"

"…yeah," both Elrics hesitantly answered in unison.

"Then why are being so comfortable around me? Y'know I could easily kill the both of you?" Serenity said glaring at Edward and Alphonse.

Silence.

"Well…answer me!"

"Its…Its because we were waiting for you!," Edward yelled back at Serenity in defense, "Its obviously a touchy subject for you, and we really didn't know how to deal with it, so we decided to wait for you to bring it up yourself, after all you never tell us anything!"

More silence.

"Um Ree, its true, we really didn't know how to go about this, sorry if it felt like we were trying to avoid it," Alphonse apologized.

"…it's…okay, my apologies," she answered back, her tone solemn and quiet, "So...um, is there anything you wish to know…about…uh my conditions?"

"_Oh God she opening up and she talking so formally!_" thought the Elrics in panic.

"Does it happen…often? Are you not a homunculus?" asked Edward, staring intensely at Serenity.

"I've kept myself in check for a while…so no not very often, well at least not as often as it used to be, and as for me being a homunculus, no, my body is not designed like that, and yes I am human."

"So…you are human," smiled Edward.

"Well, as far as genetically, yes I am, but I have been a bit thwarted, even the Homunculi could be considered Human," Serenity sighed, blowing her bangs that were falling in between her eyes.

"Ree, your kinda contradicting yourself," sighed Alphonse too.

"Yes well my existence is a complete contradiction with life," Serenity said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"You'll find out it time," Serenity said bluntly.

"Why not now since its been brought up?"

"Because that's not the way I roll," Serenity retorted back rolling her eyes, "Its not my tale to tell."

"Okay then lets change the subject then Ree!" said Alphonse, "What about your family, we never heard about them."

"What do you want to know?" Serenity said not showing interest with the new subject.

"Uh, your mother, how come you said earlier that you don't remember her?"

"She passed away right after I was born so I never got the chance to meet her less remember her," Serenity said like it was old history.

"I'm sorry Ree," apologized Alphonse.

"Yeah, me too," said Edward.

"It's no big deal, in my childhood I was never part of a family like yours, you could say I was from an old fashioned type family and was raised by some….aunts and maids, I never felt bad about not having a mother at my own expense."

"Wow, sounds like you were from a rich family," said Edward with a puzzled look.

"I guess," Serenity sighed, "it was a big family too, I had three older brothers and five older sisters, I was the youngest."

"That's huge!" exclaimed Edward, "Your mother must have been exhausted popping out that much!"

"Uh, right, I was my mother's only child."

"Eh?" exclaimed Alphonse, "Then how did you have that many siblings, was it an out of marriage situation?"

"Heavens no, I am not an illegitimate child! Like I had said before my family was old fashioned, so my father had four wives, my mother was the third wife."

"….wow," said both the boys, dumbfounded.

"Mm-hmm, it's pretty amazing."

"But…if your family was so big and rich…what happened to it, why are you all alone?" Edward asked.

Serenity's expression then suddenly turned blank, emotionless. She turned back to the window and stared past it, a look of mournful remembrance in her eyes. "They passed away, no, I abandoned them, I lost them all in one night, and I could have saved them…I…."

Quickly turning back to the boys to mask her discomfort, she gave of her signature fake smiles, pretending that everything was all right now.

"The family became poor, and no one was able to support each other, and I became homeless, and that's how I meet your father and he took me in! And that's the story of my life!" she laughed, like she had told this lie plenty of times.

"It is very Ironic that the homeless still became homeless until the very end. Sounds like a badly written life to me."

"Ree don't say that!" said Alphonse.

Serenity flinching slightly form his tone, she stared into his hallow eyes.

"If you feel you don't have a family then your blind, you are family Ree," Alphonse said with a softer tone.

"Don't say that," Serenity said bitterly, "Every person who has said that to me I bet regrets it now. I haven't had a last name in a long time, and I don't plan on that ever happening."

"Then Ree, how about joining the family," Alphonse said with determination, "How about becoming Serenity Elric?"

_So then what do you say to joining the family?_

Serenity just staring at Alphonse, her eyes widened at what he said. Almost immediately, Serenity's face became beet red and blushing and quickly averted her gaze from Alphonse, surprisingly he doing the same.

"I-I-I-I'm going to get something to eat!" Serenity said, quickly getting up and leaving their seat, walking down the aisle towards the snack vendor.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Alphonse when Serenity was out of hearing range.

"Pfft, I can't believe you just said that," snickered Edward, "It sounded like you just asked her to be your wife, you should have just said "Missus Serenity Elric" instead of just "Serenity Elric."

"Brother!" Alphonse whined, covering his helmet head in his hands, "Stop teasing, this is embarrassing!"

"Alphonse, you're hopeless," Edward chuckled, patting Alphonse on the back, "You've always been a romantic."

* * *

"A-A-ACHOOOO!"

"Eww! Don't sneeze on me!"

"Shut up tomboy!"

"Stick it, pipsqueak!"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me you sorry excuse for a testosterone induced being!"

"Uh, guys, people are staring."

"So what, why the hell is it so freaking cold here!"

"That's because we're near the mountains Ree."

"Pretty stupid for a smarty pants."

"Shut it flea."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, just the wind calling out to a certain idiot."

"What's your problem? PMS syndrome much?"

"I hate the cold,"

"What?"

"Ugh, all my life I've lived under the hot sun, why of all places did I come up North?"

"Don't forget Ree, we're looking for Mei, to help us with Alkahestry."

"How many times have I said I'm the closest thing to a library on Alkahestry you'll find!"

"Whatever, you're just bluffing."

"Fine whatever, let's just get this over with and find the bean sprout."

"What do you have against the kid?"

"I don't know, something about her makes my skin itch, and all the alarms just set off in my head, like she's my natural nemesis."

"Well let's just get a move on, we need to head over to Fort Briggs."

"Fort Briggs?"

"Yeah, there we're supposed to meet Major General Armstrong, Major Armstrong's older sibling."

"I wonder what he's like brother."

"Probably exactly like Armstrong, that man sends shivers down my spine."

"Ree, your being rude."

"Che, whatever, Let's just head there."

"We don't even have the directions, let's wait and ask someone stupid."

"Who're you call stupid you mule!"

"Nice comeback."

* * *

_**Moments Later**_

"_Dang it's cold," Serenity said, regaining some consciousness, "Where am I?"_

_Looking around all Serenity could see was pure white. It wasn't something like here being in the gate, and that surely brought relief to here. Looking around again, she remembered she was stuck in a blizzard with the boys and her legs had suddenly gave out. She had tried to call out to the boys but for some strange reason she had forgotten how to speak, and so she fell unconscious._

"_My legs!" Serenity gasped, digging up her legs from he snow that had covered up her body._

_What seemed like endless digging with her finger that were getting numb, Serenity found her pant leg. Pulling her legs from underneath the snow, she began to pull up her pant leg to reveal her own leg, what she saw horrified her. Her eyes widened as she stared at her feet._

_Her legs looked completely transparent, and glowing. Serenity brought her hand forth to touch it, but it just went through. Although she was quite relieved to know that her legs did respond to the signals she sent to move them, she was frightened that she could not feel them._

"_What's happening to me?" she whispered, the rolled her eyes, "Of Course now I remember how to speak, I guess I really am old."_

_Serenity now given up on walking for a while, continued to stare at her surrounding. She thought that maybe if she yelled loud enough someone would hear her, there's no way the boys had completely forgotten about her._

"…_amazing, every time I feel like I'm moving forward, something just messes up!" Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs!_

_Suddenly a bulking figure stood in front of Serenity. Serenity scooting back, she realized that she were in the mountains, which meant there was a huge chance of being mulled by a bear._

"_Oh crap…"

* * *

_

Yeah the chappie was basically named after me being not able to move on with the story. I dunno y though, I have all the ideas in my head, but I'm having problems bringing them out. Thank u so much for still reading this story, please continue to support it.

Aww wasn't it kinda cute how Alphonse was like how abt joining the family and stuff. It was kinda like he was proposing to Ree. And I was chuckling a little with the fight with Ree and Edward, they wud make a good Older brother Little sister duo :D

Well thanks folks for reading so far. Thanks for bothering to review as well! In the meantime, I've made some other Fanfics, like Fruits Basket and Bleach (I don't feel so confident abt this one but check it out and let me know!) Thanks everyone und Bye!

Oh and sorry if my grammar and spelling sucked here, I was too lazy to correct it! :P


	21. Side Story: A Gentle Happiness

_**Side Story: A Gentle Happiness**_

_Anything. Anything. I'll do anything. If it meant always being by your side._

"Do you remember what your assignment is…Lie?" said my dear shadow.

_"…yes, infiltrate and kill."_

"Good, Father will be pleased when you return, and you get to satisfy your hunger," he chuckled.

_"Mm,"_ I reply, rubbing my eyes as we continued past the Northern borders, into Drachma. I detest the snow.

"Don't forget Lie, the more missions you complete, the more favor you gain with father, and he could fulfill your wish."

_"Yes…Pride."_

"Now, don't get too upset, I'll be back to pick you up soon."

"_I understand, hurry back please."

* * *

_

_Brother have you heard. I've become a monster. I'm doing this for you, for us. Then we can be together forever. Don't worry you won't be lonely for long. I'm doing my best. I'm killing to find you. I have a demon in my belly or maybe I am the demon. Gomen Nasai.

* * *

_

"NO! STAY AWAY! PLEASE SPARE MY CHILD!"

_So noisy. Fool, just accept your death quietly and carry on._

"PLEASE MY DAUGHTER, SHE'S JUST A GIRL."

_My stomach ripped open again, and I swallowed the mother, I could feel her bones crunch between the teeth. I could feel her screaming inside me, it doesn't feel nice, but at the same time its thrilling._

"MAMA!"

_The child looked around the age of a seven year old. Her hair was short and black, she looked familiar like I had seen a face like that before. Oh I remember the Xingese girl I had met many years ago, when i was still in Xing...what was her name?  
_

"_Tell me what is your name?"_

"MAMA! MAMA! BRING HER BACK, GIVE ME MY MAMA BACK!"

"So noisy….."

_Months passed brother, and I have not seen you since I came to this country. Did I displease you? I'm sorry. Hurry and come back, I'm tired of slaughtering these people like pigs. it's a huge mess, and I walk around covered in blood a lot, and I did not bring a pair of new clothes._

_The people her call me a demon child, its just like back in Xing…the demon child. But you don't think I'm a demon. Do you? Brother I'm scared, I don't know what you think of me anymore. I'm starting to forget our times together, it's all blurry and its scary. No matter how much I detest the reality of it, I was only five years old. So obviously I would forget things. But I don't want it that way! I want to remember, I want to go back then._

_Brother…brother….I'm forgetting myself too. I can't remember the kind of person I was before all this. Would I have turned out to be different if I had been born a different person. Brother I want to believe that my life was once something. I need proof. Proof that I was once a person, a human, a child, an ordinary girl. _

_I was meant to be so much more than this. Or you could say much less than this. I was supposed to grow up to be some beautiful smart young woman. I was supposed to be married off to some noble, but I wouldn't mind it too much, I would carry my head up high and fulfill my duties. I would raise beautiful children, they would be smart, athletic individuals. They would have a mind of their own. And they would never learn the feelings of misery or despair. They would never experience loneliness or desperation. _

_Brother…Brother…why are you not here with me, its been almost a year and word has got out that I am alchemy based weapon created from Amestris. Was this the plan. To create tension between Drachma and Amestris using me? I was sent to go on a killing rampage just to fulfill __**HIS **__wishes. Want about mine? When will my wishes be fulfilled. When will he give me my brother back. I promised I would do anything he asked, only if I could free your soul Brother. That, an that is all I need. Then after that, I will surely find a way to end my life. My long tiresome life. Maybe then I can rest. I wonder if I will be condemned for my sins. Will God take pity on me…I doubt…I've sinned…I've sinned.

* * *

_

"Lie, its time to go back home, you've done enough."

"Nii-Chan! You're back, I did what you requested of me. I killed whoever came up to me or whoever was nearby! Is he pleased?"

"Mmm, yes Lie, Father is pleased. You caused a bloody massacre here. Soon Drachma and Amestris will go into war, and then we will send you here again and cause a truce to be made."

"…."

"What is wrong Lie? Something the matter?"

"I don't like…I don't like it, why do you call him father, he is not your father, your father is the last King of Xerxes, why have you forgotten! You are a Prince! An angel! Not a demon!"

"Then what are you…Lie, are you yourself not a demon, in human standards that you so whole-heartedly live by, won't you be considered a demon, a monster. Lie even your eyes have become red like the blood you have spilled, your hands are immensely dirty. You hunger for blood, you thirst for humans agony. Do you honestly think it is normal for a human? You need to realize that you are no longer a pathetic weak being."

"Wait Nii-Chan!"

"Don't call me that. I am not your weak brother. I am Pride."

* * *

"Ree? Ree? Wake up its time to get off the train."

_Opening my eyes I stare into hallow ones, and I remember it was all a dream._

"You're not too cold are you?" Alphonse said to me, with obvious concern.

_Oh how I wish you didn't look at me like that. It makes e nervous. Every time you say my name, I get this emotion that wants to resurface from underneath me. But this feeling scares me. It reminds me of the one I felt for Nii-chan but…but different. Its exhausting, like it won't allow me to breath, my chest always feels tight, and it sometimes makes me feel desperate._

"_ACHOO!"_

"You are getting a cold!" Alphonse sighed.

"_No, I'm fine, thank you Alphonse. I just feel a bit out of myself…"_

"…."

"Is it me or are you two really clueless?" Edward sneered at us.

"_Whatever do you mean son of a certain Imbecile who inherited the very same idiotic traits?"_

"Ugh! Shut up YOU HAG!"

"_HAG?"_

_**THWONK**_

" Oww! Al what was that for?"

"Brother! You don't call girls Hags! That's just rude!"

"Whatever you're just saying that cuz you like her."

"_Alphonse you like me?"_

"Huh? Uh! Well yeah….I guess, it's not like I hate you."

"_I like you to Alphonse…you remind me of my brother…if that's how you explain the situation."_

"…Oh….thank you…Ree."

"_Why do you sound sad about it? Do you not want to be thought of that way?"_

"Oh no! I'm not sad Ree…or disappointed."

"Pfft, you mentioned being disappointed?"

"Brother!"

_Smiling softly at the two boys walking in front of me I looked up at a sign that read __**Welcome to North City**__. Just beyond Briggs and then a few from the mountains lie Drachma. There were times I couldn't help but wonder, "what was I thinking?" or "I'm really and imbecile." _

"Ree!" called out the two boys, "C'mon hurry up!"

_But if being an imbecile for that period of time meant I could feel this small amount of peace now. Would it be wrong for me to be glad. Am I truly a monster for not being completely disgusted. If it meant meeting them. The important people of my life. _

_God, please forgive me. But a part of me is still happy._

_Still happy._

_That I persevered.

* * *

_**YAYAY! People I am baaaack! Sorry for making you wait so long! Writer's block is incredibly annoying when you know what you wanna write just not the will to do so! Anyway I love Fullmetal Alchemist AND Eternally Yours and am never gonna give up on it! So please review for this chappie and the one before please ppl! Your reviews are wat helped me slowly come out of Writer's Block! I am still under going treatment but don't worry "I'll be back!" mwahahaha! **

**Anywho please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I really need to put in some action soon huh?**

**MAJOR ALERT: IF YOU ARE A SKILLED ARTIST OR KNOW ONE PLEASE DO ME THE GREATEST HONOR OF FAN ART! well its cuz I've been really curious as to how ppl see my little Ree and what she looks like in your eyes. I can draw her...but I can't brag about it XP So if you're interested um mail me I guess (Is it possible through PM?) Anyway please indulge my Fan girly-ness! And Review ppl!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with Eternally Yours this far! I loves ya! Ree Loves ya! And whatever messed up character I've made up pr will make up loves ya! Oh and check out me other stories! Bye thank you for reading have a nice day!  
**


	22. Chapter 24

OH WOW! You guys are awesome for waiting this long! I am truly sorry! Its alright to get mad at me! But good news I can now regularly update Eternally Yours cuz I'm gonna be graduating soon and I'll be down with school on Tuesday! :D Yay for summer!

So have fun with Eternally Yours! And I need at least 2 reviews to continue to continue cuz its been way too long (Please humor me! I know I'm just being greedy! :-9 )

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 24-Unraveling **

"A Bear?" exclaimed Serenity putting her hands up to defend herself against the bear.

"It's…cold…what a bother…"

"Huh? It talked?" Serenity questioned, scooting forward to the figure, still unable to move her legs, although now she could see them, squinting her eyes to see the a huge what seemed like a person.

Coming closer remembrance struck her as she noticed an Ouroboros tattoo on the person's back; per say the Homunculus' back.

"Sloth?" Serenity said, touching his back, "You're completely frozen, and by the looks of it it seems not too long ago."

"HEY YOU!"

Looking up Serenity finally noticed a giant Iron wall that stood in front of her.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Finally being able to pin-point the voice, she noticed a tall woman with long blond hair standing at a very high level of the fort.

"Um…IS THIS FORT BRIGGS?" Serenity had hollered back at the woman.

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?"

"I WAS ESCORTING THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND WE GOT LOST IN THE BLIZZARD! I'M GUESSING YOU'VE SEEN HIM?"

* * *

_**CLANK**_

"HUH?" screamed Serenity, who was suddenly locked behind the prison bars of Fort Briggs.

"Oh good to see you Ree," Edward waved at her unenthusiastically, he also in the cell, sitting on the bed with his hands cuffed.

"I don't understand what happened?" exclaimed Serenity, sitting on the cold floor, her back resting against the bars.

**After a while of explaining **

"I can't believe this, the moment I take my eyes off you for one moment you get into this much trouble," sighed Serenity.

"Well how would you have handled the situation?" asked Alphonse, joining Edward and Serenity's conversation.

"Hmmm…if it were me I would have feigned ignorance from the beginning, after all I have no obligation to the military and what not," smirked Serenity, like she had done something similar to that before.

"Hey Ree, is it me or did your hair grow longer?" asked Alphonse.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it sure didn't look that long yesterday," agreed Edward staring at Serenity's head.

"My hair?" Serenity said, attempting to feel her head with her bound up hands.

Indeed her hair had grown longer, it was now shoulder length, and her face seemed to have grown longer, you could say more mature.

"Strange…" Serenity had whispered sternly, "I shouldn't be aging this fast."

"Ree? Are you okay? You were missing in the blizzard I'm surprised you didn't catch Hypothermia or something," Alphonse had said worried.

"How long was I gone?" Serenity asked worried herself.

"Well about a night," Edward answered back, staring at the ceiling, "We tried to get the General to send a search party for you, but then she started spouting things about survival of the fittest and how there was a woman who survived a month in the Briggs mountains."

"Ha," Serenity laughed sarcastically, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Edward and Alphonse replied, their mood darkened.

"Did I miss something?" Serenity asked.

"Oi!" called out an ordinary looking man who unlocked the doors with some soldiers behind him.

"Um? And you are?"

"Just a Briggs mechanic, nothing your pretty face needs to worry about, the General wants to talk to y'all."

"What me too?" Serenity said pointing to her face, "But I'm just an ordinary girl who was traveling with the Elric brothers, with little to no knowledge on Alchemy!"

"Nice try Hun, the boys sort of gave out a bit of your life story when they wanted to search fer ya, by what we heard you're a very skilled alchemist, the General is very interested."

"Aww, I thought my acting would sell it," Serenity snapped her fingers in disappointment.

After Serenity had met up with the General (who she very much disliked), they had explained to her about an underground tunnel that had been dug up by Sloth, the Homunculus.

"What?" exclaimed Serenity, "You want me…us to go down there with the rest of your investigation team and search that tunnel!"

"Precisely," Major General Armstrong stated sternly.

"You must be crazy!" yelled Serenity, slamming her hand against the office desk, "It's dangerous down there! You don't know what else you'll discover there! It might be too much!"

"My my, you seem to be very panicked about it, tell me do you know what that tunnel is all about?" smirked the Major General tauntingly.

"It's common sense to not go there after you saw that Homunculus emerge from underground!"

"How did you know it was a Homunculus?" quarried Armstrong.

"I'm not obliged to go down there!"

Sighing at Serenity's stubbornness, the General nodded and raised her hand to calm Serenity.

"You're right you're not obliged to go down there. However you are my prisoner and really who can you tell so far out from civilization? Don't think just because you're a little girl I'll be easy on you! Brats should just stay in their play pens!"

"Bitch! Did you just call me a brat?" screamed Serenity ready to strangle Armstrong who was about to pull out her sword, if not for Alphonse pulling Serenity aside.

"The Elric brothers will be going down there, are you willing to leave them alone? From the looks of things I can tell you're trying to hide things from everyone in this room."

"Sir, please excuse Ree…it's a normal habit of hers," sighed Alphonse, holding Serenity in the air away from Armstrong.

"Doesn't matter. That habit needs to be broken, I'm sure she realizes that it causes a lot of problems for others. Doing and saying what you like is just pure and utter selfishness."

"…fine."

"Say something Brat?" questioned the General.

"I said fine you spiteful cunning wench, even purging you to fiery depths of Hell and misery Hades could never quench my desire of seeing the day of your rue!" Serenity yelled as Alphonse quickly escorted her out of the room before the General could make any hasty decisions of dealing with Ree.

A while later the three teens were exploring the underground tunnels that were dug by the homunculus with the rest of the search party and General. Serenity feeling a rising discomfort would tend to walk slowly behind everyone. Leaning against the tunnel's walls, as if she were trying to listen for something far ahead.

"Girl," barked Major General Armstrong, "If you don't move any faster, we'll leave you behind."

"Of course," Serenity sighed, pulling something from the back of her skirt. Her notebook and started to scribble something on it.

"Ree," said Alphonse, "Are you sure you don't want to get on a horse like everyone else? Its got to be tiring to keep up with us on foot."

"It's fine," Serenity said absent-minded, flipping through her book, "This place is obviously making the horse's nervous, and I don't want to deal with that."

"What's that you got there?" asked Edward, pointing to the book in her hand.

"A little something for me to remember things," Serenity said, looking ahead of the tunnel, "Are we still moving forward?"

General Armstrong suddenly coming to a halt, everyone else this the same.

"This should do," the General stated, "Dismount."

"Eh?" Serenity said, confused.

"Here?" Edward asked, getting of his horse, confused as well, "Did you find something?"

"No," the General said, getting of her horse and sitting as a nearby rock, "But now we're completely alone and no one can see and hear you."

Ordering her men to untie Edward and the other hostages, Alphonse and Serenity. She gave Edward a stern look.

"I'm ordering you to tell me everything now," she demanded, "Every last detail."

"Huh? You've got nerves to corner us like that," Serenity sneered, the major general ignoring her.

"Before, when I had asked you about the giant," Armstrong continued, "You had said you couldn't tell, and I should "Please understand."

Serenity feeling hopeless, she decided to leave this situation in the boys hands. She couldn't control the way things were going. She decided to sit down on the ground and bring out the book as the boys continued to talk with the General.

"I never thought I'd find myself in these tunnels," Serenity sighed in her thoughts, continuing with her notes.

"But this helps me finish my notes completely, and makes dealing with the situation now that I'm here."

"If only there was a way I could go further without being thought of as suspicious."

What Serenity didn't know was while she was thinking to her self, the boys had decided to spill the beans to Armstrong. Which made Serenity seem so much more suspicious as a character.

"Wait? This doesn't seem believable," the General said, pressing at her temples.

"Yes ma'am, its all true," Alphonse said, Edward looking sternly at the General.

"Then where does this girl come into all this, to me she sounds like one of these Homunculus things."

"That's what we thought at first," Edward intervened, "And we're still not sure, but when we battled the Homunculus last time, she seemed more different. If I were to say, more evolved, more human based, but at the same time, like a monster."

"Brother…." Alphonse said, not wanting to hear those words.

"But we can't consider as a monster, that would be too cruel," Edward, hissed, clenching his fists, "I don't know her full story myself, and I can't help but think everything we thought she was was a lie, and whatever she says to us isn't true…b-but she's still human."

"Is this your personal way of keep your confidence?" the General interrupted Edward.

"Wha-"

"I'm saying, you're probably thinking, if can't even consider someone like that child as Human, then the more reason for people not to think your brother as a human."

"Well," Edward laughed, "It's not the first time some has told me that, but more or less that's true."

"However," Armstrong said getting up from the rock, "She is still suspicious, you boys need to keep a better eye on her."

"I hate gossipers," Serenity suddenly said, getting up as well and eyeing the tunnel once again.

"Anyway," said Armstrong, pointing towards the tunnel, "What do you Alchemists make of this tunnel?"

After the boys had uncovered the secrets of the tunnel Serenity had inched a bit deeper into the tunnel, feeling a creeping tingle in her spine, like someone was watching them.

"Tsk," she hissed, "It's nearby."

Looking at her note book and then at the boys still discussing the possibility of the country being a giant transmutation circle. Serenity had crouched down and placed her palm onto the ground.

"I wonder if this will work again like back in Central."

Letting her chi flow into the ground, she could feel the squirming mass of energy in the soil. Shuddering Serenity continued to search, until she was sure she could send her chi across a certain mass of the tunnel.

Grinning to her self she got up and dusted her self, "Perfect."

"But from now on this means I have to separate from the others," Serenity said looking at her shoes, a bitter expression on her face.

"Hey Ree! Let's go," Edward said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Huh?" she said not really paying him attention, "Okay."

Running over to Alphonse, Serenity pulled out her notebook had it to him.

"Here," she said placing it in his metal hand, "I'm sure this will help you out a lot."

"Eh? Ree what's up?" Alphonse asked flicking through the notebook.

"It's mostly what you need to know about Alkahestry and the country's transmutation circle, it's still very incomplete, so you'll need to get a hold of Scar somehow, he has the other notes taken by his older brother."

"Wait, Ree. Slow down you're kinda confusing me," Edward was said, snatching the notebook from Alphonse, "Are you saying you knew about all this crap?"

"More or less," Serenity laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything!" Edward yelled, grabbing a hold of Serenity's coat, "A lot of hurt could have been avoided."

Serenity looking to the ground again, swatted Edward's hands away from her.

"I didn't have any right, plus I'm not the one you should seek answers from, your father is the one to talk to."

"What the hell! We're not talking about that Bastard!" Edward yelled again.

"Well it doesn't matter to me anyway! I have nothing to do with you two," Serenity sighed, moving backwards.

"Ree, where are you getting at, "Alphonse said moving closer to her as she moved back, "What are you up to?"

Smiling sadly at Alphonse she quickly averted her gaze to the ground. Then instantly bringing her hand to her mouth, she bit very harshly at it, opening up an old unhealed wound, gushes of blood pouring out of the cut.

"Ree! What are you doing?" exclaimed Alphonse, Edward staring at her stupidly.

"Nothing special," She chuckled, letting the blood drip onto the ground, which disappeared suddenly, just what I've been doing for the past six years, putting an end to this madness."

Liking at her wound she looked up at Edward and Alphonse, a determined gleam in her golden eyes. She continued to step backwards.

"I'm leaving the rest to you."

"Wait Ree," said Edward, walking forward, "What is going on?"

Serenity not answering continued to stare at Alphonse.

"Alphonse, I need you to keep those notes with you at all times, it'll definitely come in handy."

"Ree! I don't understand. What's going on with you? What are you."

Turning around and facing the dark tunnel, she side glanced at Alphonse, "The notes will tell you where to find me after the winter."

"What!"

With that, Serenity started to run deeper into the dark tunnel. Edward and Alphonse trailing desperately after her.

"Wait Ree!" pleaded Alphonse, who had then clapped his hands against the ground, intending to hold down her feet.

Serenity thinking before Alphonse, a giant wall had appeared in front of the boys, separating her from the boys completely.

"No way," Edward said, dumbfounded, ignoring the fact that she didn't even clap her hands to transmute anything.

"Ree…" Alphonse said, the walls suddenly crumbling.

Looking forward. Nothing could be seen. It was like the girl had suddenly disappeared.

"No," Alphonse said, his armored body's knees crashing to the ground, "No."

Armstrong and the others watching at the back, coming closer to bring more light to the boys.

And just like that Serenity Olympia Xerxes.

The sixth royal child of a once prosperous country.

A 500th year old child.

A lonely girl.

A loving girl.

Had disappeared from the boy's sight.

And what they didn't know. Was when they saw her again. Things would definitely never be the same.

And their reunion may be their last.

Serenity Olympia Xerxes.

A dying Philosopher's Stone.

Who are you?

* * *

Heya Everyone! I know there were probably alot of grammar errors her huh? Well thats cuz this was actually completed and I just found it, I skimmed right through it and posted it, so I'm sorry I'll make the correctins later. so just use your imagination with this chapter as hard as you can! :9

Haha! So anyway! The climax is no way close by! But yeah, its basically another twist in plot! Take this story to 50 reviews Pablos (I don't think that means people but u get the jist)

Summary: Basically Serenity has escaped into the underground tunnel leaving the boys behind, because she has discovered a new way to stop the Humonculi! Or something like that. :? Keep reading to find out more! I need 2 reviews! So please leave this review junkie her next fix!

Luv u guys! Thanks for sticking with this story!


	23. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- Stained Heart **

"It's really dark in here," Serenity said in the obviously dark tunnel. No ray of light anywhere in sight, "But I can still feel the tracks from the mines underneath me, so I'll follow it for now. I don't have until the next few kilometers to use their souls again."

_It's scary isn't it._

Frowning at her sudden thought, Serenity continued to march down the tunnel, she couldn't go back now. She had gone way too deep into the tunnel to find a way out. All she could rely on was the Xingese technique of tracing the flow of Chi. Only this time she was tracing the whole Country and drawing herself a map, by using the power of Lie that was within the gate, her eyes glowing red. It was risky, but she had no other choice, an opportunity to foil the Homunculi's plot like this would never happen twice.

_But you realize what will happen once you've completed the ritual._

Sighing outwardly, Serenity fell to her feet feeling for the ground to make sure she was still sitting on the tracks.

"I have to be careful," Serenity whispered, "There might be some rodents down here, and I do not wish to be bitten."

"It's probably dawn right now…" Serenity said to herself, sitting fetal style on the ground to keep warm, "I hope the boy's aren't wasting their time looking for me."

_You hope they are aren't you?_

"No I don't," Serenity said to her inner self, Lie.

_You fear you won't survive down here, you're scared to die aren't you?_

"What am I thinking?" Serenity grumbled, trying to fall asleep, "I'm not scared of death, death is what I long for."

_But you're scared of them. The ones you've slaughtered, you wish not to meet them in the after life._

"Ha!" Serenity laughed, "The only place I'm going when I'm dead is the gate. I don't even get the luxury to die."

_That comforts you._

Getting up again, Serenity continued her walk down the tunnel.

"There's no way that I'll be able to fall asleep here."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Oh, Serenity," smiled a young Trisha, she looked to be in her third trimester of her pregnancy, and was in the living room resting her swollen feet.

"Yes," the young bodied Serenity replied quietly, still not used to her sudden change in environment.

It had happened many years back, when Amestris was first founded. Hohenheim and Serenity were traveling the country but about five years later, Serenity had separated from Hohenheim, following the Father Homunculus. She truly thought she could save the soul of her brother, which was being used by Pride the homunculus. Serenity had spent the remainder of her time as Father's pawn of destruction, carving his crest of blood at the border's of the country, and using her to gain knowledge from the gate into creating the giant country-like-transmutation circle, the reason for her now deceasing soul.

Under certain circumstances, Serenity had fled from Father, resolving for a life of ignorance. That is until she had met with Hohenheim one day in the small village in the hills called Reseembool. He took her in and introduced her to his wife Trisha Elric. She was heavy in pregnancy and she seemed knowledgeable about Serenity and Hohenheim's bodies.

"Why don't you come sit over here and let me brush your hair," Trisha smiled, putting her feet down from the stool and motioning for Serenity to sit on it.

"No thank you," Serenity said putting down a novel she was reading and taking off her round spectacles, "Do not bother yourself, I make sure to comb it properly before and after I sleep."

"Aah," Trisha sighed, shaking her head, "That is so not cute, Hoho was right, you are an old lady, Why not act like a kid to fit in more?"

Silently obliging Serenity got off from the sofa she was sitting on, and sat on the stool in front of Trisha.

"That's a good girl," Trisha smiled, grabbing a brush and softly combing through Serenity's very long hair.

A few weeks later the baby was born. It was a baby boy, of golden hair and eyes. Hohenheim and Trisha had decided to name him Edward, their first born. Edward meaning "Wealth Protector." It seemed to Serenity that Hohenheim had not forgotten his pride as a Xerxian.

"Serenity," Hohenheim called for her, motioning her to come closer to Trisha who was holding their newborn, "You can come look at him."

Serenity not moving an inch forward continued to peek at the couple through the creak of the door.

"Serenity," Trisha smiled softly at her, "Your mother must have treasured you very much, she must have wanted to be the one to hold you, and carry, and show off to the other mothers. Please Serenity, may I show off my child?"

Serenity looking down to the floor, staring at her toddler like feet, she emitted a small whimper, and started to move backwards.

She didn't feel like she belonged in this household. Hohenheim had found another when she had abandoned him. She was now alone with no one to rely on.

Smirking Serenity, mocked at the ironic feelings she had.

"I never had a family to begin with," Serenity stated, staring coldly towards the new family, "Do not try to sully my head with your silly antics of familial love and compassion. I destroyed that want in me a long time ago."

With that being said, Serenity left Hohenheim and Trisha to their baby. Leaving the house, her body shaking violently she collapsed to the ground.

"So close," Serenity whimpered as she laid on the muddy grass, her eyes glowing red, the flesh above her sternum throbbing painfully "I was so close."

"Newborns truly smell the best," Serenity said with disgust, clawing at the dirt, an attempt to distract her from the desire to shed blood, "I'm such an abomination."

* * *

A few days has passed and the Elric brothers were still stuck in Fort Briggs. a lot had happened while Serenity had fled in the underground tunnel. The Crimson Alchemist had appeared, causing a lot of tension for his past history, a search party had been sent underground as well as the Homunculus Sloth was sent right back into the tunnel as soon as a higher official had arrived at the Fort.

"All of this just doesn't make sense," Edward sighed, the brothers back in their cells again.

"…right," Alphonse answered, staring at the notebook Serenity had passed to him, "I can't even make sense with what this is talking about, all I can make out of this is Alkahestry, and what's this nonsense on a Dragon's Pulse?"

Taking the book from Alphonse, Edward skimmed through the book to what seemed like the hundredth time and tossed it to the floor, then flopping down onto his bed.

"The hell Ree," Edward grumbled, "Sometimes I don't even want to know what goes on in that head of yours."

Picking up the book again, Alphonse slowly looked into the transcripts trying to make whatever sense he could with the Alchemy he knows. It shouldn't be that different right?

"How does this tell us the location of where she is," Edward grumbled again, trying to squirm into a more comfortable position, "For all we know she's stuck in that damn tunnel, and we don't know where the hell to find her."

"Before she left she said we would need to get a hold of scar to understand this," Alphonse quietly said holding up the book, "That's probably why she followed us here in the beginning, she had her own goals, separate from ours. We just happened to be going the same place."

"Al," Edward said with sympathy in his eyes, "Don't let it bother you, she's a lost cause."

"Brother…." Alphonse said, looking to his brother, "We've been keeping pretty silent about Ree haven't we."

"It couldn't be helped," Edward sighed, scratching the back of his head, "This was someone we knew since we were babies, I felt if I brought it up…she would leave us again. Leave you Alphonse."

"Wha?" Alphonse exclaimed, flustered by what Edward said about him, "What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with me."

"Al…" Edward said, worry in his eyes, "We'll find her soon, so you don't have to worry too much, she's probably doing okay, she'll probably cross by an underground mine or something."

Alphonse keeping silent, he continued to stare at the cold concrete floor. Why should he be worried about Serenity, is what he constantly thought. There was no mutual feelings between the two of them, and Serenity always seemed to be in her own world. It sometimes felt like she didn't trust anyone but herself.

No, there were times when it seemed that she was trying her hardest to put her trust. Alphonse recalled the night when Serenity had broken down in his arms. How she clung so dearly to him.

Then why did she leave all so suddenly. We barely know what is going on within this country. We could have worked things out if she knew what was going on from the very beginning.

The very beginning.

"I don't care anymore," Alphonse said, his voice exhausted, "Let her do what she wants, leave her be."

"Al?" Edward said, standing up and looking down on his armored brother, "What are you talking about? We can't just leave her be."

"Brother, she just won't tell us anything no matter what," Alphonse sighed, leaning against the wall by his bed, "We can't let this stall our plans Brother, she has her goals, and we have ours. Let's just leave it at that."

And with that said, the decision was made. It wasn't that Alphonse had completely lost hope in Serenity, or had grown tired of her. He had come to realize that they both had different goals. Different visions of the future, and her means of making that reality meant she had to work alone.

However, as time had passed along in Briggs, Alphonse still felt wary of Serenity. Of course he would be worried. She was trapped in the dark tunnels, a normal person would have gone insane within a day of total darkness. What would she about food, warmth or rest? What if there was more monsters lurking in the tunnel? How long would she last.

But Serenity wasn't a normal person.

* * *

As said before, a few days had passed in Fort Briggs and still not much progress had been made. Although General Armstrong was able to get to brutally rid of the Higher-up officer that came to inspect the Fort. Armstrong still kept the Elric brothers in custody, and Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, was still roaming around the fort, under orders from the Fuhrer.

"When are we gonna be released from here!" Edward exclaimed, clutching the prison bars with his bound hands.

Entering the jail room, Kimblee appeared in his usual white suit, obviously to visit the Elric brothers again.

"Hello," Kimblee said to the guard, "I'm here to see the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Geh," Edward and Alphonse said, making a face at Kimblee.

"I see you still don't trust me," Kimblee chuckled, "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Yeah, the fact that you work with the Homunculi," Alphonse thought to himself eyeing Kimblee.

"Well, never mind," Kimblee smiled at the boys, "I brought you two a visitor."

Just as Kimblee had spoke, in came Winry clad in a white winter jacket and all.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Edward and Alphonse yelled at Winry, ready to pull out the prison bars, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Winry shouted back, "I'M HERE TO CHANGE ED'S AUTOMAIL!"

"NOBODY SENT FOR YOU IDIOT!" Edward yelled, almost pulling at his hair.

"GET OUTTA HERE BAKA! THE MILITARY FRIGGIN CALLED ME OVER!" Winry shouted back, the dialect switching to some kind of street thug.

"SO WHAT?" Edward exclaimed, his voice switching too, "Look, You can't just come to a dangerous pl-"

Alphonse had just whacked Edward upside his head, motioning for him to keep quiet. They didn't want Winry to get worried and act unnecessarily now.

"Huh?," Winry said gaining her composure and looking at Edward and Alphonse weird, "Anyway forget about me, what are you guys doing in jail?"

"Ah t-that's a long story," Alphonse said trying to cover up, "But what about your customers back in Rush Valley? Did you just leave them to come here?"

"I didn't leave them to just come here, I made sure to take care of all of them," Winry said annoyed, and rummaging through her bag for something, then pulling out a can of metal polish, "Here you go, for you Al."

"Ah, thanks…" Alphonse said, taking the can from Winry happily, "…Ah Hey!"

"Alright everyone," intervened Kimblee, "Let's calm down a sec."

"I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist was not fitted with the right automail for this cold weather," Kimblee stated, putting his arm around Winry, "So I took the liberty of mentioning this to the Fuhrer, he was quite concerned. So he had his people contact Ms. Rockbell and arranged her transportation to come here…you two had the Fuhrer very concerned."

**MOMENTS LATER**

"Hey Ed, where's Ree? I haven't see her around, and she's usually around Al," Winry had said, working on Edward's leg, after the ordeal of fixing his arm. Edward sure has been acting strange. The phone call he made just a few days before he left Central City and now.

"I-I dunno," Edward had stuttered, his face blushing and looking away from Winry.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Winry exclaimed, getting up from her seat, clenching her wrench tightly, "What happened?"

"Shit," Edward hissed smacking his forehead with his flesh palm, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Edward," Winry called him, looking into his eyes with concern evident, "I'm worried, what happened to Ree? Is she alright?"

"I-I think she's fine," Edward said sitting up more, his face still pink, "She, uh, kinda of gave Al and I the slip. She was bound to leave us anyway."

The last sentence Edward had said had made his chest hurt slightly. Serenity was somewhat the closest thing to a sister he ever had. She was family to him, and he realized for the first time he felt abandoned by her. Not the first but second time. Well it wasn't like she was protecting him or Alphonse. But Serenity was like a small symbol of the family he had left. Although she wasn't really their blood relative.

"I don't understand," Edward said, his hair falling over his face to cover his expression, "Was it that she couldn't trust us? Keeping us in the dark. Is this a game to her! She's messing with people's lives here!"

"Edward calm down," Winry whispered into Edward's ear, holding down his shaking shoulders, "It's alright I understand perfectly what all of you are feeling."

"Huh?" Edward said, confused, as he raised his head to stare up at Winry, "Understand? What?"

"Well for one," Winry smiled softly, brushing her fingers through Edward's hair, "I understand what it feels like at times to be kept in the dark. You and Al do that to me at times. More than I like. But I also came to understand, that's your stupid way of not wanting me to worry."

"Win-" Edward had tried to speak, only to have Winry's finger against his lips.

"I'm not done talking," Winry had said sternly, "Do you really believe Serenity truly would want to abandon you and Al, especially Al. I'm not sure you've noticed but those two have become quite close. At times I sense that she's troubled by that closeness. She has issues Ed. And both you and Al are slowly helping her overcome it. I'm sure."

"How are you sure?" Edward had asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

Getting up from Edward's side Winry went back to her seat by Edward's automail leg, "It's called being a woman. Y'know, a woman's intuition. It's a powerful thing."

"Huh? Really," Edward chuckled, laying back down and cradling the back of his head with his arms.

"Yes really," Winry giggled, then softened her look, "Serenity is probably trying to protect you and Alphonse from something, I just have no clue what it is."

"Haha, neither do I," Edward had said bitterly, "What more could she protect us from, what herself?"

* * *

_Walking…_

_Walking…_

_Walking…_

_Or am I running?_

_Or am I crawling?_

I can't tell. I can't see. My body hurts so much though. How long has it been. I'm tired. My hand is hurting a lot too.

I think I might be going mad. But if I'm still able to question things then my sanity must still be stable.

I felt the Chi of humans in the tunnel. I'm not sure how long it was but it was there. I wonder if it was a search party for me. I have a feeling it wasn't. That cold general is quite cruel and wouldn't want me to get in the way of her progress.

I have more kilometers to go till I can reopen my wound.

**_My my what is this_**

"Not you again, go away."

**_That's no way to talk, are you going mad Serenity?_**

"Shut up Lie, I am not going mad, I have things to do before I go mad."

**_I'm truly surprised by your resolve, you restrained yourself from eating those Human though you feel so weak._**

"I've been doing it for a while now Lie, almost twenty years, its not very long, and I'm not going to give up so soon."

**_Then please do not give up. There is not much reason for this though. You and Hohenheim had already tampered with the circle above, so why are doing so below?_**

"It's my way of redeeming myself from my past sins. I shall protect the border of the country. After all it's mostly my fault that the country is at so much war with others. I slaughtered too many and consumed their souls. Even now they do not forgive me, and I do not wish for such a thing."

_Is that so_

"I also came to realize that Death would be too simple of a penalty for my transgressions. My whole existence being wiped out is fit a punishment, after all I had destroyed so many others futures."

**_I cannot agree with you_**

"Why is that?"

**_Are you saying your soul, your existence is equivalent to the millions of souls that were consumed? One existence the same as millions? That is a conceited way of thinking. You could never redeem yourself of killing so many. But saving this country is a good step towards that._**

"You are very amusing Lie."

**_I guess so. I was born from your feelings. You could say I am somewhat like that Father Homunculus person everyone is fighting._**

"I came to suspect that too."

If it weren't for Lie I probably would have gone insane from the continuous silence I experience. Maybe it the faulty part of being a human. This darkness reminds me too much of the gate. There are times I even feel like I am walking around it. Until I feel the revolting chi or souls squirming around the ground.

* * *

It had been approximately two weeks since Serenity had departed from the boys and had escaped into the tunnel.

All sorts of things had happened within the week sinceWinry had arrived at Briggs. Kimblee had discussed with Edward Bradley's orders to commit mass murder within Briggs to further the plans of the Father Homunculus. Also to look for scar, and find Doctor Marcoh who was suspected of traveling with Scar, all had to be done along side Kimblee. It was a safe way for Father to keep the Elric brothers at bay.

Edward had felt like he was trapped in a corner. If he would disobey the orders, that would mean endangering Winry who was brought to Fort Briggs to keep her as a hostage without her knowing.

Along the way, Edward had told Winry this in their cell. Edward had said he would go along with Kimblee's plan against his brother's plea., but first he wanted to find Scar. He had a score to settle with him.

As Edward and Kimblee left the room to discuss more, Winry looked to Alphonse wearily.

"This isn't happening right?" Winry said, "I can't believe you guys, there's just no way Edward would agree to murder right?"

"Have faith in brother Winry," Alphonse said quietly, his mind wandering a little to Serenity, "Have faith."

"Alright, do you need a pep talk too Al?" Winry sighed, twirling her long pony tail.

"Huh? A pep talk?" Alphonse answered, confused, "Why would I need that?"

"Whatever Al," Winry sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting down, Alphonse sitting on his bed.

"Love got you down?" Winry asked.

"Yeah…" Alphonse sighed absentmindedly, "Wait! What!"

"Aww Al," Winry cooed, "It's okay, It's kinda really obvious how you're all close and all."

"What No!" Alphonse denied, after all he was trying to get over Serenity, "I don't have love blues, who would I be in love with? I mean its not like any girl had speared my feelings with distrust and confusion."

"Woah slow down," Winry said raising her hands, "No one said anything about feelings being speared!"

Keeping silent Alphonse had realized what he said. He felt betrayed by Serenity. He knew she was keeping things away from him because she was scared. Scared of what he might think, say. And with the way she had left, leaving behind a book he could barely make out since most of it was written in a language he could not understand, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Maybe he didn't want to know her secret. Maybe what it was was so bad that his feelings for might take a drastic change, that he might start hating."

Bringing his metal hands to his helmet of a head, Alphonse whimpered. These feelings he was having was troubling him. Was he this suspicious of Serenity? Had he become unwilling to learn the truth?

"Win-" Alphonse's voice shook like he were about to cry, "Winry I don't know what to think anymore, is this really happening, I've never felt so lost before, and not just because of Ree. So much is happening all at once. The Fuhrer, Kimblee, Scar, the Homunculi, and this Alkahestry nonsense. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm worried."

"Al…" Winry said, staring at Alphonse dumbfounded. She honestly didn't know what to say. She had never seen Alphonse break down like this before.

"Winry," Alphonse said, removing his hands to stare at the concrete floor, "I'm starting to wish I never fell in love with Serenity."

* * *

AH! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY EVEN IN MY EXTREMELY LONG ABSENCE! AND I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY DISAPPOINTING! I WILL UPDATE SOON! OMG I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK...YES I WILL BELIEVE ME! D: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS PLEASE KEEP READING, THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL SURELY ADD IN SOME ACTION! i FEEL THATS WHAT I'M SERIOUSLY MISSING!

Lol I'm crazy why was everything in Caps? Oh well, thank you for reading this chapter and not giving up on this story you guys are awesome! Let's take this story to the end! :-9 Please leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter! Just no flames pls!

Oh and who here is into the Blue Exorcist manga! (ME!) Have you watched the anime yet (I HAVE!) Then you should read my Fanfic! I barely just posted it! So pls give it a try! I promise I won't make it get in the of Eternally Yours! Please give a read too! It's called White Exorcist...I couldn't think up a title I'm so sorry 4 my lack of imagination! -.-

Anyway see ya in the next Chappie! Remember Review!


	24. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- It's almost over**

_"I'm starting to wish I never fell in love with Serenity."_

Waking up from her slumber, Serenity rouse from the soft canopy bed she had laid in. Blinking furiously at her surrounding she realized she was in her bedroom in the palace grounds. Rubbing her eyes Serenity was beginning to wonder if this was after all a dream.

Her room hadn't changed; it was still adorned with pink flowery embroidery throughout the large chamber to signify her sex. If she had been feeling her normal self she would have sent a complaint to one of her head nurse's about the choice of design for the up-tenth time only to have it ignored by her father.

Getting up from her bed, she glanced over to her large open window, which had thin beige curtains draped over it. From the looks of it, it was early in the morning, too early for a five year old to be awake.

"I'm far too unsettled to return to my sleep," Serenity spoke, opening the curtain with her small hands, "Besides I love the feeling of the night air against my neck."

Smiling, Serenity stepped back after she had pulled the curtains, wanting to get a good view of the palace, after all her father had placed her in a room high enough to get a good view; she knew she was her father's favorite. Grinning Serenity twirled in a circle, knowing this fact was what kept her going every day, past the taunting of her other mothers and sisters. The pitied looks from the nurses and maids, and shamed faces of her brothers; except for Selim.

Frowning at the thought of Selim Serenity, she wondered why she had an uneasy feeling in her belly. Was something wrong with Brother Selim?

_Selim is Pride_

"Pride…" Serenity had said creeping to her mirror, staring at her toddler body, "A Homunculus."

Putting her hand to the tall mirror that stood in front of her, tears started to stream down her face.

"What's wrong with me, why am I sad?" she questioned herself, pulling her small fragile hands away and staring at them shocked to see it drenched in blood.

Screaming, Serenity moved back only to trip over her long elegant golden hair that trailed the floor. Surprised at the sight of it, she pick up her hair.

"My hair is not as lengthy as this, it was cut!" Serenity exclaimed, her pink dress that she wore to sleep turning black.

Glancing at the mirror again, she noticed that her childish body had morphed into her adolescent self, you could say between the age of an eleven year old and thirteen year old.

She screamed at her reflection, her body was covered and soaked in blood, people clinging onto her body, like they were trying to take something from her. Black hands encircling her, and a giant eye behind her, staring at her with hunger.

"Mother!" Serenity screamed climbing into her bed, "Help me! Save me!"

"Reena?" called out a gentle voice, "Reena what's wrong?"

Looking up from her blankets, Serenity was shocked to see this familiar face; it was Maes Hughes.

"Hughes!" Serenity cried grabbing at him for an embrace, "Hughes, Hughes, Hughes!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," Hughes had chuckled, holding Serenity's grown body, "My you've grown up on me all of a sudden."

"What do you mean," Serenity said, holding up her hand she realized she was in her current form.

"Hughes, I'm so glad to see you," Serenity sighed, snuggling into his embrace, "How I'm so sorry."

"You should be," Hughes' tone suddenly sounding cold, "Because now I won't be able to see my family, my life is destroyed just like many others you had destroyed."

"Wha-" Serenity had tried to speak, only to see Hughes morph completely to her other self. Lie.

"It's almost time," Lie had taunted, "Your game of cat and mouse is about to end, and you'll be all mine."

"No," Serenity spoke, trying to free herself from Lie's hold on her. "Not yet, I have so much to do! I can't let them die! My family! My friends! My life."

"I am your life," Lie spoke, "Look around you this is your life."

As if on cue, the cute girly room, had suddenly burst into flames, the floor, viewing the chaos of Xerxes, Xing, the bordered countries she had terrorized, and Ishval.

"Wherever you go this is what happens," Lie said, stroking Serenity's hair, "You can't possibly want to live longer for this? This is your existence, it can't be satisfying."

"Nngh!" Serenity grunted, puking at the sight of her gory destruction, "Help."

"Ree," called out another familiar voice, but this time Serenity did not try to look for the voice.

"Ree, please look at me."

"No," Serenity choked out, heavy tears falling, "No."

"Good, that's it," cooed Lie, continuing to stroke Serenity's hair, "Don't answer him, you wouldn't want him to see you like this would you?"

Lie letting go of Serenity's arms, and wrapping it's own arms around her waist, Lie began to hum a lullaby in her ear.

"Ree, please don't go! Don't leave like this!" Alphonse's voice had cried out.

Serenity trying to tune out the voice then felt a tender tug at the wrist, it was like someone was trying to pry her hands from her waist.

"Alphonse," Serenity had whimpered, "Don't look at me, I'm hideous."

"Ree! It's ok now," Alphonse had whispered to her, holding her. He felt like skin.

"NO!" Lie shouted into Serenity's ear, "Don't answer!"

Looking up Serenity's eyes widened at the sight before her, it was Alphonse's body. Although it looked incredibly malnourished, it was his body in the flesh. However, Serenity could tell it was lacking something by the emptiness in its eyes. His soul.

"A-Alphonse," Serenity said, almost in a trance, forcing off Lie's hold on her almost too easily.

Getting up, Alphonse's body held out his hand to Serenity, motioning for her to follow him.

"Come here," he smiled, "Let's leave this place, it's pretty dark over here."

"Dark?" Serenity said, confused until she looked around the complete void darkness. She was inside her gate.

Taking a hold of Alphonse's hand and standing up, he led her to her open gate and into the light.

"What were you doing here?" Serenity asked, "How were you able to travel to my gate?"

"Truth had sent me too you," Alphonse's body answered, "He became worried about your quick transformation, he wanted me to pull you out of the gate. He had said that if you had suddenly become Lie, it would have upset the balance of things. Your existence is really a heavy burden on the cycle of things."

"Pull me out," Serenity stared agape at Alphonse, how long had she been in there?

"It's been like this for about a month, you kept reliving those visions, and forgetting, a weird cycle."

"I've been asleep for about a month!" Serenity exclaimed, "What about my body in the tunnel? I'm conscious and obviously Lie hadn't possessed my body! She's been here messing with my head the whole time."

Laughing Alphonse had weakly ruffled Serenity's hair that had grown down to her shoulders, "Your body had grown so accustomed to what you were doing that it automatically began to severe the circle."

"That's good," she sighed, then peeked a shy glance at Alphonse, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm holding my own," the body answered, "But I'm also a bit worried."

"Worried," Serenity frowned, "Worried about what?"

"It's about you and me," he answered, "you seemed to have hurt my soul a lot."

"Huh?" Serenity spoke, as serious as Alphonse's body tried to be, it was still weird, "In what way."

"Your leaving seemed to have hurt a lot, I was even able to feel it at this side of the gate, I'm unable to understand emotions very well, but it was enough for me to comprehend as hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serenity apologized timidly, "But it had to be done."

"I know that," Alphonse replied, "But my actual self does not."

Silent, Serenity glanced around the room, the topic too awkward for her. The thought of the 'Real' Alphonse made her feel uneasy. He must have been deeply upset, anyone would be. And the last thing she wanted was to know that her favorite person was upset with her.

Wait what?

Favorite?

Shaking her head over the thought of Alphonse as her favorite person Serenity looked back towards her gate.

"I need to go back," Serenity had said with determination in her voice.

"Be careful," Alphonse said, letting go of her hand as she walked back towards her gate, "Don't make me worry too much."

Glancing back at Alphonse's body, Serenity smiled and bowed her head before she entered the gate, closing its door.

* * *

**A Further Look into the Past**

"_From now on you'll be my wife, Queen of Xerxes."_

Whispers could be easily heard around the palace walls, a marriage meeting was about to proceed and the servants were bustling about, busy with their own duties.

"Have you seen the soon to be M'Lady?"

"I caught a small glimpse she is beautiful, but quite young."

"They say his Majesty took in another wife because there is not a male heir."

"I wonder how the other Queens will behave."

"Nevermind that! What does she look like?"

"Pale, with the longest Golden hair I've ever seen, Her hair was so long that Servants were made to carry it so it would not get dirty on the floor."

"She must be the daughter of the Council, Only great noble women are allowed hair that long."

"Stop your gossiping," scolded one of the head Servants, get back to your duties the Lady is in her chamber and your making too much noise!"

Hiding behind a nearby curtain, the woman of talk sighed, picking up her hair, and wrapping it around her shoulders and stalking off like she had done it so many times before.

"I need to escape this place for a while," the young woman sighed as she returned to her chamber, falling onto the soft pink Canopy bed.

Looking around the room the woman made a disgusted face. It was all flowery and pink, with thin beige drapes over the un-necessarily large windows. She took note to complain about the design of the room if this were to be her new chambers when she was wedded to the king.

"The King," she spoke, trying to sound confident, standing up and puffing out her chest, "I Madam Celestine Calligenia WhiteHeart will be wedded to his majesty King Xerxes.

Sighing yet again, young Celestine fell upon the canopy bed, covering her face with a pillow, which was too large and fluffy for her liking. Celestine groaned and gave off a tired shout.

"This is outrageous!" she exclaimed, tossing the pillow aside and taking off her long sashes and her dressy robe, "I need some fresh air."

A knocking resounded over her door, Celestine turned to the noise, dread overcoming her. This palace was amazing! Could the servants read her mind, that she planned to slip out the palace for an adventure.

"M'lady are you doing fine? I brought you some refreshments, the meeting will carry on from where it left later tonight."

'Good' Celestine thought, 'That would give me time to sneak out and back, it's barely noon'

"I'm fine, thank you," Celestine called out, "I'm going to sleep so I would prefer not to be bothered for a **REALLY** long time, maybe when you shall prepare me for the meeting."

A small silence erupted between the young woman and the servant on the other side of the door.

"As you wish M'lady, sleep well," the servant spoke, and not long after her walking footsteps were heard, leaving the chamber.

"Phew," Celestine sighed, wrapping her hair in a large bun then covering it with thin cloth she had hid before.

"I need to look less presentable to roam the servant quarters," Celestine smiled, getting to business. She walked over to the corner of her room and opened the large wardrobe that stood there, bending over to collect a bundle of clothing she had snuck into her room. She seemed rather good at sneaking around.

Unwrapping the clothing she dressed into what seemed to be the normal garb of a middle class woman, a long beige dress, and a red sash that draped from her shoulder and around her waist. She wore very few jewelry as to not make her too rich, and brown wooden sandals, not the usual leather a Noble like her was supposed to wear. And for the final touch a small veil that covered the bridge of her nose down to her chin.

"Perfect," she smiled through the veil, glancing at the mirror, inspecting her handiwork, "Now I have to leave this place without getting noticed."

That wasn't a hard thing. Although her room was placed at one of the highpoints of the palace, she creeped out her window and hung onto the walls, often leaping from a small roof to the other, until she crawled into a servants' corner that was empty, then slipping out of it and it the servants quarter.

"Amazing!" Celestine panted from all the exercising she was doing, "Although it is fifty times larger, the design and such is quite similar to my family's home! It's so obvious where things are."

Walking around the area, Celestine often found herself staring at the busy servants that were working. At times the head servants gave her a dirty look. Someone of her status that she were pretending to be would be a Head servant, and she wasn't doing any work. To escape any suspicion Celestine didn't stay in an area for long.

"Now I need to find a way out of the Palace," Celestine had said, absently humming and bumping into a male servant that was carrying some heavy crates.

"Hey! Watch were ya going! Sheesh," the male said, picking up the many spilled oranges the fell out of the crate.

"I'm so sorry," Celestine apologized, frantically picking up some oranges herself, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Pssh I can tell," the young man had said setting the crate up right and throwing the oranges in.

Celestine becoming enraged by his annoyance she picked up an orange and tossed it at his head.

"Geez, I said was sorry, shut yer trap!"

"Ow!" the servant said, rubbing the spot on his head he'd just been hit at, "Calm down crazy."

Looking at the angered servant. She finally noticed the man she had tossed the orange at. He had long golden hair but was tied up in a ponytail to signify him as a servant or slave. He looked so skinny it nearly made Celestine hungry. He had sharp intimidating smart eyes. Celestine also noticed that behind all the roughness of his skin and skinny body, he was quite handsome.

"Whatcha starin at?" the young man asked, "Ya got sum'in to say?"

"Oh sorry," Celestine had laughed nervously, "I'm just not used to being so close up to others."

"What a shame," the young man sighed.

"It is?" Celestine spoke surprised by his tone, "I mean it is in a way but it's not something to be a shame about."

"No no not you," the man said waving his hand at Celestine to shoo her away, "The crate it's broken on its side, I can carry in some oranges in it but the rest have to be carried manually unless they'll all spill."

"Oh okay," Celestine said confused, "If you want I can call the other servants to help you."

"What are ya talking about?" the man looked at her, "You are the other servants! Ya talk like ya haven't worked a day in yer life, pick up some oranges, ya look like yer doin nothing anyways."

"I-I guess," Celestine said, her voice nervous and picking up some oranges.

"That won't do ya," the slave said, grabbing two bags of oranges twice her weight and tossing them into her arms, Celestine almost falling over, "There ya go."

"So..um…what is your name?" Celestine asked.

"Ya know for a head servant you sure act dumb, Ya should know slaves like me don't have names, I'm surprised you let me talk this openly with ya," the young man said, giving Celestine a weary glance, "Yer not trying ta get me in trouble are ya?"

"Oh no no no," Celestine smiled shaking her head as the two began to walk, "I uh just started here, you see where I used to work everyone had a name, there were no Head servants, everyone was treated almost equally."

"That sounds nice," the man said, perking up and trying to sound proper "I'm known as number 23."

"Well it's lovely to meet you," Celestine giggled at his act.

"And you?" number 23 asked, "What is your name?"

"Uh…my name is uh Elle!" Celestine answered, hoping the name didn't sound to Higher up, "Elle Wheat."

"Wheat eh," 23 had chuckled, "I guess yer from a Wheat farm?"

"Yes," Celestine smiled nervously, "I'm quite middle class."

"I bet, what I wouldn't give ta have been born not a slave," 23 sighed dropping the crate to stretch his back, "Man, the King must like this new Lady, Cuz when he heard she loved oranges he ordered for 17 crates of 'em, I wonder why 17! She'll turn orange 'erself."

"He did it cuz that's how many years she is," Celestine said softly, her voice sad.

"No way! The old geezer doesn't know when ta stop does he, that's real young!"

"Yeah," Celestine agreed, feeling enraged as well, "That's as old as you n' me and he's an ancient Old, the girl didn't get a choice."

"Woah calm down," 23 laughed, picking up the crate and the two continuing to move forward.

"I can't help it," Celestine puffed, "Don't you think its unfair that your life is suddenly taken from your hands, your control and given to a complete stranger to take and deal with however! She's still a child fer Goodness sake!"

"I never thought of it that way," 23 sighed, looking into the crate, "I guess even Nobles lives can be unfair."

"Mmm," Celestine sighed, then licked her lips from her rant, "I just wish I were able to change things a little."

"Don't we all," 23 chuckled as they reached one of the storage rooms, dropping the crate and bags of oranges, "Well I hope the Lady has all the oranges she needs."

"Trust me she does," Celestine laughed grabbing a hold of two oranges from the crate, tossing one to 23, "Here"

"Are ya mad!" 23 exclaimed, his eyes threatening to pop out, "If the other Head Servants find out even one orange is missing, they'll have yer and my head for it! Especially mine!"

"Relax," Celestine laughed, peeling an orange, "They ain't gonna notice, honestly who's gonna count all this."

"The head Servants that's who," 23 hissed, tossing his orange back in the crate and reaching for Celestine's orange, "'n this is for the Lady!"

"Pish Posh," Celestine laughed raising her hand that held the orange in the air and trying to move away from 23 as he tried to grab the orange from her hand. Resulting in Celestine falling over and her veil and the cloth around her face and shoulders unwrapping.

"Eeek!" Celestine squealed in laughter, along with 23 until he rose from above her and noticed her appearance. Celestine's bun had come undone and her Golden hair was everywhere in the room, after all it was ridiculously long.

"Oops," Celestine said, her lip pouting a little. There goes her little 'adventure'.

"Y-y-ya have long hair, really long hair," 23 had stammered, "Y-Yer a Noble…OH MY SUN GOD! YOU'RE THE M'LADY!"

"Sssh!" Celestine had hissed harsly, springing up to face 23 and placing a hand over his mouth, "Shut yer trap, yer gonna get me caught!"

"M'lady!" 23 had exclaimed quietly, bowing to her, "I'm so sorry for my behavior please excuse me."

Sighing Celestine knew the jig was up and she needed to get back to her chamber before things got sticky, she was about to be wedded to the geezer King, she couldn't dishonor herself and her family by being caught in a situation like this.

"Number 23 stop this instant," Celestine said putting up her snobby Noble voice to calm 23 down, "Your behavior is embarrassing."

"I'm sorry," 23 apologized rather nervously, "I'm sorry please don' tell on the master."

"My Goodness," Celestine sighed slippin back into her peasant accent, "Ya know what yer really an egg head, in fact yee should join the circus as the amazing annoying man with the ultimate egg fer a head. This is why I hate ig-nat mugs like ya. Ya act a certain way around someone cuz yer 'fraid of 'em or cuz of some tradition, or cuz they're just more richer and socially stronger than ya! Fuck that shit!"

After venting her frustration out, she glanced over at 23, just to see him trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Celestine grunted at him looking away and huffing.

"I was just thinkin, that fer a Noble yer sher talk like a Riff-raff," 23 said quietly, chuckling at the end of the sentence.

Staring at 23 for a while, Celestine began to grin loudly at what he said then suddenly burst out in tremendous laughter, 23 following behind immediately.

* * *

"You better go back to your Chamber," 23 said, eating an orange, it was late in the afternoon, and 23 and Celestine had decided to sneak off with a couple of oranges, "The maids and Head Servants are probably looking for you now, and the King might hear you went missing."

"True," Celestine said, taking a bite of her orange and eagerly sucking its juice, "But I'd rather sit here and eat some insanely delicious oranges."

"Crazy," 23 sighed, shaking his head, "I can't believe I spent half the day with a future queen and she turns out to be down to the dirt as me."

"Yeah," Celestine laughed tossing her eaten orange on the grass, "At my father's house my mother and the maids often behaved and talked to me like this, since my mother's mother was my father's nurse when he was a boy. My father and mother grew up together found love and got married. Then my father built his way up to being a part of the Majesty's counsel."

"Wow!" 23 had whistled, "So the future queen had servant blood in her."

Looking at the setting sun Celestine stretched across the grassy ground. Humming softly to herself.

"So what does it feel like to be royalty?" 23 asked, looking down at Celestine.

"It truly sucks," Celestine sighed, "I never wanted this, I wanted to fall in love like my mother and father did and live a normal life, I would have cared less if the man was a middle class fisherman, anything is better than to be forcefully handed over to the King that is old enough to be my father. I'm actually very scared."

"Why would you be?" 23 answered her, his voice sounding angered, "The King finds favor in you, you'll be taken care of and yer children will have a great future! You're lucky compared to other women! I haven't seen my mother and sister since I was a wee child until they were sold off like me. Yer life is set, so what if you just have to sleep with the man and give 'em a boy! It's better than being a slave!"

Just as he had said that last statement Celestine had sat up from the ground and rose her hand, and with lightening speed she punched 23 face, hitting him square on his nose, making him reel back to the ground himself.

Getting up Celestine had tears falling down her face. Her hair no longer in its bun but down her body and resting against the grassy floor.

"I. Am. Not. Some man's toilet bowl!" Celestine spat, "And I am definitely not some Hussy! I am Celestine Calligenia WhiteHeart! A woman of my own! Not a Gold Digger! I would much rather be a slave if it meant being married to someone as old as my father, and to let him violate me over a silly excuse as to finding a male heir! Chose an older woman! Oh but wait, a young girl would make conception much easier! Better yet a virgin! Who do they think I am!"

23 holding onto his nose he continued to stare at the shouting Celestine as she poured out her thoughts.

"I think you broke my nose," 23 hissed nudging at his sore nose, not broken but definitely sore.

"Urgh!" Celestine screeched at his response, "You're so caught up in your own self pity!"

"Me?" exclaimed 23, "Look who's been complaining to me all day! All I'm sayin is yer lucky to be born the way you are!"

"It's not luck!" Celestine argued, "There is no luck, just the decisions people make! My father made the decision to fight the tradition of a noble marrying another noble to wed a servant and they had me. My mother made the decision to not let anything get in the way of her love and not let society push her down! However, **I** could not make the decision on my marriage!"

"How's that my problem!" 23 exclaimed, forgetting his nose and standing up to face Celestine.

"What I'm trying to say is just because you're a slave now doesn't mean it can control what you can be tomorrow, you let society tell you who you are! If you want to escape from it then counter attack and prove society wrong in any little way you can! You're smart 23 use yer head! As for me I won't let this arranged marriage get the best of me I shall persevere!"

Looking at the sky again Celestine had noticed that the sun had finally set and it was evening time. She realized that if she were not to head back to her chambers now, the palace would be in an uproar.

"I have to go now," Celestine said abruptly, picking up her hair in panic and wrapping it around her shoulders and waits, holding the rest of the heavy weight.

"Wait," 23 said, calling out to Celestine as she ran off, "Will I get to talk to ya again?"

"Maybe!" Celestine shouted back, laughter in her voice, "And maybe not, Y'know being royalty is sooo harsh!"

Laughing 23 watched Celestine leaving figure into the crowd, soon she would creep back into her new life, just how she had crept into his. Although no matter how much 23 had hoped to meet Celestine again and talk with her some more. This would have been the last time he would talk with her.

* * *

When the day had ended, and 23 slept on his mat in the slaves quarter, Celestine's words had struck a chord in him. Could he really change his life? Is there really a way for him to rise from the status of a slave and into something higher? Becoming even a Servant seemed a far cry away.

Days and weeks went by with 23 holding onto this very hope until the harsh cries of society and being a slave beat down on him, and just as days and weeks went by, 23 went on being his usual slave ridden self. Only caring about today and less about tomorrow. And the memory of Celestine soon turned to be that of a child spouting wishful dreams to him. In fact rumor had it that she was unable to make a male heir, let alone conceive for the King. Three years had passed and the King had taken in another wife after Celestine, his fourth wife. 23 had never learnt the name the fourth wife or even meet her like he had with Celestine, which he doubted would happen a second time.

Thirteen years had passed and blissful news had passed around the palace and kingdom that Queen Celestine had given birth and it was a baby girl. Sadly Celestine had passed away shortly after the birth of her daughter, just right after naming her Serenity Olympia Xerxes. However at this time 23 had somehow risen from a slave to a learned man, and earning his keep with the King's advisor, who was his master. 23 had now given himself a new name and that was Van Hoenheim.

Finally finding out the news of Celestine's death after sixteen years of not trying to meet with her, Hoenheim felt devastated. Annoyed with his stubbornness and pity for his queen and his new princess. Hoenheim knew that he was of a smaller status of Celestine but if he had requested that one of the servants to let her know of his news, she would have been elated, and would have tried to have visited him. Or at least that was the impression she left on him.

"A baby girl," Hoenheim had laughed, "My word you truly didn't want things to go the way society wanted. I hope she grows to be as funny and witty and smart as you."

What Hoenheim didn't know was that he would soon meet the child to find out her personality himself. And he would spend almost an eternity to make up for the time he spent away from Celestine. The child would be his crutch at times, and other times his best friend. His enemy and maybe his savior. An old friend and a lonely child.

* * *

Back in the dark tunnels, Serenity emerged into what seemed like the underground of a large building.

"I must be in Lior," Serenity had sighed, collapsing to the ground from weariness. The clothes completely torn and ragged, her hair askew and her body malnourished itself. If not for the fact that she wasn't a normal human, she wouldn't have survived a whole month of no food, water and light.

"Serenity?" called out a certain man's voice that was in the tunnel with her, "Funny, you weren't lying when you said we'd meet at the same spot."

"Hoenheim," Serenity has rasped out, her throat so dry and voice croaky from not speaking for a month.

"Sssh," Hoenheim had spoke, silencing Serenity, "You can relax, I've got you, I'll find you a place to rest so you can rest. You're okay now Old friend."

"Okay," Serenity had sighed falling asleep, and Hoenheim carrying her out of the tunnel.

"It'll be all over soon," Hoenheim said softly, looking down on Serenity's dirty face, "Your suffering will be over soon. But you won't die, I won't let that happen. You never got to live, and I know if I were to pass your mother would give me hell."

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOO! WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BEEEYATCH! BUT YOU REVIWERS ARE BEASTLY AWESOME! **Hi! Thanks for reading this chappie of Eternally Yours! I found out that if you abbreviate the title of this story it spells out E.T wihich means Extraterrestrial, which is my Fav song by Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West! Woot! That song gets my imagination going sometimes, then there's that REALLY freaky music video...it actually gave my big bro a nightmare! Which is funny cuz he's like huge like a football player and well...um Black. Haha! No other way to explain him but I love him ta death!

Anywho abt the chappie, since I was having a major writer's block I did a huge time skip and will make up for it in the next chappie (Which I hope will not take too long!) Please continue to support me! I will finish this!I love E.T. I'm currently not home, so I'm not near my laptop, so that's the reason why updating took so long! Yes I did not bring my laptop with me cuz I went camping! Electronics were not alllowed and I almost died! Now I'm at a relative's home so wish me luck to Hog the laptop! Anyway its about to be five in the morning! Good morning and good night! My thumbs are insanely tired for some strange reason!

Enjoy! And please Review and continue to support this story! Toodles!


	25. Chapter 27

Wooo! Updated PPL! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Her True Heart**

"How is she doing?" Hohenheim spoke to a girl he had soon to learn was called Rose. She was one of the victims in the corrupt planning of the Homunculi, and the outbreak of violence in the city she lived in; a town called Lior.

"She'll be fine," Rose smiled softly at Hohenheim, "I must say I'm surprised, when you said you wanted to check out the old church, I didn't think you would come out with a random girl."

"Yes," Hohenheim sighed, glancing over at Serenity's sleeping form in the bed she was provided, they were in Rose's apartment, "I wasn't so sure she would actually go through it."

"Is she you daughter?" Rose asked eying Serenity and Hohenheim, "You both share similar traits, is she the Elric brothers sister?"

Laughing at her deduction, Hohenheim pulled up a chair to be seated at Serenity's side. He held her limp cold hand, as if it would give her the slightest comfort, as she finally could sleep comfortably.

"No. no," Hohenheim sighed, drawing the hair that rested on her forehead back, feeling her temperature, "She's only but an old friend, she would think it the funniest joke if someone were to think she were mine."

Looking confused at what Hohenheim said, all Rose could do was smile at the little scene. He looked like he cared deeply about her, almost like how a father would his daughter. Every time she flinched and moaned in her sleep, he could fuss over her and start to mumble soothing words that Rose was sure she did not understand; maybe he was foreign?

"I guess I'll leave you to her, call me when you need to change her towels or if she begins to sweat too much, I don't think she'd appreciate you changing her clothes," Rose said, picking up a small bowl of water and heading out the door.

"Thank you," Hohenheim smiled after her, "You've been really kind, thank you for giving her some clothes too."

"It's fine," Rose gleamed, walking out of the room, "If she's in any way related to your sons then I have no problem helping her, just like they did me."

Turning back to Serenity after Rose had left the room, Hohenheim's soft gaze had deepened with sadness. The small hand he was holding he spread out with his own, inspecting the obvious scars and wounds. He traced the scratches with his finger and closed his eyes in thought. Feeling for her philosopher's stone.

A minute later, Hohenheim gently placed her hand by her side on the bed, and sighed heavily, his back hunched over and his face buried in his hands.

"Princess what am I going to do with you, you're abusing what little power you have left," Hohenheim said, his voice grave, and a hint of anger buried within, "At this rate you'll be gone before I can put an end to your suffering."

"It's what I want," Serenity's raspy voice came.

Immediately raising his head, Hohenheim stared at Serenity who laid in the bed, her skin incredibly pale, and her golden eyes barely open. Using all her strength she could muster, she brought her hand towards Hohenheim's grasping it as tightly as she could muster, but to Hohenheim, felt like a baby could squeeze tighter.

"If this is my price for all the sins I committed in the past, if this is the only way I can atone myself, and if this is what I was truly born for, my existence," Serenity heaved, closing her eyes only for a moment, then looking through the window in the bedroom, staring at the setting sun, "Then I will humbly accept it."

"It's not fair," Hohenheim, said, he was feeling frustrated with himself, "I shouldn't have taken you with me, no, I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. You're too reckless."

Chuckling at what Hohenheim said, Serenity continued to stare out the window, in the far reaches of the city she could hear the sounds of reconstruction and laughter of men, women and children all together.

"Don't start whining on me Hohenheim," Serenity smiled, "If you didn't take me with you, God knows what I could have done to your family, and if you didn't let me separate from you, it would have taken a much longer time for us to put your plan together."

"Not for this price!" Hohenheim exclaimed, raising Serenity's hand to display her un-healed wounds, "You're not understanding this, You're not healing fast enough! Your stone can no longer keep up with the stress your body is being put through!"

Frowning at what he said, Serenity wriggled her wrist as best as she could to free herself from Hohenheim.

"Look at yourself," Hohenheim groaned, letting go of her, "You're getting weak, like an old maid. Even your body is starting to age again!"

"Who're ya callin old ya old fart bag!" Serenity croaked at him to counter what he said, "I'll be fine Hohenheim, I'm not disappearing just yet, geez, stop worrying about me, we have bigger problems than me."

Stopping a moment to stare at Serenity. Hohenheim eyed her glaring stare. There was still some fire left in them. He knew no matter what he would say now of her well-being or her stone would faze her now. She truly felt ready for her end.

"Fine," Hohenheim got up from his chair and stretched his back, "Have it your way, but from now on no more alchemy."

"Huh?" Serenity croaked again, like he had said the impossible, "Can't I just transmute without using the stone like I had been doing before?"

"No," Hohenheim forced, "From what I've sensed, your body is being weakened by the gate's pull, so the more alchemy you use, the stronger the pull from the gate gets. It's no longer about you running out of energy from the philosopher's stone, it's about you trying to prolong the time you have left here with us."

"I see," Serenity sighed, closing her eyes again, "Sweet Irony."

"Are you ok?" Hohenheim asked Serenity wearily, "I thought you were with my boys?"

"I was," Serenity frowned, a pained expression on her face, "I left them behind, they were getting in my way."

Letting her words sink in Hohenheim smiled softly at her. She was lying. After all, she was an easy person to read. He had known her too long for her to lie to him.

"Hohenheim," Serenity sighed looking up at his standing figure, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Hohenheim said the word slowly, confused by her sudden apology, "For what?"

"When I had first left you behind," Serenity groaned, pulling herself in a sitting position, "When the Dwarf in the flask had offered a way to free my brother and his family's soul for my services, I had quickly left you behind. When I first saw Selim, Pride, I knew that wasn't my brother, but a part of me wished it were, I thought I could bring him back, and things would slightly go back to when I was a child. I left you behind in a heartbeat. And when I still knew that the dwarf was just manipulating me, and my wish wasn't going to be answered, I still stayed. I delusion myself to believe, that as long as I was near a replica of my brother's body, a part of my past was still in front of me. I was only fooling myself."

Sitting on her bed, Hohenheim brought his hand to rest of her shoulder, giving comfort to Serenity's shaking form. Tears stinging her eyes but not falling down.

"I killed so many people Hohenheim," Serenity gasped, "How could you still have been so kind to me. You invited me to your home, knowing I could destroy your only happiness. You kept my secret, you didn't hate me for my stupidity. You still treat me like a comrade! Why!"

Looking up to see Hohenheim's reaction to her outburst, Serenity saw no hate in his eyes, not even the slightest bit of anger flickered. All she could recognize was the gaze of a friend and small pity, sympathy.

"Is this why you stayed with the boys," Hohenheim smiled knowingly at Serenity, "Then sooner leaving. Were you becoming afraid of letting them know your past."

Shocked by his statement, Serenity scrunched her eyebrows. She didn't want to hear those words. Every time she thought of others dear to her finding out about her past, it made her blood rush. Was she afraid? Afraid of what they would say? What they wouldn't say? Was she afraid of what would carry on after that.

"Serenity," Hohenheim continued, "It's okay to rely on others."

"I don't understand," Serenity choked, "I'm not that angsty."

"There you go again," Hohenheim complained, "When I think I'm going one way with you, you suddenly stop and look another direction."

"S-shut up!" Serenity blushed, "I don't get what you're trying to say Mr. I'm-all-up-in-your-head!"

"Serenity haven't you noticed that you refuse to let others into your circle?" Hohenheim said, his face contorted in small amusement, "You have no problem being a part of someone else's circle, but when it come to the time when those very people what to be a part of yours, you shut them out and disappear."

"Ha?" Serenity snorted, "Since when?"

"Since the day I met you," Hohenheim laughed, looking up at the ceiling, "The moment I first met you, when my old master started to teach you, you never opened up to him. I also remember the times I would see you in the palace from far glances, you never talked to your siblings or the other servants."

"I was just a child that didn't want to do or say something that would get the grown ups mad at me," Serenity mumbled, blushing from the memory, "That doesn't mean I'm like that now."

"If that is so, why are you here right now?"

"Because," Serenity stopped, trying to remember her first excuse, "The boys were getting in my way."

"In what way?" Hohenheim pried on, "Even if we couldn't meet up here at Lior, the promised day is when we crucially need to be together. So why?"

"I was getting in their way," Serenity said again desperately, she could feel her blood rushing from that familiar anxious feeling. Like if Hohenheim would peel anymore of the layers. She would find something she would deeply regret. Something about herself that she didn't want herself and anyone else to know.

"You were beginning to feel too comfortable around them, they were finding things about you you didn't want them to know. They were getting too important to you. You were beginning to like them."

_Maybe this is what they call love_

"No!" Serenity exclaimed, reaching for Hohenheim and grabbing his arm to stop him from speaking, "Stop please."

Gazing at Serenity one more, his eyes widened at her appearance. Tears were beginning to stream down her face. Her body shaking and her eyes scared. It had been decades since Hohenheim had last seen Serenity cry. At least in front of him or anyone else.

"Don't say anymore," she croaked, letting go on Hohenheim, and collapsing back on the bed. She brought an arm up to cover her eyes, and she silently wept, "Please don't dig more into me, let me pass with no more pain or uneasiness. My mind is set for the inevitable, don't make me waver."

"Princess," Hohenheim tried to speak only stopped by Serenity's whimper.

"I'm trying my best. I don't want to regret anymore. I'll learn from my mistakes. I don't want them to start to know me now. I don't want him to learn about me."

"Him?" Hohenheim thought to himself, "Is she talking about Edward?"

"My past is my burden alone. My existence. My only possession. Such a tragic thing doesn't need to be shared."

"It's alright Serenity," Hohenheim said softly, moving her hand from her face. Her body already giving way from the emotional stress, "You don't need to worry about that, relax, go to sleep, it's alright now."

Her eyes already closed, Serenity's faced wet from her tears, she nodded her head softly and let sleep overwhelm her quickly.

Getting up from her bed Hohenheim checked her temperature before walking over to the door.

"Someone help this child," Hohenheim said, sadness holding him, "There can be no comfort in wanting to be alone for so long until the very end. Serenity when will you learn that you are not alone?"

* * *

The next morning rolled by quickly in the city of Lior. Hohenheim had returned to Rose's home to check on Serenity's health.

"Oh, Serena has been lovely!" Rose exclaimed, the nickname rolling out easily, "I was a bit surprised to see her up and active when I checked up on her this morning, she even insisted on helping me with some chores."

Interested in what kind of chores Serenity was doing, Hohenheim stepped into Rose's kitchen when he detected the faint smell of food being prepared. Looking into the kitchen Hohenheim smirked at the sight of his old friend stirring over a pot while checking the bread she was baking that was in the oven. She was wearing a short sleeved blue dress that went past her knees, and a pair of brown sandals, a white apron covering her clothes, and her hair tied up in a short pony tail.

"You really do look like a housewife when you cook," Hohenheim stated out loud, making Serenity jolt from surprise.

"Hohenheim!" Serenity gasped from the shock, her face beet red, "Don't scare me like that! I could have burned myself."

"Ah sorry, sorry," Hohenheim chuckled sitting at the dinning table as Rose entered the kitchen, "It's just I've never seen you cook in that form of body."

"Hmph," Serenity scoffed at Hohenheim's statement, pulling up a chair, a bowl, a box of potatoes and another empty box placed in front of her, she began to peel the potatoes, "It's not like you've never seen me prepare a meal."

"That's right," Hohenheim smirked again, "You would always get so into what you were cooking you would forget about everything around you."

Picking up a potato peel Serenity threw it a Hohenheim, making it hit him square in the face.

"Stop talking nonsense Baka," Serenity smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're energy is back," Hohenheim sighed, removing the peel from his face and tossing in back at Serenity, "And your strange humor."

"You know you missed this," Serenity laughed, sticking out her tongue and continued to peel.

After a while of just sitting in the kitchen and watching the women cook. Serenity started to hum a strange tune, which made Rose to perk at the sound and turn to Serenity in question.

"What are you singing?" Rose asked, "I don't think I've heard that song before."

"Ah," Serenity blushed, "I'm sorry if it was distracting you, it's a song that I heard once when I was traveling. It just suddenly sprung in my mind."

"I haven't heard it before," Hohenheim pestered, then looked over to Rose, mischief in his eyes, "Believe it or not this girl only ever sings on rare occasions."

"Really?" Rose exclaimed, "Please you have to sing right now, I would love to hear your voice!"

"No, no no," Serenity blushed even more, her hands waving in protest, "I can't, I haven't sung that song in a while and my voice is quite mediocre."

"I don't care, do you?" Hohenheim said, facing Rose to have her shake her head, "See Rose doesn't mind, I haven't heard my princess grace me with a song in a while."

"Hohenheim," Serenity hissed at him, wishing she could seal his mouth shut.

"Please Serena," Rose pleaded, her expression giddy with excitement, "Just this once it makes a good past time while you peel, singing must feel better than humming right?"

"I guess so," Serenity said, her face gazing at the floor, "If it's just this once."

Shifting in her seat in a more comfortable, Serenity shyly looked at Rose once last time as the words to the song quietly crept from her lips in a soft voice, while she continued to peel the potatoes.

_I never knew you that you were standing on the shore_

_It says everything, explains everything_

_And then, from then on, it couldn't be just like before_

_It says everything, changes everything._

Licking her lips, and smiling softly that the words came easy for her to sing out properly. Serenity began to peel even faster, removing her feet from her sandals and tapping her foot softly as she continued. Rose smiling turned from Serenity and began bustling around the kitchen quietly, preparing the meal that was supposed to feed the men that was helping with the construction of the city and those who were finding it hard to get food.

_So don't just stand there_

_Wishing life would fade away_

_And don't you go around with anyone_

_That makes you feel ashamed_

Singing a bit louder with comfort, Serenity's eyes saddened a little at the words she were singing. It was bitter sweet and for some strange reason it tugged at her heart.

_Goodbye Paradise_

_I hope that someday you could try_

_Goodbye, you're so changed that you'll give it all away_

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

The tapping of her feet slowing, strands of her hair , fell forwards down to her face. She ignored them and continued to sing to her small audience.

_Saw your face in a faded light_

_Said everything, explained everything_

_In home saw you dazed and it comes to you and I_

_You did everything, blamed everything_

Looking down and noticing that all the potatoes was peeled, she picked up her large bowl of the peeled vegetable and walked over to the sink. Washing the potatoes the song flowed out and she not paying attention anymore that she were singing.

_But don't you cut those ribbons_

_To take away the pain_

_And don't you go around with that same old crowd_

_That makes you feel ashamed_

_Goodbye Paradise _

_I hope there's something you could try_

_Goodbye, but you're so changed that you'll give it all away_

_Goodbye, Goodbye Paradise_

Sighing, Serenity gripped onto the sink and leaned back on the balls of her feet. Whispering the last words of the song sweetly and softly. Like she were trying to say a small secret to whoever would care to listen to what she had to say.

_The sea, the majestic sea_

_Breaks everything, crushes everything_

_Cleans everything, takes everything from me_

_**(Song by Corinne Bailey Rae: The sea)**_

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS BEFORE**

The glorious white snow covered and spread across the Briggs mountains. A eerily blue canvas and breath taking clouds disguised that confusion and desperation in Fort Briggs.

"I'm stuck," sighed a familiar suit of armor, who was buried under snowy ground from the results of walking under the great blizzards on the Briggs mountain, his metal keg barely sticking out.

It wasn't soon after Serenity had fled Briggs that Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric were faced with a difficult situation at hand, which was having Winry safely escape Kimblee's grasp as his hostage. The brothers weren't able to move forward with their plans knowing that Winry was in danger. Luckily for them they were able to find Mei Chang who was accompanying Scar. Edward was forced to make the decision of having Winry escape with Scar, pretending that she had been kidnapped by him.

Just as things seemed to have been going riskily according to plan. Edward and Alphonse were soon to find out that Scar and Winry could not return back to hide out at Fort Briggs, since that is were more soldiers from Central would be waiting for them. However, there was no one suited enough to go out in the blizzard to warn Winry, Scar and the others that had accompanied them about the danger of returning to Fort Briggs.

"I'll go," Alphonse told them, "We have one person who never gets tired, or could freeze to death." With that statement said, and Edward hesitantly agreeing, Alphonse snuck out of the Fort, a map in hand sine they had snuck out in an underground min. Alphonse left to warn the other escapees to head for a different destination other than Briggs.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching, while he were still deeply buried under the snow from the blizzard. Alphonse desperately called out to the people.

"Someone get me out of here," he thought desperately, "How did I get in this mess?"

"A…AL?" exclaimed what Alphonse was glad to know was Winry's voice, he could see hands digging through the snow, trying to get him out.

"Alphonse-sama!" he heard Mei distantly cry out, her tiny footsteps approaching as well.

After a while of digging they were able to get Alphonse out of the snow. They rest feeling quite a bit exhausted.

"I'm alive!" Alphonse exclaimed with glee, Mei clinging adoringly to his armored body, "I must have tripped on something and got buried in the Blizzard."

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Winry exclaimed more than asked then question.

Getting to business, Alphonse sat up and looked over to Winry, "I had to trudge over the mountain in this blizzard to warn you about something."

"Warn us?" Winry asked looking confused, "About what?"

"Soldiers from Central have infiltrated Briggs," Alphonse continued, "And General Armstrong's been summoned to Central HQ"

"Huh?" Winry said, understand their grave situation, "B-But then…."

"Yeah," Alphonse said, standing up along with Winry and facing the others that came with her: Dr. Marcoh, Scar, two Chimera soldiers from Central, and some scrawny little man whose name is easily forgotten, "Going to Briggs is now is much too risky."

"Then we have to hide somewhere else," Winry said quietly, her skin paling.

"Somewhere else?" Scar spoke, looking around the white wonderland, "Where exactly do you see somewhere else?"

Every keep silent over there awkward situation, the glanced all around the empty cold and snow covered landscape. There really was no where else to go to, and freezing to death was definitely not an option.

"oh…" Alphonse said, trying to break the ice, and pulling stuff from his armored chest plate, "Well before we worry about that why don't we eat first? I brought a lot of emergency rations and snow gears for every one." which resulted in having the most part of the group giving out a cheer.

"Is this really a good Idea?" Winry asked as they began to settle themselves on the snowy ground and bringing out the rationed food, "Won't Mr. Kimblee get suspicious if you're not there?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Alphonse said almost too happily, handing over a ration to Mei who was obviously emitting little hearts for Alphonse, "Brother will think of something."

**Meanwhile**

While Alphonse had continued his journey with Winry and scar to find safer ground, and Edward commencing battle with Kimblee, Serenity was still in the underground tunnels. Although her body moved forward involuntarily, her soul was somewhere else. Her consciousness locked away and her primal self, Lie, overtaking her soul. Her soul was at that familiar white dimension beyond space and time, where Truth stayed dormant. She sat in front of her gate which seemed to be solely linked to any others person's gate. Blinking her eyes, there was no life in them. Her mind was trapped inside the gate.

"Child," a voice came forth, the pure white figure Truth stepped forward, crouching in front of Serenity, "What are you thinking?"

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Serenity began to absentmindedly sway back and forth as she sat Indian style and the white void of the floor.

"Child," Truth spoke again, placing it's hand atop of her head, "It's too soon to lose yourself, what happened to all that determination?"

"Alphonse-kun~" Serenity said enthusiastically, pointing towards Alphonse's body that was across from her gate.

The body just stared blankly at her.

Getting up and moving towards Alphonse's body, forgetting about Truth who was trying to get her attention, Serenity stood in front of the body. Slowly raising its head, Alphonse's body looked up at her with those incomplete eyes. A frown setting on its face.

Crumpling to her knees, Serenity arms forward to Alphonse. Her naked body sweetly embracing Alphonse's.

"Alphonse," Serenity spoke, playing the name with her tongue, "Alphonse."

Ignoring the girl, Alphonse's body continued to let her embrace him. His own eyes starring ahead.

"He's coming," the body suddenly whispered, his arms embracing the Serenity. Nodding serenity began to rise, helping the body up and scooting away from Alphonse's gate as it began to creak open. Once the stood Serenity embraced the body once again, hiding her face in it's small malnourished chest. Hiding like a child away from a scary creature.

"Do you not want to see?" the body spoke, patting her head.

"No."

On cue, out came Alphonse's armor body, like in a trance he glanced over at his body. Then down at Serenity who quivered in his body's embrace.

"…Ree…" Alphonse's soul said, his voice quivering, "R-Ree."

Stepping forward, Alphonse gently placed his armored hand atop of her hand, large fingers running through her short hair. And for a very short moment it was almost like the two were connect as Serenity raised her head and stared into his armor hallow eyes.

"Ree…" Alphonse said again, the same large hands grasped her waist and pulled her towards him, "Come back."

Her will breaking she began to step forward into Alphonse's armored embrace, gripping onto the metal arms. Small color returning to her eyes, only to vanish immediately, her eyes turned red completely, and her skin turned to complete black void similar to that of truth, Lie.

"Alphonse," Lie spoke, sadness in her voice, "Please."

Black hands began to crawl out of Alphonse's gate, grabbing a hold of his body once again. Alphonse stared over to his body who looked equally sad, stepping closer as Alphonse was being drawn further into the gate.

"Another time," his body spoke quietly, smiling at him.

"Mm," Alphonse answered instinctly as his body closed the remainder of the gate on him, sealing him in the darkness as he traveled back to the others.

"Another time."

Color returning to his vision Alphonse realized that he were still under the blue skies of the Briggs mountains. Slowly coming to, he looked around him, everyone seemed together but they seemed to be carrying something. Where those his body parts?

"Urgh," Alphonse's voice grunted from his torso piece that scar was carrying, "Huh?"

"Al!" Winry exclaimed, worry and relief on her face.

"Alphonse-sama!" Mei Chang exclaimed as well, glad to see that Alphonse was coming to.

"Hey! Why the heck am I in pieces?" Alphonse said, rather distraught in his situation.

"Oh thank god," Winry sighed, carrying Alphonse's arm over her shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't regain consciousness.

Looking around once again, signs of vegetation began to show. Small trees protruding from the snow and thin branches holding icicles.

"But what's going on?" Alphonse questioned further, more concerned with his body.

"You passed out on us," Scar said bluntly, continuing with the walk, "You were too big and heavy to carry in one piece, so we split your body up."

"Ahh," Alphonse said, his voice sounding flustered, "Sorry about that. Right.. If I had been in one piece, there'd be no way you all could have escaped and saved me if you had ran into trouble."

"A-ACHOOOO!" sneezed the scrawny man, who had very little presence among the group, "I-It's too cold for this! Quit wasting time and figure out where to go!"

A small abandoned warehouse appearing in the snow the group started to approach it. Making the decision to rest there for the time being. Once they had settled down and began to ask Alphonse why he had passed out.

"Has that happened before?" Winry asked Alphonse, who sat on the cold ground.

"Yeah.." Alphonse said hesitantly, "Once while I was on my way to find you."

"That was the second time?" Winry exclaimed, her face clamming in worry again, "Twice in such a short amount of time."

"Collapsing like that so frequently is a bad sign," Scar spoke, edging closer to the two with Mei Chang right beside him, she herself was worried.

"If that's so," Dr. Marcoh spoke up, "Then I'm afraid you'll have to remain in pieces for the time being."

"I'm sorry you guys," Alphonse apologized, "You guys have to waste time on me when you should be deciphering that research notes. He was speaking of the research notes Scar was holding with him; his older brother's work that Serenity was once after.

"I also have something that could help with the notes," Alphonse spoke again, "There was this small notebook I had in my chest plate, did you see it?"

"Yeah," Winry said, pulling the book from her coat pocket, "It had really horrible scribbles and looked very incomplete."

"Those are Serenity's notes," Alphonse said quietly, "She and Scar's brother were apparently research buddies, she once said something about Scar's brother's notes helping to rearrange hers, but then I get the feeling their works are both very different. Like completely different pieces."

"Pieces," Mei Chang thought out loud, looking at Serenity's notebook, then at Scar's brother's notebook that was in Dr. Marcoh's hand, "Rearrange.

"Dr. Marcoh," Mei spoke looking over to Dr. Marcoh himself, "May I see the book for a second."

Taking the book in hand, Mei removed the string that held the notes together and let it scatter on the ground. Much to the others dismay. The action even drew an expression of shock from Scar's face.

"What in the world are you doing?" Marcoh said, inching closer to the mass of paper that laid askew on the ground "Y-you dropped the pages all over the ground."

Skimming over scar's brother's notes, Mei pin-pointed out some important facts and continued to speak as Marcoh desperately tried to rearrange the pages.

"There are way too many words that mean Gold and Immortality," Mei said, then taking Serenity's book from Winry and quickly skimming through it, not taking it apart, "…and all these strange phrases."

Putting aside Serenity's notebook, Mei faced Scar's brother's notes that was on the floor.

"We'll focus on these first," Mei said looking up at the others that stared down at her, "These ones look more complete and easier to grasp."

Nodding her head at her decision Mei continued, "I was thinking what if we were to separate all the pages and group together the ones using the same words and phrases."

Glancing at each other they all nodded in agreement to this and bent over at the notes.

"Okay I'll help too," Marcoh said. And then they all began to put the notes together by words and phrases. Circling them, and aligning them until all the papers were gathered once again on the floor.

"W-What is this?" Marcoh stuttered. Looking down what they saw was the formation of a transmutation circle.

Falling to his knees and crouching over the circle, Marcoh stared devastated at the pages, "This is the transmutation circle I theorized they'd use to make a philosopher's stone out of the whole country! We already knew about this…it was all for nothing."

Raising his head and glancing at Mei, Marcoh continued to speak, "If we don't reverse this terrible situation soon, the world will suffer unspeakable tragedy!"

One of the chimera soldiers picking up Serenity's notebook, he brought it over to Mei, "Isn't there some kind of secret hidden in here or something?"

"Yeah," said the other soldier, the darker skinned one, "You guys are supposed to be top class alchemists right? Figure something out?"

Flipping Serenity's book open and releasing the pages. Mei began to look over them as well as stared astonished at them.

"What is it Mei?" Alphonse asked from behind, hiss voice a bit nervous, "Is there something wrong with her notes."

"Now I realized why these wording looked strange!" Mei exclaimed, hunching over the papers, "These are the language of the Golden King!"

"King?" everyone else said in unison.

"It was said a long time ago, when the Alchemist from the east first arrived in Xing he spoke a different tongue," Mei said, bringing a pen and writing over the paper circling words and phrases as well and placing the paper together, "It took a while but a few were able to learn and understand his language and not long after he was able to speak there's. His language soon dissolved and the Xingese men that understood his way of speech, soon forgot. But there were still some phrasings that were passed down and translated for us."

"Phrasing?"

"Words like _Doragon no Furo_ meaning Dragon's Flow or Pulse which is a Xingese term in Alkahestry," Mei said circling it, "Which is pointed out here, and then _Tsuki no Kao_ which means Moon's face, an old Alchemic symbol."

As she continued to ramble on about old Alchemy and Alkahestry. Alphonse continued to stare at Mei, feeling dumbfounded. What was going on? Was Ree seriously involved with this country wide transmutation circle? When Mei was done, she stepped back from Serenity's notes. It formed a half circle and had lines from the half circle stretch out away from it. Glancing back at Scar's brother's notes Mei and the others saw it were obvious the resemblance.

"It looks almost the same," Winry pointed out what no one was willing to say, "But at the same time it's different."

"Reverse it!" Alphonse exclaimed, "Scar's brother's pages, leave them in the exact same spot but flip them over!"

Doing as Alphonse had said, Mei grabbed her pen and started drawing over the papers. After that she looked over to Alphonse, a determined look in her eyes.

"This is a new Amestris-wide transmutation circle," she said, "That you'd combine with Alkahestry and Alchemy."

Winry looking at Serenity's notes, she had a sudden idea come across her mind.

"Mei!" Winry called out, "I know this may sound a bit weird, but could we put the rest of Serenity's circle on top of this one?"

"Why?" Mei asked, moving over to Winry and picking up the papers.

"I have a small hunch on where we could find Serenity," Winry stated placing the papers on top of Scar's brother's circle.

When they were done, Serenity's half circle ran along the left side of the Amestris wide circle and reaching down, a bit past the half point. Then there was the jagged lines that ran from Serenity's half circle and towards the center of the Transmutation circle.

"That's strange," Marcoh said, his finger tracing the lines, "It's as if it's purposely going towards the center."

"Look over here," Winry said, everyone scooting towards where she was. Pointing over to the top of the circle, where the half circle began, Winry began to trace down. "If this is supposed to be an Amestris-wide circle, isn't this also kind of like a map?"

Everyone keeping silent they continued to look at the circle. The thought sinking in.

"Winry," Alphonse spoke up from the back, "So you're guessing this could really lead to Ree? How?"

"Well," Winry drawled out, "You did say she admitted that her research notes was incomplete right?"

"Yeah I did," Alphonse said, Winry leading him on.

Pointing to the top of the half circle again Winry continued, "And this is supposed to be similar to a map of Amestris, so if we're starting at the top, this should more or less be Briggs. Serenity's starting point."

"Yeah," Everyone else chimed in, although they weren't sure if this Serenity person was all that important.

Pulling her finger along the half circle, Winry stopped at the end of it, "So shouldn't over here be her finish line? Since she can't move any further."

"Dr. Marcoh," Alphonse spoke again, his voice deepening from the seriousness, "If you were to estimate it's location, where would you guess it would be closest too?"

"Hmmm," Dr. Marcoh thought out loud, "If I were to make a quick and precise estimate…my first guess would be closest to Lior, since it's the closest to the dessert."

"Lior!" Winry exclaimed standing up, "Lior is where she is Alphonse!"

"Wait!" one of the soldiers yelled out not understanding the situation, "What's so important of this Serenity person? From the vibe I'm getting from this, she sounds like a quack."

"Don't you understand!" Mei gasped facing the soldier, "So far all we know is that only Miss Serenity and Scar-san's brother know deeply about this circle. If we find Serenity, we can ask her all the questions we need."

"Won't she disagree to answer out questions?" the other soldier asked, "I mean from what I can tell she's the mysterious type, right?"

"It'll be fine," Mei frowned, "I've met her before, and as much as I hate to admit it, she's a good person. She'll tell us!"

"But what about this?" Dr. Marcoh said again, tracing over the jagged lines of the circle that drew towards the center of the miniature country-wide circle, "Shouldn't we be bothered about this?"

"There isn't enough information to explain that," Mei said, "And I'm sure you haven't come across something like that before, have you Dr. Marcoh-san?"

"No," Marcoh grunted, standing to his feet, "I haven't."

"Nevermind that," Scar butted into the conversation, "We need to start moving forward and find some other shelter, before Kimblee starts to search for us."

"Right," the rest answered, picking up pieces of Alphonse's body and separating the notes and putting them back together in their binds.

"Don't worry Al," Winry said to Alphonse's torso with a comforting smile, "I'm sure we'll find Ree soon."

Keeping silent for while, Alphonse thought of the mere possibility of seeing Serenity again. He felt nervous. He wasn't sure of how he'd react when he'd glance at her. Would he punch her like he did back at Central?

"No way!" Alphonse thought to himself, like he could would shake the thought away. After he had done that and saw Serenity break down like that, he swore he would be the last person to ever bring her pain. However, he was still nervous about seeing her. Would he truly start to hate her if he saw her wide golden eyes, that glistened every time she were in deep thought?

It wasn't long after Serenity had departed from him and his older brother that he was beginning to regret the fact he fell in love with the woman. The fact that he kept worrying about her, the fact that every time he thought he had her, she would slip away from his grasp, and the fact that she was so oblivious to the things that she truly wanted, was what infuriated him the most about Serenity. What kind of person is like that! It was like she locked away all her wants it this tiny little box, so know one even herself could open it!

"You'll be fine Al," Winry said again to Alphonse, her reassuring smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm sure she still cares about us, and still cares about you, I'm sure."

* * *

**Heyyyy! Wow it's really been a while since I've updated first I want to say thanks for waiting patiently and second thanks for reading! I can't believe I've done 27 chapters. when I first started Eternally Yours I was thinking it would be no longer than 20, boy was I wrong! I seriously appreciate you guys for reading his Fic and supporting me with your reviews and your helpful PMs, I'm not sure you noticed but I feel like my writing style has improved alot since I first started this Story! Thanks for the advice! I have up until now and next month to post the next chapter, but please review as much as needed because it really boosts me up, who knows if I get quite a few I'll have the next chapter posted real soon, maybe next week?**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through the procrastination...the writers block and all that! Thankfully I was able to remember the way I had planned out this plot and I'm back! Please Review and keep Reading Eternally Yours! We're taking this to the end! The climax is definitely approaching! So please remember to review! XD**


	26. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A Crescendo **

"Crap!" yelled the tiny green Envy that was trapped in a small glass jar, "I can't believe I got caught by these Humans."

It had only been a few hours since Envy had been captured by Alphonse and his team, just slightly on the outskirts of a hidden Ishballan slum called Kanama. Envy was made to believe that one of the teammates, the lighter skinned soldier, had betrayed them and brought Envy for an easy escape from danger, only to realize it was just a trap to lure him in. It was a amusing yet blood boiling scene as they fought Envy and Doctor Marcoh, in the end, damaged Envy's philosopher's stone greatly. Reducing Envy to a small green creature that couldn't fend for itself.

"Now what are they up to," Envy grumbled on in his thoughts as he observed the crew huddle and discuss with each other, in one of the huts in the Ishballan slum, "Those worthless insects, whispering off to themselves."

Glancing over at Alphonse, Envy noticed that neither Serenity nor Edward was accompanying Alphonse. This intrigued Envy's attention.

"Huh?" Envy's little voice squeaked out loud, "Where's the Fullmetal Shrimp?"

"My brother?" Alphonse answered turning back towards Envy was kept sealed in the glass jar, "He's probably in Briggs right now."

"Eh?" Envy said thoughtlessly, "I heard the Shrimp went missing. So he's not here? You sure?"

Surprised by the sudden news Winry's complexion paled completely and Alphonse's metal body shook. They both moved over to Envy and began to ask their questions.

"Spill your guts!" Alphonse pestered on, "Where's my brother?"

"Hah!" Envy laughed, "Spill my guts? I just heard that the mine in Baschool collapsed and he's missing."

"Ed…missing?" Winry paled even more at the thought, "No, way."

"D-Don't worry," Alphonse said to Winry almost too reassuringly, "Remember who we're talking about here. I'm sure brother managed to get out of there."

"Right," Winry nodded wearily, "Right, you're right about that."

"Pfft," Envy snickered, "Speaking of which where's the old hag? Did she turn tail on you guys already?"

Turning to Envy once again, Alphonse immediately knew who Envy was talking about.

"What do you know about Ree?" Alphonse urged on squatting down to face the jar Envy was inside of, "You know her secret don't you?"

"Her secret?" Envy said, if he had eyebrows right then, they'd be raised, "Which one? The girl is a walking book of secrets."

"You Homunculi seem to know well about her," Alphonse cut in, his voice now appearing serious, and almost threatening, "You will tell us what you know about her."

Everyone in the room keeping silent from the way he spoke continued to stare at Alphonse's metal back. Beginning to understand the severity of the question, one by one, each person began to leave the hut, only Winry and Mei, staying behind.

"So the Hag must be really important to you," Envy sneered, feeling slightly threatened by Alphonse, "Why ask me if she doesn't tell you herself."

"Because she won't" Alphonse said bluntly, "Look Envy I don't have time for your games, tell me what you know about Ree, or else."

"Al…" Winry cut in, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Alphonse said, not even looking back at her, "I need to know one way or another, if she won't tell me herself, then I'll find out from someone else."

"Look who sounds as big as he is," Envy snickered again at Alphonse.

"Talk," Alphonse spoke, his voice filled with venom, "What's her relationship with you Homunculi?"

After a brief stare down between Alphonse and the tiny homunculus Envy sighed and gave in. the atmosphere too thick for the Homunculus and the possibility of his life hanging on air made him consent to Alphonse's wish.

"I'm surprised you didn't realize it when you saw what she was like in Central," Envy scoffed, rolling back and forth on his back, "She was pretty obvious."

"Excuse me?" Winry cut in, while Mei shivered from the memory.

"She truly looked like a monster," Mei whispered, "Her Chi was unlike anything I had ever sensed in my life."

"Of course it was," Envy spat, "You humans are so stupid at times, blinded by your inferior "morals" and "trust" when the truth is right in your face!"

"What are you implying Envy?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm saying she was once on our side," Envy sighed, "The Hag isn't a Homunculus like us, but she isn't what you'd exactly call a normal human. In fact I'm not so sure what to call her. Father never really bothered to explain much about her to us."

"I don't understand what he's saying," Winry vexed, grabbing a chair and rubbing her temple, "And who's father?"

"Apparently she had been working for Father for a while before I was born myself," Envy mumbled, "You could say she was one of Father's favorites."

"That thing on her torso," Alphonse spoke, interrupting Envy's thoughts, "What was that?"

"That!" Envy laughed, leering at Alphonse, "That is one of Father's greatest achievements!"

"Achievements?"

"That rip in her torso is very similar to the one you saw on Gluttony's remember?"

Thinking back to almost a year ago, Alphonse remembered that night when they were able to capture Gluttony with the help of Ling. Then for some bizarre reason, Gluttony had gone on a rampage demanding Roy Mustang's life, his open belly devouring everything in its wake.

"That is a pathway to the gate that Father had created through Serenity's body and soul," Envy said monotonously, "It was a hefty price but Father was able to make it happen."

"A pathway to the gate?" Alphonse exclaimed, his hand gingerly moving to his helmet head, "That sounds very unreal…is that…even possible."

"Nothing is ever impossible," Envy stated, a smile in his voice, "When she fled away from us, Father tried to create another pathway to the gate using Gluttony, but it failed, he concluded that only one Pathway could truly be created at a time."

"Fled? Why did she run? What was she doing up 'til then?"

"She was one of us idiot!" Envy snarled at Alphonse, "What the hell do you think she was doing? She was confusing you humans just to put Father's plan into progress. The Hag is basically one of the main reasons that Amestris has such shaky relations with the other countries bordering us."

"She is?" Winry added in, "How's that possible? She's not that old she's only what? Sixteen!"

Envy didn't even bother to glance Winry's way and laughed at her sudden statement.

"You definitely don't know anything about the Hag. She's had you all fooled like the insignificant Humans you are!" Envy said, sighing dramatically, "No wonder she left you twerps after us Homunculi. You're all dumb."

"What?" Winry stomped her foot on the ground, her face flared and a wrench in sight.

"Why did she leave?" Alphonse cut in before Winry squashed the poor Homunculi before anyone got their necessary information.

"I'm not really sure myself, something about a promise not being kept, and she was tired of hurting humans when all she wanted to do was protect the things were important to her."

"Protect?" Winry said, her voice betraying her, "Protect what?

"She has that much knowledge….inside her?" Alphonse said out loud, not necessarily asking the question.

"She doesn't necessarily have the knowledge," Envy said, "Her subconscious does, Father calls her Lie, that's who holds the Truth. You know the saying, behind every Lie is the Truth."

"Lie…" suddenly Alphonse began to understand the situation when Serenity had attacked them underground in Central. Serenity wasn't be her true self, it was the gate that was manipulating her. But somehow something didn't make sense.

"Then, why does her body at times get weak and those seizures? What's the reason for that?"

"Simple," Mei cut in, a face stricken with emotion "She's trying to hold back Alphonse-sama. She doesn't want to be manipulated by the gate or anyone else. That's probably why."

"Is that why she refused to trust us?" Alphonse stood up, rage rising in him "Or anyone at that? She doesn't trust others because she thinks they'd want to use her? For the knowledge?"

"Alphonse, calm down," Winry spoke, her voice trying to calm him down, "Let's not jump to conclusions, let's hear Ree's side of the story."

"I can't believe this," Alphonse voice broke a little, "She's been suffering on her own this whole time, even when I was with her she's been suffering."

Shaking Winry off him, Alphonse left the hut to standing by the entrance to calm down. Serenity was all that was in his thoughts. He came to realize that he truly did not know who Serenity was. What she thinks. What she's gone through. And for the first time he felt ashamed of himself. How could he have truly thought he understood her best when he clearly couldn't tell she was in pain.

"I've been ignorant of her feelings," Alphonse whispered to himself, "All this time, all I ever thought about was myself, and my feelings for her. I never once thought of her pain, why she doesn't open up, or what's her drive in traveling with his Dad."

"Dad," Alphonse thought out, "Maybe I could ask our Father about Ree, he of all should know the most about her."

Composing himself with a new motive, Alphonse turned back to the hut. With a new mind set, he finally felt ready. He hadn't forgiven Ree for leaving completely. They could have worked things out if she had told him this from the beginning, is what he thought. But what Alphonse didn't know was that that was just the tip of the ice berg. Deep down in Serenity resided many scars and fears.

Serenity lost not only her family, but her entire country at a very young age, in just one night. She was handed down the burden of immortality. She became a pathway to the Truth, which was slowly sapping away at her very soul. She killed many innocent people, just to satisfy her Philosopher's Stone and to also free her brothers Soul. She manipulated Hohenheim's loyalty, Hughes' kindness. Wherever she stepped someone was either hurt or dead. She didn't want to open up. She was afraid of herself. Whoever that was hurt by her, also ended up hurting her in some way. There was no such thing as forever when it was somehow related to her. "Who's next?" How will things play out in the end?

**There is a price for everything.**

"This time Ree, it's me that's going to Protect you."

* * *

"Excuse me Serena," Rose called out to Serenity, who was helping her give out food to the men that were helping to rebuild the once broken city.

"Yes?" Serenity answered, while passing out a bowl of soup to a young man.

"Well I was wondering…." Rose drawled out, sheepishly looking from her apron to Serenity's face, "If…you…could do the midnight show tomorrow night?"

"Eh?" Serenity said, a bit shocked as she dropped some dishes into a soapy sink, "Midnight show? Do what at that hour? Waiter the men that are getting themselves drunk?"

"Ah no," Rose chuckled nervously, "You see, every once in a while we hold a midnight show, and gather most of the young men and women around. We entertain them and such."

"Entertain?" Serenity exclaimed dropping some more dishes on the floor, "Ah, sorry." Quickly recovering, Serenity brought out a broom and started to gather up the broken pieces. A heavy blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rose," Serenity apologized, feeling flustered, "But there's no way I can do that….I don't entertain…I don't even know how to."

"Oh please Serena!" Rose begged, kneeling to the ground to help Serenity pick up the pieces, "You've got a pretty voice… and the boys in town won't stop giving me trouble over you, **and **you've got a pretty voice!"

Laughing Serenity moved some of her hair behind her ears, she didn't know what to say, she's never felt this flattered before. Not even as flattered as when Alphonse said he thought she was beautiful.

Frowning at the sudden memory, Serenity shook her head to get the thought away from her mind. The boys were probably mad at her now. Alphonse most likely hates her too. So she shouldn't try to over indulge herself in the past.

"I wonder if they were able to find out something from my notes," Serenity thought to herself as she absently picked up the plate pieces with her hands, "I wonder if Alphonse will come to find me?"

"Serena are you alright?" Rose exclaimed grabbing Serenity's hand, "You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Serenity said, surprised. She cut her fingers from not paying attention to what she was doing and blood was easily pouring out.

"You're bleeding too much, come with me." Rose said getting up and placed her hand in front of Serenity, indicating her to grab onto it.

But Serenity just sat on the floor and looked up to Rose and her hand, her face perplexed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Serenity thought to herself, her face blushing from embarrassment, "Does she want me to lick her hand?"

"C'mon, grab on Serena" Rose said to Serenity, shaking her hand at Serenity.

"Oh, grab on," Serenity smiled at Rose, then stood still even more.

"Grab on?" Serenity thought again to herself. She looked down to the ground, a heavy frown on her face. Now she was beginning to feel frustrated with herself. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to do there. What did _"Grab on_" mean for her to do?

"Serena?" Rose asked, placing her hand by her side and looking concerned for Serenity, "Is something wrong, do you need my help? We can't just let your hand bleed."

"Bleed?" Serenity looked confused, "But my hand should be healed by now." Looking over to her fingers, Serenity was surprised to still find her fingers bleeding. If it had been a while ago, she would have been healed the second she cut her finger. Hohenheim was right, her philosopher's stone was getting too weak to keep up with her body.

"Hohenheim" Serenity called out, her voice a bit panicked, "Hohenheim!"

"Serena what wrong?" Rose said, squatting in front of Serenity and grasping her shaking shoulders. However, Serenity shrugged her hands off her shoulders and stared wide-eyed at Rose. She didn't recognize the woman standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Serenity questioned, her eyes looking scared, and frustrated, "Where am I? Where's Hohenheim?"

"Serena calm down," Rose exclaimed, grasping Serenity's shoulders even tighter, a crowd was beginning to form around the small diner stand, "It's me Rose, Hohenheim is working right now. Do you need him?"

Serenity frowned even more, she was biting her bottom lip in frustration, she remembered a man named Hohenheim, she remembered how important he was to her…but she couldn't remember his face.

"Oooooh!" Serenity groaned, her hands covering her face, "Where's Hohenheim?" Tears were gushing out her eyes, as she continually ran her hands through her hair as she tried to remember faces.

"Hohenheim…Trisha…Brother….Hughes….Hughes….I can't remember his face….." Serenity muttered, terror now in her expression, "I need to go," she said flustered, and trying to will herself to stand, "I need to go right now, I need to go."

"Go where Serena?" Rose asked standing up, as Serenity struggled to stand, leaning against the countertop, "I can take you to see Hohenheim if you want."

Moving slightly away from Rose, she moved like a baby deer that was learning to walk. Stumbling too often over her feet, until she completely collapsed on the ground, unable to find the will to stand up. Serenity curled herself into a fetal position and cried silent tears. She was terrified.

"Where's Hohenheim," she whimpered, "I want to go home, where's Hohenheim?"

* * *

"How is she doing Hohenheim?" Rose asked as Hohenheim closed the door to Rose's small bedroom, "Do you know what's wrong?"

Quietly closing the door, and leaving Serenity's self in the room, Hohenheim's body quaked with worry. Things were progressing quite fast with Serenity's time, too fast. She was beginning to forget things. Not just faces, and memories, but the usual movements of the body, and possibly more.

"It's like she didn't remember how to grab my hand," Rose said, her hand over her mouth, and small tears falling, "What if she gets worse, oh God, what if she forgets how to breathe?"

"Calm down Rose," Hohenheim smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "She'll be fine, she just needs to rest some more. She may not look it now, but the Princess is quite a stubborn gal, she'll put up a sure fight."

"…I hope so," Rose hesitantly nodded, "Well I have to go back to the stand, Lunch is almost over."

"Of course," Hohenheim nodded, releasing Rose and letting her leave the apartment to the diner, her and Serenity were serving at.

"I guess I can't sit around and do nothing," Hohenheim sighed, placing both hands on his hips and glancing at the ceiling, "Might as well go make myself useful. At least that's what she would say."

Walking into the Kitchen Hohenheim saw some empty pots in the sink that could use a good rinse. Picking one of them up he let out a tired sigh.

"I guess this is all I can do for now," Hohenheim chuckled, "I don't feel to safe leaving Princess on her own, and Rose could do with some help now that Princess isn't up to it."

Getting to the soapy work, Hohenheim began to scrub away. His mind far from the dishes, and thoughts away from the girl that abided in the room down the hall. He though away to his past. Reminiscing about the woman that became a turning point in his life hundreds of years ago.

"It's funny how we somehow can't let our pasts go," Hohenheim laughed quietly, "It's not like when we were still living within our time our lives were the most pleasant."

Putting away the pot Hohenheim began with another, washing and scrubbing then drying, a continuous cycle.

"Queen Celestine was forced into marriage," Hohenheim continued to talk to himself in the small kitchen, "She was even forced to engage in sexual actions with the King, whom she had no affection for, a man that was old enough to be her Grandfather. Nonetheless, she loved her Country. I just know it. That was the kind of woman she was."

"Now that I think about it," Hohenheim thought sadly, "Queen Celestine's death was the reason for the King's obsession to becoming immortal. He was devastated by the loss of his favorite woman, and she was decades younger than him. The King must have seen that his end would come sooner or later."

Putting up another washed plate, Hohenheim dipped his hands into the soapy sink, washing the serving spoons and cutleries that were used.

"My Queen you surely persevered," Hohenheim laughed brightly, "Before you died you were able to birth such a beautiful child, and I see you in her everyday that I get the chance to glance at her. It is almost like you are guiding her steps, building her character, her kind heart."

"Alphonse," came forth a weak moan from the room Serenity was in, "Alphonse."

"Eh?" Hohenheim said, a bit startled by Serenity choice of words, "Alphonse?"

Walking into the room that Serenity was in, Hohenheim was greeted by the sight of Serenity sitting up in her bed, her eyes closed and face towards the ceiling. Her hair had surprisingly grown longer now. It was now barely past her shoulders. And her features looked more mature now.

Gingerly walking towards Serenity and trying not to make too much noise, Hohenheim continued to speculate Serenity. She smiled. It was a small but innocent smile that if were possible gleamed in the afternoon sun. Her cheeks were slightly tinted pink, and her face relaxed.

Suddenly frowning Serenity let out a disheartened sigh. She almost looked disappointed.

"A dream maybe?" Hohenheim thought, amused by her sudden tirade of expression. Then he stopped. Serenity never spoke when she slept. She was a silent sleeper, not even the slightest snore would escape her lips.

"The gate," Hohenheim frowned walking closer now to Serenity. He feared that if he made anymore sudden movements that could cause some unwanted results to her sudden visit to the gate.

"But then why is she willingly visiting the gate for this long?" Hohenheim thought out quietly in a low whisper, "Usually it's something that happens by force, but the way she's behaving it's like she's going on her own. Not consciously, but almost like being drawn with bait."

"Don't go Alphonse," Serenity moaned again, her expression saddening even more, "Stay…with…me…"

Her body then began to descend back into the bed, slowly and carefully like she was being lowered into the bed. Once her back hit the bed's mattress, her expression became stone still like earlier before she fell asleep. Her skin returning to its pale and clammy complexion.

"Alphonse?" Hohenheim wondered, crouching by Serenity's sleeping form, "Perhaps his body truly is at the gate like she mentioned to me some days ago."

* * *

It had been a month now since Alphonse was last seen at Fort Briggs. News spread quickly about the missing brothers, and Central Headquarters was hastily searching for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Amidst all the chaos, Alphonse, and Winry; who were also accompanied by Jerso and Zampano (Central Chimera soldiers that were at first working for Kimblee) and the lonely character Yoki, were heading towards Lior. Along the way Mei went separate ways from the group, including Scar and Dr. Marcoh.

Alphonse decided to follow Serenity's miniature map in high hopes of finding her and getting information about the country wide transmutation circle, but mostly his intentions were to find her for his own sake.

They traveled North from the Briggs mountains to Lior which is South of the Country. They couldn't travel down by the sides of the borders because of the border wars that took place, so they had to be extremely careful by which city they went through to take them to Lior. Which resulted in their journey to take about two and a half weeks before they reached Lior.

So when they had finally arrived in Lior Alphonse couldn't help but feel anxious and also very worried. "What if Serenity hasn't made it out of the tunnels yet? What if she really didn't want to see him? Did she hate him?" Was what kept going through Alphonse's thoughts.

Glad to see that Lior wasn't a completely destroyed city. He felt a small relief when he past by a familiar diner stand. An old acquaintance humming to herself and busily wiping the counter top.

Turning around when she heard a certain familiar voice, Rose was especially surprised to see Alphonse walking up to her with some others that she definitely had not met before.

"Rose!" Alphonse said cheerily, waving at Rose as he approached her, "How have you been?"

"Fine Al," Rose smiled, cocking her head to the side, "Are you still traveling? Is Ed not with you?"

"Ahh," Alphonse said apologetically, "No, he's…somewhere else today."

"Oh too bad," Rose sighed, looking very disappointed, "I wanted to see him again."

Winry who was standing beside Alphonse, couldn't help but make a disheartened expression once hearing Rose's words. Jealousy? And just as soon as Winry made such an expression Alphonse caught sight of it. A mischievous thought in him.

"Oho ho ho," Alphonse laughed teasingly at Winry, it was pay back for all the times she teased him about Serenity.

"What are you smirking about?" Winry exclaimed, her face instantly red, completely embarrassed.

"Eh?" Rose spoke, feeling confused and very much out of place.

"You had a weird look on your face, that's all," Alphonse teased on, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh," Rose said, still feeling a bit confused as she looked at Winry, "Are you Ed's Gir-"

"His old friend!" Winry cut in, not letting Rose finish off her sentence, "Just is childhood friend!"

"Rooooose!" called out a man's voice from behind the small group. The man had long golden hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and he wore glasses. He was holding onto a pot and walked up to Rose, "I finished cleaning the Pot, is there anything I can do for Y-"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, he glanced over to Alphonse, Winry to Hohenheim, and Alphonse to Hohenheim. A peculiar reunion.

"You!" They all said in a synchronized fashion, "You're…"

"Ed and Al's-

"Father?"

"My vintage armor!"

"What?" Alphonse burst out in anger.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Hohenheim apologized, as Winry sweat dropped.

* * *

Finally calming down, Hohenheim looked up to his son, whose soul was trapped in the suit of armor. A slight frown on his face, as guilt stabbed at him.

"How long has it been?" Hohenheim spoke scratching the back of his head, "Ten years?"

"Yeah…" Alphonse replied quietly, "It's been a while."

"I heard from Pinako about your body," Hohenheim spoke again, dropping his arm to his side but still gazing at Alphonse.

"Right…" Alphonse replied again, the atmosphere getting very tense and thick quickly, "So.. Um… Father…"

"Mr. Hohenheim!" called out a young man that was helping with the construction, "You're not busy are ya? We could really use your help!"

"Oh," he smiled over to the young boy and his friends, "I'll be happy to oblige." Then quickly turning to Alphonse, he waved his hand apologetically to him as he left, "Sorry, we'll talk later."

"Oh…sure," Alphonse said, not really reacting to being blown off.

Glancing at all the young and old helping out as much as they can, Alphonse remembered when it was only about a year ago when the citizens of this city were so blinded to follow a false Preacher's teachings. Not wanting to rely on their own strength but on the strength of someone else.

"I'll go help rebuild too," Alphonse said immediately running after Hohenheim, "Winry go hide somewhere and stay out of sight!"

Catching up to Hohenheim, Alphonse tapped his shoulder and pointed to himself, "Let me do some work too, Father!"

"Alphonse?" Hohenheim said stunned, then smiled as Alphonse picked up some metal bars, asking where they'd want him to place it.

* * *

Just as Alphonse had left Winry on her own, Zampano, Jerso and a very reluctant Yoki went to help with the construction. Leaving Winry alone with Rose. And just as Winry turned to face Rose, she felt her skin pale as she caught the mischievous glint in Rose's eyes.

"You need to hide right?" Rose spoke, grabbing onto Winry and dragging her off to her apartment, "Stay out of sight? Leave that to me!"

"What have I gotten myself into!" is what Winry screamed out in her head as she was dragged off by the complete stranger.

* * *

Arriving at Rose's apartment, she pulled out her key and began to unlock the door, but just before she entered in through the door, Rose turned to Winry, a worried smile on her face.

"Excuse me Winry," Rose said a finger to her lip, "But I actually have a friend in here that isn't feeling too well, so let's try not to make too much noise."

"Oh," Winry nodded her head, following Rose into the apartment, "That's fine. Is this person going to be alright?"

Of course," Rose said, a bit hesitantly, "I'm not really sure what is wrong, but Hohenheim said she'll be fine."

"She?" Winry said, "Sorry if I'm prying but who is she?"

Rose looking a bit stunned by the question she looked over to Winry a brow raised as she though about the question herself. "Now that you ask me that, I'm not sure myself. All I know is that she's a good friend of Hohenheim and your brothers, and her name is Serenity."

"Ree?" Winry exclaimed, "She's here? Where? Alphonse is-"

"Ssshhh!" Rose shushed Winry, covering Winry's mouth with her hands, "Serena's asleep! She's seriously not feeling well."

"Sorry," Winry whispered, "But I really need to see her, it's really important….."

Just as Winry spoke, Rose turned around to see Serenity sitting on the floor in front of the bedroom she was sleeping in. The girl was just staring at her barefoot, wiggling her toes as if she were testing them. Her eyes had an empty gaze. Like her body was there in front of the two women, but her mind was somewhere else.

Hunching her back, Serenity stretched further to her toes, touching them, and pressing the flesh. She cocked her head and continued to touch her toes. Her brows furrowed in childish concentration.

"Ree?" Winry's voice croaked, walking closer to Serenity, although she paid no attention to Winry's voice. Like she never heard her in the first place.

"Hey Ree," Winry smiled tenderly embracing the girl, an arm around her shoulders, and other hand in her hair. Winry pulling Serenity's head to rest in the crook of her neck. "It's going to be alright now. We're all here for you. You don't have to suffer alone anymore. We're all here, and we love you Ree. We love you so much."

Tears now falling from Winry's eyes, she continued to embrace Serenity, massaging her scalp. Although she was crying, Winry smiled softly down on Serenity. Small pity and worry filling her. This was her childhood friend that was before her. Although when she was a child, she thought Serenity was strange, she was still happy to play with her. Serenity was very reserved back then, and rarely talked, but she was there. She was always there. Whenever Winry felt sad about her parents leaving for work, Serenity was always there to calm down her tears. She would always tell her not to worry that her parents loved her very much and would be home before she'd know it. Serenity was like an older sister to her. She looked up to her in some aspects.

"Winry?" Serenity whispered, snuggling into Winry's embrace, "You're really soft."

"Right," Winry smiled, "But I smell and could use a bath."

"Mm," Serenity smiled tiredly, still holding onto Winry, "Is Alphonse here?"

"Yeah," Winry smiled, pulling Serenity away from her and standing up, pulling Serenity up and supporting her so she wouldn't fall over, "He's with his Dad. You'll see him soon."

"Okay," Serenity smiled at Winry, "It's about time you guys figured out where I was."

* * *

"A tunnel?" Hohenheim spoke, surprised that Alphonse suddenly brought up the topic of the underground tunnels.

"Yeah," Alphonse said, "I came here to see if there's a big tunnel underneath the town. If there is…no I'm sure there is- that would mean-"

"Hold on Alphonse," Hohenheim said, raising his hand to quiet Alphonse as he looked around them. They were surrounded by those that were constructing, and such matters would be best not to be spoken in public. "Let's talk somewhere private."

Moving towards an empty alleyway, Hohenheim and Alphonse began the topic that was brought up. Alphonse explained to Hohenheim why he was interested in the underground tunnel here in Lior.

"So you're trying to prevent the activation of the nation wide circle," Hohenheim said, summarizing everything that was said to him.

"Right," Alphonse nodded, "That's why we came to Lior and you coincidentally were here. Lucky isn't it?"

"Is that so?" Hohenheim said, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall.

"Father," Alphonse spoke his voice serious, "I have other things I'd like to ask you about. There's a man who looks exactly like you living underneath Central. Then there's the strange connection Ree has with him and the Homunculi. I doubt that there is much link you have with it, but I'd like to know…who and what that man is…and also about Serenity. I made up my mind to ask you all this if I were ever to meet you."

Hohenheim frowning from the onslaught of questions, he sighed and straightened up his posture.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hohenheim asked Alphonse, an intimidating glance towards the boy, "What if I'm on their side?"

"Huh?" Alphonse questioned, confused.

"Didn't you consider the possibility that everything that you blurted out to me could make it's way back to your enemy's ears?" Hohenheim said again, not even looking at Alphonse, up towards the afternoon sky.

"Oh…" Alphonse said like he had just realized the possibility but not thinking too much on it.

Hohenheim suddenly chuckling to himself, he knocked on Alphonse's chest plate in approval. "I'm happy that you trust me. Thank you."

Feeling happy with himself Alphonse beamed at Hohenheim, his Father. "You're Welcome!" he eagerly said to the man.

"But now can I trust my son, and tell him everything?" Hohenheim thought to himself, before he turned at spoke to Alphonse, "It's a long story, I'd like for Ed to hear it too."

"Well…" Alphonse said hesitantly, "So would I, but Brother's gone missing."

"Eh?" Hohenheim said, dumbfounded and dropping his arms.

* * *

Finding some chairs to sit down on, Hohenheim and Alphonse sat more in the open area as others continued to construct. No one bothered the two, thinking that they were having a Father and Son chat. When actually Alphonse looked like he was staring off into space, trying to make the slightest logic from the story Hohenheim had just told him.

"Hello?" Hohenheim spoke, he too not taking his words too seriously, "Did you understand everything?"

"Ummmm," Alphonse wearily spoke, "So you were a slave who became a philosopher's stone?"

"Well…yes." Hohenheim said, feeling rather sheepish.

"And Ree was a five year old Princess of the country Xerxes and was also turned into a philosopher's stone and a pathway to the gate."

"More or Less, yes." Hohenheim meekly said, "You don't believe me?"

"You leave us. I don't see you for over ten years. And your story is completely out there, like a badly written novel. It's completely ridiculous. I'd be crazy to believe you."

"I know," Hohenheim sighs, his back slouched in defeat.

"Oh well," Alphonse sighed, his metal hands over his Helmet face, "I guess that makes me crazy. As they say nothing is impossible."

"You really process things quickly," Hohenheim said a bit surprised.

"Actually if I had pants, I'd have peed them by now," Alphonse stated, "But maybe because the story of my body would sound just as wild. Accompanied by the things I've seen as well."

"Mm," Hohenheim chuckled scratching his head.

"So…what does not being able to die feel like to you?" Alphonse asked.

"What does it feel like?" Hohenheim smiled bitterly, "Uhh…I mean this body comes in handy for a lot of things, but…" Hohenheim then looking up towards Alphonse, his face turned solemn, and Alphonse couldn't help but notice that Hohenheim and Serenity shared the same eyes. The kind of eyes that almost reflected their souls. Like they've seen so much history and pain and everything else is just the same to them. "I just can't take seeing my loved ones die anymore."

"Oh," Alphonse said quietly, thinking of his mother.

"That's probably what the Princess thinks as well," Hohenheim sighed, "Unlike me, she lost everything at a very young age and was forced to live with that fact and grow with the pain and power that she held within her soul. She's been an object to others angers right from the day she was born, but losing her one family was almost too much for the child."

"Could you tell me more of Serenity's family?" Alphonse asked, leaning into the conversation, "What were they like?"

Chuckling at the question, Hohenheim gave another apologetic smile. "I never did get to talk much to the King myself. At most I could stand in the same room as him because I was his Advisor's student and assistant. But I did meet her mother once."

"Her Mother?" Alphonse asked, "What was she like? What's her name?"

"Her mother," Hohenheim sighed, a playful look in his eyes, "Was truly one of the most stubborn and interesting women I had ever met. She was the third wife of the King. Queen Celestine, a figure of beauty and wit. Plus she certainly knew how to sock a man in the nose."

"She punched you?" Alphonse said incredulously, "That sounds like what Ree would do."

"Yes," Hohenheim laughed, "In some ways if you truly wanted to be reminded of the woman, just look at Serenity. They're almost identical, and their personalities are almost alike. It's a shame they never met."

"Yeah, Ree mentioned that once," Alphonse said, "She was born just before her mother died."

Smiling fondly at Alphonse, Hohenheim thought of the time he confronted Serenity about leaving his sons behind at Briggs. She was completely irritated when he mentioned them. Like she was trying to protect herself from thinking too deeply.

"Alphonse," Hohenheim said, cocking his head, "You like Serenity don't you?"

"Hah?" Alphonse exclaimed, his voice rising a pitch from the sudden question, "What brought that up?"

"Hoho," Hohenheim chuckled, "Doth does protest too much."

"Is this De Ja Vu or something?" Alphonse sweat dropped at his Father's reaction.

"It's alright Alphonse," Hohenheim sighed, "The moment I took one at your mother, I was totally swooned."

"Swooned?" Alphonse said again, tired now by the teasing.

"But Trisha died before me," Hohenheim said sadly.

Small silence building up between the two family members. A certain question began to build within Alphonse as the quietness continued to stretch.

"So…if you're a philosopher's stone, that means your body isn't …I mean we're…"

"Does that mean we're not human? Is that what you what you want to ask?" Hohenheim said for Alphonse, "You're fine. I've essentially been broken down and rebuilt as an entity merged with all the souls used to make the stone…but the core, the part that is still me is human. That also applies to Serenity in some ways."

"But that man…that thing you met in Central," Hohenheim continued to explain, "It's only wearing a shell that resembles me."

"Him…Oh yeah," Alphonse said suddenly remembering and pulling out Scar's brother's notes along with Serenity's "He's trying to do what he did to Xerxes to this country right? We've got to stop him."

"Hooo," Hohenheim said, taking a hold of Scar's brother's notes, "Nice work! You've done your homework. This is Princess's and that man's inverted transmutation circle."

"The first thing we need to do is destroy that tunnel-" Alphonse began to speak until he was cut off by Hohenheim.

"Don't even think about doing that," Hohenheim said, "There's an extremely powerful Homunculus named Pride lying down there."

"But if we don't do something soon, they'll finish the circle!" Alphonse argued back.

"Actually it may already be complete," Hohenheim said absently.

"Then why are you acting so calm?" Alphonse questioned.

"The day hasn't come yet," Hohenheim said, his expression suddenly becoming serious, pointing up towards the sky, "Alphonse, don 't be so focused at what's at your feet. Look up."

"The sky?" Alphonse said, confused, then glancing over to the fallen statue of the once worshiped idol, "The Sun god Leto?"

"He's waiting for "The Day" to come," Hohenheim replied, then he glanced over to Alphonse, staring at the spare notes in his hands, "Let me take a quick look at that."

Alphonse handing it over to his father, Hohenheim quickly skimmed through the notes, turning over the pieces now and then, an angered expression creeping up on him.

"She never told me about this," Hohenheim whispered.

"Is something wrong Father?" Alphonse asked.

"Alphonse," Hohenheim said, passing the notes back to his son, "How much do you know about Serenity's circumstances?"

"Just about as much as you've told me," Alphonse answered, feeling worried now.

"She doesn't have much time," Hohenheim sighed.

"Time?" Alphonse spoke again, feeling more confused, "What's wrong with Ree father."

"Alphonse, there's a price for everything. To have that much knowledge within Serenity is not a normal thing. It goes against the law of any natural order. And Serenity is running out of the time she has here."

"I don't understand," Alphonse said standing up, panic overwhelming him, "Where's Ree Dad?"

**There's a Price for Everything.**

* * *

O...M...G! I updated ppl! See I did mean it when I said I'll be updating E.T once every month! This actually took me very long, cuz 1. This chappie is super long 2. College bites ass! Dx Sorry f this chapter didn't have much going on! The next definitely will have some full out Al and Ree romance brewing! XD So review if you really want it to come by faster...heheh.

Well I love to look back to when I first started this story and notice how my writing just improved as the chapters continued. I'm pretty proud of myself. I know I'm not the best writer out there or even close, but I'm glad that I've imrpoved well. (Ahem just to say sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors!)

I love Eternally Yours! And I really think I'm gonna cry when it's over! I seriously can feel the ending coming soon. Let's all weep together when it does! -_-

Well please remember to review if you want the next chapter to come in lightening speed (Hahaha...) But please remember to review! It's what really motivates me to get off my lazy but and type! :D

Luv you guys! Thanks for helping me raise my baby Serenity! She was a tough birth but I'm so grateful for her now!

Until the next chapter! 3

R&R!


	27. Chapter 29

_Just to Let you know YOU ARE AWESOME! I haven't updated in like 6 months! College really doesn't let me have much free time to do this! Yes even during my winter Break! But it's Spring break! Got my shiz together and finally updated this chapter that was catching dust for 6 months! Sorry if this Chapter ends up sounding corny and mushy but I need things to wrap up together 'cuz I really want to wrap up this story! If Alphonse sounds a bit weird...well sorry! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Night of Many**

Black curtains covered the blue sky, tiny dots of light flickering and moving in peace, going their merry ways. Up above the heavens looking down below, people are restlessly doing their own part in their lives. Whether at home with their families, work, or on the battlefield. This is Amestris.

"I love you Ree."

The boy whose soul trapped in the armor confessed his emotions for this one girl, woman, tainted soul, and begged to be heard, begged to be accepted, possibly welcomed.

Small fireworks decorated the developing town. Many young people were enjoying themselves in the peace that would soon be threatened away from them. Living in it while they could, the woman that is being confessed to stops in their walk. Her short hair swaying in the night breeze, a chill ran through her spine. She grasps her shoulders tightly and keeps silent. Not a word escapes her lips.

"I love you."

Her heart races, she not knowing what to say or how to respond to the given situation. Love?, a word that is easily thrown around. What is it? What does it truly mean, especially to a person that could never be allowed such an emotion? She bites her lip in frustration. What is to be expected of her? What does it mean to be loved?

"I-I don't know what you mean Alphonse."

Thus the beginning of the end. The deep red flowers of affection and desperation bloom finally bloom. The once so distant spring has come and something is born anew.

"I mean I love you Ree," Alphonse approaches her, laying his large metallic gloved hand atop her shoulder, "It means I want to see your happiness, I want you to shine even brighter by my side….It-It also means I selfishly want to you all to myself Ree."

"So you just "want" me Alphonse?" Serenity chuckled, clutching herself even more. Even though a part of her was relieved to come to that kind of conclusion, that all he wanted was her physical being. A part of her felt bitter, sad, defeated. "I'm surprised at you Alphonse; I know you are eager to get your body back but-"

"-Not like that Ree!" Alphonse spoke, turning her around to face him, his empty gaze searing into hers and deep within her core, "Not like that."

_**Please don't say anymore**_. "Like how then?"

"My feelings may mostly be for want, but those wants, those are for you to be happy. Assured, being there for you and so you would know that there will always be someone who you can count on. That someone being me. I want your heart Ree. I know that I'm many years away from you. I know that you've seen all the world and its endless cycle of pain and suffering. But I want to be your pillar that supports you."

"I don't need support," Serenity said, her voice quivering, something in her was moving as well, begging to be let out of its tightly sealed box, "I'm strong on my own."

"I won't die."

Shock enveloping her, Serenity looked up, staring at the very person who persists at her. And it was let out. The many years of silenced frustration, Pain, Heartache, Lost love, unrequited love. The many years of endurance, sadness, regret and grief. It was all let loose.

Her gaze quivered as she continued to stare. Her composure surely crumbling as her face began to contort. The tears that she swore not to bring out in public fell quietly, cascading down her cheeks and onto the metal arms that held her. She stood there, and continued to stare.

This boy, how could he do this to her? Why would he do this to her? She took a deep breath.

"Don't die," Serenity whimpered like a child as she hiccuped the words out. The tears flowing like a stream, "Alphonse…you'll die, don't."

"I won't," Alphonse said, still grasping her shoulders, he knew embracing her would make her crumble even more, "I swear I won't die."

"You will," Serenity argued, "If I make you my important person you'll die. Like Auntie, Nii-san, Trisha, Hughes. They died. You'll die. I can't have you. You'll die."

"Ree-"

"Listen to me Alphonse," Serenity whimpered, "I don't need hope. I don't need your affection."

"Serenity," Alphonse spoke, his voice sturdy and serious, "How am I reflected in your eyes? When I'm near you, how do you feel? Am I still a boy in your eyes? Be honest with me. Don't lie."

Wiping her eyes, Serenity backed away from Alphonse, shaking her head she refused to answer. She didn't want to tread anymore in these waters. _This mysterious road of continuous anguish_. She wanted it. She felt like she didn't need it. Didn't deserve it.

"Or is it if I were Hughes it would be different."

Glancing at Alphonse once again, her gaze saddened. _**That's not true. It's you.**_

"Yes," Serenity nodded her head, "Although it was a small sense of affection I had for Hughes. He's the only one I could ever think of that way."

"You don't love me Ree?" Alphonse asked, not daring to grab at her. She was lying. He knew it. Something was telling him she was lying.

"I-I" _**Don't Lie**_ "Watashi wa shinakatta shitai"

The fireworks dimmed away. The small candle that had quietly been lit, was now blown by a soft breeze. The flower that had bloomed was kept away yet again in a glass box. Trapped. All that was left was for it to wilt. Such a love was not allowed to breathe.

"What?" Alphonse questioned Serenity. She wasn't going to tell him. But she was never going to lie to herself again. She will protect him and everyone else. She was going to do that and atone for her sins. Pay the price.

"When the time comes Alphonse," Serenity looked up at Alphonse, eyes red and tired, "Then I will tell you my answer. Until then keep smiling."

_**Keep smiling. And then forget me.**_

* * *

**Two days before**

The moment he caught sight of Serenity lying pale in the apartment bedroom it was like his world became still for a small moment. Her skin was ghostly white; her eyes looked too heavy for her face to hold. Her lips were cracked, and every now and then her hand would start trembling. She had becoming disturbingly thinner than before. What had happened to her this past 3 weeks?

"Hi…Alphonse," Serenity whispered, her eyes giving him an apologetic smile, "Long time no see."

Inching closer to Serenity his mind was in a daze, he felt completely terrified. It was much worse than how he imagined it. For some strange reason he felt that all that the girl was holding onto was a thin thread of her life. That at any moment it could just snap and she would be gone. He was terrified of that notion.

"Ree," Alphonse called her name out exasperatedly, holding onto her hand that she accepted immediately as the people in the apartment room left. "What am I going to do with you."

The whole day he stayed by her side. Listening to her reminisces about her childhood in Xerxes, how she became a Philosopher's stone and the pathway to the truth. She even admitted to him how she sooner joined the homunculi in hopes of restoring her brother's soul. How Selim Bradley is pride, and that his body is just a copy of her brother's. She spoke of Hughes as well, as to how she came to know him. How she learnt to trust others again and her walls melted away block by block. Then the death of Trisha. She apologized.

Before Alphonse had time to notice Serenity fell asleep, her hand still tightly clasping onto his. Her face seemed more peaceful now and more color began seeping into her complexion.

"It must be her philosopher's stone that's at work," Alphonse thought out loud, his metallic hand carefully brushing her skin, "You can't leave yet Ree. Not until I get my body back. Not until I get to touch you. Not any time before me."

"I'm surprised," came Hohenheim's voice from behind Alphonse. Leaning on the door frame, he walked towards the two, staring curiously back and forth from Alphonse and Serenity. His face holding a small smile.

"Surprised about what?" Alphonse said, still looking at Serenity.

"To see her behave this way," Hohenheim sighed, "I can't say I'm very comfortable with this sort of arrangement, but I guess it's for the best."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked in confusion, he looked up at Hohenheim, who had his hand underneath his chin in concentration.

"I've known the princess ever since she was a baby, per say five is still considered a baby. I practically raised her so she's sort of my first child. Isn't this kind of like incest?"

"What?" Alphonse exclaimed, nearly letting go of Serenity, until he was shushed by Hohenheim himself, "I thought you saw her more of a close friend?"

"Sorry it's just an afterthought," Hohenheim grinned and patted Alphonse's armor back, "I knew the Princess and I could be connected by fate, but who knew it was by you."

"You're implying that she's suffered all this just so to meet me?" Alphonse said softly.

"Yes and No," Hohenheim sighed, pulling a chair and sitting down, "What I'm trying to say is that if you really do love her then you have to be even stronger than her."

"Stronger than her?" Alphonse said, his metallic body shifting in defeat, "Impossible."

"Listen Alphonse," Hohenheim said, grasping Alphonse's knee, "I know that I have no right to tell you this since I wasn't around most of your life. But I've practically raised Serenity. I've dreamed of the day that she could be a normal woman and marry a normal man. So please Alphonse be that man for her. Don't give up on her, because there have been many of times that I almost did."

"I'm already guilty of that," Alphonse chuckled, "Back in Briggs when she left I almost did that. I was so close to letting go until Winry and Brother kept persisting with me. Until that damn Envy came along. I'm actually grateful for the Homunculi in a sense."

"Mmm," Serenity mumbled in her sleep, her cheeks now flush, and her breathing even. Both men stared at the small beauty and chuckled at her display.

"She sleeps like a child," Hohenheim chuckled.

"Dad," Alphonse said, looking at his father, "What is Ree to you."

"Well isn't it obvious?" Hohenheim smiled, "She's my Princess."

* * *

**Later that Evening**

Serenity was now feeling well enough to walk out the bedroom door once again, and although her memory was still fuzzy she did recall peoples' faces and certain motor movements. Now in the kitchen Serenity sat by the window sill with Winry staring out the window and humming to herself. For some strange reason Serenity felt the calmest she's been in a while, just with the thought that Alphonse searched for her when she escaped Fort Briggs.

"What're you so happy about?" Winry smiled at Serenity as she was polishing some metal pieces to keep herself busy.

"I don't know," Serenity smiled softly, gazing at her fingers that were playing with the fabric of her borrowed dress, "I'm just glad you and Alphonse are okay, all we have to worry about now is Edward."

"Well don't worry about that," Winry chuckled at Serenity, a small smirk displayed about the small truth she knew about Serenity and Alphonse's relationship, "You know Edward, he'll be fine. Probably up to no good."

"Winry?" Serenity called out, now facing towards the said person from where she sat, "You love Edward don't you?"

"W-What brought that up?" Winry spluttered, her cheeks immediately turning red.

"Well…," Serenity continued, oblivious to the landmine she had just stepped on, gingerly fingering her hair, "I've never really been in love before, so I thought I could ask you about it."

"W-Well," Winry stuttered, "I'm not really sure there's a perfect way to explain an emotion like love."

"I know that love is a selfish feeling," Serenity sighed, glancing out the window, "It's all want, want, want. But what if the other cannot give? What if they cannot fulfill? What will be become of them? Will they be tossed aside? Forgotten?"

"Wait wait Ree!" Winry got up from her seat and rushed towards Serenity, "What's got you so flustered?"

"Winry I lied," Serenity frowned, avoiding Winry's gaze in shame, "I think I've been in serious love before."

"What!" Winry exclaimed, clasping Serenity's hand, "Who? Tell me!"

"It was Mr. Hughes."

* * *

_**The Night of Confessions**_

"Alphonse, what do you love about me?" Serenity asked, still gazing at the falling stars under the desert tree. "How can you love me? You don't know even anything about me?"

"Well I dunno," Alphonse sighed, sitting next to her under the tree, " I love everything about you. The way I don't know you as much as I thought. Even the things about you that I detest I still love it; because I know that you wouldn't be you without those bad points. Everything. I love everything that is you. I have no reason as to why I like you. I just do. It was like you were put in my life for a reason. Like we were meant to meet, fall in love. Even if it may mean it's not mutual between us."

"You heard about Hughes?"

"I pretty much guessed. Your reaction to his death was a bit odd, but I first thought it was because you felt guilty."

"I just realized that I loved him," Serenity chuckled, "So I'm even slower at realizing things like love more than you."

Turning to face Serenity, she stared back into Alphonse. Sadness seeping in her gaze. He knew the reason why. She couldn't give him what he wanted. She wouldn't give in to what she wanted.

"Is there no space for me in your heart?" Alphonse asked, "As cliché as that sounds. I still want to know."

Serenity's expression contorted in deep confusion. Like she were searching for an answer, but afraid to say, or maybe afraid to reach it. And finally he understood. All those times she looked so upset, eaten up, and so deprived; it was all because a part of her knew there wasn't much she could do. Whichever deduction she came to. Especially when it came to Alphonse, her reactions differed. She either became extremely happy when he was brought up as a topic, or became confused or distraught. He brought out her emotions. She could easily get enraged by him, she even cried way more times in his presence that even Hohenheim, her immortal comrade. And Alphonse was sure that Hughes wasn't even able to do that for her.

"Alphonse…I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize," Alphonse cut in, "I understand. You think you don't have much more time, but I won't let it happen."

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Because you believe you love Hughes? You could only fall in love once?"

"No! I mean Yes! No! Alphonse I just don't want to hurt you." Serenity spoke, feeling desperate.

"Then don't," Alphonse demanded, grabbing a hold of Serenity's hand against his leathered one. "Don't just all of a sudden give up on yourself."

Breathing out, exasperatedly, Serenity slid her hand out of his grip, and then closed his hand shut. A small smile cracking her usual indifferent frown, the wind began to create a soft breeze, rustling the tree leaves, as the creatures of the night began to stir, creating a sweet chilling melody. Her hair swayed in the breeze and they remained in silence. Taking in all that was said, letting it seep deeper, and deeper into their understanding.

"Why are you so scared?" Alphonse spoke again breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Serenity answered, looking back into the glittering night sky. "I don't know. Just stay with me. Enjoy this night with me. We might not ever get one like this."

Red flickered in her golden irises. Her philosopher's core shivered, holding back the monster within her. Her true nature, the lie that was born from truth; her end that would eventually come.

* * *

"Are you sure you're really feeling okay?" Rose asked Serenity as she helped her to adjust her knee-length, white cocktail dress, "I mean it was only yesterday you were bed ridden."

"I'm fine," Serenity chuckled as she went through some donated jewelry for the night's performance, "This is the least that I can do to repay you for your kindness."

Smiling at the girl, Rose picked a beaded necklace with a large blue marble that centered a metal pendant in the middle. Serenity stretched white soft frilled gloves over both her arms that reached down to her elbows. Then she clipped on large metallic colored earring to complete the necklace and she was down.

"You look pretty," Rose chuckled, backing away to view her work, "How knew I had an eye for clothes?"

"Thank you Rose," Serenity smiled, then turned to face the mirror to tie her hair up in a loose bun, letting some strands fall.

"How old are you anyway?" Rose asked Serenity, putting on her clothes for the night's performance. She and Serenity were going to present an opening act for the band that was playing for the night.

"I believe," Serenity thought for a while, unconsciously, "I should be 16...or maybe 17? I'm not sure my memories are still a bit hazy."

"Wow," Rose chuckled, applying her makeup, "If you had never told me that I would never have guessed that as your age."

"Really," Serenity asked, facing Rose with a brow raised, "How old to I look?"

"Like you could pass of as an 18...maybe 19 year old?" Rose answered, thinking over her response as well, "I guess you're one of those kids who look mature for their age."

"Mmm, maybe," Serenity sighed, applying baby pink lipstick gingerly, "I think this is all the makeup I need."

"Lucky, you have a natural beauty," Rose laughed, standing up to put on her short black heels, her attire was completely identical to Serenity, just that her colors were deep dark maroon, "Makeup would probably make you look horrible anyway!"

"Hah," Serenity smirked, "I thought makeup was meant to enhance one's own features."

"Don't get cocky newb," Rose playfully shoved Serenity's shoulder.

"Hey! Are you girls ready yet?" called out a female band member that entered in the small tent, "The crowd is pilling up and it's almost time for your opening act!"

"Just a minute," Serenity stumbled to put on her silver Hercules sandals. She refused wearing heels, she couldn't walk in them.

"Nervous about presenting your own song?" the woman asked Serenity, helping her up.

"No I'm fine," Serenity smiled, "My father made me and my other sisters sing in front of a crowd when I was much younger."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Serenity said, dusting her dress, "In fact it was because I suddenly remembered this memory that I decided that I really wanted to do this."

"Well then go for it!" the woman laughed, shoving Rose and Serenity out the tent that was backstage, and towards the stage itself. "It's your cue!"

* * *

Restless amounts of people gathered out in the open. Seated on clothed rugs or blankets they had brought out to sit on the ground. Small lamp lights with each party that arrived, so not to disturb the lighting on the medium sized stage. Even Alphonse had come out to this event, along with Hohenheim, and a very well-disguised Winry. And when the performance was about to start, several tall men stood up flashing red paper over their lanterns to signal the spectators to dim their lights. Alphonse and his group copying the others.

"Hey, Al," Winry whispered, tugging on Alphonse's loin cloth, "I wonder how it's gonna be, I'm already super nervous!"

"There's no need to be," Hohenheim Chuckled, "The princess has always been a musically acclaimed child. She was born with a great muse for music of all kinds, and especially with all the time that had passed Music became more of a part of her."

"Ssssshhh!" came from a person out the crowd.

"You Shush!" Winry glared back at the person, and then turned back to Alphonse, "Geez, and people nowadays."

"Uh, right," Alphonse sweat dropped. He didn't really want to admit it, but he was feeling excited himself, about seeing Serenity's performance. Two days ago when he finally was able to meet up with Serenity she had suddenly said to Rose that she wanted to perform for tonight, and had even as gone as far as to write her own song. He didn't get to talk much to Serenity after that. She was always around Rose, the stage crew or Winry. If he didn't know any better he would think that Serenity was deliberately doing this to avoid him.

"But Ree is too dense as to want to avoid me for any reason."

Once the stage lights dimmed, everyone else had become completely silent in anticipation. Apparently most of the crowd had heard that the sick young girl, Serenity was going to perform. And that she was a sight to see with a voice to boot. Then on cue, out came Rose and Serenity, Rose in front of Serenity. The sounds of the intakes of breath, echoed throughout. With the setting of the starry night and light calm breeze gave an almost enchanting presence around Serenity as she approached the old fashioned microphone stand, Rose sitting on a stool a bit across the stage holding up an old Cello, some band members behind and another male singer sitting beside Rose, guitar in hand.

"Good Evening, Everyone," Serenity spoke into the old fashioned microphone stand, her voice soft and sweet already, "I can already tell that Lior is a going to be a beautiful place."

"Wooo!" yelled an enthusiastic spectator.

Then Rose began to play the Cello slowly and softly, cueing the start of the song.

"I'm not really sure what or who this song is dedicated to," Serenity chuckled, her eyes looking into the crowd for Alphonse, the sight of him calming her, "But what I do know is when I put all my past experiences and emotions together, these are the words that come to my mind. So please listen for me."

* * *

The sweet scent of morning dew crept up the rising sun in Lior, all its residents at the homes resting away the night's events, all except for Alphonse and Serenity. After the opening song the crowd was awed by the sweet melodic ballad, a few tears shed for unknown reasons, a few small smiles spread and a few unwelcoming frowns. And Serenity was satisfied. These were the reactions she knew she would receive from spilling her spirit. It was something she was ready to do before her existence was seized. Leave a small reminder. Even if people would end up forgetting the words of the song, it's beat, it's melody. It was still a fact that she was here on this earth.

"Good Morning," Alphonse whispered down to Serenity who was curled up against Alphonse, still in the blue dress she wore earlier, "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep," Serenity smiled up at Alphonse, his arms embracing Serenity, "I was just thinking, and appreciating everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Serenity yawned, "The feel of the grass, the bristling sound of the branches against the wind, the animals as the banter on when they think we're all asleep, Nature taking place. That stuff."

"And what did you get from it?" Alphonse asked, looking up to the sun.

"That even when I thought I hadn't, I haven't fully appreciated the kindness that's all around me. And you of all people should know this feeling of appreciation."

Turning around to face Alphonse, Alphonse noticed something different in Serenity. She looked so calm and at peace with herself, all worries cleared. Then she smiled, a completely honest one, from the very depths of her being.

"Alphonse, I may love Hughes."

"I know," Alphonse answered.

"But I love you most."

* * *

**FINAAALLLY! Yeah Guys sorry if this chapter was really short! I do intend to keep this up! Gaaah! It's not like I have writer's block! I even have the next three chapters in my head! (I AM PRAYING THAT THIS WILL BE DONE IN 3 CHAPTERS!) I absolutely love Eternally Yours! She's my baby!**

Please keep reading and reviewing guys! It's seriously almost over! And I am contemplating a sequel...just one question! Do you want a sequel that is 

**1. **Post-BrotherHood

**2. **Takes place around Serenity's Mom is alive (will be super short)

**You pick! You decide! Just let me Know! XD Thanks for reading Eternally Yours! Love love love you guys! Please keep reviewing and see ya nxt chapter! XD**

ps. I was so tempted to make Ree sing Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. But I think I've made Ree sing enough of ppl's songs! Bye now! Y'hear.


	28. Chapter 30

Sorry for any Grammar or spelling errors! This author is tres tres lazy. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Daydreams End**

"Hey Ree, What're you doing?"

Jolting from my sleep, I looked up to the voice that called to me, Alphonse Elric, the most important person in my life. Blushing I realized that I did it again, falling asleep in the middle of my project. It's been keeping me up at night lately; it's something I feel that I must do before the promise day comes.

"Geez Ree," Alphonse sighed, rubbing at my cheek, looking at his leather thumb, I noticed a small stain of black ink. Classic. "How many more nights are you gonna stay up through?"

"It's okay," I chuckled, leaning against my chair and straightening out my stacks of papers. "I'm basically done with the core of what I'm doing; the rest will fall in easily."

Once I had organized my papers, I stood up from the desk in the tiny room I was staying in. It's been another month since I arrived in Lior; and Alphonse, Winry, Hohenheim, and I have been slowly migrating northwards towards Central city in preparation for the Promised Day. We have to be very careful, because there's apparently a warranty over the Elric brothers and I, and a missing person's search for Winry. As far as I know, this means that the Homunculi are trying to wrap things up quickly, and make sure there is no more interference. Which I'm not as sure as to why they'd be searching for me and not Hohenheim. So as for now, what where doing is hiding out for as long as possible until I'll have to split ways with Alphonse and Winry.

"So how's relaying the message going?" I asked Alphonse as I strolled over to the tiny bathroom across the room, opening the curtain that revealed it.

"It's fine," Alphonse replied, turning away from me as I began to undress. Since that night of performance back in Lior, I've strangely become even more comfortable with Alphonse being nearby me. Maybe it's because I was able to sort out my feelings and get the weight off my shoulders, even if just a little. "All that's left is to wait."

"Right," I sighed, turning on the shower as I stepped in, "After the New Year…next spring comes the Promised day. And then the North and the East will make their move."

"I still don't agree with your plan Ree," Alphonse said, his armor body slouching, "I don't really see why we have to separate."

"Because originally the plan was for Hohenheim and I to meet up at Central on the Promised Day. I can't risk being separated from him again if we want things to go according to our plan. And you have to head over to meet the North Briggs soldiers at the joint training at East headquarters. I can't go with you."

Scrubbing my hair I peeked over to Alphonse, he was looming over my papers. I could tell he was curious and wanted to read them. But I warned him beforehand not to do so. This was something he definitely could not read anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, rinsing my hair that had certainly grown longer.

"I'm…I was just thinking," Alphonse said, sitting on the chair in front of the desk I was working on, "About your life as you've told me."

"Yeah," I chuckled, turning off the shower head and grabbing a towel to dry myself, "It sounds like a fairytale I know."

"Do you regret becoming Immortal?"

Stopping for a second, a gazed down at my feet, onto the wet gritty motel floor. What suddenly brought this up? Sighing I reached out for my clothes once I dried myself properly.

"Yes…and no." I answered, "It's more bittersweet to me."

"Bittersweet?"

"I just regret the way I lived my past years." I smiled, zipping up my pencil skirt, "If I didn't get to live this long, I wouldn't have met you, your brother, Winry or Hughes."

Turning away from Alphonse's figure I glanced over at the mirror that hung lazily at the wall. Glancing at my matured body, I stared at my well-developed chest that was supported in a white lace bra, my stomach, flat and slightly toned, and my deep curves. Every now and then I can't help but be amazed at my own body, it felt like it had matured so quickly without my noticing, and with just that fact, it finally dawned on me at how old I've really become, to the point that I don't even remember my exact age.

Before when I still had a body of a child, a big part of me still thought like a child. I was more selfish for my own goals. I didn't think it were my responsibility to try to stop the Homunculi; in fact, I joined forces with them just to satisfy my twisted needs. I was just a child. But as my body began to mature, so did my mind. I guess society is partially wrong about wisdom coming with age. My eyes were open to the fact that I was just being thoughtless. I could get away with it because I looked like a child. I was just a child with the knowledge of an elder. Nothing more.

Grabbing a royal blue, short sleeved button-up shirt, I shrugged my arms into it and began to button. Then I looked back at Alphonse, who still respectively had his back turned to me, and I felt a pang of guilt.

_Maybe I'm just indulging myself. What was the reason of telling him I loved him, if in the end, I'll be gone. If my existence is erased, doesn't that mean he'll forget me? He's even too young for me!_

Shaking my head to chase away the thought, I approached Alphonse, tapping his metal shoulder, "Alphonse, let's go out somewhere for today."

* * *

_My, my, look who dropped by._

Opening my eyes I began to realize that I was at the gate yet again, and Truth was standing right in front me, crouching over my laid out body. Nice way to wake up.

"What am I doing here?" I asked calmly, standing up, and Truth backing away from me with his/it's creepy wide grin, "I thought I had until spring until I'm back here?"

_Oh! So you suspect you'll be here by this "Promised Day" you humans keep calling?_

"And you know about this?" I asked Truth, turning to him/it, a bit shocked, "Aren't you kinda worried about what that Homunculus is trying to do?"

_Why should I be? _Truth laughed arrogantly, _What makes a mere Homunculus think it can withhold the Truth for its own?_

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "Because then it would be opening up a path for Lie, which would "awaken" me."

_Do you fear you might be consumed?_

"I fear that is what the Father Homunculi is trying to do," I looked to the side, towards my diminishing gate, which was hastily crumbling down into rubble, "So this is really happening to me."

_Yup!_

"You're awfully cheery about this."

_Because now I have a new roommate and eternal rival. I think this pretty much works out for me._

"Wow, you've adopted my old sarcasm."

_And you are slowly becoming more and more boring. What is this? No hesitations anymore? No more fighting? Retaliation? Nothing?_

"Well, I can't fight Truth, with Lies. I can't deny what is the inevitable."

_True. So what's the real reason you came here? You don't expect me to believe you coincidentally came here against your will, with no fight despite the pull of the gate._

"Caught red-handed," I shrugged, "I'm actually curious about something."

_Curious? About what?_

"When you say I no longer exist, in what terms do you mean? Is my soul erased? Does my soul completely turn into Lie?"

_Ah, no. You and Lie are completely two different entities, the only thing that ties lie to you is that her personality and malice was born from within your repressed emotions and the constant shoving of her being in your sub- consciousness. Although Lie cannot be without you its creator, you are both connected in body and mind. And to have Lie become fully Lie, she must become one with every persons' gate, just like how you were able to travel through young Edward Elric's gate, and how you were able to see young Alphonse Elric's body. _

"So my soul will be erased? Or do I pass on?" I asked Truth, looking at my naked toes to hide my apparent discomfort.

_You don't get to pass on child. _Strangely Truth smiled at me, if I didn't know better it looked sympathetic. _Since your existence will be erased to set the balance of the cycle. It would be like you were never born. So now the world is stuck with a roaming soul, with no memories or past. You will just be put within the gate and become a fragment of the Truth of the world._

"A fragment of Truth?" I spoke, a brow raised; honestly things just don't surprise me anymore. "So I'll just become a piece of your information? A book within you library?"

_A brand new book my dear!_

"I don't find that the least bit satisfying," I sighed facing away from truth.

_You know there is a way to avoid some part of your price. But then again it comes with something else you must give up._

**Ree!**

_Oh my who's that?_

"Crap," I sighed, looking back to my gate that slowly opened, its doors creaking from the resistance of trying to stay shut, "Alphonse is trying to wake me, he probably found me passed out in the bathroom."

_Your new Boyfriend?_

"Boyfriend?" I turned to Truth, confused beyond anything. Even Truth knows what the bloody heck is a boyfriend, yet a girlfriend. I will never understand the slang of modern days.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I am currently living in the illusion that Alphonse and I are currently **courting** each other. Although our chances of ever getting married are zero to nothing."

After making that statement, I rushed over to my gate, not wishing to make Alphonse worry even more. Or even suspect me over my plans.

_Funny Girl._

* * *

"Guuhh!" Ree gasped, sucking in so much air like she was just fished out of the ocean as I woke her up. We were at a desolate park with no other visitors, except for some homeless people that wondered the area, scavenging for anything useful. We needed to keep a low profile, so the idea of going anywhere in the least bit romantic was out of the question. If we wanted to walk in a nice park, we couldn't. If we wanted to have a date at some fancy Amestrian restaurant, that would be impossible. Although Ree doesn't seem to mind in the least, I feel somewhat embarrassed. Ree has never had the luxury of ever being an ordinary teenage girl, minus the fact that she's probably 500 years my senior, that doesn't excuse the fact that she recently became a young woman.

"Are you okay Ree?" I asked, patting her back as she began to cough, her eyes watering. The pull was getting stronger. I remember the times that Ree used to collapse and her body start to seizure because of the gate, it wasn't as often as now, and is even getting worse. She could just fall asleep and be at the gate, and traveling back is becoming taxing for her body. She's lost too much weight, her skin even more pale and flaky, and her shimmering golden hair has lost its once radiant shine. I know I might be sounding a bit too romantic but Serenity has changed. It's almost like she's given up hope in saving herself…more like she doesn't have hope.

"I'm fine Alphonse," Ree smiled weakly at me, "Sorry, I know that you were feeling too trapped in that room, and I wasted our time coming out here and falling asleep."

"It's fine Ree," I said, looking around us, "You really used to sleep here before you met us in Central?"

"Yes," Ree, answered back, fingering her hair, while gazing at a few homeless children playing with a rubber ball, "I was keeping a low profile from the Homunculi and I was certainly not the richest person at the time. This park was perfect for me. No one bothers you, you mind your own business."

"Where you lonely?" I asked Ree, holding her hand. She flinched a bit from my action, I guess she's not used to holding hands with others. I could almost feel her forcing herself from not moving away. She's trying.

"At that time I wouldn't know loneliness even if it slapped me in the face," Serenity chuckled, "I was so caught up with wanting to undo the damage I helped bring that I thought working by myself was for the best. I had hurt and used so many people, I saw this fit for me."

"You saw it as a punishment?" I looked now at Ree, "Ree it's not your fault."

"But I still did those terrible things," Ree whispered, smiling to herself until she got up from the bench we were sitting on and in front of me, stretching her arm out towards me, "But let's stop talking about my depressing past. We're supposed to be having a day just to ourselves, enjoying what little time we have left."

"Right," I replied, hesitantly reaching for her hand, the wind picking up instantly, "What would you like to do?"

"Hmm," Ree thought out loud, holding the sides of her head to keep her hair away from her face, "I've always wanted to eat some cake with the people I cared about the most, but we can't go into any stores."

"Sorry," I apologized, chuckling a bit, "With my body its kinda really hard to go about unnoticed."

"It's not that necessary," Ree laughed, shaking her head, "You wouldn't want to see me and cake together, once I see one that catches my eye its all over for me, I must have at least one bit of it no matter what."

* * *

"Ree when was the last time you've spoken to Mr. Mustang?" Alphonse asked me as we approached the abandoned warehouse we had settled in with Hohenheim. Walking in and flopping myself on a nearby bench, I stretched my legs over it, my body feeling tired again.

"Not since the underground incident," I answered back, a small sting in my chest as I thought about my old friend Roy. I never was able to properly speak to him after Hughes' death, then when he found out I had some kind of connection with the Homunculi I didn't dare try to face him. I was too scared.

"You should talk to him." Alphonse said to me, stopping me in my tracks, "You have a lot that needs to be said to him. He and Hughes are the ones you're most indebted to, you owe Mustang the courtesy of knowing some part of yourself, if not all."

"I wouldn't know how to face him," I mumbled, fingering my hair and biting my lip, "I wouldn't even know what to say. "Hey there Roy! I'm the reason for all your misery! I used to work with the Homunculi, I've kept my existence a secret from you and have a psychotic alter demonic ego that's ready to let loose any day now. No hard feelings" is that what I should say?"

"No," Alphonse chuckled, handing me some change, "But there's a start."

* * *

Hanging up the phone outside Central military headquarters, Roy Mustang let out a heavy sigh, leaning his body against the telephone and ran his hand over his short hair. He looked worn out, tired and very much torn apart. He received a call earlier in his office, it sounded like a young woman, the voice barely recognizable, and when he was about to ask who it was the voice just uttered just two words and he knew who it was.

"….I'm Sorry."

To others, it may have sounded like a woman apologizing for cheating or something of the other, but Mustang knew otherwise, he decided to take the call again outside. Another personal call to add since all his comrades/pawns were "taken away" by the Fuhrer Bradley.

"Who is this?" Mustang asked again.

"Roy…It's me…Serena," the voice said again, more hesitant now like the person was trying to figure something out.

"Serena?" Roy said, the name sounding a bit unfamiliar, "Are you sure we've met? I would never forget such a pretty name."

"Roy…have you lost some of your memories?" the girl said with a deep intake of breath, easily heard from the phone.

"Memories? I'm perfectly fine. I wouldn't be a good State Alchemist if I was losing memories up and down." Mustang said into the phone, a sense of bitter venom in his tone, "Speaking of which, how did you get the number to my office?"

"Hughes." the girl said bluntly, "You don't remember the times I spent with you and Hughes?"

"I'm sorry but Hughes has been dead for a while," anger rising within, "I think I'd remember a friend of Hughes and I."

"Then Ishval," the girl said, her voice sounding like she was running out of patience, "The civil war. That's something you can't forget about."

"Excuse me?"

"A girl," the girl in the phone said, small desperation in her as she tried to jog Mustang's memory, "A small girl, around the age of eight. Long golden blonde hair, golden eyes. When the war was finally over. You noticed this girl prying her way through a mass of dead bodies. She wore the isvallan garb and had "blank eyes" you constantly spoke of."

Keeping silent for a moment, Mustang thought about what she said, thinking back to the Ishballan civil war as much as he preferred not to, but his gut feeling told him otherwise, and then he remembered. The dust and debris, and the distinct smell of burnt and rotting flesh that lingered in the air of the once thriving Ishval. He and Hughes were going through the casualties. Searching for the injured or dead soldiers that were still out there, turning his eyes away from the fallen Ishballan citizens. Men, woman and children. All were gone in the city, dead, and mostly done by his own two hands, and just by a few snaps of his fingers.

"Hey Roy," Hughes called out to his partner, motioning out to a pile of bodies north from them. Hiding behind a broken wall they continued to observe, the bodies would moved oddly, like something or someone was trying to worm its way through the bodies without getting noticed. Once it seemed like the coast was clear, the body seemed to roll bit by bit, and out emerged her.

A small girl, around the age of eight. Long golden blonde hair, and fierce golden eyes. Dressed in Ishballan clothes, her body seemed unscathed and her hair a wild mess. The girl turned left from right. Trying to navigate her way to go. The city had turned into such a massacre that it was barely recognizable. The girl then turned to the wall Hughes and Mustang were behind, observing the girl that was observing them. She took a deep intake of breath and slowly let it out, like she was trying to hold herself back as she clenched her fists. She moved towards then, a large bundle of papers held against her side by her other arm.

"Hey there!" she called out , now standing in front of the men, glaring at them as they stared at her, "I was held captive here in Ishval in high hopes of getting the military to somehow negotiate this battle. I've lost my way. Could you possibly help?"

"Serena!" Roy exclaimed into the telephone, his eyes widening, "Where on Earth have you been? How could I have forgotten. Are okay?"

"I'm fine Roy," Serenity spoke into the phone, relieved, "I'm a bit different now but I have more important things to say to you."

"Finally," Roy sighed, hunching over the phone, his brows narrowed, "If you so as could explain yourself to me about everything about you. It'll be appreciated, and this memory thing. There's a lot of gaps in my memory right now. I can hardly remember anything that has to do with you."

"I can't tell you everything because it's take too much of your time," Serenity rambled, "But I can at least assure you it all has to do with the Homunculi. Mustang, I'm what you'd call a living Philosopher's stone and-"

"Wait a philosopher's stone?" Mustang cut in, gripping onto the phone harder than ever, "Is that even possible? Are you trying to take me for an idiot?"

"I'm not lying Roy," Serenity said, her voice pleading, "After all that's happened just about anything is possible around here. Listen Roy. If you want to blame anyone for Hughes' death then you can blame me. I've been holding off a lot of details from you and Hughes. I'm not the sixteen year old girl you think I am. In fact I'm as old as your ancestor, literally!"

"You're not making any sense Serena," Roy sighed.

"Roy I'm sorry." Serenity carried on, "Alphonse is actually the one who out me up to calling you. If not I wouldn't have said anything until the last moment Roy."

"Calm down Serena," Roy intervened once again, "Slow down and explain. You're not really getting anything through to me."

"Okay…"

* * *

It was a lot. A lot he had just learned. The person that he let become one of his closest, was actually one that could have been the most dangerous to his life. Serenity was definitely not the person he thought she was. A philosopher's stone? A pathway to truth? It all sounded like a fairy tale, but it was real. Although she put a lot of blame to her about all that had happened, Mustang still couldn't will himself to blame her. Even though she was three hundred times his age, he still say her as a child that made simply made a lot of mistakes. She didn't know any better. All that she said just fuelled his anger more onto to the Homunculi and finding out which one of them was responsible for Hughes' death.

Walking out the telephone booth and placing his hands inside his coat pockets, Mustang proceeded into the Central Military Headquarters. He was going to succeed no matter what. He wasn't going to let the Homunculi manipulate those around him any longer, and he was going to do everything within his power to protect his country and people as a true soldier of Amestris, not like some pawn on some man's chess piece.

"Another woman calling you Roy?" the secretary asked Roy as she walked towards his office, "You need to keep all these women in check man. You can't give away headquarters' number like its water."

"Yeah sorry," Roy smirked, "But this one was just too important to ignore."

* * *

Few days later in a desolate train station, two figures stood at the platforms, watching a train depart filled with military soldiers and all sorts of cargos. A young woman with golden blonde hair and an older man with the same characteristics, dressed in large jackets and hats to cover up their appearances just so not to be recognized. The older man turning around as the train began to move, the young woman stood and stared after the train.

"Serenity, it's time that we go," the man said in their native tongue, "We don't have too much time left."

"I know Hohenheim," the girl replied, "I was just taking in the moment. I don't even know if I'll be lucky to see him again."

"Your plan is very risky," Hohenheim said, looking ahead to the horizon of the setting sun, "In this small time let, we could find other options."

"Hohenheim," Serenity spoke sternly, "Other options would mean me looking into the gate. I can't do that, and you already said we don't have much time."

"But this would mean you lose," Hohenheim sighed.

"Losing is the perfect win for me," Serenity smiled up at Hohenheim, now moving ahead of him, "Honestly who gets to say they've lived over three hundred years?"

"Five actually," Hohenheim corrected.

"For the first time I actually feel normal, like a human that doesn't know if today or tomorrow they die," she laughed, "I'm not gonna let you take this small part of normalcy away from me Hohenheim."

"Of course," Hohenheim chuckled, ruffling Serenity's hair as she struggled against his grip, "What the princess says goes."

"You need to stop calling me that Hohenheim," sighed Serenity, "We're of equal standing right now. I'm no princess and you're no lowly person. Geez. I'm not a child anymore."

"Alright then," Hohenheim chuckled, stopping and looking over to Serenity who had stopped and glared at him, "Then shall we head over to Central?" he said motioning for Serenity to wrap her arm around his, as he did a small bow.

Laughing Serenity, wrapped her arm around Hohenheim's, "Then to Central we go!", picking up her hat and tossing it to the side, the wind blowing it back, the hat trailing after the train. After Alphonse. The very last time that Alphonse will ever see Serenity as herself.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Really I feel like this chapter was puked out of my system. I just haven't been feeling the urge to write. Been really bummed out lately. But thanks for reviewing even in my absence! I'm currently working on the next chapter. Can't believe its been 2 years already! Geez!  
**

**Well its almost over. I'm gonna try to rush this with an impact! So right now Ree looks somewhere between 18 or 19 but she's really 16 or 17!  
**

**I can relate cuz I'm 17 and I keep getting hit on my guys waaaaaay past the legal age. -.-  
**

**I'm just mature looking...  
**

**But anyway enjoy this very boring chapter...! I'll update as soon as i can!  
**

**lol! Thanks for reading E.T! Can't wait to finish it so I can start a sequel! tell me whch would u prefer for a sequel.  
**

**A short story about Serenity's Mom, and life in Xerxes until its end OR A story Post Brotherhood?  
**

**Let me know! Cuz I basically have both written up!  
**

**K! kodos!  
**


	29. Chapter 31

**pssst! ...hey you...We survived the "End of the World"...rejoice! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Ode to Serenity (part 1)**

_I'm scared. My body hurts. I'm scared. Where the heck am I?_

_SERENITY!" I heard someone scream my name out, they sound like they're in so much pain. I recognize that voice, it's Alphonse. Alphonse, is he hurtt?_

_Weakly opening my eyes, I slowly looked over to where the scream came from, towards Alphonse, that boy…the one that I love the most. The one I would sacrifice anything for, even if it meant that I could never touch him, even if it meant he could never touch me._

"…_Serenity…oh my god," I heard Edward whimper out. Why are they talking like this? What's wrong? Did I hurt them? Why are they saying my name like that?_

_My chest then started hurting tenfold, even more than when it was being ripped open by the gate. I tried tensing my body to pin-point where the pain was coming from, but the more I tried to move, the more the pain increased, like a fire engulfing me entirely. Like my whole body was being torn to pieces. So I couldn't help to let out an ear-splitting scream._

"_No Ree…" Alphonse said, his voice sounding the closest to a person in tears, "Please don't move."_

_Then that's when I noticed my predicament. We were in the underground lair, it was the promised day, and things were going horribly wrong. And that's when I remembered. He used me. The one key, the closest thing to him achieving Godly-hood: the only path to the gate, the only path to the truth. _

_Eyes widened in horror, I felt like puking. My very core, my torso, pierced. My body elevated a many inches into the air. What that was holding me airborne was a pointing pillar of highly concentrated philosopher stones forged together, ripping me from my middle. I couldn't feel my legs. I knew that my liver and stomach was badly torn apart, I could basically see my innards hanging out. It was disgusting, and my blood was spilling out like a steady stream, down to the floor onto a widely drawn transmutation circle, down to where Alphonse, Edward, Hohenheim, Mustang and Mrs. Curtis could see. See me in such a pitiful and disgusting state. _

_I let out another scream, I began to panic. For the first time I was afraid. I was afraid of death, I was terrified of dying. I didn't want it to go this way. I never wanted to die this way. Not this painfully. I could feel my own weak stone try over and over again to heal my body, but the stone couldn't keep up. Not with an injury like this. I tried pulling myself up but I couldn't. It just hurt more, I just tore more. I knew that this would happen, but it's more shocking when it happens. There are the sacrifices, the pawns to the equation and then there is the catalyst. Me. The one spark to the reaction. The only thing that could knock on Truth's door. The hidden piece to the chess game, and I saw it all coming. _

_That was when I couldn't fight anymore. My body giving way, I looked over to Alphonse. He looked panicked. Although he doesn't have the luxury of expressions on him, I could just tell. He was panicked, angry, he wanted to hurt them, destroy them, and I was happy._

"_Please…." I muttered, staring at Alphonse, then at Edward. The two boys that grew so much within the blink of my eyes "Please…stop them….please put an end….put an end to all this pain."_

_My last moment as a Philosopher's Stone. As a Human and my last moment spent as Serenity Olympia Xerxes. I knew. I learned that I did my best, but this wasn't my battle anymore. It never was. It wasn't my story to end. It's in their hands now. The new generation._

"_See you soon Al," I smiled, stretching my arm out, a small tear falling from my eye, "See you soon."_

* * *

**A Day Before.**

"Ms. Serenity!" called out a group of children that ran over to Serenity. They were in a different small local like town, just on the outskirts of Central. Hohenheim had wondered off somewhere into the town, while Serenity stayed nearer to the forest that bordered the town and Central, writing under a large tree.

"Ms. Serenity!" the children said again, finally reaching her and pulling at her white laced sleeve that accompanied her white thick fabric dress, "Hurry, Mr. Hohenheim is in trouble!"

"Trouble?" Serenity said, a brow arched as she brushed aside her now 18 inched long golden hair away from her face. She, looking well matured, no longer carried the features of a young teenage girl, but of a young woman well on her way to adulthood. Slipping on her flats, her hair blowing restlessly in the wind, she followed the children to wherever the trouble was taking place.

Finally getting to where the ruckus was coming from, Serenity nearly fell over laughing. Hohenheim was indeed in trouble, Edward and Hohenheim were "reunited" once again after several months, and the last reunion wasn't one that was quite pleasant for the either. Here was Edward crouching over Hohenheim, who he had just punched well in the face.

"Ah, that felt good," Edward huffed, twisting his automail wrist just after punching his father.

"Why did you have to hit me with your right?" Hohenheim complained, rubbing his sore cheek.

Feeling small relief of seeing Edward behave his usual self, she noticed that he had definitely grown much taller to her amazement, as well as growing into his manly features, the irony had set into Serenity that she couldn't help let out a loud laugh, crouching over her knees and eyes tearing up from the laughter. She wasn't the only one that did some growing. And it was no surprise that when she started to laugh, Edward turned to look at her shocked, until he recognized who it was, then he frowned.

"Ree?!" Edward said, squinting at her as she rose up, quieting her laughter, as she decided to just settle for chuckling, "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," Serenity grinned, approaching Edward, "It's been a while, were you able to meet up with Alphonse?"

"Yeah…" Edward said awkwardly, looking away from Serenity and to his shoes, hands hidden in his pockets, "…It has. I heard from Winry you guys were able to meet up for a while. Thanks for looking out for them."

"It wasn't an issue. It's the least I can do," Serenity smiled, placing her hands at her hips, "I'm guessing you've heard about my predicament from Winry."

"Winry said she didn't really get the gist of it," Edward chuckled, "but she just said that I had to save Amestris and you no matter what."

"Well Hohenheim can explain everything that's going on to you," Serenity sighed, scratching her head, "It's really a lot to take in though. Are you ready?"

"What about you?" Edward asked,

Chuckling a little, Serenity placed her hand on Edward's right shoulder, shaking it a bit to get his attention and look up to her.

"Listen Edward," Serenity said her eyes stern, "I don't need any saving, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. I'm older than you think."

"Right about that," Edward scrunched his nose at Serenity, "Have you gotten taller again, I thought for sure I'd catch up to you now."

"Nice try Edward," Serenity swatted his shoulder, making his jump from the hit, "You're a hundred years too early to catch up to me."

Turning around to face Edward's company she glanced over at the Homunculus Greed that harbored Ling's body, sneering at him. Then she looked over at Edward, but shrugged his shoulders as an indication that he was safe.

Sighing Serenity turned away from the group waving at them with the back of her hand, "You guys look like you're about to discuss some serious business, so I'll just leave you boys to that."

Staring after Serenity's leaving figure, Edward smiled. It finally felt that things had a chance of turning out fine after this whole "Promised Day" issue that everyone was now back together and everyone was going to come through this together.

* * *

Later that night, under the starry sky huddled around a camp fire, Edward and his company listened to Hohenheim and Serenity explain all that was happening within Amestris, and also their true identities, their past and importance they are to the Father Homunculus. The shock and disbelief was as plain as to see as the moon that dark night and Serenity sighed after the whole explanation. It was really beginning to get old having to explain things to others for her.

"…wait, what?" Edward said in disbelief, his fingers rubbing at his temple as he slouched in his sit.

"Serenity and I are the Philosopher's Stones you've sought out for all these years," Hohenheim said sternly pointing at himself, the faltering his glare, "Wanna use me?"

"Are You Insane?!" both Serenity and Edward yelled at Hohenheim perfectly in sync.

"Those are the lives of innocent people," Edward scowled, flustered by the question, "It's our fault we ended up like this-we could never use them."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, son," Hohenheim smiled softly at his son, Serenity noticed this and smiled too, patting Hohenheim's back to offer comfort, "But will you help me stop his ambitions?"

"Help you?" Edward said irritated, like the thought of doing anything with his father was lower than anything, "Let's get things straight. I'm going to stop him with or without you. But right now, we stand a better chance with you on our side. That's the only reason why I came here!"

"Well, regardless of your motives, for now we fight together," Hohenheim said humbly, standing up from his seat, Serenity doing the same, "That's enough talk for one night. Let's get some food and rest."

"Huh? Sure," Edward got up from his seat with the rest, then turning again to face his father as he just remembered something "Oh yeah, I just remembered Granny Pinako told me to tell you Mom's last words."

Staying still Hohenheim stared at his son stiffly as he relayed the message, "She said "I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise. I have to leave first."

Just as the words were said to him, Hohenheim began to shed tears like he were a child again from hearing the last words of his beloved. A simple promise that He and his wife had made was tragically broken by unforeseen events. Hohenheim finally was able to mourn even if it were sudden to others. Those words were all he needed to hear.

"Y-Y-You're a grown man! Don't cry!" Edward stuttered, looking back and forth trying to justify what he just said to his father, "It's just…weird!"

"You're right," Hohenheim sniffed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Okay! I told you the message! Okay?" Edward said flustered, now running away from the scene, "I'm going to go get dinner! Bye!"

Sitting once again, Serenity stared awkwardly at Hohenheim, there've only been a few times she's seen the man cry, and she never knew how to deal with him each time.

"Serenity, will you give me some time to gather myself, you could go get dinner with Edward," Hohenheim said to Serenity, his voice hoarse.

"_Daijobudesuka_Hohenheim?" Serenity asked Hohenheim in their native tongue, leaning over him and cupping his face, like a mother would to her crying child, as small tears still fell from his eyes, her eyes searching his as if she could attempt to ease his pain.

"Ah, _Daijobu_," Hohenheim chuckled, holding onto the hands that were gently cupped around his cheeks, "Go to Edward. I'm sure he has a lot of things he would like to clear up with you."

* * *

"Now where could have Edward gone," Serenity sighed, her hands clasped behind her back as she searched through the small market place for Edward, "He couldn't have strayed so far."

Stopping in front of a vendor somewhere in the busy market, a blouse caught Serenity's attention. A white blouse that had a low dip in the front and stopped just above the navel, showing off the stomach, with a few ruffles at the back, a sad fact had crossed her mind.

"I'll need a blouse like this one for tomorrow," Serenity sighed to herself, ignoring the weird look the female vendor owner gave her, "I can't just be wearing my button up shirts and having it tear willy-nilly when the gate it opens within me."

"Can I help you?" said the owner of the stall, eyeing Serenity and making a quick look at the blouse before she smiled, "Oh, thinking of surprising your boyfriend with that?"

"Excuse me," Serenity said, giving the woman a confused look.

"That blouse," the woman winked at her, "It's quite the scandalous, especially with a body like yours."

Blushing beet red, Serenity darted her eyes away from the woman and back at the blouse. It did look a bit skimpy. But it wasn't like she was trying to impress anybody. Or at least that's what she thought.

"I wonder what reaction Alphonse would have to me wearing this," Serenity thought, a small smile gracing her lips, "It's okay to indulge yourself every now and then."

"U-Um, I'll buy this one," Serenity said timidly pointing at the blouse, "Could I get in a paper bag please?"

"Of course," the woman grinned grabbing the blouse from its hanger, "That'll be 8000cenz, and I ain't bargaining."

"Sheesh," Serenity sweat dropped, opening up her little purse to pull out a few 1000cenz notes, "I wasn't thinking of it. I'm guessing its had a lot of suitors, this blouse."

"You're just lucky hun," the woman sighed, exchanging the blouse for the money with Serenity, "After tonight I was planning to keep this thing for myself if I couldn't get someone to agree with the price."

"I see," Serenity laughed, her face gleaming a little from the laughter, "Then I must be lucky, thank you and good night."

"You too miss," the woman waved after Serenity as she left the vendor and into the little, market, the brown paper back to her chest, "Wow, that's the freshest smile I've seen on a gal like that."

Stepping out into the outskirts of the small village, a sudden chill went up Serenity's back, and a not too distant sound of clashing coming from towards the woods. This presence was eerily familiar to her, and with a dropping feeling in her gut, Serenity hoped with all her might that it wasn't who she thought it was, just as all lights in the village were put off. The only light left was the small gleam of the starry night sky.

"Pride," Serenity growled out that name, her eyes becoming feral, as if she were being reverted to a caged animal, as she walked towards the woods.

* * *

"I can't see a thing," Edward thought to himself, crouched in the complete darkness of the woods. He, along with Greed, and the two Chimera bodyguards were currently stuck in a situation between then, Pride the Homunculus and Alphonse. Pride had somehow seized control of Alphonse's body and was using it like a puppet, and the strings were Pride's shadows that were adorned with eyes similar to the gate's. The only way to put themselves out of the danger of Pride's shadows was to cut out any source of light in the area, which involved the Edward cutting out the electricity with alchemy.

"But at least those eyes are gone," Edward muttered quietly to himself, trying to see through the darkness.

"Is it gone?" Heinkel, one of the chimera bodyguards asked, as the group just stared at the still figure of Alphonse's body.

"No, he's just waiting," Greed answered, "The moment that a shadow is cast somewhere, he'll be back."

"What'll we do?!" said the other Chimera, the one that resembled a Gorilla.

"Were you watching his feet," Greed motioned towards Alphonse's armored body's feet.

"Yeah…those shadowy tentacle things came out from there," Heinkel said.

"Not that," Greed corrected, "He was just right behind a giant shadow, somewhere in the shadows of these trees is Pride's main body."

"Main? …you mean as in not the armor?"

"Exactly, his container is somewhere else."

"Describe it," Heinkel requested turning to Greed, ambition and a sense of instinctual duty shun in him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkness, stood the container of Pride, the small body of the Fuhrer's son, Selim Bradley, as he began to assess his situation. An emotionless face accompanied him as not even an ounce of panic took him, like all was just efforts in vain to subdue him.

"Pride," hearing his title, Selim/Pride sighed at the voice not feeling the need to turn towards the person.

"Lie," Pride sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, slowly turning to face Serenity, "What brings you all the way out here? Not going to hide?"

"My name is Serenity," she growled, "I am of royal blood from Xerxes, not some monstrosity you claim to call Lie."

"How did you find me," Pride rolled his eyes at Serenity, "I'm quite impressed that you could navigate yourself through this darkness."

"Please," Serenity spat at Pride, "I spent over a month in those underground tunnels your creator had over a month in those underground tunnels your creator had sloth dig, without your own detection. Navigating my way through here is mere child's play."

"What on earth were you doing down there?" Pride said, his eyes slightly widened, "Lately I can't get a clue of what's been going on in your head, what're you up to Serenity?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Serenity sneered, getting into a fighting stance, staring into the darkness, "Now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking out the trash," Selim sighed, "I'm here to get rid of Greed, he's sort of putting our plans in a loop."

"Last minute errands?" Serenity scoffed, "Same for me too, 'cause you're the trash I should have taken out for a long time."

"You could never kill me," Selim smiled, "You don't have the heart to harm your dear Big Brother."

"He's not here anymore," Serenity growled, her eyes beginning to turn red, a small swell emerging on her sternum, showing as a small bump against the front of her dress, "And neither will you."

"But you know my physical container is made up of his genetic makeup, which would mean his soul is part of me as well." Selim sneered back at Serenity, "You always irritated me with how much you put such a small insignificant human on such a high pedestal."

"Well you won't have to feel irritated anymore," Serenity said, the telltale sound of her chest slowly ripping open, torso of white dress tearing with it, as a gigantic eye peeked out. "It's time you return to where you came from."

"So you're opening up to Lie now," Selim expression turning stone faced, noticing Serenity's seriousness now, "Just like how you used to be, the real you."

Just as suddenly as the spark between the two monsters ignited, out from the bushes came what seemed to be a lion chimera. Heinkel, who suddenly pounced at Selim, clawing at Pride's small back, making him retreat into the bushes, with the Heinkel following behind.

"What the fuck just happened?" Serenity stood, staring after her prey that just escaped from her, her irises turning from the red blood lust caused by the gate back to golden. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Serenity fell down on her behind, hand clutching her forehead to steady herself, waiting for the nauseous feeling to pass.

"Time is really moving a bit too quickly for me," Serenity gasped, sucking in as much air into her now wheezing chest, "Please hold on until tomorrow."

Getting up, Serenity picked up the brown paper bag she had originally brought with her, tearing off the shredded part of the dress and taking off the torn bra, Serenity put on the white blouse, she had just bought. Going to the ends of dress, which was now turned into a long skirt, Serenity ripped the sides of the skirt, all the way up to just below her panty line. Staring into the darkness once more, she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, opening her eyes cautiously as once again her golden eyes turned blood red.

"Please."

_Time's running out._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**OH MY LANTA! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! (I even doubt y'all were waiting anyway) dang I almost completely forgot about this story, that's college life for ya. But I really want to complete this and post my dang sequel! Gah! I have a DBZ fanfiction that I completed like two-three months ago. It was sorta short but its actually the prequel to my main story. So please go check it out. It's called Coward's Virtue. Mirai Trunks Timeline. (I swear to Buddha its not the usual lets make a female OC and make her fall in love with Trunks off the bat and have them make cute Kawaii desu babies! There's more to that...I hope) So go check out Coward's Virtue y'all!**

**Now about this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**Well time is officially running out on Serenity. The beginning of the chapter was like an insight of what's to come for her on the Promised Day and what her role is. Serenity isn't a sacrifice (I hope that was shown well.) she's more like the catalyst to the whole mess (Yay! Chemistry talk! .-. College sux) Serenity is basically the Earthly form of the gate...Truth, hence why she is called Lie (Yay! It FINALLY makes sense!), the one path/dorrway to Truth, and Father/Homo Father?/Dwarf in the Flask sorta needs Serenity to open up the gate to seize Truth's power to obtain Godlihood (SPOILER...ah stfu its been 2 years since Brotherhood was finished, don't complain.) And since Serenity has so little power from the Philosopher's stone to substain her, next time she opens the gate and uses Lie is very close to being her last moment. Which Father is going to try to obtain. I mean it sorta makes sense as to why she's scared right? Cuz everyone else lives after being used as a sacrifice, but she doesn't. geddit?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WOOOOOw...I wonder what Ree's reaction will be like when she sees the state Alphonse is in when she finds him. I'm telling you she might go Banshee on Selim/Pride. It's gonna put her in a tight spot cuz she loves Alphonse, but has a small (albeit twisted sense of affection) for Pride/Selim. **

**So please Read and Review! Reviews make me happy, Reviews make me want to update, especially since it's the Christmas Holidays. I need to feel important! LOL holidays depression .-. just kidding...BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading Eternally Yours! Love ya! You bring purpose to my Microsoft word document! **

**See ya in the next chapter! **


	30. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Ode to Serenity (A Harsh Hunger)**

Running amok in the darkness, Serenity tried her best to chase after Pride and the Chimera, but the further her body strained to move forward and faster, the heavier it weighed upon her, and the more her legs weakened, making her stumble over her steps. The gate was pulling her away from reality, her blood red eyes glowing in the void of the night, her golden irises transforming to complete blackness. An immense hunger overwhelming her,and just when she felt she was closing in on Pride, she could no longer carry her wait and crumbled to the ground, clutching her chest, a well familiar pain searing through her body and concentrating itself to the top middle of her torso. That familiar bump pulsing, but this time the color red.

Curling her body fetal position, Serenity clenched her eyes tightly, breathing slowly in an effort to calm herself. Once her blood lust seemed to have subsided by a few, she moved to lie on her back, focusing on the stars gleaming in the sky. Like in a trance, her mind wondered away, no longer in her body.

The not so distant noise of battle commencing, she got up from the ground toward the sounds. Like second nature, she walked into the darkness, her dark eyes blank from life. The middle of her chest, where the bump should have disappeared, what replaced it, was a single, diamond shaped, crystal formed, Philosopher's Stone.

"_No!" _She screamed out deep within her subconscious as she watched her body move on its own will. Like back in the underground tunnels, like back in Drachma. She was no longer in control. Lie, Lie was back. Complete this time. And hungry for blood.

* * *

Floating in the white abyss, nothingness surrounding him, Alphonse definitely felt at a loss. Where was he? And how did he get here?

"_NO!" _

The scream somehow echoed out of nowhere, and he definitely heard it. That all too familiar voice.

"…R-Ree?" He managed to mutter out in his trance like state. Instinctively, he moved his armor body to face towards the direction he thought the voice was coming from, but when he turned it was like all his sense of direction has dissipated. Which way was North and where was South?

Suddenly he could sense a small disturbance in the air, like something was approaching, a cautionary rumble. And just as the thought came to him, large grey gate suddenly constructed in front of him its doors creaking open, black hands peeking out of it, like an overflow streaming out. Out came Serenity, like she had been spat out the gate, the black hands that were trying to keep her down quickly left her body once she entered the white abyss, quickly retreating back into the gate.

"No!" She yelled again, standing up from her fall and pursuing after the gate as it quickly shut its doors closed. Crashing against the doors, she began to furiously slam her fist continuously against the gate in a hopeless effort to open its doors and have her go back to her own body. Desperation clear as the white abyss that surrounded her, she crumpled to her feet, her hand still weakly hitting the door.

"Not again," Serenity whimpered, "It can't happen again. I'll be damned if plans are thwarted because of me. Dammit open up. I still have so much to do."

"Ree?" Alphonse called out to her, wanting to move towards her, but every attempt he made to move forward was futile. He was floating in midair.

Sighing out loud, not even hearing Alphonse's voice, Serenity sat down, staring coldly towards the gate as if she were trying to concentrate on it.

"What are you doing?" Alphonse questioned out loud, no reply given, "I guess she can't see or hear me, but why can I see and hear her? No, not even that, why is she here? What's going on? Did I black out again?"

"It's not working," Serenity sneered out, "I can't open the gate, I'm too deep within the subconscious."

"Subconscious? Ree must have been pulled into the gate, which explains where I am. Which fully proves how she explained her being is becoming one with the gate, why I can see her here, but how did she get into this situation?"

"Maybe it was too early for me to have manipulated Lie," Serenity's face fell, her hand in her hair, gripping it in frustration.

"What?!" Alphonse exclaimed, still not heard by Serenity, "What's going on outside?"

* * *

Pride was in quite a nuisance of a predicament. His one mission was to dispose of Greed and possibly capture the Elric brothers as the sacrifices needed for Father's plan. So far he had the younger Elric in tow, but getting to the Elder brother was becoming an annoyance, not only was he persistent, and he also had Serenity, who he preferred referring to as Lie as her true self to worry about. Something had changed about her, her hesitant nature to get involved was gone, and she was now becoming too nosy for his liking. And her eyes, her eyes irritated him. The eyes that once looked at him with a cluster of emotions had now become dead. He knew she only saw him as a possible replacement for the brother she once had, but he knew he could bend those emotions for himself. In the past she never disobeyed him, she never resisted his words, she never showed as much hatred she did for him as of right now.

Here he was about to finally kill this Lion-human Chimera crossbreed, due to a couple of nosy humans setting a small fire in their fright, when he was interrupted again. This whole night was full of interruptions, bringing him to his current situation. Here was Edward Elric standing in front of him, Pride's own attacks seemed not to be effecting the alchemist, and he could definitely sense Lie approaching, and he means it when he sense Lie approaching. Not Serenity, Lie. He doesn't agree that he fears the being, but it is one to be cautious of. When the creature is released, without even an ounce of Serenity's consciousness within reach…he would prefer avoiding her. Lie is a being that is completely manipulated by Serenity's subconscious emotions now made conscious.

"Tch, this is becoming bothersome," Pride frowned, glaring into the shadows of the trees that were behind the growing flames, which would soon touch them. "I suppose it's time…to go back fighting with your brother."

"I was hoping you say that!" Edward exclaimed, grinning widely at his statement just as Pride had begun to use his shadows to move Alphonse's empty body, "Now Fuu!"

As on cue, old man Fuu, one of Prince Ling's bodyguards who had rushed to the scene to protect his young lord's body threw up into the air a flash bomb, which instantly faded Pride's shadows away, losing its grip on Alphonse's body, immediately grabbed by Darius, the Gorilla-Human chimera ally of Edward and whisked away to safety.

"They've done it now," Pride muttered distastefully, "Gluttony, how many times have you died?"

"A lot? I lost count," Gluttony admitted with naivety.

"You're getting weaker," Selim smiled wickedly, his shadows creepily surrounding Gluttony, "And they've done a number on me too. At this point we'll be eradicated."

"Oh no," Gluttony pouted, "Father will have to fix me again. Pride?"

Feeling the eerie presence around him, Gluttony noticed the shadows around him and panic struck him as Pride continued to smile at his brother.

"No…no, Pride!" Gluttony begged.

Licking his lips once again, with obvious hunger, Pride proceeded with his shadows forming as one, suddenly opening its mouth and devouring Gluttony in one whole bit, its jagged teeth cutting into Gluttony smoothly.

"Help me…it hurts…Lust," Gluttony whimpered one last time as his body was chopped into pieces which immediately began to deconstruct leaving his philosopher's stone to be devoured by Pride.

Edward and Ling could only stare at the horrific scene in front of them. Homunculus devouring homunculus, without even an ounce of compassion for the other, Pride filled himself with Gluttony. His senses heightening and his source of power elevated.

"He…ate his partner!" Ling glared towards Pride his anger reaching heights, "A complete monster!"

"Now this is convenient," Pride chuckled, his arms stretched out as he sniffed the air "I can detect all your scents quite clearly now. Isn't that right...Lie."

Turning around to face the burning bushes, out submerged Lie from the flames, her eyes devoid of life like an empty shell moving under the influence of puppet strings. Lie continued to look back at Pride. Sticking his tongue out, Pride licked his thumb, his eyes resembling the wild stare of a starved animal, putting its attention on its next prey.

"Although the hunger that came along is a bit bothersome."

"Ree!" Edward yelled, "Get out of here! It's too dangerous."

"That's not your friend here," Greed spoke from Ling's body, now taking control, "Even I can tell, and her presence doesn't feel like something we want to tamper with."

"How bothersome, this scent," Pride sniffed the air again, his expression turning blank and bored as he looked into the direction Darius had run off with Alphonse's metal body, "It seems Hohenheim is here."

Sensing something approaching his way, Pride quickly averted away from the suddenly attack, looking up towards his attacker his body gave off a small shake, quickly dismissing that as a sign of shock or fear. Over him was Lie, who tried to grab him with her hand, the case though was that her entire arm was a complete black void with the occasional eye emerging, and then blinking away. Pride instinctively knew this was something he did not want touching him. A face front approach was definitely at his disadvantage, and all the while he moved away from Lie at a safe distance, Lie barely should any emotion, her dark blank eyes following his every move.

"What's going on," Edward said, barely above a whisper, "How could she get so close to him, and why is Pride avoiding her so desperately?"

"Tch," Pride snarled at Lie, then glancing back at Edward and co., "I don't have time for you Lie." On cue, Pride set forth more of his shadows after Edward, Greed, and Lan Fan, both dodging away from its destruction fast.

"Master!" Lan Fan cried out, towards her Prince.

"Sorry," Greed met up with Lan Fan mid air, "I'm Greed."

"Cursed beast," Lan Fan sneered at the homunculus, "Return the Master's body at once!"

"Afraid I can't do that," Greed said, swinging onto a tree to get a higher ground away from the beasts and behind the flames, Lan Fan following suit, "Wake up, we're not under the luxury to be distracted right now."

While the shadows continued to attack at them, further away from them stood Pride and Lie. The two staring at each other intensely. Pride felt at a loss, it was harder for him to be able to divide his attention. He now had to be weary off the State Alchemist, Greed and his troupe, Hohenheim and now this…Lie. He was definitely frustrated, and being frustrated by mere outsiders and humans was like a hot knife to his pride and he would never admit that he felt that they were getting the upper hand, not even to himself.

"Tell me Lie, why are you suddenly attacking me?" Pride questioned the young woman in front of him, "Have you forgotten who your loyalty lies to? How dare you attack your older brother!"

"My actions are solely loyal to my other, Serenity. She used to wholeheartedly be loyal to you, now she despises you. I am a slave to her emotions. Whichever she subconsciously feels is what I act upon."

"So you tell me Serenity subconsciously wants me dead? I hardly believe that," Pride shrugged his shoulders, half of him in disbelief of what Lie had just told him, "There's just no way, the imbecile is completely infatuated with me. She would never wish me dead."

"I never said she wished you dead," Lie moved towards Lie, strings of black hands emerging from her back and circling around her body, a chilling empty smirk on her face, "I am a slave to her emotions. Love, hate, they are two sides of the same coin. Easily flipped over, both enrapturing the victim, both bringing forth excessive pain than necessary. I am just here to protect her until it is time for Serenity to leave with me, and right now you pose the most threat to her well-being and state of mind."

"So you're doing this of your own will?" Pride glared wide eyed at Lie, "Impossible, you are a fragment of Serenity's subconscious, you are nothing without her."

Grinning manic now, her eyes revealing a feral hunger for blood, wide eyed and excited, Lie crouched her body in a pouncing position. Her fingers stretched out and curled inwards like claws.

"I've waited ever since I was awakened," Lie said like she was enchanting a spell, "I've waited for the day I could finally devour you. We've been aching for you."

_I've waited for the day to make you a part of me_

_Onii-Chan_

* * *

Welp sorry for the long wait everyone. The thing is when I got home from school this summer I needed to go get a checkup with my doctor and things kinda led to another, but I'm back and things are going smoothly and I DO PLAN ON FINISHING THIS!

...woooooow. So first things first! Sorry for the long wait and a short chapter! But wasn't that intense?! Pride is definitely in a pickle and whut?! Lie and Serenity both want to eat Lie and make him a part of them? This is what Serenity wanted all this time? Hmmm seems like there's more to it.

Lie is baaaaaack! She is a very important role in Serenity's life, she's not gonna appear only once! lol. But right now, Serenity's consciousness cannot return from the subconsciousness. so its kinda like they reversed positions. It kinda make me wonder as the writer, which is the real Serenity. The hidden desires and memories in the subconscious or the calculating & cautious mind in the conscious. yeah that's what psychology and philosophy does to your mind. it fucks it up!

Hopefully there will be no more than 3 chapters left and then i can start on the sequel! Which will definitely be short, oh gawd!

Thanks for reading! Really appreciate you guys! Eternally Yours 3 year anniversary is almost here! I can't believe I started this when I was barely 15! hopefully maybe by the 8th next month I'll be done!

Pls keep reading and seriously thank you for your support! Not gonna anything stop me from finishing what I love!

Read & Review! It will be greatly appreciated!


	31. Chapter 33

**Ode to Serenity (Lie's Return)**

_I've waited for the day to make you a part of me_

_Onii-Chan_

It's always been like this, constantly searching for something, aching to be loved; the need to be accepted. It was like always the case of trying to catch up to them all; the King, the queens, and elder siblings. At the tender age of five she already realized how cruel her world will soon be in the future. The favor her father, the King, what she soon realized was the reason of her hatred among others. Within the palace she had no true comrade, everyone was for themselves, that is why she took up Alchemy. After learning the fact that her mother was also a scholar that dabbled in Alchemy, she knew she'd need to be accomplished as well. Some would say it was just a child trying to chase the shadow of their parent, especially a deceased one, it wasn't like that for her, Serenity. Celestine Calligenia Xerxes, the third wife of the King, her mother seemed more of a stranger or a historic figure than any other. There was no feeling of absence within her heart for her mother. All Serenity thought was that if it were not for her then her mother would not have died. Her mother could perhaps have made a change within the Kingdom, who knows?

Who really knows?

"This void must be filled," Lie said towards Pride, her expression calmed, "May it be Selim's soul or Alphonse's soul, either can fill up this emptiness that has accumulated, judging from all that I have seen. Both bring the most pain, sense of nostalgia, happiness, and cravings to continue living in this world."

"Which must be exterminated?" Selim asked, standing straight now, brows furrowed, "That seems a bit twisted if you ask me."

"A mere homunculus could never be able to comprehend such convictions. Serenity wishes no more to ease her guilt of this place, but is shackled by her memories and constant triggers of love and nostalgia. Until both have been eliminated she would never be able to receive her peace."

* * *

While still trapped in the white void, Serenity continued to stare at the gate, releasing a breath of air every now and then as if she were meditating. All the while Alphonse stood, observing Serenity equally confused as he was perplexed by the situation. He came to the conclusion that he was, in fact in, outside the gate, which Serenity's subconscious which was now linked to, something she had explained to him beforehand they had separated paths in Lior. Which was also the only seemingly logical reason to why he could see her now. Although, she hasn't sensed him which he cannot explain or the fact of why he was here. Other than the fact that the gate was probably pulling him back to his body.

"Why am I so pathetic?" Serenity exclaimed, frustrated with herself she clutched her hair tightly which seemed to have grown lengthy. Sitting down her hair trailed way past herself. Adopting the look she had when the Elrics had first seen her in Central city, although it seemed that the woman in question had not noticed herself.

"I never wanted this, any of this!" Serenity continued to holler, her meditation broken, raw emotion spilling from her lips, "All I wanted was to bring back my family, Selim, his brothers, Auntie Jianna. I did what I thought was best! And now I'm being punished?! God! Why?! How many more of the people I love will you take from me?"

Crying now, Serenity clung to her body in fetal position, her hair curtaining her body like a protective shield.

"Ree," Alphonse tried to reach out for her but was still unable to move towards her, like a barrier was separating him from her. He stayed there helpless, watching the woman he loved look so vulnerable and he was unable to go comfort her. "Ree I'm here! No one's going to die, everyone's fighting out there, no one's leaving you!"

"I'm going to devour them," Serenity sobbed, "Just like in Drachma I'll do the same here. I'm not even sure Hohenheim can stop me. Alphonse…Selim…I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to make them suffer."

"…Selim…" Alphonse spoke, and just as immediately a gate suddenly opened up behind him black hands sticking out and dragging him within the gate.

* * *

"…Al…"

_What's happening to Ree?_

"Alphonse?"

_I need to go back, I need to save her!_

"Alphonse!" came out Hohenheim's voice, pulling Alphonse out of the darkness his consciousness was in and into the current reality, which was back in the forest bordering Central city and the city slums Kaname.

"H-Huh?" Alphonse spoke up, his helmet head not attached. "Dad?"

"Hello," Hohenheim sighed his muscles relaxing with relief given the situation, he stood up from his position.

"Where am I?" Alphonse said, collecting his helmet away from Darius and attaching it back to his neck.

"A slum outside of central called Kaname," Hohenheim explained, looking down to his son with a grave expression.

"How…How did I get here?" Alphonse asked, trying his best to recollect his memories of the past few days that had gone by, "S-Selim! Selim Bradley is a Homunculus! And he's Ree's-"

"We know," Hohenheim spoke, stopping Alphonse in his tracks, "Your friend here told me all about what's going on right now."

"Damn it," Alphonse growled, "He was inside me, controlling my body…I feel a little unsettled by this."

"The Homunculi are partial copies of me," Hohenheim thought out loud, "Perhaps he was able to control your body by your blood emblem because of my blood."

Rustling come from the bushes behind them, they all turned to see an injured Heinkel carried by Fuu.

"Mr. Fuu!" Alphonse stood up, shocked to see the old soldier all of a sudden.

"We'll talk later," Fuu spoke with haste, "He needs aid first."

Putting Heinkel down to the ground, Fuu turned to Hohenheim sensing his aura, "You have similar kind of Chi like that child."

"Sorry?" Hohenheim replied, confused by his statement.

"You're Edward's father?" Fuu asked Hohenheim, changing his subject.

"Yes I am," Hohenheim replied, pulling his hand to shake the old man's hand, "And you're a Xingese? What are the likes of you doing here?"

"I am, and for various personal reasons."

"Ah, I see," Hohenheim chuckled, "Well Yours is a fine nation. Why once I-"

"Enough! This isn't time to swap stories!" Heinkel interrupted their small chat, "What do we do about those two monsters? The shadowy demons."

"Shadow?" Hohenheim taken aback, then turned to Fuu to confirm, "The homunculus pride!"

"Yes," Fuu nodded, "He ate the Glutto-creature and we cannot hold him any longer."

"Also," Fuu turned over to Alphonse that stood quietly and listened to the chaos unfold, "Your companion, Serenity I believe. I don't know what kind of creature she is, but as we were making way from the battle I caught a glimpse of her coming out from the shadows; her form similar to the homunculus."

"Ree?"

"God damn it Serenity," Hohenheim sighed heavily, his hand on his forehead, pulling his bangs back in exasperation.

_This is my entire fault_. Alphonse thought, gazing towards the rising flames that were where the fight was commencing, _everyone's in danger because I let Pride get the drop on me._

"This is bad," Darius spoke, looking towards the slums as the lights steadily turned back on from the black out that happened earlier, "If this continues the civilians will get involved."

"Dad," Alphonse turned to Hohenheim, "You're a master Alchemist, right?"

"Correct," Hohenheim answered, taken away from his dazed state, "Second to none."

"Then I've got a request that requires your skill."

* * *

Trees suddenly being cut down that surrounded Edward, Greed and Pride, Pride grinned at his handiwork, his shadows' sharp teeth digging into the fallen wood. A few trees had fallen a top of Lie to keep her subdued for a moment as Pride turned his attention towards his main priority.

"Now I've got a much bigger field of view," gazing at his fellow homunculus Pride gave him a small smile, "Tell me Greed how much lives do you have left."

Gazing behind himself, to the trees pride frowned, "There's no point in hiding," he spoke to LanFan, "I can smell you now."

Silent tapping of feet coming forth, out came Hohenheim, hands kept in pockets as he calm looked at the view.

"Finally stepping out, Hohenheim?" Pride sneered.

"A certain someone always used to say this to me," Hohenheim gazed over at Lie, assessing her state, all he got back was a blank stare of blood red, "A hero always waits until the last minute to save the day. Right?"

"A Hero?" Selim rose his brow in question, "Do you plan on trying to defeat me?"

"Save your effort," Hohenheim laughed, "I don't intend to fight you, you're far too frightening."

Lie's reply was a loud cackle, and the sudden push of the trees being rolled off her body like blankets being lifted off your body. Lie stood up, still laughing as more dark hands protruded from beneath her feet and back, the eye in her middle quivering.

"Do not interfere Hohenheim," Lie spoke, her voice now of many voices, "This is none of your business."

"It seems you've succumbed to the gate princess," Hohenheim frowned, "I thought you had a little more strength in you."

_He's up to something,_ Pride looked at Hohenheim wearily, specks of his skin peeling and revealing dark underneath. His dark shadows worming and drawing its way back towards its host, _Planning to harm me with flash bombs again?_

Smiling, Hohenheim stepped closer to Pride, noticing his sudden draw back, which only further aggravated Lie who growled at his approach and ran towards him, black hands spearing forward. Just as immediately as Lie moved, Pride was about to send his shadows in defense, that is until he sensed Alphonse rush towards him in attempt of a sneak attack. The dark shadows that approached Hohenheim were deconstructed into thin matter the moment it came into his breathing space, Hohenheim not lifting a finger and Serenity still approaching his front.

"Out of all of them," Lie screamed, her right hand, materializing to a black void and towards Hohenheim's face, "It is you that irritates me the MOST!"

Grabbing a hold of Lie's hand, Hohenheim sent an Alchemic shock through Lie's body, immobilizing her, her body slumped against Hohenheim as he caught her. Refocusing his attention back at Selim, who was frowning once again at him, Alphonse hovered above him, stuck in place.

"Well I have my hostage back," Pride said, knocking at Alphonse's hallow body, his shadows taking the helmet off its neck, "Your kid's got a lot of learning to do."

"Don't ever mock my son," Hohenheim glared at Selim, another Alchemic wave went through, and from the ground towards pride followed by giant walls off the ground being lifted from its spot, hovering Selim and Alphonse to form a dome.

"Wha-"

In his moment of disbelief and his guard lowered, Alphonse was able to break free from Pride's grip and grab his small body, rendering him from escape as the walls coiled and connected around them, Edward and Greed staring after in complete disbelief.

"HOHENHEIM!" Pride screamed attempting to attack him with a sharp shadow like dagger just as the walls completely connected, the shadow stopping only less of an inch away from the bridge of Hohenheim's neck, soon dissipating into the air.

Letting the situation sink in, the three; Hohenheim, Edward and Greed, stared at 50ft tall dome before them, keeping Selim and Alphonse locked inside in complete darkness until after the Promise day.

* * *

"Are you crazy!" Edward yelled, after a moments of silence, "You trapped Al in there! What were you thinking?"

"It was Al's idea," Hohenheim answered calmly, adjusting Lie against his body, her still not being able to move, but staring eyes agape at the dome. "Defeating Pride at his current state was far too risky, there was also the possibility to drag innocent civilians into the fight. So instead of beating him, Alphonse suggested we hold him captive. This buys us time to come up with a strategy."

"Then why didn't you ask me before you-"

"Don't tell brother…he'll never let us do this," Hohenheim spoke, looking directly into Edwards eyes, making him step back a little, "That's what Al said."

"We needed him to focus all his shadows into one central point," Hohenheim continued to explain once Edward kept quiet, taken aback from his father's words, "Al volunteered-he said he was most "suited" to handle this job."

Frowning, Edward looked to the ground and away from Hohenheim.

"He, in his own way, figured out how to ensure all of us remained alive," Hohenheim half smiled, then looked over to the steady flames that were steadily calming, "Now let's put out this fire."

"W-wait," Edward spoke, pointing at Lie, "What about her? What do we do with her current state?"

"Oh," Hohenheim looked down to Lie who was slumped at his chest, glaring daggers of blood thirst upwards to himself, "You all should step back a little."

Following his advice Edward stepped away from Hohenheim wearily. Setting her down on the floor, Hohenheim too backed away. Alchemic sparks fired around her body and finally she let out a low growl towards Hohenheim.

"Hohenheim," Lie sneered, "You must have a death wish."

"Come now Princess," Hohenheim chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "This must certainly be getting old."

Without so much as a blink, Lie rushed over to where Hohenheim stood, her shadows deconstructed whenever it came near Hohenheim's breathing space. Flinging her hand towards Hohenheim's face, he caught it immediately in midair, on reflex she tried to repeat the action with the other, Hohenheim easily catching it and stopping her in her tracks. Immediately pulling his right hand back, his palm swiftly met Lie's cheek, a loud crack like sound resounding in the forest. Edward just stood there, mouth open in astonishment of the scene taking place before him.

Falling to the ground, Lie sat there in shock, cupping her red sore cheek as she just stared at Hohenheim; the shock soon turning into a glare.

"Lie this, Lie that," Hohenheim groaned in frustration. Crouching down to her level, Hohenheim began to ruffle Lie's hair despite her struggle against him, "It's about time you stop hiding under this blanket, isn't Princess? Isn't t about time we stop playing this farce now?"

Easing on her head, his hand still on top of it, he settled for a small smile, Lie's gaze caught by him, showing her his sincerity. Her façade now calming, her eyes began to tear up and lips quiver.

"You annoy me the most," Lie spoke, tears now falling down her face, "You never changed."

"Hai, hai," Hohenheim chuckled, fingering Lie's hair, which was now pooled around her feet, "And you my Princess still have a lot of growing, you're still such a brat I see."

* * *

.

.

.

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was planning to finish this in the summer I swear! But I caught a really bad infection and couldn't even do much on my own let alone type a story lol...no this is not a laughing matter. It wasn't too serious since it was caught early but I had to have my body flushed of bacteria so I was very prone to getting sick and anything as small as a cold could have been fatal...but I'm getting better now. I'm out of the Hospital and luckily finished a semester of college with good grades! I deserve a pat on the back. I saw a couple of reviews...like two...but I'm glad that people actually reading this & bothering to comment! Thank you! Reviews really give me the motivation to upload these chapters!

.

.

.

.

So here's the deal with this chapter. Like mentioned before Lie is Serenity and Serenity is Lie. Like to sides of the same coin. Conscious vs. Subconscious. Serenity's current mindset being the dominant one. Lie is an embodiment of Serenity's deepest desires and fears. Hence her bipolar and constantly aggravated self. But really Lie's just trying to protect Serenity as a whole. The next Chapter Hohenheim will explain more about Lie and Serenity and why there is a division in the first place...and a possibility of making Ree whole? Hmmm...I wonder if Lie and serenity combined brings out a completely different Serenity?

Thanks for reading Eternally Yours! Love you guys! Please keep supporting & reading! And a Review would be greatly appreciated! Ducky out!


End file.
